Seras Tú Siempre
by The Cullen's Girls arg
Summary: Bella y Edward son separados por circunstancias desconocidas. Pero 8 años después el destino los vuelve a e encontrar...Todos humanos.-
1. Capitulo I Bella

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.1: BELLA<strong>

Algo me molestaba y no me daba cuenta qué. Es que mi hermoso sueño terminaba producto de ese insoportable sonido. Adiós a la hermosa playa de arena blanca, cielo azul, aguas verdes arrullándome bajo un sol brillante, mientras alguien me alcanzaba una bebida rosada con un piragüitas verde. Desde que dormía sola, hace ya más de tres meses, disfrutaba de mi cama como nunca, teniendo sueños hermosos de descanso y relax.

Estire la mano y tome el despertador sin abrir los ojos. Apague la alarma pero seguía sonando. Lo sacudí, lo golpee suavemente sobre la mesa de luz hasta que lo metí debajo de la cama. Y el ruido no paraba.

Me senté en la cama y trate de abrir los ojos... Preste un poco de atención y me di cuenta que era el teléfono. Donde estaba el teléfono? El contestador atendería... Me zambullí en la cama otra vez.

-Hola dormilona! Feliz Cumpleaños!... Holaaaaa... soy Mama! –Silencio. Pensé que iba a dejar el mensaje, pero no. - Isabella Swan atiende el teléfono o colgare y volveré a llamar hasta que lo hagas! – dijo insistente. Y lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

Me levante, no sin tropezarme con parte del cobertor cayendo sobre la cama, cuando distinguí el teléfono sobre el banco al pie de la cama.

-Hola mama! - Dije con vos de dormida todavía - gracias por acordarte!

-Mi vida! Eres mi hija. Como no me voy a acordar de tu cumpleaños? Además estuve horas en trabajo de parto para llegar a este día. Como estas?

-Dormida... – y bostece - es que anoche me quede leyendo la nueva novela que va a salir en dos semanas. Tengo que entregar la reseña para la edición de este viernes. Que hora es?

-Son las 6 y media – y eso automáticamente me despertó. Abrí los ojos y lo verifique con el reloj de pared.

-Por que me llamaste tan temprano? –estaba desconcertada

-Porque sino... Como iba a hacer para ganarle a tu padre? El siempre se jacta que es el primero –no podía creer que fuera tan infantil. A pesar de los años, no perdían su jovialidad y esos juegos tontos en los que competían como dos niños.

-Bueno, aprovechare que es temprano para prepararme para ir a trabajar. Si me meto de nuevo en la cama, no creo que me levante para nada.

-Todo bien?

-Si, gracias a Dios! Estas semanas han sido espectaculares. Paz, tranquilidad, disfrutar de mis libros y del departamento como nunca.

-Pensé que en algún momento lo ibas a extrañar.

-Sabes que hay solo una persona que extrañare el resto de mi vida y justamente no es el.

Escuche ruidos, risas y su teléfono se cayo. No me agrada escuchar a mis padres juguetear de esa forma. Se que somos todos adultos, pero bueno, me es incomodo.

-Hola Bells! Feliz cumpleaños!

-Hola Papa! Gracias! Como estas? Como anda todo?

-Aquí, quitándole el teléfono a tu madre, que es un pícara – escuche como se reían, seguramente se empujarían o se harían cosquillas – Por lo demás todo bien..

-Alguna novedad?

-Si, Rosalie y Emmet están descansando en la Casa Cullen. Ella esta embarazada y esta hermosa! Auu! Que? – y me quede sin palabras. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos!

-Que bueno! Me alegra mucho por ellos! Rosalie finalmente va a cumplir su sueño de ser mama. –dije con melancolía

-Bueno... El pueblo igual que siempre. Cuando vienes?

-Pronto! Tengo algunos trabajos pendientes para las próximas dos semanas, para entregar en la revista, pero después tomare unos días y pasare por ahí.

-Te extrañamos! Que pases lindo el día! Cenamos el sábado para celebrar? Yo invito!

-Claro, has reservaciones en la Bella Italia y a cambio pasaré el fin de semana con ustedes.

-Es un trato. Te amo hija! -y de fondo en el teléfono escuche "Yo también!"

-Y yo a ustedes! Hablamos pasado mañana

Totalmente despejada, tome mi bata y fui al baño. Abrí la ducha y puse la radio para escuchar sobre el tiempo. El día promediaba gris aunque las lluvias de la noche habían cesado, pero estaba fresco.

Mientras me bañaba, reflexionaba sobre las noticias que me había dado Papa. Rosalie esperaba un bebe de Emmet. Me alegraba por ellos. Recuerdo cuando empezaron a salir en el colegio. Eran y son una hermosa pareja. Me pregunto cómo es que perdimos contacto... Éramos tan unidos!

El agua estaba caliente, pero un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando recordé sus hermosos, dulces y encantadores ojos verdes. Siempre los extrañaría.

Me vestí, maquille, y empecé a preparar el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre. Mire el reloj: las 8 de la mañana. Quien podría ser a esta hora?

Mire a través de la mirilla de la puerta y solo encontré un enorme ramo de flores. Algún mensajero. Tal vez Papa dándome una sorpresa al no poder vernos hoy. Abrí la puerta, y de verdad que me lleve una sorpresa

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! – Era Jacob con un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas que despedían un gran perfume. Estaba sorprendida.

-Gracias! – dije dubitativa aceptando las flores - No quiero ser desagradable, pero... que haces aquí?

-Bueno, quería saludarte. Vengo en son de paz – su actitud era calmada y relajada. Aunque tenia esa sonrisa de superado que no aguantaba. El creía que era muy astuto.

-Me alegra. Hoy no es día para discutir.

-Puedo pasar? –dude al principio pero acepte.

Me acerque a la mesada de la cocina y busque un jarrón para las flores. El se sentó a la mesa sin esperar invitación. Ya se sentía muy cómodo y eso me molestaba.

-Bien... hay algo mas que quisieras decirme? No se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que si.

-Bueno, quería invitarte a cenar...

-No, lo siento. Tengo un compromiso – era mentira, pero ni loca cenaba con el

-Ok. Que te parece si te llevo a la revista y desayunamos en el café de la esquina... por los viejos tiempos? – y sonrió seductor. Eso ya no me afectaba

-Prometes que será de amigos, sin discusiones ni escenas en público? – me asombraba su actitud

-Lo prometo! – dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón y levantando la otra como un juramento.

-No tengo el auto hoy, esta en el taller para el service. Así que si no te molesta iremos juntos.

-Por supuesto que no! –sonrió contento. No quería discutir, pero me hubiera encantado decirle que se largara.

Tome mi abrigo, mi bolso y salimos de casa. La mañana seguía húmeda y gris, y aun no se secaba de las lluvias de ayer durante todo el día y la noche.

El viaje, aunque corto y de unos 15 minutos, me pareció eterno. Hablamos tonterías: del tiempo, mi trabajo, su trabajo, su padre, etc., etc. En un momento nos quedamos callados. La autopista estaba poco concurrida aunque muy mojada.

El locutor termino con la tanda y empezaron a sonar los acordes melódicos de unas guitarras, realmente muy bonito. Una chica empezó a cantar y solo escuche la primera frase de la canción cuando mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

No podía creer que esa canción sonara en la radio justo hoy. Una señal de que haber terminado con Jacob había sido una decisión acertada. Yo nunca podría amarlo como el me demandaba.

Mire por la ventanilla y cerré los ojos mientras la escuchaba cantar. Y solo podía ver sus ojos. No quería estar melancólica hoy, pero habían pasado tantos años! Como nos habíamos perdido? Como no nos encontramos o nos buscamos en todo este tiempo? La vida corre tan rápido que cuando uno se quiere acordar, pasaron 8 años...

Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos al apagar la radio violentamente. Me di vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida.

-Es El, no? Piensas en El, verdad? Siempre entrometido, metiéndose en medio de nosotros! – dijo como mordiéndose

-Nosotros? Ya no hay nosotros... recuerdas?

-No porque yo no te ame, Bella! Eres tú... Tú fuiste la que nunca me entrego su corazón por completo! – me reprocho

-Eso no es cierto! –conteste, y empecé a levantar la voz

-Por supuesto que es cierto! He competido con un fantasma por casi 3 años. Tú terminaste conmigo pero yo también estaba harto de esto! Quiero que volvamos, pero porque me quieres a mi! Que me ames como yo te amo!

-Ya no te quiero de esa manera, Jacob! Creí que te lo había dejado claro – fui cruda, como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Pero veía que las cosas empezaban a salirse de mis manos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, furiosos

-Como puedes ser tan cruel! Maldita sea! Y maldito El, quien quiera que sea! –grito.

-No lo maldigas! No puedes ni debes siquiera! No le llegas ni a los talones! –le grite

A continuación siguieron gritos, reproches, y más gritos. Nunca me di cuenta de la velocidad que íbamos ni lo que pasaba en la calle. Solo fue un segundo y recuerdo el golpe.

Mi cuerpo salio despedido hacia delante y automáticamente retenido por el cinturón de seguridad, provocando que rebotara contra el asiento de la camioneta... y dolió. Un dolor agudo en mi costado y de repente me costaba respirar.

Todo se detuvo de repente: la camioneta, el tiempo, el aire, la luz... No podía percibir nada con claridad. Solo había un olor metálico fuerte. Cuando intente moverme, mi pierna dolió terriblemente.

Intente prestar atención y solo pude escuchar gritos y unas sirenas de fondo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, acá estamos, nuestro pirmer capitulo publicado...Esperamos sus reviews...no duden por favor en publicarlos.- Gracias por leernos... Disfruten<p> 


	2. Capitulo II Edward

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.2 : EDWARD<strong>

La alarma sonó y salte de la cama. La apague y fui directo al baño a prepárame para ir al hospital. Estos últimos días no había descansado bien. Era muy común en mí, en esta semana particular de septiembre. Tampoco ayudaba que había tenido más cirugías de lo normal. Dormía, pero no me relajaba totalmente. Se que en unos cuantos días mas, lo haría como si el mundo no existiera.

Me mire al espejo y me pareció que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre. Que incluso tenía ojeras. Sacudí la cabeza en desaprobación, como si me impartiera un reto a mi mismo. Abrí la ducha provocando que el agua caliente llenara muy rápido la habitación de vapor.

Esa momentánea neblina me recordó a los bosques de Forks, siempre muy verdes y muy húmedos, y detrás de eso, no pude mas que acordarme de ella. Siempre terminaba encontrando algún recuerdo que la implicaba, sin importar sobre lo que estuviera reflexionando u observando. Iba a terminar creyendo que necesitaría una consulta en psiquiatría para descomprimir esta frustración. Pero quien puede luchar contra el corazón?

Hoy no me afeitaría. Total que estaba de moda eso de usar la barba apenas crecida, y era lo suficientemente clara como para que no pareciera descuidado. Mi pelo indomable ya no tenia arreglo, así que no trataría de esforzarme demasiado. Recuerdo que a ella le encantaba enredar sus dedos en el, mientras nos sentábamos uno sobre otro a charlar y mimarnos así, por horas. Es lo que mas extraño... nuestras charlas y nuestros mimos.

Basta Edward! Vas a pasar de melancólico a molesto, y no querrás tener mal humor hoy! Tenia consulta, así que el día seria breve. A las 2 de la tarde estaría desocupado y vería que hacia. Fui a la cocina, serví un gran vaso de jugo, tome un muffin y serví un café para sentarme a prender la tele. En eso suena el teléfono.

-Hola.

-Hola, hijo! – Mama llamando? Mire el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para las 8.

-Mama! Que sorpresa! - Pensé un momento y me alarme- Están todos bien?

-Si, cielo! Todo esta bien. Sabía que te irías temprano hoy y quería avisarte que tu hermana llega esta noche. Quiero creer que vas a venir a cenar a casa, no?

-Alice llega hoy? Creí que era la semana que viene. Si claro, no tengo planes. La consulta hoy termina temprano. Quieres que vaya a buscarla al aeropuerto?

-No hace falta, Jasper ira. Ay, estos chicos... cuando formalizaran!

-Bueno, bastante formalidad hay, ya que son novios hace mucho tiempo

-Si, pero son mas de 8 años ya! Yo quiero boda! Quiero nietos! – Me reí. Era adorable.

-Pero si pronto nacerán tus primeros nietos! No te parece bien de a uno a la vez? Y hablando de eso... Como esta mi hermana? Imagino que se le están empezando a poner difíciles las cosas.

-Si, y por eso se tomaron un descanso antes de que se les haga mas difícil viajar. Fueron a la mansión unos días a respirar aire puro. Además Emmet esta agotado, entre los proyectos, el estudio, y el embarazo, ese chico esta cansado. Pero es un santo! Le soporta todos los berrinches, los enojos y los antojos! Te tienen que contar... – y nos reímos al mismo tiempo. Rosalie, cuando quería, podía ser realmente insoportable

-Así que fueron a Forks...- y me quede callado, pensando en que casualmente esta mañana había recordados sus bosques, su humedad y el perfume a fresias de la piel de ella.

-Estas bien?

-Si, es que esta mañana me acorde del bosque junto a la casa, y que hace mucho que no voy.

-Como has empezado el día? – Ah, así que por eso llamaba. Nunca se le pasaba un detalle! Era asombrosa y por eso ame todavía más a mi madre. Más que de costumbre.

-No te olvidaste, no?- y del otro lado escuche una breve risa. Podía imaginarme sus hermosos ojos dorados, llenos de compasión y ternura, como consolándome. – Gracias! Me viene bien el mimo. Aunque sea telefónico – y sonreí sin ganas.

-Se que es un día particular para ti. No te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que va siendo tiempo que hagas algo al respecto

-No te entiendo...

-Que es tiempo que tomes coraje y trates de ver dónde está. Tan difícil no puede ser! Si quieres, yo llamo a Rene y...

-No, a ella no! Si yo quisiera encontrarla seguro que lo haría. Pero para que martirizarme así? Después de este tiempo crees que una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con sus cualidades estará sola? Seguramente este casada y con hijos...- y el pensamiento fue doloroso. No se si estaba preparado para afrontar eso. No sabría que hacer con la decepción.

-Si no la buscas nunca sabrás! Y si no se casó? Y si esta sola? No crees que merecen una nueva oportunidad? – Eso me hizo pensar. Y una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mis venas. Pero no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

-Prometo pensarlo... esta bien?

-Mereces ser feliz, Edward! Date esa chance, por favor... Te adoro hijo!

-Y yo a ti. A que hora voy para cenar? Somos solo nosotros, no?

-A las 8. Es probable que venga Tanya aunque no se si acepto. Alice le pidió que viniera. –eso no me gustaba. Quería estar tranquilo. No soportaba que mi exnovia aun pasara por mi casa.

-Esme... por que? No te parece que es suficiente?

-Es amiga de tu hermana. No se aun, no es seguro. Pero no es una mujer estúpida, así que dudo que tenga otras intenciones – y esperaba que fuera así, porque a la primera indirecta me levantaba y me iba.

-Yo también, porque no tengo humor para tonterías!

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego. Un beso

-Otro

Eran 8 y 5. Ya salía tarde. Tome mi abrigo, el móvil, las llaves y fui al garaje a sacar la camioneta. La mochila con ropa, el ambo y el delantal habían quedado en el hospital ayer. Salí a toda prisa, aunque parecía haber muy poca gente en la calle. Prendí la radio y el locutor anunciaba que en esta mañana gris, "Adele", la ganadora del Grammy nos regalaba este hit. Los primeros acordes de la guitarra me parecieron sutiles y le preste un poco más de atención. Me había detenido en el semáforo. Y basto que dijera las primeras palabras para asombrarme: "Whenever I'm alone with you..."

Que frustración! Me enfureció... No podía ser que justo hoy, la primera canción que sonara en la radio fuera la nuestra. Golpee con ambas manos el volante y apoye la frente sobre el.

Como si fuera poco, la versión realmente era tan lenta, dulce y tierna, que me destrozaba el corazón. Hizo que saliera del shock los bocinazos del auto de atrás. Puse primera y avance.

Me incline un poco y abrí la guantera para buscar el disco original, que ella me había regalado. Eso iba conmigo a todas partes, e incluso cuando me iba de viaje a los seminarios al exterior o de vacaciones. Tanya, en una oportunidad en la que discutimos, amenazo con romperlo y creí que ese día la mataría. Me asuste de mi mismo y creo que ella también, porque me lo devolvió sin decir una palabra.

Tome la caja de acrílico del disco de "The Cure" y la di vuelta. Ahí estábamos nosotros juntos, en una foto vieja... tan jóvenes y tan felices! Parecía que miraba a otras personas. Cómo es posible que fuera tan estúpido? Cómo pude considerar que lo que ella me decía era lo mejor para los dos? Y mi enojo fue aun mayor.

Levante la cabeza y vi que el semáforo estaba verde. Así que en lugar de dejarlo donde estaba, lo deje en el bolsillo de la puerta a mi izquierda, siempre mirando hacia delante, aunque pude haber bajado la vista un segundo. Y fue cuando paso.

Algo me golpeo de mi derecha, con una gran fuerza. Tanta, que hizo que los airbags se dispararan, causando un estruendo molesto. Ruido de vidrios que explotaban e instintivamente levante mi brazo como para taparme la cara. La camioneta pareció inclinarse sobre dos ruedas, lo que fue un sacudón, para caer pesada sobre todas, nuevamente.

Estaba bien pero desorientado y me quemaba el pecho. Noté que había sangre en mi camisa, pero no sabia de donde provenía. Tenía un cansancio increíble. Apoye la cabeza sobre un lado, esperando que alguien viniera en mi ayuda, cuando empecé a sentir sirenas cada vez mas cerca.

* * *

><p>Les gusto ? Esperamos que si.<p> 


	3. Capitulo III Sala de emergencias

**CAP.3 : SALA DE EMERGENCIAS**

Edward POV

Ahí entraban mi camilla a toda velocidad por la puerta de ambulancias. A pesar de que estaba consciente y no presentaba ninguna lesión seria, me habían traído con collar ortopédico y con todas las medidas propias de alguien que había tenido un trauma severo.

Entre en la sala de emergencias y me encontré con Peter Callahan, medico cirujano y traumatólogo, amigo personal, aquí en el hospital.

-Edward puedes escucharme?

-Con dificultad... Tengo la sensación que tengo tapones en los oídos. Creo que fueron los airbags.

-Perdiste el conocimiento en algún momento? Alguna molestia? –Al tiempo que decía esto alguien alcanzaba un otoscopio, sentí que otro me tomaba la presión, y otra persona me pasaba una cánula por la nariz, para oxigenarme.

-No. Me siento dolorido y un poco aturdido pero creo que la situación lo amerita. Vi que había sangre en mi camisa y en un airbag, pero no se donde es la herida... –respondí cansado. Tanto movimiento y las luces sobre mi, me agotaban.

Escuche a Peter preguntar por mis placas y que indagaba a los paramédicos con preguntas. No prestaba demasiada atención ya que mis oídos aun me molestaban.

-Bien... Bueno amigo, deberás festejar este día como un nuevo cumpleaños porque a pesar de todo es solo un trauma leve y la sangre que viste es porque tienes múltiples laceraciones contusas. Eso debido a la explosión de la ventanilla. Deberé coser con paciencia, pero eso es todo. Esme deberá prepararme una gran cena –dijo sonriendo, mientras hacia que la camilla se elevara un poco. Me hizo sentir mas cómodo. Sonreí sin ganas, mientras retiraba el cuello ortopédico.

-Bueno, entonces espero que actúes como buena costurera, porque no quiero parecer un espantapájaros! – y el rió. Mientras pidió que le alcanzaran un equipo de sutura, un taburete, una mesa adicional, vendas y cintas adhesivas.

Acomodo las luces, Lucy –una de las jefas de enfermería –se quedo con el para asistirlo y se pusieron a trabajar por bastante tiempo. Cuando pude darme cuenta, no estaba más que en mis calzoncillos, y ella me tapaba con una sabana y una manta liviana. El levanto mi brazo derecho. Empecé a escuchar ruidos afuera.

-Edward, sabes lo que paso?

-Te juro que no! Solo gire un segundo la vista para dejar la caja de un CD en el bolsillo de la puerta y pum! Fue muy rápido... Tú sabes que paso? Quien fue?

-No. Solo se que quien te choco viajaba en una camioneta. El hombre conducía y venia con una mujer. Ambos jóvenes. Están muy golpeados pero no se mas. Están en el quirófano – y el seguía trabajando. Se ve que tenia cortes en la mejilla y en la frente porque ahí puso cintas adhesivas – Bien, ya esta. Pero lamento decirte que tienes una quemadura muy fea en el pecho y además las heridas del brazo han sido profundas. Por lo tanto y sin protestar en lo absoluto, estarás aquí 48 hs. en observación y para curaciones. Y no solo son mis ordenes, sino también las de tu padre que esta en uno de los quirófanos en este momento.- Suspire resignado pero era correcto.

-Ok, pero dame algo para dormir porque me siento agotado

-Todavía no descansas bien?

-No. Es que no te acuerdas que día es hoy? – el frunció el ceño y me respondió serio.

-Si, se que es el cumpleaños de ella y que eso te provoca estos niveles de stress. Deberás pensar ya, muy seriamente, que hacer al respecto. Antes de que esto derive en enfermarte y afecte tu profesión. No olvides que para nosotros es vital descansar, cuando tenemos el tiempo de hacerlo.- Segunda vez en el día que alguien me daba el mismo consejo

-Si, doctor. No lo olvidare y pensare muy seriamente en lo que dice – asentí con media sonrisa y el hizo lo mismo, entendiendo que hablaba en serio y no con sarcasmo.

-Lucy?

-Si, doctor.

-Que lleven al Dr. Cullen a su habitación y que dejen asentado en la historia que por 24 hs no puede deambular solo por ahí – dijo mirándome y poniendo cara de que nunca hago lo que corresponde. Yo sonreí con ganas – Ah, y que le den un miorrelajante suave. Que quede monitoreado, por las dudas se manifiesten síntomas. – Ella asintió y vino uno de los muchachos a buscarme.

-Hola, Doc! Me alegra verlo bien.

-Hola, Carl! Te agradezco

Me llevaron en el ascensor al segundo piso y ahí me acomodaron en la cama, dejándome conectado con los controles necesarios. Lucy me alcanzo una píldora y un poco de agua. Me arropo y entrecerró la persiana de la ventana a mi derecha. Estaba agotado y no tarde en dormirme.

Al momento de entreabrir los ojos, por la persiana se filtraba la luz del día pero no parecía de tarde, más parecía la mañana.

Fui a levantar la mano para pasármela por la cara y me dolió. Me queje y a continuación, sentí una mano sobre la mía. Gire la cabeza y me encontré con Esme, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Mama! – Ella su puso a llorar, apoyando su frente sobre la mano que sostenía. Adolorido, moví el brazo derecho y acaricie su cabeza. – Por favor, no llores... estoy bien! Mi voz no suena bien, pero es porque todavía estoy un poco dormido. Que hora es? – Ella levanto la cara, seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelito y se sonó la nariz. Trato de sonreír y miro su reloj.

-Son las 6 de la mañana. Ay hijo, que desesperación! Pero si, ya se que estas bien. Tu padre hablo conmigo. Pero yo soy Mama, y hasta que no despertaras, no iba a estar tranquila – y enjuago alguna que otra lagrima más.

-Dormí mucho tiempo...

-Si, pero te hacia falta. Veo que te duele el brazo. Te duele algo más? Quieres que llame a Peter? El paso por aquí hace más o menos una hora, cuando llego.

-Es normal, tengo unas cuantas suturas y el golpe fue fuerte. Papa?

-Ahora que estoy más tranquila lo voy a buscar. Ya vengo – Y se inclino sobre mi frente para besarla- Me alegra escucharte tan bien. – y me sonrió, pero todavía conmovida. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Salio de la habitación y mientras tanto reflexione que el día había terminado. Y Peter tenía razón... Ahora tendría un buen motivo para celebrar el 13 se septiembre también como mi cumpleaños. Que ironía, no? Parecía una gigantesca señal de que estaba ligado a ella por tantas cosas, pero especialmente por el hecho de que era el amor de mi vida. La N#1, como usualmente se dice. Nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

Y si... era tiempo que hiciera algo al respecto y tomara cartas en el asunto para buscarla. Desde la providencia me indicaban que ese era el camino, y debía luchar por ella si tuviera la oportunidad.

En eso entra nuevamente Esme, con la cara desencajada, seguida de mi padre con cara de preocupación. El es muy sereno, y no puede tratarse de nada bueno si trae esa expresión. El no es de hacer grandes dramas, sino que trata de afrontar siempre las situaciones difíciles con tranquilidad.

-Papa... – y se inclino sobre mí para besar mi frente. Me sonrió

-Hola hijo! Me alegra verte bien. Nos hemos pegado un tremendo susto con esto! Es un llamado de atención para reflexionar sobre las cosas importantes en la vida. –fruncí el ceño. No entendía.

-Pasa algo? Tu cara me dice que si... – El tomo el botón de la cama y la enderezo para dejarme semisentado. Mi madre acomodo mi almohada y se sentó.

-Mira Edward, sabes que a mi me gusta ser directo. Hay ciertas cosas que tratando de minimizarlas se vuelven mas dramáticas – dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama. Me acomode un poco y lo mire serio

-Me pasa algo? Encontraron algo que esta mal? –tal vez los estudios revelaban algo malo.

-No es sobre ti. Pero necesito que me prometas que después que te lo cuente, harás lo que diga, sin importar lo que pase, y sin objeciones. –fue firme en su afirmación

-Lo prometo!

-Bien. El vehiculo que te embistió en la intersección fue una camioneta manejada por un joven. La policía nos informo que se llama Jacob Black. El asiento del acompañante venia ocupado por una mujer: es Bella., Edward – y mis sentidos quedaron anulados. No podía pensar

-Que? No... No entiendo

-El acompañante en el vehiculo es Bella, Bella Swan. Pero además de eso, debo decirte que ambos están bastante mal. El sufrió el mayor daño, rotura de ambas piernas, y heridas internas. A la camioneta le fallaron los sistemas de seguridad y no se abrieron todos los airbags. Por eso están tan golpeados. Tuve que operarlo hoy, perdió el bazo. Peter tiene programada la cirugía de los miembros inferiores en cuando este estabilizado, pero su presión sanguínea es irregular. – No podía entender. Por que tenía que pasar por esto? Si alguien me estaba probando, era una prueba muy dura! Tuve que tomar coraje, pero mis ojos no aguantaron y se llenaron de lágrimas

-Como esta Bella? – y mi voz se quebró un poco. Mama tomo mi mano.

-Ella esta con pronostico reservado. El impacto provoco la fractura de dos costillas que le provocaron un neumotórax izquierdo. Perforaron el pulmón en dos lugares diferentes, haciendo que el pulmón colapsara más rápido que lo normal. Por suerte, no afecto su corazón. Pero debió ser reparado en el quirófano. Se hizo una toracotomía. Eso salio bien, pero tuvo un traumatismo cerebral y he allí el mayor de los problemas – sus palabras eran serenas, pero yo sentía que me moría. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y Mama acaricio mi mano y se inclino para secarla.

-Y eso esta provocando...

-Que no sepamos que pasa. La dejamos en un coma inducido para que se recuperara bien. No te tengo que explicar que es importante su quietud y que no tosa. Pero no sabemos que pasara cuando retiremos la medicación. – Mis lágrimas salían solas y no podía evitarlo. Sentí que me abría en dos y se formaba un gran hueco en mi centro. Me dolía el alma.

-Puedo verla? – y me salio casi un susurro

-Hoy no – fui a protestar y el levanto una mano - Es importante que sigas en observación hasta que te den el alta. Deben asegurarse que ninguna de tus heridas muestre signos de infección por mas leve que sea. No solo por ti, sino también por ella. Y sobre todo, no te permitiré entrar hasta que no retiremos la medicación. – otra lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, pero de desesperación y rabia.

-Te das cuenta que me pides que pase en vilo, tal vez, 48 horas mas? No se si podré...

-Deberás hacerlo, por tu bien y por el de ella. Además su familia viene en camino. Llame a Charlie y a Rene. Ella tuvo un ataque de nervios y la llevaron a observación. Puede que ellos anden por aquí mañana. Lo hago por el bien de ambos... –afirmo con severidad. No tuve más que aceptar.

-Está bien.

-Hijo, se cuan importante que ella es para ti! Nunca quisimos entrometernos en lo que paso entre ustedes, y en por qué no siguieron juntos. Pero vemos, como después de todos estos años, aun sufres por ella. Prometemos que te ayudaremos en todo lo que este en nuestra mano, para apoyarte en todo lo que decidas. – Dejo su mano en la mía, procurando que lo mirara – Las perspectivas de su recuperación son buenas. Solo debemos tener fe!

Asentí y me acomode en la cama. En eso apareció Peter con otra asistente para hacer las curaciones de mis heridas y hacer mis controles. Serian días muy largos.


	4. Capitulo IV Derspertando a los recuerdos

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.- _**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.4: DESPERTANDO A LOS RECUERDOS.<strong>

Bella POV

Aquí estaba yo, inmersa en esta increíble quietud, sin poder salir de donde me encontraba. No percibía absolutamente nada más que una total oscuridad. El perfume del aire era extraño... olía a una mezcla de alcohol, clavo de olor y acidez. No era desagradable pero era extraño.

Podía darme cuenta que por largos periodos de tiempo no había nadie a mi alrededor, y por otros muy breves, si. Un "bip" constante se escuchaba en el silencio de este lugar haciendo eco. Me sentía rara y un poco confundida.

Alguien entro. El perfume de la habitación cambio y me resulto familiar: era un dejo de miel y flores. Diferente en verdad! Me pareció sentir una leve brisa y algo que era arrastrado en un ruido sordo, amortiguado. Tal vez, una silla.

Unos dedos se deslizaron por mi brazo, desde el hombro hasta mi mano. Esa sensación envío una corriente de electricidad que sentí desde la columna hasta los pies. Escuche a continuación una voz queda, grave, con un dejo de dolor, pero de increíble ternura. Y empezó a decir lentamente...

-Hola, Amor! No sabes lo que significa tenerte frente a mí. Solo que hubiera deseado que fuera en diferentes circunstancias... mas felices. Cuanto daría en este momento por saber que es lo que esta pasando en tu cabeza! Saber si puedes percibirme o escucharme. El destino nos esta poniendo a prueba, Amor. Pero la vamos a superar... juntos. Ya veras! Solo quería verte. Vas a estar bien. Y sobre todo, yo estoy aquí para ocuparme de que mejores. No debes preocuparte!

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era la voz de Edward! La conocería en cualquier parte, sin importar otra cosa. Al menos soñaba que el me hablaba. Eso era algo que no me pasaba desde la Universidad, cuando terminamos nuestra relación. En esa época soñaba con que el me hablaba, sentado en mi cama, todas las noches.

-Bella, me gustaría que recordáramos cosas que hemos vivido juntos. Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Mi padre recién se había mudado a Forks... - Y mientras el hablaba, el recuerdo se hacia vivido en mi.

_Flashback_

_Ya volvíamos al colegio nuevamente. Las vacaciones terminaban, que plomo! Era unas de las últimas noches del verano cuando nos sentamos a cenar en casa. Mi padre volvía de su trabajo y mama había preparado lo que se suponía que era una cena magnifica: Hot dogs con puré de papas y ensalada. Era una terrible cocinera._

_-Hola Bells!_

_-Hola Papa!_

_-Mañana empieza la escuela otra vez, eh? Por lo menos tendrás compañeros nuevos que rompan la monotonía este año._

_-En serio? Quienes son? Son más de uno?_

_-Si, a decir verdad son 3. Es que el hospital trajo un cirujano muy importante de Chicago y el tiene tres hijos: un varón y dos niñas. El es un hombre muy agradable. Lo conocí hoy. Viene a hacerse cargo de la unidad nueva de cirugía._

_-Wow! Desde Chicago? Esos chicos deben odiar al padre por sacarlos de allí..._

_-No, a decir verdad, comento que estaban muy impresionados con la belleza del lugar y que esperaban aprovechar la estancia para ir a acampar y a escalar. – levante los hombros pensando que debían estar locos._

_La mañana siguiente amaneció gris y húmeda, pero por lo menos, no llovía. Me puse unos jeans, una camiseta de algodón de mangas largas, zapatillas, campera, mi mochila y mi mp4. Eso era todo. Baje a desayunar y mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar: Mama a la Florería y Papa a la estación de policía. Así empezaba mayormente mis días, pero me gustaba tener la casa para mi sola por las mañanas. Por las tardes cuando llegaba mama, se la pasaba en casa, generalmente a mi alrededor... _

_Salí en mi vieja camioneta rumbo a la escuela y llegue enseguida. Estacione y noté que Ángela y Jessica se acercaban a mi._

_-Hola chicas!_

_-Hola, Bella! Aquí estamos nuevamente... –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa. Ella era un sol de persona._

_-Novedades?_

_-Sabias que vienen tres alumnos nuevos de Chicago? –dijo Jessica ansiosa_

_-Si, los Cullen... me contó mi padre ayer._

_-Ay, que bueno! Como serán? Al menos tienen un gran auto – y señalo en el estacionamiento un hermoso Volvo deportivo plateado, que desentonaba totalmente con el resto._

_-Wow, es muy lindo! Seguro los veremos en el almuerzo. Vamos – y nos encaminamos hacia el interior, hablando tonterías como era lo usual_

_Me despedí de ellas en el pasillo y fui a mi locker a dejar mis cosas. Encontré que era aquí donde se habían quedado mi libro de biología y "Sensatez y Sentimientos". Lo había buscado como loca. Cerré tomando los libros y se me escapo la puerta, golpeando fuertemente y haciendo un escándalo terrible. Eso fue porque quise sujetarla. Pero a continuación, se me cayeron los libros de la mano desparramándose los capítulos sueltos del libro de Jane Austen, que estaba arruinado de leerlo tantas veces. _

_Me incline rezongando para levantarlos, maldiciendo mi torpeza. Cuando lo junte, levante apenas la cabeza para ver si alguien me observaba. Me daba mucha vergüenza._

_Casi tiro todo nuevamente, porque la mochila se resbalo de mi hombro izquierdo, donde la llevaba. Así que en un intento porque esto no pareciera un gag de Charles Chaplin, trate de apurarme. Me enderece y con el mismo envión puse mi mochila al hombro cuando sentí que golpeaba a alguien. Nuevamente mis libros fueron al piso y me di vuelta para ver a quien había lastimado. Un muchacho alto, de cabello cobrizo se tapaba la cara con la mano._

_Se agacho a recoger sus cosas, y yo las mías, aunque también me ayudo. Me entrego lo que era mío y nos enderezamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Fue el momento en el que nos miramos. _

_Me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes cubiertos de unas largas pestañas. Por favor! Nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso y varonil! Su mandíbula cuadrada y su boca... eran perfectas. El también parecía estar sorprendido por algo, pero al siguiente instante frunció el ceño y me miro molesto. Ahí fue cuando reaccione, sin poder evitar ruborizarme._

_-Por favor, discúlpame!. No te vi porque estaba de espaldas a ti y quise apurarme y... en fin, soy muy torpe y te pido mil disculpas por pegarte. Te lastime? – lo observe preocupada viendo si le había dejado algún corte, pero no lo encontré. Además estaba muy distraída mirándolo._

_-No te preocupes. – contesto molesto y siguió caminando. Lo quede mirando, viéndolo perderse en el pasillo mientras observaba como otras chicas se codeaban y lo miraban al pasar. Este debía ser el hijo del . Bueno, no habíamos empezado bien. Esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era una tonta._

_En eso mire el reloj: esperaba llegar a tiempo a clase. Me tocaba clase de historia. Entre y estaban casi todos los bancos ocupados, salvo el lugar donde había una chica que no conocía. Era hermosa, pequeña, con el cabello corto y con un corte muy moderno. Le pregunte si me podía sentar y asintió sonriente._

_-Hola. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella._

_-Hola, soy Alice Cullen._

_-Oh, bienvenida a Forks! Seguro que es muy diferente a Chicago._

_-Si, por cierto. Pero aquí es muy hermoso y tranquilo. A nosotros nos gusta mucho hacer actividades al aire libre, así que en cierta forma, se siente como si estuviéramos de semivacaciones. Es decir, mis hermanos y yo. Tienes hermanos Bella?_

_-No, lamentablemente no._

_-Yo tengo a Rosalie, que es la menor. Es un poco consentida y engreída porque es muy hermosa – no podía imaginarme como podrían ser mas hermosos - y luego esta mi hermano mellizo, Edward. Luego te los presentare._

_-Ok! – Así que se llama Edward, como el personaje en el libro de Austen. Y me sonreí ante la casualidad._

_Teníamos intereses diferentes ya que ella era loca por la moda y a mi me importaba muy poco, pero si se notaba que era una persona llena de vida, chispeante y entusiasta. Congeniamos enseguida y además trabajaríamos juntas en esa materia por el resto del semestre, según nos dijo el profesor. Pronto tendríamos que empezar a preparar un trabajo que seria el que nos daría la nota final en la materia y parecía interesante. Debíamos buscar el tema de entre una lista que nos dieron._

_Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a la cafetería, donde la presente con las chicas. A continuación llegaron Mike, que era el novio de Jessica; Ben, el novio de Ángela, y Emmet con su gran bolso para la práctica de futbol, más tarde. Nos reíamos animados cuando en eso veo que Alice levanta la mano llamando a alguien. Al darme vuelta me encuentro con Edward que traía una bandeja con comida y a una chica rubia, de feroz belleza, caminando detrás suyo._

_-Chicos, ellos son mis hermanos: Edward y Rosalie –dijo ella como una campanita_

_-Hola a todos! – saludo con bastante alegría, muy diferente a esta mañana. Las chicas sonrieron coquetas, aunque les costaba mirarlo y no babearse. A los chicos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo con ella. Realmente eran deslumbrantes._

_Los hombres estrecharon manos y Rosalie inclino la cabeza a cada uno a medida que los iban nombrando. Observe como entre Emmet y Rosalie hubo una corriente especial, ya que se miraron por unos instantes como si el mundo no existiera._

_Emmet se puso a conversar con Edward, que comía en silencio mientras los demás parloteaban, y parecieron encontrar cosas en común, porque en un momento se rieron muy fuerte y charlaban animados._

_Mientras cada uno dentro del grupo hablaba de sus cosas, como formando a su vez pequeños grupos, levante la mirada y me encontré con la de el. Nos quedamos así, perdidos el uno en el otro, cuando me di cuenta que el resto del lugar desaparecía ante mí. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Sentí un ruido, como si una silla se deslizara. El toque leve sobre mi mano, me indico que era la de el. Que no daría por contestarle y abrazarlo, si en verdad estuviera aquí...

-Bueno Amor, no debo quedarme más. Pero prometo volver, así seguiremos recordando. Que descanses.

Noté como se inclino sobre mí y beso mi frente. Algo que siempre me conmovía de su parte, porque lo solía hacer con mucha ternura. Y escuche la puerta cerrarse, quedándome con el anhelo de saber…

De que respondiera mis preguntas, de que finalmente me dijera por qué nos habíamos separado, por qué…

Como todas esas noches en que soñaba con El, siempre se desvanecía sin decirme por que…


	5. Capitulo V  Evocando el amor

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.5: EVOCANDO EL AMOR<strong>

Edward POV

Había finalizado con la consulta de esa mañana, y me dirigí al despacho del Dr. Marshall. Además Peter me había recomendado que conversara con el debido al accidente. Todavía debía terminar mis consultas como paciente.

Llegue a la puerta del consultorio y entre directamente. La sala de espera estaba vacía y no había asistente. Sentí que invadía el lugar al no haber nadie. Pero decidido, golpee la puerta interna a lo que me respondieron con la voz de "Adelante"

-Permiso, buenas tardes. Soy Edward Cullen

, como esta Ud.? Peter me aviso que vendría – y se levanto para extender su mano y saludarme. Era un hombre joven, con lentes, alto y totalmente calvo. Su oficina era sencilla y casi todo era de color blanco.

-Por favor, llámame Edward

-Yo soy Patrick.

-Bueno, como sabrás, recientemente estuve involucrado en un accidente.

-Si, leí tu historia clínica. Has tenido dolores de cabeza, o de columna? Sensaciones de mareo o pérdida de equilibrio?

-No, por suerte, solo me quedan hacer las curaciones de la quemadura del cinturón de seguridad y en un par de días mas me sacaran los puntos. Estoy muy bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo. En un mes deberás hacer una rutina, una TAC de control y eso es todo. Por si acaso. – Asentí y el anoto en mi historia clínica, firmo y puso su sello personal. Yo dude, pero tenía que tomar coraje para preguntar -Perdón, pero tengo la leve impresión de que quieres preguntarme algo.- yo sonreí.

-Bien, se que estas a cargo del caso de Isabella Swan, quien también estuvo involucrada en el accidente.

-Si, así es... Ella iba contigo en tu auto?

-No, ella iba en el auto que me embistió. Pero la vida a veces te hace bromas macabras y ella fue mi primera novia seria, hace unos años –. Patrick se enderezo en la silla y alzo las cejas. Pero a continuación se relajo y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre el escritorio.

-Es decir que quieres saber como esta... – asentí y baje la cabeza. En realidad sabía que no tenia derecho a preguntar, pues no era familiar. Pero debía, necesitaba saber.

-Ok. Ella ya no esta en el coma inducido como sabrás, y decidimos hacerlo para tratar de evaluar su condición. El estado de estupor provocado por el trauma ha pasado. Clínicamente, esta en muy buenas condiciones. De la cirugía ha evolucionado favorablemente, dado que es notorio que es una muchacha muy sana. No hay infección y los valores de todos sus estudios son normales, incluso de la resonancia magnética. Pero el problema es que ella no despierta. – Sus palabras estrujaron mi corazón e hicieron que me moviera inquieto en la silla-.

-...Como sabrás, la mente siempre trata de protegerse y presumo que este coma leve se debe a algo que ella no desea enfrentar. Tal vez algo que haya ocurrido ese día, previo al accidente. Como si quisiera esconderse de la realidad. Si despertara, es probable que en una semana estuviera de alta. Pero al no mejorar su estado de conciencia, no puedo estimar cuanto tiempo la tendremos por aquí. Sus padres están devastados. – Asentí preocupado.

-Yo deseo visitarla, con tu permiso. Se me ha ocurrido que si es cierto lo que dices, si le hablo y la estimulo para que recuerde acontecimientos felices de otros tiempos, eso la ayude a volver a la realidad. Que opinas?

-En una buena idea. Como sabes, en un gran porcentaje, los pacientes que están en este tipo de coma escuchan lo que pasa en la habitación. En más de una ocasión, ha provocado grandes líos familiares! – y se sonrió. Entendí a que se refería.

-Te agradezco que me pongas al tanto, y que me dejes verla. Ella es muy importante para mí, tanto, que duele. – el se sorprendió. Asintió pero no pregunto nada. Se paro y extendió su mano para despedirme

-Espero que tengas suerte... en todo! – y sonrió sinceramente

-Te agradezco.

Sabia que la habían pasado a terapia intermedia dado que el cuadro era alentador. Debía tener fe que esto de los recuerdos podría surgir efecto.

Entre y me acerque a la cama. La mire y estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Hoy tenía mucho mejor semblante que hace tres días atrás. Note que alguien se había esmerado al bañarla hoy, porque estaba peinada y su cabello se veía sedoso y largo. Por Dios! Como pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella?

-Hola Amor! Aquí estoy nuevamente – y pase mis dedos por su brazo. Siempre que la acariciaba así, a ella le daban escalofríos. Espere esa reacción, pero nunca llego. – Hoy traje música. Recuerdas el disco de "Coldplay"? El que escuchábamos en mi cuarto una y otra vez mientras nos mimábamos? Como extraño eso!

La observaba. No había un solo reflejo, ni rubor en sus mejillas. Su hermosa boquita sin siquiera abrirse. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar.

-Hoy quiero que recordemos la primera tarde que fuiste a mi casa...

_Flashback_

_Hacia una tarde agradable y baje a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche con una galleta. Me encontré a Mama sacando unos muffins del horno. Olían a gloria._

_-Muffins! -y me abalance sobre la fuente queriendo sacar un par. Estaban calientes. Mama me pego en la mano y no dejo que tomara ninguno._

_-Espera un poco muchachito! Ahora preparare la mesa y tomaras la merienda con tu hermana y su amiga, que están arriba. Paciencia! –Bufe! No sabía que había alguien en casa. _

_Escuche pasos y risas en la escalera, mientras yo sacaba la botella de la leche de la heladera. Cuando me di vuelta la vi. Así que era ella! No estaba seguro si era tan buena persona como para ser amiga de Alice. Era muy bonita. Tal vez, lo que paso el otro día, era algo ruin de su parte que hacia para manipular chicos. No lo se. No la conocía._

_No se cual habrá sido la cara que puse, porque ella se callo al instante que me vio, y bajo un poco su cabeza. Alice me miro, frunció el ceño y me hizo una mueca, como preguntándome que pasaba. Moví la cabeza como negando, indicando que no pasaba nada. Pero inclino la cabeza mirándome y luego giro a ver a Bella. Entonces sonrió pícaramente y fue hacia la mesa a pellizcar un muffin de la bandeja que había dejado Mama._

_-Bella, te acuerdas de Edward? –dijo ella y hubiera querido matarla por pensar lo que creía que pensaba._

_-Hola –dije. Ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Eso me genero una sensación extraña._

_-Hola Edward! –dijo tímida_

_-Chicos siéntense, aquí les dejo la bandeja con los muffins y el te. Tengo que ir de compras. Compartan! –Esme nos reto mirándome, mientras se sacaba el delantal y lo dejaba colgado en la cocina._

_-Mama, espera... necesito pedirte algo. Ya vengo –dijo y me miro. La hubiera estrangulado. Aproveche para encender el televisor. Bella se sentó en la silla próxima a mí, y fue sacando de la bandeja las tazas y acomodando las cosas, esperando a Alice. Había un silencio incomodo. Y entonces ella hablo._

_-Edward, quiero aprovechar para pedirte disculpas nuevamente... por pegarte en el pasillo el otro día. Realmente no te había visto. Espero me perdones. – retorcía sus manos entre si, nerviosa. La mire escéptico._

_-Me lo dices en serio?_

_-Si, por supuesto. –ella mantuvo mi mirada y frunció el ceño preocupada – Por que no me crees?_

_-Bueno, es que esta no es la primera vez que nos mudamos y este tipo de cosas me han pasado en otros colegios. Generalmente los chicos populares suelen hacer estas cosas para molestar a los nuevos. – parecía sorprendida y hasta diría que dolida. Me sentí un cretino por ser tan frontal. Pero paso algo inusitado. Ella se inclino hacia delante en la mesa y apoyo su mano sobre mi antebrazo. El contacto me dio electricidad._

_-No, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Se que no nos conocemos, pero seria incapaz de burlarme así de alguien. En realidad, soy extremadamente torpe. Por eso te pido me disculpes. Me crees? – y sus ojos no me decían otra cosa mas que la verdad. Le sonreí levemente y cuando me di cuenta, también había apoyado mi mano sobre la de ella._

_-Te creo._

_Ella sonrió y todo quedo en el pasado. Charloteamos sobre las materias que cursábamos, la que le gustaban a ella. Tonterías. Y ella empezó a contarme sobre libros que había leído y le gustaban, y me perdí distraído, observándola. Realmente la encontraba tan hermosa! Sus ojos color chocolate eran profundos, su boca era pequeña y parecía aterciopelada. Su largo pelo caía sobre sus hombros con una leve ondulación en la punta, y a la luz, tenia leves reflejos rojizos. De pronto, ella pregunto algo y no supe que contestar porque estaba perdido en su belleza._

_-Edward, te pregunte algo. Pareces distraído. En que estas pensando? – y se sonrió. Y yo simplemente abrí la boca para decir lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, sin medirme._

_-En lo hermosa que eres... – automáticamente ella se puso colorada, bajo la mirada y no dijo una sola palabra. En eso Alice vuelve a entrar a la cocina, haciendo que ambos levantemos la mirada hacia ella. _

_-Están raros... todo bien? –pregunto sonriente._

_-Por supuesto! –dije firme. Bella me miro por el soslayo de sus ojos y me sonrió._

_Fin del Flashback_

Mire el reloj y pronto seria el horario de visita. Me apresure a apagar la música y volver a guardar el reproductor en mi mochila. No deseaba encuentros desafortunados. Cuando me pare, me sorprendí. Bella estaba ruborizada, aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún otro signo. Me incline sobre ella para hablarle muy bajito.

-Bella: ese fue el día en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Después de eso, nunca volví a dormir, ni una sola noche, sin soñar contigo. Incluso hasta el día de hoy! – le di un beso en la frente, y deje apoyada la mía en la suya, por un instante. - Que descanses Amor, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

><p>Pueden buscar nuestra musica, nuestras fotos, todo lo relacionado a este fic, en facebook...cullens girlsargentina...Agradeceremos los review<p> 


	6. Capitulo VI Mejoria

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.6: MEJORIA<strong>

Edward POV

Había sido una mañana difícil. Había iniciado a las 6 de la mañana, pero había valido la pena ya que las tres cirugías fueron exitosas. Eran las últimas programadas, así que a menos que hubiera alguna urgencia, tendría un par de semanas tranquilas. Especialmente porque me quería dedicar a Bella.

Me bañe y me puse un ambo limpio, y mire la hora. Tendría una hora para estar con ella antes que empezara la hora de visitas.

-Hola Amor – y me incline para besar su frente. Se la veía un poco pálida hoy. Me sentía que estaba frente a la Bella Durmiente. Ojala esto se arreglara con un beso.- Hoy vamos a recordar el baile de graduación, que te parece?

_Flashback_

_Milagrosamente hoy no había llovido, prometiendo una noche encantadora. Me esmere por verme impecable, ya que era la primera vez que salíamos a un evento formal. Quería dar una buena impresión._

_Todas las mujeres de la casa me habían acompañado a comprar mi traje, cosa que fue motivo de aburridas discusiones, pero un esmoquin azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata de seda azul fue lo que elegimos en consenso. Alice y Rosalie se estaban arreglando juntas, y antes que empezaran con las preguntas y a criticarme, tome las llaves del auto y salí apurado a buscarla. Pero tuve que volver, porque olvide el corsage. Aunque no termine de bajarme del auto, cuando Mama salía con el en la mano, mirándome risueña. La bese en la mejilla y ella me grito que no olvidáramos de sacáramos una foto juntos._

_En minutos estaba estacionando al frente de la casa de Bella y observe que estaban estacionados todos los autos de la familia. Cerré los ojos y me incline sobre el volante. Ya estaba nervioso. Baje y me encamine hacia el porche. Golpee y Charlie me abrió la puerta._

_-Edward... – y con media sonrisa, extendió su mano para saludarme_

_-Jefe Swan, como esta? – respondí a su saludo y apoyo una mano en mi hombro como para alentarme a que pasara._

_-Bella esta terminando de arreglarse. Aunque con las mujeres nunca se sabe, no? – dijo mientras se sentaba frente al televisor._

_-Si, con dos hermanas en la casa, lo tengo más que claro. –y me quede de pie. Pasaron unos minutos, que se me volvían eternos, cuando sentí voces y pasos en la escalera._

_La miraba bajar y estaba asombrado. Ella llevaba un vestido azul Prusia corto hasta la mitad de sus largas y cremosas piernas. Tenía un macramé de flores grandes sobre la falda, una breve faja azul profundo sobre la cintura y luego en la parte superior, era con un solo hombro y el encaje era bordado también, pero con detalles pequeños y delicados, frunciéndose en el hombro con un moño. Llevaba el cabello semi recogido en la nuca y largos bucles caían sobre la espalda. No pude mas que tragar sin saber que hacer, porque estaba hermosa y sexy. Se acerco a mi y no sabia que decirle. Solo extendí hacia ella el corsage con la orquídea que había llevado. Ella me sonrió y abrió la cajita para que yo lo sacara y lo pusiera en su muñeca._

_-Es hermoso! Gracias!_

_-Tu... estás hermosa! – y ella se ruborizo como era usual y tomo mi mano. _

_-Hola Edward! Puedo tomarles una foto? – dijo Rene, muy sonriente, y creo que emocionada._

_-Hola, ! Si, por favor. Mi Mama me lo pidió especialmente. – Y me acomode junto a ella al pie de la escalera. Se acerco a mí y apoyo su mano en mi hombro, a lo que aproveche para pasar la mía por su cintura. Rene saco dos fotos. En una la mirábamos a ella, y en la otra nos mirábamos a los ojos. Salimos de ahí en el auto como en un paseo tranquilo, hacia el instituto. _

_Llegamos y la fiesta ya estaba en su apogeo. Trate de localizar nuestra mesa. Ahí estábamos todos: Emmet y Rosalie, que ya estaban de novios, Alice con un chico callado pero simpático llamado Jasper, Mike y Jessica, Ángela y Ben. Solo faltábamos nosotros._

_Charlamos, bailamos, reímos y comimos algo. Lo pasábamos bien. En un momento la música cambio y llegaban los lentos. Me parecía que esta era la ocasión perfecta para decirle a Bella que la amaba. Todo parecía apropiado, y aunque era un poco cliché, lo más importante es que no soportaba mas estar cerca de ella sin poder abrazarla... sin poder besarla._

_-Bella, vamos a bailar – Ella levanto la mirada hacia mi y asintió sonriéndome._

_La canción de fondo era dulce y la voz de la cantante hablaba de ser joven y de elegir bien, ya que solo el amor puede romperte el corazón. Y si ella me decía que no, eso iba a pasar conmigo. _

_Puse ambas manos alrededor de su cintura y ella se acerco a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Su nariz quedaba debajo de mi mentón, y a medida que nos movíamos, tocaba a veces mi barbilla. No podía sentirme más feliz que ella se acurrucara así sobre mí. Cuantas noches había imaginado esta situación._

_Levante una mano y la apoye en su hombro descubierto. Deslice dos de mi dedos sobre el hasta su mano, tomándola, y la sensación de su piel, tan suave como la seda, fue increíble._

_Ella se estremeció y levanto su cabeza, mirándome. Se deshizo de mi mano sobre la suya, cosa que me desanimo, pero me sorprendió cuando la apoyo sobre mi mejilla. Entonces baje mi cabeza buscando su boca. Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron. Sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y finalmente la bese._

_El beso fue leve, suave, tierno. Su boca semiabierta sobre la mía, logro que mis ensoñaciones sobre este momento no pudieran compararse. Esto era un millón de veces mejor. _

_La acerque mas a mi, abrazándola, y profundizamos el beso. Cuando sentí que necesitábamos respirar y el beso se volvió menos apasionado, me acerque a su odio para susurrarle._

_-Te amo Bella... por favor dime si tu también – y levante la cabeza para mirarla. Necesitaba ver sus ojos cuando me diera su respuesta. Ella solo sonrió._

_- Yo también te amo. – y nos volvimos a besar._

_Fin del flashback_

Tome mi móvil y busque en la lista de canciones y presione play. "Gwyneth Herbert" cantaba "Only love can break your heart". La mire y note el rubor nuevamente en sus mejillas. Me hacia feliz ver su reacción.

Después del primer estribillo apague la música, y me levante para acercarme a ella. En eso siento que la puerta se abre y al darme vuelta me encuentro con Charlie que entra en la habitación. Le hice señas de que no dijera nada y lo invite a salir de allí, con un gesto de mi mano. Me di vuelta para despedirme de ella y besarle la frente.

Salimos de la habitación y en el corredor quedamos frente a frente. Veía que no había cambiado nada. Pero notaba su cara de sorpresa al verme aquí. Me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Hola, Charlie! – le dije y extendí mi mano. El la estrecho.

-Edward... la verdad que estoy sorprendido! Como es que estas aquí? Te aviso tu padre? – decía esto y al mismo tiempo, su cabeza negaba en un movimiento leve. Con mi mano, le mostré la banca junto a la pared y automáticamente nos sentamos.

-Aunque no lo crea, ellos chocaron mi camioneta ese día. Yo era el conductor en el otro vehiculo. – alce mi brazo y le mostré la venda que iba desde el hombro hasta el codo y baje el cuello del ambo para mostrar también las vendas sobre la quemadura. El estaba perplejo.

-No lo sabía! Estuve tan preocupado por todo lo que paso que nunca pregunte por el otro conductor. Discúlpame

-No debe disculparse. Extraño es que ellos me chocaran justo a mi, especialmente el día del cumpleaños de Bella – El frunció el ceño, pensativo – Disculpe que pregunte, pero el hombre que conducía es su esposo?

-No, gracias a Dios! Es su exnovio, y aun no se que es lo que hacia Bella con el, esa mañana. Ella rompió con la relación hace unos meses ya, y no tenia ninguna intención de reconciliación. Esa mañana hablamos y Rene se lo pregunto. Ella se sentía bien con el hecho de que el ya no estuviera en su vida. Pero dime, tú trabajas aquí? –y señalo con su mano mi ropa

-Si, soy cirujano. Trabajo aquí hace ya más de 3 años.

-Como esta Bella?

-Ella esta clínicamente bien. Los valores en sus estudios y controles son totalmente normales. La cirugía ha evolucionado como se esperaba. Hable con el . Están preocupados, mejor dicho, estamos preocupados, por este coma leve en el que esta sumida. No hay una explicación para ello. Por eso le hablo cuando la vengo a ver.

-No entiendo...

-Verá, el Dr. Marshall cree que tal vez ella no quiere volver a la realidad porque no quiere enfrentar algo. Tal vez algo que paso esa mañana. No sabemos. Y entonces le pedí permiso para que cuando la visito, hablarle y hacerle recordar momentos felices que vivimos, cuando estábamos juntos. – Baje la cabeza y mi tono de voz se volvió grave - No se enoje, pero para mi este accidente fue mas que eso. Es un llamado de atención sobre como me siento con respecto a ella. Es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar. –Charlie asintió, serio.

-Rene realmente se va a sorprender cuando te vea.

-De esto estoy mas que seguro! Je – y no pude evitar el sarcasmo. Charlie se sorprende una vez más.

-Que quieres decir?

-Ud. no sabia que su esposa hablo conmigo sobre mi relación con Bella, hace 8 años atrás? –la pregunta salio áspera, como con furia. El levanto las cejas y se enderezo en su asiento.

-No tengo idea de que hablas... –y ahora el sorprendido era yo.

-Lo único que voy a decirle es que una vez cometí la terrible estupidez de dejarla ir. Era joven e ingenuo. Pero no va a pasar otra vez. Esta vez, voy a luchar por ella contra todo y contra todos! – Charlie fue a decir algo y yo lo interrumpí – Por favor, si alguna vez pensó que su hija era feliz conmigo y tiene un poco de cariño por mí, no le diga a su esposa que visito a Bella todos los días. Se lo agradecería mucho.

Charlie asintió y no me dijo una palabra. Yo extendí la mano para saludarlo y salí por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Antes de subir, pude verlo con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, muy pensativo.

* * *

><p>No se pierdan toda la musica que usamos para inspirarnos. Gracias por leernos<p> 


	7. Capitulo VII  Todo se encamina

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.7: TODO SE ENCAMINA PARA BIEN<strong>

Edward POV

Llegue esa mañana al hospital optimista. Vine todo el camino desde casa escuchando mi disco de "The Cure", que pude rescatar de la camioneta y milagrosamente estaba intacto. Escuche "Lovesong" como 3 veces. Es que era la música que se escuchaba de fondo en nuestra primera cita, la tarde que fuimos a tomar café a Port Ángeles. Ese día no paso nada, pero era notorio que sentíamos algo especial. Fue una tarde memorable.

Al pasar la puerta, me cruce con Lucy de enfermería que me saludo con un alegre "hasta mañana". Le pregunte: "todo bien?" en referencia a Bella, y ella me dio una gran sonrisa y alzo sus pulgares diciendo "muy bien". Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Llegue a mi consultorio y al abrir la puerta, en la sala de espera me encontré con una sorpresa: Tanya me estaba esperando. Me quede parado allí mirándola. Ella se puso de pie y me sonrió. Estaba muy bonita esta mañana, aunque formal: tenía un tailleur de falda angosta color natural y una blusa de seda con lazo color rosa pálido. Su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y aros pequeños.

-Buen día, Edward! Me alegra verte bien. – y se acerco para dejar un beso sobre mi mejilla.

-Buen día,Tanya! Que sorpresa! – abrí la puerta de mi privado para que pasara y así hablar mas cómodos.

-Bueno, es que desde el accidente no me anime a venir a verte. Supe todo el tiempo como estabas a través de tu mama y de Alice. Espero que no te haya molestado que no haya venido, pero pensé que podía ser inoportuno.– y miró sus pies. Veo que Mama había acertado nuevamente y ella entendía perfectamente la situación.

-No, no lo estoy en absoluto. Tampoco me hubiera enojado si lo hubieras hecho. – y me sentí incomodo, pero decidí ser lo mas honesto posible sin ser cruel.- Veo que tienes muy en claro como son las cosas. Por un lado me alegra, pero por otro, no me agrada que te sientas mal.

-No, Yo estoy bien! También ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que rompimos y sé muy bien que es lo que sientes por mí. También he decidido que merezco que alguien me ame de verdad, y que pueda corresponder a mi amor de igual manera.

-Por supuesto que lo mereces!

-Pero estoy aquí para otra cosa: vine a despedirme. Mi compañía va a abrir oficinas en Londres y me propusieron ir a dirigirla, así que estoy muy ocupada. Si no venia hoy, tal vez no podría haberte visto antes de irme. Será en dos semanas. Estoy contenta porque es un gran avance en mi profesión

-Cuanto me alegra! – Y baje la cabeza por un instante, porque debía decirle lo ocurrido - Tanya... quería contarte que me he encontrado con ella – y note como sus ojos quedaron fijos en mi. Al instante, cambio su actitud, mirándome de frente y sonriéndome.

-Cuanto me alegra, Edward! Se lo vital que es ella para ti. – y el que ahora miro sus pies fui yo. Pero quería que lo supiera por mí, para que después, si las cosas iban realmente bien, no se sorprendiera con ninguna noticia.

-Ella... Ella es mi vida ahora. – y me salio muy bajito, y muy sentido.

-Lo se, no te preocupes. – y se puso de pie. Yo la imite, rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a ella.

-Voy a pelear por ella, Tanya. Si lo logro, no quisiera que te tomara desprevenida. - Ella asintió y se inclino sobre mí. Me abrazo y yo le respondí.

-Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo. Eso siempre fue lo bueno entre nosotros. Jamás nos mentimos, verdad? – asentí y me beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate mucho, guapo! Hasta pronto! – y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Termine la consulta y lamentablemente fue necesario programar dos cirugías, aunque serian una al final de esta semana y otra el lunes siguiente. Tendría que hablar pronto con el Director con respecto a mis vacaciones. Me estaba cambiando cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Alice, para avisar que estaba en la cafetería con Papa. Baje y allí me los encontré, esperándome.

-Hola! – me incline para saludar a mi hermana con un beso y palmee a Papa en el hombro, sentándome pesadamente.

-Dime hermano, como están las cosas? – y sonreí. Sabia a lo que se referia. Esto me olía a intervención.

-No se a que cosas te refieres... Pero imagino que podrás aclarármelo enseguida, ya que has venido hasta aquí. Y se que no te gustan los hospitales! – ella sonrió y miro a nuestro Padre. El sonrió asintiendo.

-Ay, no seas pesado! Como esta Bella? Ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer con respecto a ella? – y hacia caritas, como siempre.

-Bueno, Bella está bien de salud, aunque todavía sigue como dormida. Responde a breves estímulos pero no presenta incidentes significativos. Pero las perspectivas son más que favorables. Y en lo que respecta a la segunda parte de la pregunta... No tengo mas que decirte que voy a luchar por ella con uñas y dientes, porque esta vez no voy a dejar que salga de mi vida. – y ella dio saltitos en la silla, con una gran sonrisa.

-Cuanto me alegra!

-Hijo, igualmente te pido que te lo tomes con calma. Hay que tener cautela.- asentí

-Y el tal Jacob, como sigue?

-Esta estable y esta evolucionando bien. Peter ya pudo operarlo exitosamente. Su padre lo visita poco, porque esta en silla de ruedas. Pero hay una muchacha que pasa con el todos los días y lo acompaña. Se llama Leah. Pero allí me parece que hay algo más. Su padre, la otra tarde, me pregunto por Bella delante de ellos. La chica se puso tan tensa que nos dio la espalda, simulando mirar por la ventana. Y reflexiono en voz alta, diciendo que no sabia por que Bella estaba en el auto con el esa mañana, ya que no son mas novios. Como tampoco entendía la terquedad de su hijo, que no podía darse cuenta que ella no lo quería como se merece. Así que, por las dudas, se cauteloso.

Asentí, pero estaba contento. Así que ella no lo quería? Que maravillosa noticia! Ya no quería esperar más para verla hoy.

-No te preocupes, Papa! Bueno, voy a verla – mi hermana me retuvo apoyando su mano en mi antebrazo.

-Edward... puedo ir contigo? – Debo haber puesto mala cara, porque ella hizo un puchero y volvió a preguntar - Por favor, por favor, por favor?

-Esta bien, vámonos. Pero seremos breves. Queda poco tiempo antes de que empiece la hora de las visitas.

Ella salto de la silla muy contenta y le dio un beso a mi padre. Caminamos rapidito al ascensor y de allí al 6º piso. Al salir, vimos el pasillo desierto. Entre y la enfermera de turno me saludo con la mano dándome luz verde.

Estas chicas se portaban muy bien conmigo, consintiéndome. Lucy me había contado que estaban todas conmovidas por nuestra historia y que deseaban un final feliz. Yo también!

Entramos y la Bella durmiente estaba hoy muy hermosa. Aunque sin cambios. Alice tomo una silla haciendo un ruido espantoso al acercarla a la cama. La mire de mala manera, a lo que ella se disculpo levantando los hombros y una mano. Tome el chart al pie de la cama para ver los resultados del día. Todo estaba bien, pero igual a los días anteriores.

-Hola Amor! – Y pase mis dedos por su brazo – Hoy alguien más vino a verte.

-Hola Amiga! Soy Alice! – y me pareció que los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lagrimas. Me senté junto a ella y tome su mano, a lo que apoyo su cara en mi hombro. Respiro profundo y volvió a sentarse erguida con su chispa habitual.

-... Ay amiga! Que increíble que estemos los tres de nuevo en una habitación! Recuerdas como yo siempre los ayudaba? Siempre encontraba una excusa para que salieras de tu casa y terminaras en la nuestra!

-Es cierto! –Me hizo sonreír – Recuerdo también, que Charlie siempre te tenía cariño, pero Rene no...Jajaja – y ella también se rió.

-Bueno, es que imagino que tu madre tenía muy en claro que yo promovía que ustedes pasaran tiempo solos. Ella es quien siempre procuraba todo lo contrario! – y se rió. Abrió muy grandes los ojos y me miro – Se acuerdan la tarde en que los llamaba insistentemente por teléfono al cuarto de Edward y ustedes no me contestaban? Finalmente fui a golpear la puerta y termine entrando con los ojos cerrados para avisarles que nuestros padres ya habían llegado – y me reí a carcajadas. Lo recordaba bien. Termine bajando la cabeza porque fue una tarde especial – Bueno, al final no estaban haciendo nada malo.

-Bueno, casi... – y me salio muy bajito, porque me rememoré el momento con precisión. Ambos nos reímos bajito – Amor, tenemos que irnos, pero vendré mañana. Descansa! – Me levante y bese su frente como siempre.

-Amiga, nos vemos. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo... pronto! No me hagas esperar mucho. Te extraño! – ella se acerco y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

Salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos en silencio hasta el ascensor, donde Alice tomo mi mano, como hacíamos cuando éramos niños, y algo nos preocupaba o nos asustaba.

Bella POV

Me quede pensando en el sueño. Que lindo había sido escuchar la voz de Alice. Yo también la extrañaba! Pero estos sueños empezaban a confundirme un poco.

El recuerdo de esa tarde vino a mí de inmediato, haciéndome saborear nuevamente el momento.

_Flashback_

_Alice había llamado a casa a pedido de Edward. Al atender mi madre, ella pidió por mí y Mama –que detestaba cuando eso pasaba - directamente le pregunto si sucedía algo. Alice le decía que me recordara que mañana debíamos entregar un avance sobre el trabajo de Historia, y a continuación, ella resoplaba y me pasaba el teléfono. Edward siempre reía por lo bajo. Después de eso, era juntar nuestras cosas y salir en el auto hacia la casa Cullen._

_Esa tarde, llegamos y fuimos directamente al cuarto de Edward. Esme y Carlisle habían salido a la ciudad y no iban a llegar hasta tarde- Alice estaba en su cuarto en el piso de abajo._

_Nos sentamos en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en la cama y la idea era primero revisar la tarea para después mimarnos y charlar un rato. Edward primero ponía música mas movida, para luego poner algo mas tranquilo en el momento de nuestro "relax". Así que esta tarde puso a "The Cure", disco que le había regalado y que el adoraba:"Desintegration". Tanto, que había puesto una foto nuestra dentro. Así cada vez que había la tapa nos veía. Decía que era nuestra música._

_-Edward, necesito que me expliques estos odiosos ejercicios de trigonometría – a lo que el se reía. Yo abría el cuaderno con los ejercicios y lo arrojaba frente a mí en la alfombra, ya que me generaban gran frustración.- Para qué diablos quiero saber esto? No es una perdida de tiempo?_

_-Amor, piensa que son importantes en la ingeniería, en la exploración del espacio, en el estudio del medio ambiente, y muchas cosas más. Debemos tener una idea de ellos para estar preparados para el futuro que vamos a elegir. – y le hice un puchero, cruzándome de brazos, a lo que me sonrió con una ternura increíble._

_-Pero yo voy a estudiar Literatura. No lo necesito! – se sentó junto a mi y puso el libro sobre su regazo. Se inclino, beso levemente mis labios y me miro pícaro._

_-Pero si no apruebas el curso, no podrás estudiar en la Universidad... – y ya me convenció._

_Con una inmensa paciencia me explico nuevamente e hicimos un par de ejercicios juntos. Dejo que el tercero y el cuarto los hiciera yo sola. Cuando empecé a hacer el quinto, el se inclino sobre mi y empezó a jugar con mi pelo. Después se acerco más, y paso su nariz por mi oído, haciendo que me diera escalofríos y mi concentración empezara a perderse. Trate de ser fuerte y seguir, ya que había entendido el tema. El a continuación, beso muy suavemente mi cuello._

_-Edward..._

_-Mmm... – y seguía besando mi cuello_

_-Amor, tengo que terminar el ejercicio – y paso su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome mas a el, y besando de nuevo mi cuello y el hueco detrás de mi oreja – me estas distrayendo..._

_-Es importante que aprendas a mantener tu concentración mientras haya algo que te distraiga – susurro en mi oído. _

_Pero ya no podía ver ni un solo numero. Tenia los ojos cerrados mientras el tomaba mis piernas y las pasaba sobre las suyas. Tomo el cuaderno y lo dejo a un lado, acunándome en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe. Beso mis parpados, mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz, y mi respiración ya empezaba a entrecortarse._

_Escuche de fondo el sonar de un teléfono como si fuera en otra habitación. Aunque si era en esta, el timbre estaba muy bajito._

_Acerco mi cara a la suya, y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Deslizo su mano por mi brazo, pasando por mi costado, y luego por mi muslo, para acomodarme mejor y me beso. Un beso tierno y lleno de amor, pero demandante y apasionado. _

_Provoco que una corriente de electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y me apreté contra el. Nuestros labios se movían en una forma armónica y acompasada, al igual que nuestras lenguas. Su boca era deliciosa y por un momento me supo a poco. Quería mas de el. Nos separamos por un instante y me pareció que a el le pasaba lo mismo. Estábamos agitados y nuestros labios a tan corta distancia, podían compartir el aliento del otro. _

_La música de "The Cure" sonaba de fondo, lo mismo que el timbre lejano que había escuchado antes. Pero no me importaba nada. Solo el. Nuestras miradas entrelazadas compartían un momento mágico._

_Sin pensar tome su mano, que estaba apoyada en mi muslo y la lleve a mi boca. Bese cada uno de sus dedos, lo mire un momento y la apoye en mi seno izquierdo. El lo rodeo y con su pulgar lo acarició lentamente, cuando se acerco nuevamente a mi boca, besándome tierna pero seductoramente._

_El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse quebró nuestra magia, haciendo que levantáramos la cabeza asombrados. Allí nos encontramos a Alice, con los ojos cerrados, que sacudía sus manos ansiosamente._

_-Por favor, los estoy llamando hace rato, para avisarles que Mama y Papa acaban de cruzar la reja de entrada. Como no contestaban pensé que estaban... "ocupados" Están decentes? Puedo abrir los ojos?_

_Y nosotros no pudimos mas que reírnos a carcajadas, a lo que ella abrió un ojo, encontrándome a mi sentada sobre Edward y a el abrazándome. Suspiro tranquila y se sentó con nosotros._

_Fin de Flashback_

Recordar hizo que me sintiera como parada en una gran caja de cristal. Me creí atrapada y empecé a golpear sus invisibles paredes, gritando y llorando, pidiendo que me dejaran salir.

* * *

><p>Esta Alice, siempre haciendo de las suyas, bueno después de todo, quien no quisiera tener cerca una duendecilla como ella, no?...bueno, aca les dejamos un nuevo capitulo...Esperamos que les guste, tanto como a nosotras, también les dejamos unos links con muy buena música para disfrutar durante la lectura. Gracias a todos por los Reviews y esperamos mas...<p> 


	8. Capitulo VIII  El Amor es para Siempre

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoria.- **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.8: El Amor es para siempre<strong>

Edward POV

La guardia se me hizo eterna. Entraron varias urgencias durante la tarde - noche: un accidente de transito, un accidente casero, donde un señor se atravesó un dedo con un clavo, y el que ocupo mi tiempo, una apendicitis en un nene de 10 años. Por suerte todo salio bien, pero la noche se me hizo interminable.

Hice mi ronda, visite al paciente recién operado y hable tranquilizando a la madre del pequeño. A las cuatro de la mañana, Julia, que era la jefa de enfermería en mi turno, me dijo que tenia libre un catre en el primer piso. Que descansara un rato, que me llamaba si me necesitaba.

Subí la escalera como si cada pierna me pesara una tonelada y me tire en la cama sin mirar quien mas estaba. Tendría más o menos dos horas y debía aprovecharlas. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

La buena noticia del día era que el Dr. Marshall había decidido pasarla a una habitación común. Pero lo malo es que tendría que tener mas cuidado al momento de las visitas. Aunque el determino que era mejor que fuera por periodos cortos, para que estuviera tranquila, y fijo horarios. Eso estaba a mi favor, pero necesitaría ayuda. Papa y yo arreglamos con el Hospital que le diera una habitación para ella sola, así sería mas fácil que tuviera un ambiente mas relajado.

Me dormí y soñé con ella, como siempre. Volví a recrear la noche del baile de graduación. El sabor de su boquita en la mía, en esa noche tan especial. A eso de las 6 y media, Julia me vino a buscar. Me lave la cara, me moje el pelo, me peine y baje corriendo.

Me encontré sentada en la camilla a una jovencita que no tendría más 20 años, tomada de la mano de un muchacho de la misma edad, llorosa y compungida. Ambos me recordaron a como nos veíamos Bella y yo, a esa edad. La cara de el reflejaba una sonrisa amable mientras la miraba, pero en cuanto la torno hacia mi, transmitía una enorme preocupación.

A primera vista, no parecía herida, así que trate de darle ánimos. Acerque el taburete alto que había contra la pared, tome unos pañuelos descartables y se los extendí con una sonrisa. Ella lo agradeció.

-Bueno, que es lo que ha sucedido... En que puedo ayudarlos. –pregunte, sentándome.

-Vera doctor –dijo el- salimos de casa hacia el trabajo y pasamos por la cafetería. Íbamos a salir del local y aparentemente alguien había derramado algo y ella resbalo, cayendo sentada pesadamente y contra el marco de la puerta – sobre las mejillas de ella rodaban lágrimas y me desconcertaba, porque no podía creer que doliera tanto. – Nuestra preocupación doctor, es que Millie esta embarazada. Estamos muy asustados! - Y ahora entendía.

-Bueno, Millie. Vamos a revisarte. Preguntare si en obstetricia hay alguien, sino tendré que hacer la ecografía yo. Está bien? – y ella asintió.

Le pedí a el que quitara su abrigo y revise sus brazos y piernas para verificar si había algún corte, o esguince. Verifique sus articulaciones, y la zona lumbar. Estaba dolorida pero parecía estar bien. Le consulte si tenia algún dolor abdominal y me dijo que no. A pesar de eso la ausculte y todo parecía estar en orden.

Le pedí a Julia que llamara a ver si había alguien disponible en obstetricia, pero el equipo tenía una cesárea de urgencia y no había nadie disponible. Hice traer el equipo y me puse manos a la obra. La hice recostar en la camilla, que recline un poco, para que estuviera cómoda. Ella nunca soltó al muchacho y tampoco dijo una palabra.

Puse el gel sobre su abdomen y se estremeció. El sostuvo con más fuerza su mano y le beso la frente. Encendí el ecógrafo y allí estaba: se veía perfectamente su cráneo, su abdomen, y su corazón titilaba. Gire para mirarlos y se veían tan emocionados, que me conmovieron. Encendí el interruptor y el loco latido de su corazoncito inundo la sala. Ellos sonrieron y se besaron.

-Millie, estas de 12 semanas?

-Si, doctor. Esta bien el bebe? – y una sonrisa asomo de su boca, junto con su voz y sus lagrimas.

-Si, esta bien. Ha sido un susto nada más. Te recomiendo que hoy te quedes en casa y estés tranquila. No porque pueda pasar algo, pero creo que el stress que te ha causado la situación es mayor que el golpe - y los tres nos sonreímos. – Si tienes algún dolor fuerte o alguna perdida, vuelve a vernos o consulta con tu medico.

Los despedí en la puerta de la sala y pensé en nosotros. Cuanto me gustaría que tuviéramos hijos y una vida juntos. Debía trabajar en ello firmemente.

Julia me sonrió y me aviso que se había cumplido la guardia, y que los doctores que me reemplazaban ya habían llegado. Me cruce con Brad y Lilian. Nos saludamos y les entregue el turno.

Baje corriendo a pegarme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Para cuando termine, eran más de las 8. Me senté esperando mi mensaje de texto y no llegaba. Habíamos ideado un sistema de avisos con las enfermeras que atendían a Bella y ellas se cercioraban si alguien vendría cada mañana.

Mi móvil vibro y enseguida abrí el mensaje: "Luz verde. El padre llamo. Llegan a las 11 de la mañana. M". Tome la mochila y salí con prisa. El camino hasta el 4º piso me pareció eterno.

Al dejar el ascensor y encarar el pasillo, vi a Marie que se asomaba de la oficina, saludándome con la mano y confirmando el mensaje. Bella estaba en la habitación 419.

Era una habitación amplia. Las cortinas aun estaban cerradas, pero dejaban entrar tenuemente la luz del día. Ella estaba hermosa como siempre. Me acerque a besarle la frente y tomar su mano.

-Buen día, mi amor! Estas muy hermosa hoy. Tienes muy buen semblante – Estire la mano y mire el chart. Como siempre, los estudios estaban perfectos.

-...Ayer busque en casa algo de nuestra música para traerte y apareció un disco que no escucho hace muchos años. Es que no soportaba escuchar esto y no tenerte a mi lado. Pero hoy me parece que es tiempo que ambos recordemos el momento mas hermoso de nuestras vidas. O por lo menos, recuerdo que en nuestra conversación días después, habíamos decidido que era así.

Gire dándole la espalda para acercar la silla y sacar el reproductor de música de la mochila. Me pareció escuchar un movimiento suyo en la cama. Me di vuelta y estaba igual que antes. Tal vez, mis ganas de que despertara. Encendí el reproductor y "Seal" empezó a cantar.

_Flashback_

_Me levante esa mañana muy temprano. Era sábado. Tenia el campo libre porque mis padres se fueron a Seattle, y no vendrían hasta mañana en la noche. _

_Podría haber preparado mi cuarto, pero quería que fuera un lugar especial, con cierta magia. Alice me ayudo toda la semana a juntar las cosas para arreglarlo. Así que hoy cargaríamos todo en la camioneta de mi padre e iríamos para allá a toda prisa a trabajar. _

_Fue gracioso, porque tuve que estar poniendo excusas a Bella para dejarla temprano en su casa. Hasta que el miércoles, me arrincono en su cuarto y me torturo a besos para que le dijera en que estaba metido. La tortura fue increíble, pero no quería arruinarlo._

"_Es una sorpresa para nosotros. Cenaras conmigo el sábado por la noche? Te llevare a un lugar especial". Y sus ojos brillaron como nunca, seduciéndome aun mas, acompañados de un beso como nunca me había dado antes. Esta mujer era mi perdición y nunca podría sacarla de mi corazón. Eso era seguro._

_Así que hoy era el gran día. No se si terminaría como lo recreaba noche tras noche en mi cabeza, pero lo intentaría. El tema estaba hablado y la conclusión fue que deseábamos que fuera sin planear demasiado. Por eso, ella sabía que tal vez, cena un sábado podría significar un cambio rotundo en nuestras vidas. Me quedaba en cierta forma tranquilo, porque Bella ya había cumplido, igual que yo, sus 18 años. _

_Me bañe y me puse un traje gris oscuro con camisa celeste sin corbata. Alice me regalo un perfume para que usara, aunque me indico como, para que no fuera demasiado invasivo. Ella me reviso con la mirada al salir de casa y me dio su visto bueno. Me entregó una rosa blanca para que le llevara, y así me monte al auto camino a su casa._

_Al llegar, Bella estaba hermosa como siempre. Se había puesto un vestido sencillo sin mangas color natural. La falda tenía algo de vuelo, pero llegaba a la mitad de sus largas piernas. En la parte superior era transparente, dejando ver sus hombros a través de la tela y desde el escote hasta el ruedo, tenía unos bordados grises en diagonal. Extendí la rosa hacia ella y se inclino sobre mi dándome un beso, breve pero sentido._

_-Hola, Amor!_

_-Hola, Amor! – Y sonrió burlona - gracias por la rosa. – y paso sus manos por mi cintura._

_-Estas sola?_

_-Si, ellos fueron al cumpleaños de una amiga de Rene en Port Ángeles. Y además, son negocios porque tienen un vivero. No se quienes son. Pero parece que se mudaran allí a fin de año. Nos vamos? – y me dejo otro dulce beso._

_-Si, claro._

_Salimos de allí y yo estaba nervioso. Estaba callado porque no sabia que decirle y eso parecía divertirle. Prendió la radio y puso su mano sobre la mía. Ladeó la cabeza como preguntando y yo le sonreí. Se inclino sobre mí, seco una gota de sudor de mi frente y luego beso mi mejilla._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, seguimos el sendero para internarnos en el bosque, y tomamos el camino secundario, que se volvió tortuoso. Ella no dijo nada porque noto mi nerviosismo. En el crepúsculo de la tarde, todo tenía un tono diferente._

_A los pocos minutos, un claro se abrió y dejo ante nosotros una pintoresca cabaña de piedra con techo a dos aguas. En la parte exterior no decía mucho, porque en un lado de la casa, se veían los materiales de construcción muy ordenados. El incipiente jardín salvaje no tenia flores, solo se veía verde, mientras una enredadera trepaba por la pared, haciéndola parte del paisaje. Ella se sorprendió cuando la vio. Me miro y me sonrió. Respire mas aliviado. _

_Bajamos del auto y puse mis manos sobre sus ojos. Quería ver su reacción. Ella protesto y surgió la típica discusión entre nosotros, donde yo decía que si y ella que no, hasta que la abrazaba y besaba su cuello. Entonces empezaba a ceder. Así que finalmente logre que entrara a la casa de esa manera. Di un paso al costado, para tener una perfecta visión de su cara cuando retirara el obstáculo sobre sus ojos._

_Su carita valió mil veces haber trabajado tanto. No dijo una palabra al principio y tardo por lo menos un minuto sin hablar, hasta que se giro para zambullirse en mis brazos y agradecerme con un beso tierno._

_Como no había un solo mueble, con Alice tratamos de sacar la mayor cantidad de polvo posible y cubrimos los materiales apilados por sectores con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo color borgoña, que mama tenia guardadas en el desván. Deberé pagar la tintorera después para sacarles el polvo. Y colocamos una enorme alfombra en los mismos colores._

_Luego conseguimos dos candelabros de pie de hierro para 5 velas, largas y blancas, haciendo que tuviera un encanto especial. La chimenea estaba prendida con enormes troncos ardientes. Pétalos de rosas color rosa y vasos con velas anchas blancas también, en los rincones. En un costado, un antiguo baúl, con un mantel bordado blanco con nuestros platos y las cosas para cenar. El ambiente olía a rosas, madera y bosque._

_-Amor, esto es bellísimo! Estoy sorprendida. Has trabajado mucho._

_-Cuanto me alegra que te guste! Alice me ayudo. – Y rodee con mi brazo su cintura. Ella hizo lo mismo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. –Madame desea cenar ya o puedo invitarla a bailar? - Su sonrisa fue increíble._

_-No por favor, deseo bailar. Tenemos música también?_

_Extendí mi mano, tome el control remoto dejado estratégicamente cerca de la puerta y encendí el equipo portátil que trajimos, donde Seal empezó a cantar "I've been loving you too long"._

_La tome de la cintura y ella extendió sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Todo era maravilloso. El suave vaivén del baile junto a ella me había relajado. Ya nada importaba, solo quería que pasáramos una noche maravillosa._

_Ella bajo sus brazos y los paso por debajo de los míos, apretándose todavía mas contra mi. Yo pase mi mano por su brazo como hacia siempre y ella levanto la mirada hacia mí. Nos miramos por unos minutos mientras la música seguía._

_Baje mi cabeza y la bese. Nuestro beso al principio fue tierno y en un segundo, se volvió exultante. Enrede mis dedos en su pelo, y nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas festejaron el encuentro. _

_Ella me sorprendió porque se separo un poco de mi, y subió sus manos por la solapa de mi saco. Cuando pude darme cuenta, estaba haciendo que resbalara por mis brazos mientras nos besábamos. Desabrocho los botones de mi camisa y también me la quitó, mirándome intensamente. Éramos conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo y no nos detuvimos. La música se volvía a repetir una y otra vez._

_Ella sin quitar su mirada de la mía, paso sus manos por mi pecho, acariciándome y haciéndome vibrar. La acerque nuevamente a mí y bese su cuello. Lleve mis manos a su espalda y empecé a bajar lentamente el cierre de su vestido. Lo deslice por sus hombros y cayo al piso de una vez. Su ropa interior de color natural y de un delicado encaje, me indicaron que la había elegido especialmente._

_Ella tomo mi cinturón, lo abrió y deslizo mis pantalones que también terminaron el suelo, sobre la alfombra de tonos borgoña. Tome la ropa y la corrí con mi pie, aprovechando para descalzarme. Me agache, quite sus zapatos de a uno y bese sus piernas hasta llegar a su abdomen. Ella emitía hermosos "Mmm..." que derretían mi alma y me motivaban todavía mas. Me arrodillé y la tome de la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo._

_Frente a frente, la acerque a mí y la bese nuevamente mientras deslizaba los breteles de su corpiño. Su piel cremosa y suave parecía intangible bajo mis manos. Ella lo desabrocho y me maraville de su belleza._

_Terminamos deshaciéndonos de lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa, para estar así, arrodillados frente a frente, como Dios nos trajo al mundo._

_-Bella, yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo. Nunca lo dudes._

_-y yo... no podría amarte mas. En mi corazón, serás tú... Siempre_

_Y nos besamos apasionadamente. Nos tendimos en la alfombra para disfrutarnos mutuamente. Recorrí su cuerpo y me maraville con el. _

_Era un sentimiento tan feroz y tan sublime, el tener la libertad de amarse como uno lo siente! No hizo falta aclaraciones ni pedidos. Parecía magia, porque encajábamos el uno en el otro, con una perfección sin igual._

_Había previsto el tema de la protección, y trataría de que el trance fuera lo mas delicado posible. Sentí su quejido, pero era inevitable. Cuando estuve dentro de ella, espere unos instantes a que se acostumbrara. La bese y la acaricie para contenerla y así no opacar la ocasión. Pero cuando ella tomo mi cara y me beso en forma demandante, entendí que era el momento. _

_La danza en la que nos involucramos fue maravillosa. Al principio lenta, para luego encontrar el perfecto compás que nos guió al clímax. Enredados entre si, logramos alcanzar la cima del amor físico, solo como una forma mas de afirmar nuestros sentimientos. _

_Ya no podíamos hablar de corazones, de cuerpos... Aquí hablábamos de almas. Y entendí que nunca mas mi vida tendría sentido sin ella._

_Fin del Flashback_

Alguien golpeó la puerta, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Se abrió lentamente, y era Lucy.

-Doctor, faltan 10 minutos para las 11 y en cualquier momento llegaran sus padres. Por favor, no nos haga sufrir! – asentí y trate de meter el reproductor en la mochila con prisa.

-Amor, debo irme. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca te olvide. Siempre serás la única mujer a la que yo amo con el alma.

Me incline sobre ella y me tome el atrevimiento de besarla en los labios. Esos labios que siempre saben a dulce y que son tan míos.

Salí de la sala y deje al pendiente a Lucy, para que me llamara ante cualquier novedad. Estaba yéndome por las escaleras, cuando antes de cerrar la puerta, vi llegar a Rene y a Charlie con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

Charlie POV

Entramos en la habitación y estaba en penumbras. Ella seguía tendida en su cama y me estrujaba el corazón verla en ese estado.

Me senté en la silla junto a la cama, a apoyar la frente entre mis manos y reflexionar. No quería demostrar flaqueza, pero esta situación me superaba. Vivía preguntándome que iba a hacer para resolver esto.

Rene se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y corrió las cortinas. La luz se filtro en forma indirecta, iluminando la habitación. Tomo las flores viejas del florero y las tiro, acomodando las nuevas.

-Papa... –escuche y no daba crédito a mis oídos. Su voz era ronca y aletargada, pero era mi niña. Mi niña que habría los ojos a la realidad nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Les gusto ? Hay tanto amor... Esperamos que les guste, tanto o mas que a nosotras...Agradecemos los reviews... Gracias Cindy Liz, Dioda, AnithaPattzCullenPacker y Kelia Cullen por tomarse la molestia de dejarnos sus comentarios..son muy importantes para nosotras.-<p>

Les dejamos en nuestro perfil de ff y en facebook las fotos y la musica con la que dejamos volar nuestra imaginacion... Aprovechenla y disfrutenla.-


	9. Capitulo IX  Jacob

**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoria.-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.9: JACOB<strong>

Charlie POV

No puedo estar más feliz. Bella ha vuelto a nosotros y siento que las cosas vuelven a tomar su rumbo normal. El pasó hoy por su cuarto para revisarla. A primera vista, todo esta mas que en orden, pero el decidió programar una batería de exámenes para estudiarla, prometiendo que, si todo esta en orden, le dará el alta en tres días. Nos advierte que ella debe llevar unas semanas de vida tranquila y hogareña, y no hacer esfuerzos. Que todavía debe sanar por completo la cirugía de su pulmón. Ver la sonrisa de Bella ilumina mi alma.

-Hija –pregunto Rene – te gustaría bañarte?

-Ay, si mama, seria maravilloso! Siento que me haría muy bien.

-Bueno, entonces iré a buscar el bolso que tengo preparado con tus cosas en el auto – y tomo su abrigo

-Puedo ir yo si gustas... – me ofrecí.

-No, cariño. Esta bien. – ella se acerco a Bella y la beso en la mejilla – Cuanto me alegra verte bien! – y los tres sonreímos.

Bella se acomodo en la cama, y me pidió que elevara mas la parte del respaldo, para estar mas sentada. La veía relajada y diría que feliz. La ayude a acomodar las almohadas y a arroparla.

El Dr. Marshall aconsejo que dejáramos que ella nos contara su experiencia, si recordaba el accidente, si tenía algún conflicto... No debíamos crearle stress de ningún tipo. Aunque más que nada, era una precaución.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, ella me contó lo que había pasado esa mañana, y porque iba con Jacob en su camioneta. Que recordaba el accidente y que tiene leves flashes de cuando ingreso al hospital, pero después de eso, nada más. Aunque pareció dudar al momento de continuar.

-Papa... La persona que venia en el otro auto, esta bien? – y así era Bella, pregunto por la otra persona antes que por Jacob. No sabia si iba a estar bien ocultarle de quien se trataba.

-Si, esta bien hija. Tuvo un golpe muy fuerte, unos cortes en un brazo y una quemadura en el pecho por el cinturón de seguridad, pero sin revertir complejidad. El esta muy bien.

-Oh, que bueno... Y Jacob?

-El estuvo muy delicado al principio, al igual que tu. Pero ahora esta en plena recuperación. Aunque será un proceso largo, ya que deberá hacer rehabilitación por la fracturas y la cirugía de ambas piernas. Leah esta con el. – y ella bajo la cabeza, asintiendo. Pero la levanto y la sacudió un poco, como tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

-Estuve inconsciente muchos días?

-Si, bastantes... Perdí la cuenta ya. Estuviste en terapia intensiva e intermedia, antes de que te trajeran aquí. Hacían muchos controles porque no sabían por que no despertabas. Por que?

-Bueno, es que tuve muchos sueños donde revivía cosas del pasado, de cuando era adolescente. Aunque en un momento me desesperaban, porque no podía volver... aquí.- y se sonrojo.

-Y en que consistían tus sueños? – ya me imaginaba por donde venían y quien los protagonizaba.

-Bueno, soñé con Alice que me decía que me extrañaba... Pero la mayoría de los sueños eran sobre Edward. Lo escuchaba hablarme y hacerme recordar momentos felices. Era extraño! A veces sentía como tocaba mi mano, o que besaba mi frente. Nunca había tenido sueños tan reales. – y no pude mas que sonreír. Ahora entendía su alegría al despertar, ya que se iluminaba cuando me lo contaba. Sentí que lo correcto era decirle la verdad.

-Bien, Bella: debo contarte algo. Pero debes prometerme que te quedaras tranquila y no querrás levantarte... y todo eso. Sabes que no puedo manejar bien esas situaciones. – y quedo esperando. Parecía intrigada y me miro por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Esta bien... que pasa?

-Bueno, en realidad tus sueños no fueron eso en verdad. Por lo menos, muchos de ellos – y se movió inquieta en la cama mirándome, a lo que levante mi dedo en señal de advertencia y ella asintió en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

-Edward estuvo aquí. – Y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y parecían mas brillantes de lo normal - Venia a visitarte todos los días, con permiso de tu doctor, aunque no con el nuestro... En realidad esta aquí, porque el es medico en este hospital.

Ella levanto su mano como excitada por la noticia y volví a levantar mi dedo, y a mirarla en forma de advertencia. Ella asintió, pasando su mano por uno de sus ojos. Estaba emocionada y lo entendía. Pero también, debía tomarse las cosas con calma.

A continuación pase a contarle como el medico que la había operado era Carlisle. Y que Edward también estuvo internado ese día, porque era El la persona que ellos chocaron esa mañana. Su expresión fue de terror.

Le recordé que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada, cambiando su expresión de inmediato. Que el había hablado con el Dr. Marshall y consideraron, que era bueno para que le recordaran cosas felices para estimularla, a ver si eso lograba que despertara.

Ella miro sus manos y no dijo una palabra, sonriendo. Espere a que procesara la información sin adelantarle nada mas, como por ejemplo, la advertencia que el me había dado el día que lo encontré de casualidad. Ella me miro por el rabillo de sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír y pareció tener recelo de preguntar. Asentí, de modo que entendiera que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

-Papa, como supiste que el venia a verme?

-Bueno, cuando estabas en terapia intensiva, un día lo encontré despidiéndose de ti y ese día hablamos. Yo también me entere de esa manera que el era la otra persona involucrada en el accidente.

-Y te sientes bien al respecto? Es decir, no te parece mal que el haya hecho esto, verdad? – y quedo expectante de mi respuesta. También entendía sus dudas.

-Bella, lo único que quiero es que estés bien, y que seas feliz. Solo deseo que la persona que elijas sea merecedora de tenerte. – y me regalo una gran sonrisa a lo que no pude dejar de sonreír tampoco-. Yo en realidad, nunca tuve nada contra el chico. Solo que no me gusta verte infeliz por nada ni por nadie. Soy tu padre y tú eres mi niña.

-Ven aquí y dame un abrazo! – y gire mis ojos, porque me costaba mucho ser demostrativo, a lo que ella se rió un poco. La abrace con cuidado y beso mi mejilla. Me soltó y me miro a los ojos, picara

-Mama sabe? – y ahí me aterre.

-Nooo! Y Edward me pidió que no le dijera. Ustedes ya son adultos, así que preferí que fuera algo que resuelvas cuando corresponda.

-Por favor, Papi... quiero verlo – y puse cara como que no era el momento – Charlie, no que soy tu niña? Necesito verlo... me ayudaras? Por favor? – la mire y ella sonrió, porque vio que ya había ganado. Por lo que me dio otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Jacob POV

Si existía un infierno, era el que estaba pasando en este momento. Sabía que las cirugías habían salido bien, pero tenía tantas puntadas como un saco de patatas. Hay días en los que no soportaba la posición semi acostada, semi flexionada de mis piernas y me ponía de un humor imposible.

Pobre Papa! Encima que estaba atado a una silla de ruedas, debería también lidiar conmigo. Por suerte, tenía a Leah que me ayudaba y me acompañaba.

Estas semanas me habían servido para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. Una de ellas, es que Leah me había demostrado una lealtad y un afecto poco comunes.

Pensar que cuando teníamos 17, creíamos que nuestra relación era para siempre. Pero todo cambio cuando terminamos el colegio y ella se fue a la Universidad. Luego conocí a Bella y aquí estoy. Y no se que voy a hacer en el futuro con todo esto que siento. Mi cabeza es un lío y mi salud no ayuda. Me siento acorralado más que nunca.

En esta mañana todo era inusual. Me había despertado sin dolor y relajado. Es que había soñado que caminaba entre las plantas y las flores de nuestro invernadero con un bebe en brazos. Nunca había pensado en ser padre. Pero fue una imagen que me genero gran felicidad. Esperaba cumplir con esa expectativa en un futuro cercano.

Leah se acerco a mi con una sonrisa y con la bandeja del desayuno, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-Adelante! – dijo ella. Y no podía creerlo. Rene estaba parada ahí, con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Jacob!

-Rene! Que sorpresa! Pase por favor.

-Perdón por no haber venido antes a verte, pero entre el negocio, mi esposo y Bella he estado muy ocupada. – note que Leah se tensó y cambio de cara.

-Si me disculpan, vuelvo en un rato – dijo y salio como disparada con su abrigo en la mano. Lamentaba tanto esto! Se cuanto se mortificaba y no se lo merecía.

-Y ella como esta?

-Oh, esta muy bien, gracias a Dios! Hoy ya ha despertado. Y si los estudios dan bien, nos iremos a casa en un par de días. Estoy muy contenta. Y también me alegra verte muy recuperado.

-Bueno, si a esto se le puede decir recuperado! Tengo varios meses por delante para eso y rehabilitación. Pero el Dr. Callahan es optimista y cree que no tendré secuelas.

-Cuanto me alegra! Cuando iras a ver a Bella? O quieres que la traiga para que te visite? – y no podía entender a esta mujer.

-Discúlpeme, Rene... pero imagino que ha hablado con su hija y sabe cual es la situación entre nosotros. Si Bella desea visitarme no tengo ningún problema, pero dudo mucho que ella y yo volvamos.

-Oh, vamos Jacob! Como es posible que digas eso? Es solo un impasse! Cuando dos personas se quieren surgen problemas, discusiones que pueden solucionarse. No te desanimes! Ella finalmente se dará cuenta de todo y volverá a ti.- y por un momento creí que estaba alucinando. No podía entenderla. Parecía más mi madre que la de ella. Me estaba empezando a molestar la presión y su insistencia.

-Rene, su hija en esa mañana, la que tuvimos el accidente, me dijo con todas las letras que no me amaba. Que no lo hacia y no lo haría. Fue cruel pero honesta y yo le creí por primera vez... No desea que ella sea feliz?

-Por supuesto que quiero que sea feliz! Como me preguntas eso? Pero yo creo que ella estará bien a tu lado! –y la interrumpí, porque toda la conversación me parecía una estupidez.

-Pues me parece que es Bella la que tiene que decidir que es lo que quiere para su vida! Estas semanas en cama me han servido para pensar mucho. Me he dado cuenta cuan ciego he estado frente a tantas cosas! Y que en cierta forma, me había obsesionado con ella. Ahora dudo si realmente la amo como yo creo – observe como ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y empezó a restregarse las manos, tic que compartía con su hija cuando las situaciones se le iban de las manos.

-Crees que descuido el bienestar de mi hija? – y se paro, con los ojos brillosos – Como dudas?

-Pues sinceramente, parte de esa obsesión ha sido fomentada por Ud.! Eso es lo que he descubierto, tratando de ver las cosas a la distancia. –Y me estaba empezando a poner nervioso – Yo no puedo obligar a Bella a que me quiera, e intentar cualquier cosa es y será inútil. Necesito ocuparme de mí y ella no me quiere en su vida. Por que no lo entiende, si yo he podido hacerlo?

-Que insinúas? Yo...

-Que no necesito que me venga a presionar y a alimentar mi imaginación con cosas inexistentes. Como puede ser que piense mas en Ud. que en Bella? Contésteme! – grite.

Y en ese momento, Leah abrió la puerta y se quedo sosteniéndola, como invitando a Rene a que se fuera. Rene empezó a llorar. Al ver que Leah la miraba desafiante con la puerta abierta, salio de allí casi corriendo.

Entonces, extendí mi brazo hacia ella, que se acerco a la cama con una sonrisa dulce y tomo mi mano fuertemente. Yo la acerque a mi boca y la bese, porque me di cuenta que no se había ido, sino que se había quedado tras de la puerta, cuidándome.

Quería a los Swan lejos de mi vida. Debía pensar en mi y en mi futuro, y había entendido que Bella ya no pertenecería a el.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui estamos, ya en el capitulo 9...Que les parecio ? Costo, pero parece que Jacob entendio y esta Renee, no se cansa, eh? Que opinan?<strong>

**Antes que nada queremos agradecer especialmente a mirgru, por todos sus reviews, y a todas nuestras lectoras. Esta historia esta hecha con mucha, pero mucha dedicacion, es por esto que para nosotras son MUY IMPORTANTES los reviews que nos puedan dejar, ya que son nuestro termometro, nuestra encuestadora oficial jajajaj. Para las que no saben, nos pueden ubicar en facebook, alli van a encontrar, fotos, musica..etc. iremos publicando conjuntamente con los capitulos.-**

**Nuevamente, gracias a todas/os nuestros seguidores..besos y abrazos**


	10. Capitulo X  Volvernos a Ver

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.10: VOLVERNOS A VER<strong>

Edward POV

Amaneció lluvioso y gris. No había dormido bien y estaba tan melancólico como el día. Y lo peor es que era mi día libre.

Mañana era mi último día en el hospital antes de empezar mis vacaciones. Tenia acumulados 45 días, y debía tomarlos obligados por no se que tema administrativo que no entendía.

Que iba a hacer? Eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba listo para salir a la calle como cualquier otro día. Parado frente a la ventana, mientras me tomaba mi café, observaba como la lluvia se convertía en una cortina fina y brumosa, disimulando la silueta del bosque que se alzaba al otro lado de la calle.

Me moría de ganas por salir despedido hacia el hospital, a pasar el día con ella, y sin embargo, debía esperar. No podía esperar más... Estaba harto de esperar!

Me acerque a dejar la taza en el lavaplatos cuando sonó mi móvil. Esperaba que no fuera una emergencia, porque no tenía buena concentración hoy. Por suerte era mi padre.

-Buen día, hijo!

-Buen día!

-Vamos! Por que esa voz? No estas contento? Deberías...

-Si, lo se. Pero necesito verla. Y ahora no se cuando podrá ser eso. – y me pase la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. Me hubiera gustado arrancármela para no pensar más

-Te advertí que debías tomarte las cosas con calma! – y detestaba cuando debía reconocer que tenia razón.- Pero por eso te llamo... – y automáticamente mi corazón hizo un salto.

-A si?

-Si, me llamo Charlie. Estuvimos hablando y me contó que Bella ya sabe que la estuviste visitando y desea verte – me quede en una pieza, y mi corazón latía como loco – Me dijo que Rene no ira a ver a Bella hasta después de las 4 de la tarde, porque necesitaba hacer los arreglos necesarios en su tienda y en la casa, ya que mañana se van de alta. Que se suponía que el debía hacerle compañía esta mañana, pero que si no tienes otros planes, puedes ir a estar con ella.

-No tienes idea de lo que me estas diciendo! Has cambiado mi día por completo!

-Edward?

-Si?

-Por favor, despacio... no tienes idea que es lo que ella desea decirte. – y baje la cabeza, triste – Se que no estoy siendo optimista pero no quiero verte sufrir mas, hijo! Por favor, por una vez piensa en lo que tu padre dice.

-Entiendo. Lo haré. Nos vemos luego?

-No, en realidad termine las rondas y me voy a casa a descansar y a estar con mi esposa que se va a cuidar a Rosalie a la Casa Cullen. Sabes que extraño horrores a tu madre cuando no la tengo cerca. – y sonreí. Siempre tan románticos!

-Ok. Te llamo luego

-Hasta luego!

Fui hasta mi cuarto y me mire en el espejo. Jean azul, camisa celeste, me veía normal. Tome mi chaquetón gris de 6 botones y prácticamente salí corriendo hacia el auto. Extrañaba mi camioneta pero quedo inútil, así que me había traído uno de los mercedes de papa.

Me subí y trate de calmarme porque no quería tener un accidente en un día tan feo. Puse mi disco de "The Cure" para animarme todavía más y me dirigí hacia el hospital lo más rápido posible. Estacione el auto y corrí hacia el interior.

Los de recepción me saludaron sonriéndose entre si, porque ya sabían porque entraba tan apurado. El ascensor estaba repleto, pero logre lugar.

En el cuarto piso había un gran silencio. Marie se asomo desde la oficina de enfermería y me sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano como siempre, dándome luz verde. Estaba nervioso!

Llegue a la puerta y estaba cerrada. Golpee y espere un minuto, más o menos, cuando fue Lucy la que la abrió. Me palmeo el hombro y me guiño un ojo, haciendo un gesto con su pulgar como que entrara, junto con una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto cruce el umbral, me encontré con mi Bella sentada en la cama, con un remerón de algodón azul de mangas largas con pequeñísimos lunares blancos y un montón de botoncitos blancos. Su cabello suelto se veía hermoso y su carita estaba iluminada.

No se si había alguien mas en la habitación, si había luz natural u otra cosa. Yo cerré la puerta tras de mi y me quede ahí parado mirándola como un tonto. Solo su enorme sonrisa y su mano extendida hacia mi me hicieron reaccionar.

Me acerque, tome su mano y la bese. Ella se ruborizo como siempre. Sin soltarme, tiro suavemente de mi e hizo que me sentara en el borde de la cama

-No vas a darme un abrazo? –pregunto muy bajito. Me incline sobre ella y cuidadosamente la abrace.

Ella pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y, como en los viejos tiempos, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro escondiéndose bajo mi barbilla, apretándose fuerte contra mí. Apoye mi cara sobre su mejilla y creía que el pecho me iba a estallar. Ella acaricio mi espalda y yo su cabeza.

Dios! No podía estar más feliz. Nos separamos lentamente, y no pude evitar la tentación de besar su frente, como todas las mañana que venia a verla. Nos quedamos frente a frente, tomados de la mano.

-Es cierto que venias a verme todos los días?

-Si, es verdad – me salio muy bajito.

-Entonces a mi beso en la frente le falta algo... – dijo como burlándose de mi. Tuve que pensar, hasta que me di cuenta. Le sonreí y la mire a los ojos.

-Hola Amor! – y me regalo una sonrisa que hizo que corriera por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica.

-Hola! Hoy puedo contestarte...

-Si, es cierto! – y baje la mirada, porque me era muy difícil tenerla tan cerca y no besarla.- Me escuchabas todas las veces que vine?

-Creo que no, pero la gran mayoría. Me hiciste recordar muchas cosas! - y me miro picara. Yo me reí.

-Bueno, trataba de incentivar tu cerebro y por eso te hablaba de cosas felices, te ponía música... Recuerdas alguna que haya puesto esos días? –pregunte esperanzado

-Si recuerdo a "Coldplay"... Aunque también a " The Cure"- y bajo la cabeza, ruborizándose. Yo sonreí.

Sujete firmemente sus manos y deje un beso en cada una. Ella levanto la cara y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos. Creo que la magia no se había perdido. Y entonces sentí que era el momento

-Bella: Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo nunca te olvide. Nunca pude dejar que salieras del todo de mi vida. Te das cuenta como el destino nos reunió, en una forma tan inusual? Es mas, casi nos mata a los dos... Y justamente el día de tu cumpleaños? – Ella asintió - Era un día terrible para mi, en el que siempre me preguntaba donde estarías... Que seguramente te habrías casado y tenido niños, cosa que habíamos planeado tantas veces, sentados uno sobre el otro en mi cuarto, recuerdas? – ella asintió y se le pusieron los ojos muy brillantes.

-...Se que hay muchísimas cosas que aclarar, y que han pasado muchos años, pero lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad. Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero otra vez, que nos conozcamos de nuevo, porque hemos crecido y madurado y, y... estoy hablando mucho, no? – ella se enjuago una lagrima y se rió.- Puedes pensarlo unos días si quieres, pero realmente me gustaría que aceptes. Pero si no es así, haré todo lo humanamente posible para que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí. – y la mire esperanzado.

-No necesito unos días para pensarlo. Y si, acepto – sus palabras sonaron tiernas y sentidas.- Pero debes prometerme algo

-Lo que quieras!

-Iremos despacio y deberemos tener una charla muy seria, porque tengo muchas preguntas que nunca han sido respondidas. Así y todo, creo que hay algo mas grande que nosotros que nos dice que nos debemos esta nueva oportunidad, no? – y asentí.

Me acerque para besarla, porque no podía resistir tenerla tan cerca y no hacerlo. Ella parecía permitirlo al inclinarme levemente sobre su carita, cuando de repente se enderezo en la cama y me miro risueña.

-Hola! Soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto – y me extendió su mano. No pude mas que sonreír – me gradué en Literatura y periodismo. Ahora estoy trabajando para la Revista "Seattle Culture" como critica literaria.- La estreche, para luego girarla y besarla, mirándola a los ojos.

-Encantado! Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen, cirujano general graduado con honores en Harvard y trabajo en este hospital desde hace tres años.

Nos miramos y nos reímos, para luego volvernos a abrazar y quedarnos así, en silencio, por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas nuestras seguidoras y bienvenida a las nuevas...Bueno, aca estamos otra vez. Este hombre cada dia nos enamora mas. No tienen ganas de salir corriendo a acompañarlo ? Ay Dios...<strong>

**Gracias Mirgru por todos tus reviews, gracias a todas, chicas, nos ayudan mucho.**

**Les dejamos una cancion Hermosisima para acompañar la lectura de este capitulo y unas fotos, como siempre.- **


	11. Capitulo XI Todo Comienza a Aclararse

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.11: TODO COMIENZA A ACLARARSE<strong>

Rene POV

La mañana en el negocio fue atareada para variar. Vinieron varias personas por plantas, hice dos ramos para aniversarios, y un novio adolescente indeciso me tuvo entretenida. En eso suena mi móvil. Veo la pantalla y es Charlie

-Hola Cariño! Todo bien?

-Hola Cielo! Si te llamo para decirte que a Bella le dan el alta pasado mañana. Imagino que la llevaremos a casa, verdad?

-Si, por supuesto. Ella no necesita tantos cuidados, pero el aire de aquí le hará bien para recuperarse. Y nosotros podemos cumplir con nuestros trabajos. Todo estará bien. Que te parece?

-Perfecto! Me agrada la idea de tenerla en casa de vuelta. Podrás arreglártelas sola para resolver lo que te haga falta en casa? Debo pasar por la estación.

-Si, no te preocupes. Hare algunas compras y dejare encargado a uno de los muchachos aquí. Mañana me dedicare a limpiar y dejar todo ordenado.

-Genial! Nos vemos en la cena.

-Ok. Te amo!

-Y yo a ti. Hasta luego.

Me quede pensando que seria lindo otra vez amanecer todos en casa, como cuando Bella era una niña. Salí de la tienda, pase por el súper y comí algo ahí. Para cuando llegue a casa serian algo así como las 4. Guarde las compras, y decidí llamar a Bella para ver como se sentía. El móvil sonó tres veces.

-Hola mama!

-Hola, mi vida! Tu padre me llamo para avisarme que vuelves a casa. Que alegría! Te escucho tan bien, no sabes lo contenta que estoy!

-Oh, yo también estoy muy contenta! – y me llamo la atención su tono. Realmente se la escuchaba muy alegre.

-Si, ya te escucho!

-Ay, Mama no sabes la noticia que te tengo! Sabes quien me vino a ver hoy? Edward! – y tuve que apoyarme en la pared, porque creí que me había caído un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

-En serio? Después de tanto tiempo! Y como supo...

-Es que el fue la persona que chocamos ese día. Gracias a Dios no lo lastimamos! – y yo me agarre la cabeza, porque había empezado a marearme. - Y además es cirujano es este hospital. No es una casualidad enorme?

-Ya lo creo que si, hija

-Obviamente el destino quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar, no es cierto? Ay Mama... Estoy tan feliz! Especialmente porque me pidió que nos diéramos otra oportunidad. Ya te contare más...

-No sabes cuanto me alegra! Bueno, voy a dejarte porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preparar tu cuarto. Te amo hija, nunca lo olvides!

-Por supuesto que no! Que tontería! Hablamos mañana. Beso

Me senté en el sillón más cercano durante un buen rato... Me quede desencajada con la noticia de que Edward volvía a la vida de Bella otra vez. La conocía, y sabia que en cualquier momento empezarían sus preguntas y el le contaría. El nunca le mentiría, menos por mí. Todavía no podía enfocarme.

La puerta de un auto me sobresalto y vi la patrulla de Charlie estacionar en la entrada. Debía sobreponerme y esperar. No me quedaba otra opción.

Charlie POV

Cerré el auto y entre en la casa. Me llamo la atención que hubiera tanto silencio. Usualmente Rene es muy alegre y pone música mientras prepara la cena. Ya eran como las 6 de la tarde.

Cuando entre la encontré sentada en el sillón cerca de la escalera. Se la veía cansada y pálida. Parecía que algo le preocupaba.

-Hola Cielo! – y me acerque para darle un beso

-Hola!

-Estas bien?

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Hablaste con Bella hoy? Te contó las novedades? – y se paro de la silla como un rayo para ir hacia la mesada de la cocina. Yo la seguí, mientras sacaba una cerveza fría de la heladera.

-Si. Te refieres a Edward, no?

-Si, Ja! Tendrías que ver la cara de tu hija: creí que nunca mas volvería a verla tan feliz! Se la ve radiante! – y sonreí con ganas, mientras tomaba un sorbo. Pero Rene no pronuncio palabra. – Parece que no te alegra mucho...

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que si! –pero la note nerviosa y me daba la espalda.

-Rene, pasa algo? Por que te pones así, cariño? – ella aun me daba la espalda.

-Vamos, son ideas tuyas! – y no pude resistirme. Tome uno de sus codos e hice que se diera vuelta para que me mirara, pero no lo hacia. Le acaricie la mejilla y puse un dedo en su mentón levantando su cara. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos.

-Que sabes tu que yo no sepa? – y la conversación que había tenido con Edward empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Ella aun no me respondía, pero noté que sus ojos se ponían brillantes.

-...Vamos, que pasa? Dime por favor! Es que hay cosas de el que yo no sepa?

La única respuesta que recibí fue silencio. Me separe de ella y camine hacia el otro lado de la habitación, apoyándome en la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Ella se apoyo en la mesada, mirándose los pies. Esto me daba mala espina y decidí enfrentarla

-De que hablaste con el muchacho hace 8 años atrás? – Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró azorada. Por lo menos una reacción. Aunque ninguna palabra – Rene... hablaste con ese muchacho sobre la relación que tenia con nuestra hija, si o no? – Y ya estaba perdiendo mi paciencia – Estoy esperando que me contestes y quiero la verdad. – dije severo

-Bueno, si yo hable con el sobre Bella...

-Y?

-Es que en el tiempo en que debían elegir universidad, Bella ya había ganado su beca, pero también quería aplicar para la Universidad de Edward. Recuerdas? Quería ver si tenía oportunidad de tener también una beca completa, igual que en la de Florida. Que habían hablado con sus maestros y las posibilidades eran muy buenas... – yo la miraba impaciente, mientras ella se restregaba las manos.

-Continúa...

-Yo le pedí a Bella que no se precipitara, que era joven, que tenia toda una vida por delante y que no hacia falta que lo siguiera. Bella insistía en que ellos se amaban y que ya habían hecho planes al respecto. Pero yo le pedí que lo considerara, que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mí, que no pude disfrutar de mi juventud y tuve que dejar mis planes. Tuvimos una discusión, porque ella me planteo si era porque ella había nacido, y trate de hacerle entender que nunca me arrepentiría de haber formado una familia. Pero que deseaba que ella pudiera disfrutar de cada cosa a su edad y ya tendría tiempo de enamorarse y formar un hogar. Que veía que ellos iban muy en serio, y que nos recordaba a nosotros. Que no quería que a ella le pasara lo mismo. – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Me sentí dolido.

-...Sabes como es Bella y cuando se le pone una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque. Es terca y apasionada como tu. Así que decidí hablar con el, porque era un chico sensato y porque además, parecía quererla demasiado e incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa.- camino hacia la ventana y no me miro.

-Estoy escuchando... – y mis palabras sonaron inexpresivas. Estaba empezando a enojarme.

-Le plantee que eran muy jóvenes para empezar una vida juntos. Que ahora creían que se querían pero una vez que el ambiente que los rodeaba cambiara, todo tendría otro color y se iban a arrepentir. Que pensara que pasaría si Bella se embarazase. El estaba reticente. Me contesto que no hay edad para amarse. Que entendía mi preocupación pero que el no iba a descuidarla. Que confiara en el, que todo saldría bien y que se irían juntos. A eso yo le respondí que la carta de Harvard había llegado y que ella había sido rechazada. Edward me miro asombrado – yo me enderece y la mire, esperando el desenlace y no parecía tener buen fin. – también le plantee que nosotros no podíamos afrontar semejante gasto y que mantener una relación a distancia no seria fácil. El se veía devastado. Pregunto si Bella estaba al tanto de la carta, y le respondí que no.

-Rene, por favor... al grano.

-El tema es que le mentí...

-Que hiciste qué? – y no podía estar mas sorprendido

-En realidad la carta si había llegado, pero era de aceptación. Yo la respondí como si fuera ella, agradeciendo pero rechazando la oferta. Se que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero no iba a permitir que ella terminara desilusionada, embarazada y abandonada por el, perdiendo todos sus sueños y teniendo que volver aquí, para terminar atrapada en un pueblito verde y húmedo.

Creí que me flaquearían las piernas. Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza y se aceleraba cada vez más. Mi presión arterial debía estar por las nubes, porque realmente estaba furioso.

-Cómo pudiste? – Dije en un tono grave – Cómo osaste meterte en la vida de nuestra hija? Manipulaste al muchacho solo porque la amaba tanto como para morir por ella? – y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero no iba a flaquear

–...Eso es lo que te di? Lo que te doy? Lo nuestro fue un error? Tu hija también fue un error que hizo que... "perdieras tus sueños"? Estas atrapada aquí... conmigo? – y golpee la mesa tan fuerte que creí que la iba a partir en dos. Ella se sobresaltó – Responde... – lo dije muy bajito, mirándola.

-Tienes que entender... – y ella se puso a sollozar. Rodeo a la mesa y me tomo de un brazo. Me deshice de su agarre suavemente – yo lo hice por ella! Yo nunca considere lo nuestro un error. Yo los amo!

-Nunca he sentido tanta vergüenza de tu comportamiento y tu falta de juicio, como en este momento. Como puedes decirme que me amas? Como puedes decir que amas a tu hija? Eres una egoísta! Esa era tu vida y no la de Bella. Como hiciste todo esto a mis espaldas? Faltaste a mi confianza! – y ella se sentó en la silla a llorar, tironeando de la manga de mi camisa. Yo me retire, camino hacia la puerta. – y no se como voy a volver a confiar en ti...

-Charlie, por favor... – y lloraba. Yo tome mi chaqueta y mi arma del perchero y empecé a vestirme. Le hable en el tono que me salio: fue grave y severo.

-Piensa muy bien como vas a hacer para decirle a tu hija toda la verdad... y lo harás! Pero de algo si te doy seguridad: Bajo ningún concepto voy a dejar que Bella deje de ser feliz con Edward, si El es para ella eso, su felicidad. Te das cuenta que tu hija estuvo enferma por tu falta de coherencia? Estuvo bajo tratamiento por depresión durante mucho tiempo! Ni aun así pudiste darte cuenta de tu error? Eres consciente que nunca pudo enamorarse nuevamente y volver a ser feliz de verdad?

-Charlie, yo fui la que impulse para que saliera con Jacob. Y eso le hizo muy bien! El es un buen hombre.

-Pero ella no lo ama! – Grite a viva voz – Y nunca lo amo y jamás la vi ni la mitad de feliz de cuando estaba con Edward. Y ella te lo ha dicho todo el tiempo! Como...? Y todo es culpa tuya! – Grite una vez más.

Ya no podía más y no soportaba estar en la casa. Tome las llaves del auto y me encamine hacia la puerta. Sentí la silla correrse y sus pasos detrás mío.

-Charlie, por favor... quédate, hablemos

Salí a la oscuridad pegando un portazo. Me metí en el auto y me fui a la estación nuevamente. No podía dormir con ella en la misma cama hoy.

En el trayecto, mientras manejaba, pensaba en que Bella no se merecía todo esto. No tenia idea como afrontaría esto cuando ella se lo dijera. Pero si no lo hacia, yo lo haría.

Esperaba que no fuera así, porque conociéndola, tal vez nunca podría perdonar a su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong>** estamos nuevamente...hoy publicamos 2 capitulos juntos.**

**Que decirles, que odiamos a Renee, por supuesto, o piensan distinto? **

**Que quisieramos consolar y acompañar a Charlie, obvio.**

**Todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Antes que nada, queremos agradecerles a nuestras fieles lectoras y seguidoras: CindiLis, dioda, Mirgru, Maya Cullen Masen, y Anitha por las reviews y la buena onda.**

**Como siempre les dejamos un link con fotos y buena música. Música seleccionada para cada capitulo. Aprovéchenla y disfruten.**


	12. Capitulo XII  Volviendo a Casa

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.12: VOLVIENDO A CASA<strong>

Bella POV

Tuve un amanecer tranquilo. Abrí los ojos, de cara a la ventana y note como la luz se filtraba tenue, a través del poco espacio que quedo descubierto entre las cortinas. Lograba que la habitación estuviera en penumbras. No se escuchaba movimiento ni en la calle ni en el hospital. Debía ser temprano. No tenia ganas de levantarme aun, sobre todo porque hoy volvería a casa.

Rodé sobre mí para acomodarme sobre mi otro costado y poder ver la puerta. Tenia la esperanza de tener una visita especial esta mañana.

Cuando termine de girar, lo encontré sentado en el sillón junto a la pared, en ambo de cirugía verde y dormido. Observarlo así fue el mejor despertar que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Esperaba en el futuro que tuviéramos mejores, aunque no quería ilusionarme. "Debes ir despacio!" me dije. Pero me moría de ganas por levantarme y abrazarlo. Y luego razone: "Por que no?"

Tome mis cobijas con cuidado y me escurrí de la cama. Me molesto un poco mi brazo al hacer fuerza para incorporarme. Debía acordarme que todavía estaban los puntos de la cirugía.

Camine hacia el despacito y ni se movió. Me senté a su lado, y fue cuando se despertó sobresaltado y al mirar la cama se asusto. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y giro hacia mi, suspirando.

Nuestras miradas entrelazadas hacían que mi corazón corriera una carrera a ninguna parte. El apoyo su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola, y no hacia falta decir nada. Nuestras sonrisas eran más que suficientes.

-Hola, Amor! – dijo muy bajito y se inclino para besar mi frente.

-Hola!

Antes que se alejara del todo de mi, apoye mi otra mano en su cara, esperando que entendiera mi pedido. Y no hicieron falta más palabras. El bajo su cabeza y me beso. Sus labios entreabiertos, tiernos, suaves, rozaron los míos como una caricia una vez, y otra vez y otra... Me sentía flotar. Me deslice sobre sus piernas y el pareció sorprenderse. Me acomodo con cuidado, y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez el beso era demandante. Hacia tanto tiempo que nos debíamos esto! Cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles, decidí terminar con el beso. El se rió por lo bajo apoyando su frente en la mía. No habíamos perdido nuestra capacidad de hablarnos sin palabras. Eso era bueno.

-Bueno, ya no podré colarme en tu habitación. Voy a extrañar eso!

-Creo que podríamos idear alguna otra cosa... – y nos reímos.

-Hoy te vas a casa, no?

-Si. Mama me viene a buscar a eso de 8 y media. Me voy a Forks.

-Entonces deberé apurarme para dejar que te prepares. Quieres que llame a Lucy para que te ayude? Es su turno hoy. – y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, escondiéndola bajo su cara.

-No tenemos unos minutos mas? – y el se rió

-Claro que si! – y así nos quedamos un rato. El acariciaba mi pierna mientras veíamos como la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas iba aumentando su intensidad.

-Bueno Amor, ahora si debo irme. Tengo que ver al paciente que opere y después hacer los últimos arreglos en mi consulta. Hoy es mi último día en el hospital – y lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que?

-Debo tomar vacaciones. – y levanto sus cejas, haciendo una cara cómica. No pude más que reírme.

-Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a ver? – y el me dio un breve beso en los labios

-Por supuesto! No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. – y me reí. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a llegar a la cama sin esfuerzo para sentarme.

Fue al otro lado de la habitación y corrió las cortinas. Había un día soleado, que era fiel reflejo de mi sentir. Volvió a pararse frente a mí, se apoyo en la cama, dejando una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me beso nuevamente. No se tocaban más que nuestros labios, pero el beso fue realmente intenso. El se alejo despacio y me miro con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas. De esas que siempre hacían mis rodillas temblar.

-Bueno Hermosa, si tengo suerte, nos veremos mañana. Te llamo, si? – yo asentí

-Lo prometes, verdad?

-Por supuesto! Cuídate! – y deslizo sus dedos por mi brazo, causándome un escalofrío. Algo que extrañaba. El se rió alegre y me dio un suave beso en los labios antes de salir del cuarto.

La mañana continuó agitada. Después que el se fue, llame a Lucy para que me ayudara con el baño y media hora después llego mi madre, antes de tiempo. Recogimos mis cosas, las tarjetas de buenas intensiones de mis compañeros de trabajo, otra del padre de Jacob y salimos de ahí.

Tuve una extraña sensación cuando salí a la calle. Sentí que era un mundo diferente. En realidad, lo era. Nos subimos al auto y tomamos la autopista camino a casa. Me llamo la atención que mi padre no viniera a buscarme. Cuando pregunte por el, Mama dijo que tenía una importante reunión con las autoridades del Estado, y que estaría en Port Ángeles todo el día.

El viaje fue tranquilo y apacible. Me dormí por un ratito sin darme cuenta. Mama había puesto música clásica en el stereo. Llegar a Forks me trajo tantos recuerdos! Todo era tan tranquilo, su aire húmedo con olor a musgo... Parecía que estaba viendo todo con ojos nuevos. Y eso que el día estaba gris, como siempre.

Llegamos a casa y subimos a acomodarme en mi cuarto. Todo estaba igual: Mis pósters en la pared, mis pequeñas lucecitas blancas colgando de las paredes detrás de la cama. El corcho gigante sobre el escritorio aun retenía la mayoría de mis recuerdos y muchas fotos, aunque faltaban las importantes.

-Mama, hay cajas con cosas guardadas de cuando iba al instituto?

-Supongo que si... Buscas algo en especial?

-Si, busco mis fotos con Edward del tiempo en que éramos novios. – Mi madre no dijo nada y siguió sacando ropa de mi bolso. Eso llamo mi atención, pero tal vez era que estaba pensando.

-No se, habrá que fijarse en el desván. Aunque puedes buscar en tu ropero. – me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Mas tarde revisare.

-Deseas tomar algo o quieres descansar un rato? Hare el almuerzo pronto.

-No, prefiero descansar. Avísame cuando esté listo. – Ella asintió y me dejo sola.

Me tire en la cama, sobre mi adorado acolchado púrpura y me quede dormida. Me despertó el timbre de la puerta. Me asome por la ventana y me encontré con un Porsche amarillo, en el frente de la casa. Ya sabía quien era.

Me incorpore y fui a la puerta. Le grite a mi madre que ya bajaba, porque sabía "el cariño" que tenia por ella. Lave mi cara y me peine, y así bajar la escalera lentamente.

Y allí estaba, parada enfrente al sillón igual que siempre. No había cambiado ni un ápice. En cuanto se dio vuelta, se puso a dar saltitos. Típico Alice!

-Ay, Bella! Que alegría verte! – y nos abrazamos. Realmente estaba feliz de verla

-Alice! Lo mismo siento! Como estas?

-No amiga, tu como estas? Se te ve muy bien. Se todo lo que has pasado estas semanas.

-Disculpen chicas, pero voy a aprovechar que no estas sola Bella para ir a hacer algunas compras... Te molesta Alice?

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Bien, vuelvo en un rato. – y mi madre salio. Nosotras esperamos a que se fuera, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Fuiste con Edward a verme?

-Oh, Dios! Me escuchaste? Que maravilla! Fue cortita la visita, pero si. Quería verte y era una forma más de estar siempre presente entre ustedes. Es como una tradición! – y nos reímos.

-Te contó?

-No, que?

-Me pidió que nos diéramos una nueva oportunidad y le dije que si. Estoy loca, no? – y ella sonrió con ganas.

-No, para nada. Hace tiempo que no veo a Edward tan feliz. Aunque nunca supe por que se separaron. Ustedes eran el uno para el otro.

-En realidad, yo tampoco. Simplemente pasó. Es algo que tenemos pendiente para hablar porque ahora con el paso del tiempo, no parece razonable.

-Recuerdo que el paso muy mal sus dos primeros años de universidad. Prácticamente no venia a casa y eso angustiaba mucho a Esme. Cuando lo hacia, llegaba flaco, ojeroso y de mal humor.

-Y... –no me animaba a preguntar. Alice inclino su cabeza sobre un lado como invitándome a continuar – y tuvo alguna novia mucho tiempo?

-En realidad tuvo varias relaciones, pero todas cortas y desastrosas. Después yo le presente una de mis amiga de la Universidad, su nombre es Tanya. Con ella salio algo mas de dos años. Tanya siempre me decía que estaban bien pero no fantásticos, y que el nunca le decía que la amaba. Tenían horribles discusiones hasta que terminaron, hace bastante ya. En buenos términos, por suerte!

-Para mí esa época tampoco fue nada fácil. En los estudios estaba todo bien, pero mi vida personal también era un desastre. Me deprimí y estuve bajo tratamiento bastante tiempo. Después Mama me presento a Jacob, que era hijo de una amiga de ella, proveedora de la florería, y empezamos a salir. Lo único que puedo decir es que fue muy paciente conmigo. Pero después de casi 3 años termine con el. Lo quería si, al principio, pero nunca pude enamorarme realmente de el. Nadie podía ni podrá ocupar el lugar de Edward. – Y nos abrazamos.- Pero dime algo de ti...

-Ah, pero antes te tengo un presente. Espera aquí – Ella salio corriendo a la calle y volvió en unos minutos con una caja lavanda bastante grande con un gran moño color violeta profundo. –Esto es para ti.

Deje la caja sobre la mesa de centro y abrí el lazo. Entre papeles de seda había un hermoso vestido azul marino de organza de seda, strapples. El corsage de corte princesa, se fruncía en el frente donde tenía un leve corte en v bordado con lentejuelas pequeñas al tono. Desde allí, la falda evase, hasta la mitad de la pierna era doble, teniendo dos ruedos en rulote, uno más largo que el otro. Era soñado! No podía salir de mi asombro porque era hermoso. Revise la etiqueta y decía "Alice Cullen, Paris- Milan- New York".

-No me digas que es de tu colección! Gracias amiga! Pero no te parece mucho? – ella sonreía

-Por supuesto que no! El azul se ve hermoso en ti y si mal no recuerdo, alguien se volvía loco cuando te veía vestida de ese color – y nos reímos a carcajadas.

A continuación me contó que después de terminar sus estudios de diseño, gano la beca para ir a Paris y fue maravilloso pero sufrido, porque por dos años ella y Jasper tuvieron una relación a distancia. Ellos finalmente superaron esa etapa y el la ayudo a montar su empresa en Paris. Que durante ese tiempo, el lo había aprovechado para hacer un MBA. Que estaban más enamorados que nunca y felices, con muchos proyectos. Que había llegado el mismo día del accidente con el propósito de visitar a la familia, descansar y esperar el nacimiento de los mellizos. Me puso muy contenta escucharla contarme sus cosas.

-Alice... crees que nosotros podremos... Hablo de Edward y yo, que... – ella me miro seria y me tomo de las manos.

-Bella no voy a mentirte, pero si hay en este mundo quienes siempre debieron estar juntos, son ustedes. Dependerá de cómo puedan resolver lo pendiente para seguir adelante. Pero creo que su amor puede más que todo. Todo se va a encaminar como debe.

-Gracias! Necesitaba un poco de apoyo. - y la abrace de nuevo.- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que te había extrañado!

-Yo también!

Nos miramos y nos habíamos emocionado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y a continuación estallamos en carcajadas, porque no podíamos ser tan sentimentales. En eso entra a la casa mi madre, con dos bolsas y nos mira extrañada.

-Bella, debo irme. Si no te molesta, te llamaré para pasar a buscarte y salir a tomar algo con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie

-Como esta ella?

-A punto de explotar! – Y nos reímos – Pero muy feliz. Su mayor entretenimiento es volver loco a Emmet y el es un santo, porque le soporta todos los berrinches. Como veras, nada ha cambiado! – y se puso de pie para irse. Yo la imite

-Muchas gracias por venir

-No digas tonterías! Hasta pronto ! – y mi madre la saludo con la mano, porque estaba hablando por su móvil.

Salimos a la galería, y nos dimos un gran abrazo. Me quede allí observando como se perdía en la calle, mientras el sol empezaba a calentar mas, asomándose de atrás de una nube, muy tímido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este fin de semana, decidimos publicar un poco mas, para placer de nuestras lectoras...Que les parecio el Capitulo? Alice, es un amor, es la hermana que nunca tuvo Bella, no? y Renee ? que opinan de ella ? Que feo que no quiera a Alice. <strong>

**Les dejamos nuevamente links con musica para disfrutar.**

**Nos gustaria mucho saber si hay mas gente que nos lee, para eso necesitamos que nos dejen un review, de todas maneras eso no condiciona la subida de los capitulos. **

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, entre nosotras, son un mimo a nuestro ego, esperamos mas jeje...**

**Besos y que tengan una buena noche.**


	13. Capitulo XIII  Regreso a Forks

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.13: REGRESO A FORKS<strong>

Edward POV

Volví muy contento a mi consulta para encontrarme con Helen. La sala de espera estaba vacía, tal como había arreglado. El , director del Hospital, ya estaba al tanto y había dejado un mensaje con ella, recordándome que no me podía arrepentir. No pude más que reírme.

Con Helen revimos la agenda, y estaba todo en orden. No había dejado ninguna cita sin cumplir, las cirugías programadas se habían llevado a cabo, los pacientes estaban en pronta recuperación y el de urgencia de hoy también. Helen se despidió contenta, ya que a ella también le tocaban vacaciones. Revise mi escritorio para no olvidar nada, y fui con mis cosas en la mochila a saludar a mi padre. Llegue a su consultorio y golpee porque no sabía si aun tenía pacientes. Escuche "pase".

-Hola!

-Hola, hijo! Veo que tienes otro ánimo hoy – y me sonreí con ganas. La última vez que hablamos no estaba de humor.

-Bueno, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Bella acepto que nos diéramos otra oportunidad – y me deje caer en la silla, como con alivio.

-Felicitaciones! Así que podríamos decir que tengo una nueva, vieja... futura nuera?

-Papa, por favor! No era que tenía que tomarme las cosas con calma? – y nos reímos.

-Está bien. Que vas a hacer estos días?

-Estuve con ella esta mañana y se va a Forks, así que...

-Entiendo. Bueno, ya que vas para allí, porque no llevas a tu madre? Estará feliz de acompañarte en tu viaje a la mansión. Prometo ir en cuanto este libre. Tal vez, también haga arreglos para pasar unos días en familia.

-Seria genial! Estaremos todos juntos, como siempre debió ser – y el inclino su cabeza y me miro reprochándome el comentario. Yo me sonreí.

-Bueno, me voy.- me pare y el también. Nos abrazamos a modo de saludo y salí de ahí, contento hacia el auto.

Llegue a casa y puse música a todo lo que daba el stereo. Estaba eufórico, mientras escuchaba a Muse a toda marcha. Saque ropa para hacer una valija y cargue de todo, hasta un traje, aunque en casa debía haber algo de mi ropa. Revise que había en la heladera y encontré para hacerme un sándwich y tomar un vaso de leche, porque era ya tarde. Aunque la verdad no había mucho de comer ahí.

Se me ocurrió que si mama viajaba conmigo, podía volver a la casa paterna a dormir, cenar y partir temprano con un buen desayuno. Me aprovecharía de Esme. Tome el móvil y antes de llamarla, no pude evitar enviar un mensaje de texto: "Hola Amor! Ya te extraño. Nos vemos mañana". Y espere una respuesta que no llegaba. Así que llame a mi madre.

-Hola Mama!

-Hola! Que milagro que llamas!

-Bueno, es que hoy pase a saludar a Papa, porque empiezo vacaciones. Me dijo que tenías planeado viajar a la mansión para estar con Rosalie y Alice. Quería saber cuando tenias planeado ir porque yo también voy.

-La verdad es que no quería manejar, y esperaba que tu padre me llevara el sábado en su día libre. Pero si vas para allá, me encantara viajar contigo. Cuando sales?

-Mañana a la mañana... es muy pronto? – y ella se rió

-Así que estamos ansiosos! No, para nada. Ya tengo listo todo lo que necesito. Llevaremos mi camioneta, si te parece bien.

-Si, fantástico, así le devuelvo a Papa el auto. No es mi estilo. Tenía pensado salir temprano, que te parece?

-Perfecto! Pero porque no vienes a pasar la noche en casa, cenamos y salimos desde aquí? – y todo salio redondo.

-Muy bien. En una hora estoy por ahí.

Termine de empacar, saque la basura, cargue la maleta y mi mochila en el auto y allá fui camino a casa. Pasamos una noche tranquila y me fui a la cama temprano. Dormí como nunca, ya que encontré la respuesta a mi mensaje al acostarme: "Yo siempre te extraño!" Y ya deseaba volver a verla.

Desayunamos y salimos a la autopista, tranquilos y charloteando, muy temprano. Le conté todo lo de Bella y lo que habíamos hablado. Que nos quedaba una gran y larga charla pendiente, pero que tenia fe en que todo saldría bien. Ella, clásico de toda madre, que me pudo haber dicho? "Te dije que la buscaras!". A lo que nos reímos.

Llegamos a la mansión al mediodía y las chicas salieron a la puerta a recibirnos. Rosalie tenía una hermosa panza, más grande que ella. Realmente me sentía muy bien rodeado por mi familia y sabiendo que ella estaba cerca. Las chicas habían preparado un gran almuerzo y ya estaba todo listo, así que nos sentamos a comer, relajados. Luego pasamos a sentarnos en los grandes sillones blancos del living a tomar café. Mama se retiro a descansar un rato, quedando solo nosotros cuatro.

-Edward, como esta Bella? –pregunto Rosalie. Fui a abrir la boca y Alice, toda entusiasmada, contesto por mí

-Esta muy bien! Estuve ayer por la tarde con ella. Charlamos y pregunto por todos. Esta muy contenta! – y giro a mirarme, como en otras épocas. Yo sonreí aunque con pocas ganas. No quería jugar a las mil y un preguntas.

-Bueno, espero poder verla pronto, porque después que nazcan los bebes, salir será difícil.

-Claro que si, cariño! La llamaremos y haremos una reunión para charlar, como antes. –dijo Emmet.

-Edward, te parece bien? – dijo Alice. Vaya! Al fin me preguntaban.

-Si, pero si no les molesta, hay cosas que debemos hablar con Bella antes. Pero pienso que si.

-Hablando de varias cosas ayer, le pregunte por que se habían separado. Ella dijo que ya no podía recordarlo. Que paso?

-Si, Edward! – Dijo Rosalie – Me acuerdo que en esa época no podíamos preguntarte nada sin que nos ladraras. – y me encontré con la mirada de Emmet, que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenia ganas de hablar de ello.

-Que les parece si cambiamos de tema... No creen que son cosas nuestras y que primero tenemos que hablarlas entre nosotros? – y no las mire. No quería discutir.

-Pero Edward... – dijo Alice

-Que?

-Por que tanto problema en contar algo que paso hace tanto tiempo? Y que como yo lo veo, será algo que quedara en el pasado? – todos me miraban. Me levante y salí al frente, tirando el portazo. - Edward!

Necesitaba respirar. No sabia como iba a hacer para hablar con ella de eso, porque fueron tiempos difíciles y a mi también me quedaban muchas preguntas. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y esperaba que no fuera Alice.

-Hey, hermano... Estas bien?

-Emmet! Si, estoy bien. Es que aunque ahora las cosas son prometedoras, no me agrada rememorar todo lo que paso.

-Si, entiendo. Recuerdo perfectamente esa época. No querías hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

-Lo se, y lo siento. De verdad! Tú eres mi mejor amigo. – y Emmet me palmeo el hombro

-En estos días las chicas han hablado mucho del asunto, pero ellas no saben algunas cosas... como yo! – Y lo mire porque no entendía – Si la memoria no me falla, Rene te había llamado para hablarte una tarde, en la cafetería del pueblo. – y me quede helado.

-Como es posible...

-Nunca subestimes la memoria de un elefante! – y nos reímos. Pero enseguida me puse serio – Nunca me quisiste decir realmente de que hablaron.- y suspire. Tal vez fuera bueno hablar de ello.

-Ella quería que nos separáramos. No confiaba en mí. Pensaba que en cuanto me viera rodeado de otras personas, en otro ambiente, cambiaria a Bella por otra chica – y Emmet meneo la cabeza – Yo le dije que estaba equivocada y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero con lo que no contaba es que ella me dijera que Harvard había rechazado la solicitud de Bella..

-Pero creí que tu padre tenia eso arreglado! – dijo asombrado

-Yo también! Contaba con que estaríamos juntos. Hasta había alquilado un departamento pequeño para los dos. Lo recuerdas?

-Como para olvidarlo! – Dijo con gesto de obviedad – Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta lo que seria mi profesión. Lo que no entiendo es por que tuvimos que arreglarlo después de...

-Es que todo era mentira – y baje la cabeza. Recordar era algo tan doloroso!

-Que?

_Flashback_

_Era una hermosa tarde en Boston. Los árboles del campus comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, y había mucha gente yendo y viniendo entre edificios. Yo estaba parado en la pizarra viendo las actividades y me estaba dando cuenta que estaría muy ocupado. Mas tarde tendría que llamar a Bella._

_-Edward Cullen! Que gusto verte! – y gire sobre mis pies, para encontrarme detrás mío al Decano McKenna, amigo de mi padre. Estrechamos manos con una sonrisa._

_-Como esta? Gusto verlo!_

_-Como esta tu padre?_

_-Muy bien, gracias! Siempre ocupado... Ud. sabe como es._

_-Si, el buen Carlisle siempre investigando y estudiando – y se sonrió mirando sus zapatos. Levanto la mirada con notorio cambio de actitud. Más seria – Pero como estas tu, muchacho? Como vas llevando esto de tu novia? Tu padre me había dicho que ustedes eran inseparables. Realmente me llamo mucho la atención lo sucedido._

_-No entiendo... A que se refiere?_

_-Es que ustedes no han cortado su relación?_

_-No! – Y me reí – Eso seria imposible! Bella y yo tenemos muchos planes para el futuro. Sabemos que esta etapa será difícil. El que estemos separados será muy duro y llevara mucho trabajo. Pero finalmente, todo saldrá bien – dije confiado.- Imagino que como ella no vino, Usted..._

_-Bueno, en realidad si. En vista de su rechazo a nuestra oferta, pensé que se debía a que ustedes se habían peleado._

_-Rechazo, si... Harvard es quien no acepto a Bella._

_-No, Edward. Fue ella la que nos envió una carta diciendo que no podía aceptar nuestra oferta. Que ya se había comprometido con la Universidad de Florida. Nos lamentamos realmente, porque más allá de la recomendación de tu padre, ella era una alumna brillante. – Estaba desconcertado._

_-Pero , yo vi la carta._

_-Ven conmigo a mi despacho, por favor._

_Caminamos por los largos senderos hacia el edificio de admisiones. Me hizo pasar a su despacho, un lugar espectacular con una enorme biblioteca de piso a techo, y hermosas paredes forradas en madera. Me indico que me sentara en uno de los sillones verdes de cuero frente al escritorio, y se dirigió a un enorme fichero. Busco entre las carpetas y volvió a sentarse enfrente mío, con una de ellas en la mano._

_-Esto lo hago como una excepción. Los alumnos no pueden ver esta información. Pero se como eres, porque se como te educo tu padre. Y me parece que aquí hay una gran confusión. –_

_Abrió la carpeta, tomo dos hojas y me las entrego. Me temblaban tanto las manos que tuve que apoyarlas sobre el escritorio. En una hoja tenia la carta de la universidad donde aceptaban a Bella. En la otra, tenia una carta de ella escrita a maquina, pero con su firma. No lo podía creer! Por que ella me mentiría así? Es que no quería estar conmigo? Su madre la habría convencido?_

_-No se que decir... – y se me quebró la voz. No quería llorar delante de el, pero falto poco._

_-Mira muchacho, a veces es mejor ahora y no más adelante. Lo lamento mucho! – se lo veía apenado. Yo me moría lentamente ahí sentado. Me puse de pie para salir de allí lo antes posible._

_-Agradezco de corazón su sinceridad. – y estreche su mano firmemente._

_-Lo único que te pido es que medites y no descuides tus estudios. – Asentí y ya no podía estar parado ahí. Necesitaba salir. Me estaba ahogando._

_En cuanto cruce la puerta comencé a correr, y correr hacia el otro lado del campus y llegue al departamento a pie. Estaba transpirado y agitado, y así y todo, no se me quitaba la furia y la angustia. Entre y cerré de un portazo. Tire la mochila contra una pared y el televisor salio volando con ella, cayendo al piso ruidosamente. _

_Tome una silla y la lance contra la otra pared, reboto y le pego al microondas que cayo al piso haciendo chispas, rompiendo la repisa divisoria entre la cocina y el comedor. Me apoye en el mueble que estaba junto a la puerta y tire todos los CDs que había arriba, cuyas cajas sonaron como vidrios, y tiraron una lámpara y la mesa que la sostenía. _

_Cuando mire las cajas, arriba de todas estaba la caja del CD de "The Cure" que tenia nuestra foto. La levante, la mire y me quebré. Camine hacia atrás y encontré finalmente la pared, por la que me deslice, lentamente, a llorar desconsoladamente como si tuviera 5 años. No podía entender! Por que? Por que?_

_Fin del Flashback_

_-_Recuerdo muy bien como tuve que ir a buscarte a la comisaría. La casera presentó una queja, y yo hable con el oficial de turno para explicarles que tu abuelo había muerto –pobre tu abuelo ya muerto- y que estabas devastado, pero que te comprometías a dejar el lugar como nuevo. El hombre se apiado de ti al igual que ella, y no se presentaron cargos.

-Si, y no recuerdo si te di las gracias. – e hice una mueca que se pareció a una sonrisa.

-No... Pero nunca es tarde! – y sonreímos sin ganas - Que paso después?

-Después puse excusas para verla: Que tenía trabajos, talleres. Dos veces la deje plantada, y la tercera no me lo perdono. Tuvimos una discusión y terminamos dos meses después.

-Entonces ella no sabe que tú sabes... Por que nunca lo aclaraste? De todas formas, no te parece extraño? Por que le mentiría a Alice? Y por que también sigue enamorada de ti si no lo estaba entonces? Aquí hay algo raro...

-No se por que no lo hable en su momento. Por eso debemos hablar antes de seguir involucrándonos, porque no podré salir del pozo esta vez

-Todo se va a solucionar. Pero tienes razón, primero debes hablar con ella.

Emmet apoyo su mano firmemente en mi hombro, consolándome y nos abrazamos golpeando sonoramente nuestros hombros.

Escuchamos el motor de un auto, y vimos como Jasper llegaba también a la casa. Ya estábamos casi todos aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez nosotras...Y si, ya era hora de que alguien supiera que fue lo que paso entre estos chicos...Emmet como siempre, el mejor amigo, el que pone paños frios, aunque no paresca, un oso con corazon enoooorme. <strong>

**Les gusto?**

**Les dejamos buena musica y les contamos que hemos creado un solo album de fotos.**

**A los que quieran, pueden ubicarnos en Facebook como "Cullens GirlsArgentina" y/o en Twittwer thecullensgirls, tambien tenemos un blog **

.com/

**Seria un placer y un honor que nos envien sus invitaciones.- **


	14. Capitulo XIV  La Verdad

**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.14: LA VERDAD<strong>

Bella POV

Cuando Alice se fue volví al living y me senté en el sillón, frente a la televisión. Estaba en el canal de las noticias, y no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era: la una de la tarde.

Rememore la llegada a casa, la visita y nuestra charla con Alice, y la calma de este lugar. El aire tenía algo especial. En realidad, olía a hogar. Pero de pronto me di cuenta que Papa no había venido ni llamado para nada.

-Bella, estoy calentando lasaña. Te parece bien?

-Si, lo huelo desde aquí. Cocinaste? – y sentí su risa

-Eres muy graciosa! No, la compre hecha. Ya he comprado de esta marca, y es muy buena! – me reí

-Ya me parecía! Huele muy bien. Papa va a venir a comer?

-No, el no va a poder hoy. – y eso me extraño. Esto no es Seattle ni Chicago para que el comisario no pueda volver a almorzar, especialmente si su hija estaba en casa.

-Mama... pasa algo? – y no decía nada – Mama... me escuchaste? – y se acerco a mi, me pareció que algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, en realidad, hemos tenido una discusión muy seria. Esta muy enojado.- no podía creerlo. Nunca habían tenido discusiones como para que el no viniera a casa.

-Pero, que paso? No puede ser para tanto! Como para no venir a casa? – Mama se acerco, y se sentó frente a mí.

-No se...

-Vamos, por que discutieron?

-Fue por Edward y por ti... – y estaba todavía más sorprendida.

Mama agacho la cabeza y se tapo la cara con las manos. Eso hizo que me asustara. Como era posible que fuera tan grave? Me levante de mi asiento y trate de consolarla. Ella retiro mi mano de su hombro, la beso y me hizo gesto como para me sentara. Esto me ponía nerviosa y me quede de pie.

-Bella, por favor, necesito que te sientes y me dejes hablar. – y levanto la mirada esperando a que lo hiciera. Cuando me senté, suspiro profundo, limpio sus lagrimas, y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Te pido que, por favor, me escuches. Tu sabes que eres lo mas amo en el mundo, verdad? Yo siempre quise y quiero lo mejor de este mundo para ti.

-Si, claro que lo se. Que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Bueno, la discusión que tuvimos tu padre y yo, fue por una charla que tuve con Edward hace 8 años atrás, antes que terminaran el instituto. Cuando tenían que confirmar la asistencia a las universidades.

-No estoy entendiendo... De que hablaste con el?

-Bella por favor, escucha: Hace 8 años yo hable con Edward porque estaba preocupada por la relación que tenían. No deseaba que te pasara lo mismo que a mí y perdieras tus oportunidades de tener un mejor futuro.

-Hablaste con Edward pidiéndole que? Creía que esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido en su momento. Y que habías entendido...

-Si bueno, pero el siempre fue un chico sensato. Yo creí que cuando fueran a una gran escuela y conocieran a otras personas, el cambiaría. Y tú perderías el tiempo y tus oportunidades, como yo. Quería que tuvieras opciones, viajes, experiencias, que vieras el mundo más allá de este pueblo.

Estaba azorada. Tanto, que no podía articular palabra. La deje hablar. Todo el tiempo, ella se la paso restregándose las manos y sin mirarme. Estaba empezando a perder mi paciencia

-No me estas contestando... Hablaste con el y le pediste que?

-Le pedí que te dejara... – y algo detono en mi cabeza. Creí que era como una bomba – Me parecía innecesaria toda esa campaña que habían montado para irse juntos. Te ibas a arrepentir

-Explícame, según tú, por que iba a pasar eso... – pedí, demandante.

-El es un muchacho de una familia de posición, buen mozo. En cuanto tomara contacto con personas de su mismo nivel se daría cuenta que su relación no funcionaria. El habría hecho que invirtieras tu tiempo y tus ilusiones en algo que no tenía futuro. Y si te embarazabas como yo? Y si tenías que dejar todo? Yo no quería que te pasara lo mismo – estaba furiosa, dolida y no puedo adjetivar mas la mezcla de sentimientos que se me atoraban en la garganta.

-Tu, mi madre, me esta diciendo que yo era insignificante para alguien como el? – pregunte, mordiéndome – Quien eres? Por que me menosprecias así? – y no quería llorar.

-Yo no te menosprecio, pero...

-Pero nada! Tú no lo conoces! El no es así, ni su familia tampoco! – grite y me puse de pie.

-Igualmente no sirvió de nada, porque el se rehusó a hacerlo. Me dijo que el te amaba y te cuidaría y que todo saldría bien. – y parecía que faltaba algo mas

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo! –estaba que ardía. Parecía que mis preguntas tendrían respuesta antes de lo que pensaba. –Porque finalmente las cosas te resultaron bien! Lo convenciste de alguna manera? Nosotros no nos fuimos juntos, porque Harvard me rechazo! O sea, que eso si salio en tu favor...

-En realidad, no.- contesto bajando la cabeza- La verdad es que Harvard sí te había aceptado – y sentí que mi corazón golpeo tan fuerte que se me iba a salir del pecho. – Yo le mentí cuando le conté del rechazo... pero a ti también. – y levanto la cara para observarme, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-Que? – y sentía como mi sangre corría a borbotones por mis venas. No podía terminar de asimilar todo lo que decía.

-Yo les mentí! Falsifique la carta que les entregue. Y además, escribí a la Universidad para agradecerles pero rechazar la oferta, en nombre tuyo. Falsifique tu firma, que siempre me salio muy bien.- estaba totalmente en shock- Lo siento Bella! Por favor, perdóname! Pero lo hice por ti y porque te amo. Pensé...

-Como pudiste? Como? Esa era mi vida, no la tuya. MI VIDA! – grite y mis ojos no aguantaron. Las lágrimas saltaban de ellos sin contención. - Yo lo amaba! Nos amábamos de verdad! Todo esto porque crees que alguien a los 18 no sabe lo que es amar? Te das cuenta? No confiaste en mí...

-No hija, eso no es cierto! – y me tomo de los hombros. Yo la empuje, logrando que me soltara.

-Me subestimaste! Pensaste que no tenía la madurez para afrontarlo. Además, fuiste testigo de cómo me sentía... Estuve enferma! O tienes mala memoria?

-No, como no lo voy a recordar! – La tenia frente a mí, mirándome con la cara desencajada, llena de lágrimas

-Tuve depresión, madre! Estuve medicada por casi dos años! – Gritaba y ya no lo podía controlar – Sabias que siempre me sentí incompleta, sola, infeliz... incluso cuando le di la oportunidad a Jacob.- Y... Y a eso también me empujaste tú! – y todo se acomodaba con nitidez, como en un rompecabezas – Nunca pudo ni podrá ocupar el lugar que tiene Edward en mi corazón.

-Hija! – y estiro las manos para abrazarme a lo que respondí dando dos pasos atrás.

-No me toques! No lo soportaría! – y lo dije muy bajito, asqueada, pero mirándola ferozmente.- Como es posible que me dejaras sufrir así, sabiendo lo que el significaba para mi? Aun hoy! Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Yo lo amo!

Ella fue a dar un paso y yo gire sobre mis pies para ir al perchero. Tome mi vieja campera de abrigo y mientras me la ponía ella trato de tomar mi brazo. Esquive su agarre y la mire furiosa, como diciéndole que no osara siquiera. Deseaba golpearla. Me sentía traicionada, herida y agotada.

-Siempre fue el... y siempre será el. Te guste o no! – le dije, mordiéndome.

-Bella! – grito.

Salí lo más rápido que me respondía el cuerpo, tirando la puerta y haciendo que golpeara estruendosamente. Me interne en el bosque furiosa, tratando que el aire húmedo y perfumado limpiara mis pulmones y mi cabeza. Buscaría refugio en el único lugar en el mundo que nos pertenecía: el prado.

No podía más que recrear una y otra vez lo duro de la escena aquella tarde, cuando los dos nos sentamos frente a la carta membretada. Edward me sostenía y yo no paraba de llorar. El barajaba miles de cosas, como que pagaría por mí la universidad para que estuviéramos juntos, y yo, negándome. Además, eso hubiera sido una gran herida para mi padre. Ya estábamos nosotros dos lo suficiente dolidos como para que mas gente sufriera por esto.

Reviví como sentí que me moría la tarde en que me despedí de el en el Aeropuerto de Seattle, al que fui con Alice. Jamás había visto a Edward quebrarse, pero esa tarde cuando me beso al despedirse, una lágrima se escapo de sus bellísimos ojos verdes.

Mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un desastre! Caminaba tan rápido como podía y no paraba de llorar a los gritos, logrando que algunos pájaros huyeran de las ramas de los árboles, asustados. Y de pronto... un segundo de claridad llego a mí.

Que papel habían jugado el resto en toda esta situación? La familia de Edward sabia? Carlisle había ido a Harvard. Y Jacob? Sabia que mi madre lo manipulaba para liarme con el? Pero quien mas me importaba en este momento, además de Edward, era mi padre. Que sabia el de todo esto?

Pegue media vuelta y volví a la casa. Me acerque a mi vieja camioneta. Rogué al cielo porque mi padre siguiera cuidándola y funcionara. Estaba abierta. Busque en la guantera y bajo el asiento, pero nada. Baje el parasol frente a mi y la llave estaba ahí.

La arranque y salí marcha atrás a toda maquina, camino a la Estación de Policía, mientras mi madre corría desde la casa hacia mi, quedando parada a mitad de la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todasos, y cada uno de nuestros lectores, por que no pensar que pueden haber lectores varones, no? Aqui estamos...un capitulo muy duro de mucho dolor.**

**Realmente nos dolio mucho ver a Bella, imaginarla, sufrir, uno nunca espera que una madre se comporte de esta manera, pero bueno, como dice el dicho, madre hay una sola. **

**De todas maneras queremos que sepan que todo tendrá su recompensa. **

**Les volvemos a agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, que se tomen el tiempo para dejarlos es muy importante para nosotras, y realmente lo valoramos...pero, nos gustaria ver mas.**

**Les gusta hasta aqui la historia ?**

**Como siempre, les dejamos nuestra música y nuestras fotos. Aunque suene insistente, las esperamos por todos nuestros medios Facebook, Blog, Twitter...**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**


	15. Capitulo XV  Papá

****Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.15: PAPA<strong>

Bella POV

Se estaba empezando a pasar la furia para sentirme totalmente inundada por la desilusión. Me sentía tan angustiada! El esfuerzo de la discusión y la caminata me estaban pasando factura, y sentí una molestia en los puntos de la cirugía. Estaba exhausta!

Estacione la camioneta y me observé en el espejo retrovisor, para que nadie pensara cualquier cosa cuando entrara. Estaba pálida y con los ojos irritados pero supongo que pasaría porque todavía estaba recuperándome.

Cruce la puerta y tras el mostrador de la recepción me encontré con Finn. Este hombre alto y extremadamente delgado era el ayudante de mi padre. Era relativamente joven y agradable. Siempre diré de el que era muy bueno conmigo, incluso cuando era niña.

-Bella! Que gusto me da verte bien!

-Hola Finn! Como estas?

-Bien! Aquí, esperando porque algo pase.. Je! – le sonreí sin ganas y el cambio la cara – Quieres verlo, verdad?

-Si. Esta?

-Ve hasta el fondo. La ultima habitación sobre la derecha. No lo vi bien, pero sabes como es. Si le hubiera preguntado algo, seguramente me hubiera dicho "Todo esta bien". – y me sonrió, compasivo

-Gracias, Finn!

Pase el mostrador y recorrí el pasillo. Doble a mi izquierda y luego el largo pasillo hasta la puerta marcada con el numero 6. Me pare frente a ella y dude. No sabía con que me iba a encontrar al otro lado. Golpee levemente, pero mi ansiedad ya me estaba jugando nuevamente una mala pasada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Adelante" escuche.

Abrí la puerta y me lo encontré sentado frente a la ventana. Había una mesa baja y unos sillones de un cuerpo de respaldo alto, tapizados de gris. El levanto la cabeza, sorprendido. Pero al verme se puso de pie. Fue a decir algo y lo interrumpí.

-Solo vine a preguntarte si tu sabias lo que ella había hecho... Si o no? – y ya estaba llorando nuevamente

-Te juro que no. No tenia idea que ella había hecho esto.

Cruce la habitación y me zambullí en sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente. Me abrazo y apoyo su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, mientras me acariciaba.

-Lo siento! Hija, por favor, cálmate! Te va a hacer mal! Además me parte el corazón escucharte llorar así... Dios! – y volvió a abrazarme. – Obviamente no estaba feliz de que te fueras con el: tú eres mi niña! Pero jamás hubiera hecho algo así! Era tu decisión y yo la respete. Y si las cosas hubieran salido mal, siempre iba a estar aquí para contenerte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras. Te amo mas que a mi mismo, nena! – y me abrace mas a el para terminar de sacar con las lagrimas toda la angustia que tenia. – Sabes que soy un parco y que me cuesta mucho ser demostrativo, pero jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Me estaba empezando a calmar. Ya no me quedaban lágrimas para llorar. Se separo un poco de mi, beso mi frente y me sentó en el otro sillón. Fue hacia un mueble y me trajo un poco de agua. Me tome todo el vaso, tenia sed. Eso hizo que terminara de calmarme. Me extendió también una caja de pañuelos descartables y acaricio mi cabeza, antes de sentarse.

-Estas bien? – le pregunte , aun hipando, y me sonrió sin ganas.

-La verdad es que no. Y tu? – Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo y suspire

-Estoy agotada! Aunque en cierta forma tengo respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que tenia para el.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que debe haber pasado, también. Sabes? Cuando lo encontré en el hospital, y aun estabas inconsciente, fue quien me dijo que tu madre había hablado con el. Me lo dijo con... resentimiento.

-En serio?

-Si. Esa tarde me pidió que no le dijera a Rene que venia a verte. Ahora entiendo perfectamente el por que. Y además, me hizo una advertencia... podríamos decir – y me sorprendí.

-Que clase de advertencia? – se quedo pensando.

-Quiero recordarlo bien, porque tuvo mucho coraje al enfrentarme así, sin medir. Eso provoco en mí que le tuviera respeto, y que tomara conciencia de que realmente te amaba. Dijo que había sido joven e ingenuo. Que esta vez iba a luchar por ti contra todo y contra todos. Que dejarte ir había sido una estupidez pero que no iba a pasarle otra vez. – eso me hizo sonreír.

-En serio? Realmente necesito terminar de aclarar todo y que retomemos nuestra relación como es debido. Yo tampoco voy a dejarlo ir! – y mi padre asintió.- Fue muy fea la discusión con mama, no?

-Uf! No tienes idea! Especialmente porque hizo mucho hincapié en que había perdido sus proyectos y sus ilusiones. En un momento, dijo que no quería que, después de que el te dejara, volvieras aquí desilusionada, embarazada y que quedaras atrapada en este pueblo... Te juro que se me partía el corazón, porque en realidad hablaba de si misma! – y vi como bajo su cabeza, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y pasando ambas manos por su cabeza. Estaba muy dolido.

-Yo tampoco fui suave con ella. Es que no puedo entender como, en cierta forma, no se apiado de mí! Me vio por días sola, deprimida. Yendo de la terapia a casa, tomando la medicación, teniendo pesadillas... No puedo comprenderla! Me vio en el mismo infierno y pudo remediarlo! Por que no lo hizo?

-Estaba tan convencida de que lo que hacia era lo correcto, que ni siquiera lo hablo conmigo. Lo siento, hija! Debería haber estado más atento.

-No, Papa, por favor! No te disculpes! Edward también puso mucho de si porque no lo hablo conmigo. Es todo un gran error! Ahora que vas a hacer?

-En realidad no lo se muy bien. En principio, te pido me perdones pero por ahora no puedo volver a la casa. No puedo enfrentarla. Necesito pensar.

-Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Si, tal vez... o tal vez le pida a Harry Clearwater si me deja quedarme en su casa. La Push siempre es un buen lugar para despejar mi cabeza.

-Yo no se que voy a hacer! Estoy furiosa con ella. Necesito también despejar mi cabeza. Sino, también puedo volver a mi departamento, pero es complicado... Necesito ver a Edward, y el esta aquí con su familia.

Me levante del asiento, deje el vaso y los pañuelos sobre la mesa y me acerque a el. Me senté en su regazo como cuando era una niña y pase mis brazos por su cuello. Apoye mi mentón en su hombro y acaricie su espalda. Me queje, porque sentí una leve punzada de los puntos de la cirugía. Había sido un día demasiado movido para mí, especialmente recién salida del hospital.

-Te dolió?

-Un poquito.

-Debieras estar tranquila! – Rodee los ojos, como dando a entender que a estas alturas, pensar en eso era una tontería.

-Te acuerdas cuando me sentaba así, en tu regazo, después que volvías del trabajo, y me leías? – le sonreí tratando de cambiar de tema y tratando de relajarlo un poco. El palmeo mi pierna, un poco incomodo.

-Bueno, el tema es que ya no tienes 6... – y me miro risueño. Yo me reí. Me levante y lo mire, dispuesta a irme.

-Me voy... Necesito dar una vuelta y despejarme.

-Seguro vas a estar bien?

-Si. Necesito estar sola un rato. Te mando un mensaje de texto para avisarte que he decidido hacer y donde estoy.

-Por favor, ve con cuidado. – Me acerque y nos abrazamos

-Te amo, papa!

-Y yo a ti, mi niña!

Salí mas tranquila al estacionamiento de la estación, encendí la camioneta y decidí que tomaría la 101. Antes de avanzar, mire a ambos lados del camino y no sabia a donde me iría. Tal vez a la playa, a La Push... No. Tome la dirección contraria, hacia el Lago Crescent, camino a Port Ángeles.

Ahí habíamos pasado algunas tardes de verano con Edward de picnic, cerca del espigón. También, acampamos una noche de luna llena, poniendo las bolsas de dormir en la parte de atrás de mi vieja camioneta y dormimos abrazados. Que noche hermosa!

En el extremo del espigón había un mirador, que tenía unos hermosos bancos de madera, donde uno puede sentarse a contemplar la belleza del lugar. En los días soleados, el agua es azul y tranquila, mientras que en el fondo se alzan las montañas que van cambiando de tono: desde el verde al azul, finalizando en el índigo, en donde se pierde la vista.

La camioneta avanzo por las curvas atravesando el bosque y los puentes de hierro viejo, sobre el río. Me quede en el mirador un largo rato, pensando en que iba a hacer de mi vida. La tarde estaba empezando a ponerse ventosa., mientras reflexionaba.

Definitivamente, volvería a mi casa e ignoraría a mi madre. Debía darle una lección, donde padeciera un poco del sufrimiento que yo había tenido años atrás, en mi soledad. Seria lo mejor.

Además, Edward estaba aquí y antes que nada debía hablar con el. Teníamos que aclarar este sin fin de errores, mentiras y equívocos que nos dejaron maltrechos por tanto tiempo. Era momento de ser feliz... nuestro momento y debíamos poner lo mejor de nosotros para recuperar lo perdido.

Sentí frío. El viento arremolino mi pelo y me empujo, como una señal de que era tiempo que fuera a buscarlo. Me subí a la camioneta pero antes de volver al pueblo, me acerque al Lodge, para tomar algo caliente. Ese lugar es hermoso!

Había poco movimiento, y en el estacionamiento se veían pocos autos. Trate de estacionar la camioneta lo más cerca posible de la casa. Antes de terminar de apagarla, hizo un ruido raro y se detuvo. Termine de estacionar con el envión. Me baje, abrí el capo y trate de ver si había algo fuera de lugar. Mire el aceite, toque unos cables y todo parecía estar en orden. Cuando lo fui a cerrar, escucho una voz familiar que me dice:

-Hola, Hermanita! Pero que haces aquí? –gire sobre mis pies y me acerque rápido a abrazarlo.

-Emmet! – Y era como abrazar a un oso- Por favor, despacio, que todavía no he curado por completo. – y el rió por lo bajo- Que alegría verte! Que haces aquí?

-Rose! Conocemos todos los lugares en donde hay un baño entre Port Ángeles y Forks: ya no se aguanta! – y nos reímos.

-Ay, donde esta? – y la vi salir del interior. Jasper y Alice venían con ella. Se acercaron a mí y nos abrazamos. Acaricie la panzota de Rosalie y me emociono. Ella lo noto y le paso lo mismo

-Mujeres! – dijo Emmet, rodando los ojos – Dime pequeña, como estas?

-Bueno, de salud estoy muy bien, mejorando. En cuanto a otras cosas, más o menos – y todos pusieron cara de preocupación.- pero tengo fe que todo se solucionara muy pronto.

-Que ibas a hacer aquí?

-Quería ver si podía comprar un café. Me había dado frío.

-Yo conozco un lugar donde preparan un café italiano y unos muffins increíbles! Y la gente del lugar es adorable! – y sonreí. Alice implicaba algo con eso, y todos reían. Yo lucia desconcertada.

-Ah, si ... donde?

-Vamos, Bella! – dijo Rosalie- En casa, donde mas?

-Bueno, a decir verdad, el café era para tomar coraje y dirigirme hacia allí.-Todos rieron.

-Estamos al tanto de un lado de la historia.- dijo Emmet - Nos enteramos, aunque no lo creas, hoy – y me sorprendí – Así que nos gustaría apurar un poco las cosas, porque hay alguien en casa muy ansioso de verte. – y todos nos sonreímos

-Los sigo en mi camioneta, ok?

-Si, pero espera que le cargue gasolina, porque no tiene mas – y por eso se había parado. Que tonta!

Jasper me sonreía y decía poco en verdad. Siempre tan callado, pero con esa aura de calma y sosiego, que contagia a todos. Entre los dos, bajaron un bidón de la camioneta y cargaron mi tanque.

La puse en marcha y nos encaminamos todos a la casa Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez aca, otra vez nosotras.<strong>

**Si, ademas de ser Team Edward, como se dieron cuenta, también somos TEAM CHARLIE, si, correcto, también amamos a Charlie no podemos negarnos, y con esta historia lo confirmamos jajajaja o ustedes no?**

**No queremos sonar reiterativas, pero, MUCHAS GRACIAS, a todos por sus REVIEWS, son muy importantes, necesitamos saber si les gusta como se va desarrollando la historia.**

**Demas esta decirles, que les sugerimos que escuchen la música y vean las fotos, obviamente, nos pueden encontrar en TWITTER, FACEBOOK y BLOGGER, somos THE CULLENS GIRLS ARG.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos y cada uno de nuestros seguidores, esperamos sus comentarios, que tengan una buena jornada.- **


	16. Capitulo XVI  Respuestas

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.16: <strong>**Respuestas**

Bella POV

Caía ya la tarde y los tonos del cielo empezaban a cambiar levemente. Mientras nos adentrábamos por el sendero, a través del bosque, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no recorría este camino. Cuando venia a Forks, evitaba acercarme a las inmediaciones. Era para no tentarme con la idea de presentarme en la puerta de la Casa Cullen.

Cuando el claro se abrió, la tuve frente a mí. Siempre lograba un gran impacto el llegar en medio de tanto verde a la hermosa casona blanca. Cuantas tardes pasamos aquí!

Emmet ya había estacionado y estaba ayudando a Rosalie a bajarse. Estaba enorme! Alice y Jasper venían a mi encuentro.

-Bella, estas bien?

-Si, es que... estoy un poco nerviosa – reconocí y ellos me sonrieron.

-Bella, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa. Todo saldrá bien! – dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa. Emmet me hacia señas desde la galería.

No hicieron nada de ruido. Imagino que querían que fuera una sorpresa. Entrar allí me trajo miles de recuerdos, especialmente por el aroma a manteca y canela que venia de la cocina. Gire para mirar a Alice y ella asintió, como afirmando que no era otra que Esme cocinando.

Me hicieron señas de que no dijera nada y Emmet fue el primero en ir a la cocina. Escuche como asusto a su suegra y como ella lo golpeo, riéndose. Le pedía que viniera al living que le tenía una sorpresa. Al principio fue solo silencio, y a continuación pregunto si Rose estaba bien. Emmet se rió y nosotros también. "Crees que estaría tan tranquilo si le pasara algo?" le pregunto, risueño. Cuando vi a Esme cruzar el umbral, el venia caminando con las manos puestas sobre sus ojos, prácticamente empujándola. La detuvo cerca mío y retiro el obstáculo de sus ojos.

Esme me miro y abrió grande los ojos, con una sonrisa de corazón. Me di cuenta que se emociono y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Avance hacia ella y me zambullí en sus brazos. Ella se rió por lo bajo y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Ay, Bella! Que alegría tan grande! – y me beso la frente. Ella siempre me trato como una hija más. Ambas nos secamos las lagrimitas.

-Esme, que dicha verte!

-Dime, como te sientes?

-Oh, gracias a Dios, estoy muy bien! Recuperándome bastante mas rápido de lo esperado, según los médicos. – y ella me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá. Los demás nos imitaron.

-Yo estuve a verte con Carlisle cuando todavía dormías, pero el que en realidad me pasaba diariamente las novedades era Edward. – y mientras hablaba, acariciaba mi mano. Realmente me transmitía mucha paz.

-Y Carlisle donde esta?

-El vendrá por aquí el sábado. Tenía aun pacientes. Pero se quedara unos días, y me alegra! Le hace falta descansar. Además, lo extraño horrores! – y todos nos reímos.

-Esme, necesito hablar con Edward... esta en casa?

-Si, esta en su cuarto y no ha bajado – y miro a Alice, inclinando la cabeza. Ella levanto los hombros y sus manos, como disculpándose. – Crees que puedes subir hasta allí, o quieres que le diga que baje? – y sonreí. Me gustaba la idea de que estuviera en su cuarto. Tendríamos la suficiente privacidad.

-No, yo subo.

Me puse de pie y los mire. Alice y Rosalie me sonrieron, Jasper asintió con su cabeza y Emmet me guiño un ojo, alentándome. Era una sensación muy extraña volver a esta familia como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer. Me hacia muy bien tanto apoyo.

Encare la larga escalera que parecía no terminar y cuando me faltaban los últimos 20 escalones, escuche música de piano bastante fuerte. Debussy. Menee la cabeza. Este hombre era un romántico y eso realmente me perdía. Quería correr a derribar su puerta para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Primero es lo primero.

Me pare derecha frente a la gran puerta blanca, respire profundo y golpee. No contesto. Volví a golpear con más insistencia y lo escuche rezongar.

-Desde cuando golpean la puerta? Por favor... Entren!

Al pasar la puerta me lo encontré recostado en el bello chaise long junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el bosque. Cuando levanto la vista y me vio, se puso de pie como un resorte, regalándome una sonrisa de esas que iluminan la habitación y mi alma.

-Bella! Que sorpresa! – Incline mi cabeza aun sosteniendo la puerta y lo mire, picara.

-Buena sorpresa o mala sorpresa? – y se rió.

-Siempre eres una hermosa sorpresa! – Y estiro su mano hacia mí. Yo no la tome y note su desconcierto. Me acerque y pase mis manos por su cintura, abrazándome a el. Me abrazo también y beso mi cabeza.

-A eso le falta algo... – y alce la cara para mirarlo. El sonreía.

-Hola Amor!

-Hola! – y nos besamos. Que maravilla poder sentirlo así otra vez! Creí que esto no volvería a vivirlo nunca más y aquí estábamos. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y nos besamos apasionadamente. Cuando terminamos, nos miramos y nos quedamos abrazados, la frente apoyada una en la otra.

-Estas dispuesto a que tengamos la conversación pendiente que nos debemos? Creo que llego el momento... no te parece?. Necesito contarte todo lo que descubrí hoy. - Me miro serio y asintió. Me senté en el sillón y el, en el borde de la cama, frente a mi. Estaba nerviosa.

-...Hace unas horas tuve una enorme "discusión" con mi madre – y el se sobresalto. Me lo imaginaba – Hoy supe que ella trato de persuadirte para que me dejaras y tu no querías. – el bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos – Necesito que me expliques... Por que no me lo contaste?

-Bella, que hubiera ganado con contarte, mas que crear conflicto entre ustedes? En ese momento, nuestro planes se derrumbaban y lo más importante para mi era encontrar soluciones...

-Que nunca llegaron! – lo interrumpí, y se apeno ante mi palabras.

-Veras, se que hay muchas cosas que no dije. Mi padre envió una carta de recomendación para tu aceptación. Uno de los decanos de admisión es su amigo personal – abrí la boca para reprochar y me calle. El paso la mano, nervioso, por su pelo – Se suponía que debía llegar la aprobación y recibiste esa carta. – y levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido, molesto – Unas semanas después, el me llevo a su despacho y me mostró otra cosa.

-Seguramente lo que viste fue una carta escrita por mi madre. Ella rechazo la oferta real. Nos mintió! – y se me aguaron los ojos. Lo sentía como una traición enorme! El se enderezo. – Hoy me entere no solo de que trato de convencerte, sino que falsifico la carta para darnos y envió otra con el rechazo a la universidad, en mi nombre.

-Entonces... Creí que moriría esa tarde. Cuando llegue al departamento destroce todo lo que había – y se me cayo una lagrima. No podía imaginármelo - Sonaba a que ella te había convencido de que... bueno, que no era beneficioso que estuviéramos juntos y que no te animaste a decírmelo. Que no... que no me amabas! – y me tape la cara porque no podía creer que pudiera haberlo considerado.

-Pero tampoco me dijiste nada! – le dije en un murmullo - No fuimos honestos el uno con el otro. Nos dejamos engañar y nos dimos por vencidos.

-Bella, éramos muy jóvenes! Fuimos ingenuos e inseguros...

-Si. Pero no se si pueda perdonarle que nos manipulara así! Yo estuve enferma después de eso, medicada por depresión. Ella vio todo lo que me pasaba y aun así, no hizo nada.

-Para mí, los primeros años tampoco fueron nada fáciles. Nos superaron las circunstancias...

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Todo salio a la luz. Nos habíamos separado porque nosotros no nos queríamos? No, fue porque alguien más se interpuso en el camino.

-Edward...

-Si

-Podemos...? – no pude pronunciar otra palabra porque temía la respuesta. El se paro y se sentó junto a mí. Me apoye en su pecho y nos abrazamos.

-Yo debo preguntar eso... no te parece? – y levante la cara para mirarlo – Que si podemos? Si la pregunta es si podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, si podemos perdonarnos mutuamente: mi respuesta es si. Pero no se la tuya. Podrás perdonar mi estupidez? - Sonreí en medio de mis lágrimas.

-Mi respuesta también es si.

-Bella, en todos estos años, nunca fui yo mismo. Me sentía incompleto, vacío. Pero sobre todo, nunca deje de amarte. Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida. La razón por la que existo. Tú eres mi Bella.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarme nunca de ti. Eres el dueño de mi corazón para siempre.

-Te amo

-yo también te amo.

Y nos abrazamos muy fuerte. El me miro, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y seco mis mejillas con sus pulgares, para luego besarme. Su beso fue tan sentido, tan tierno. El amor que nos teníamos era tan grande que nos sentíamos abrumados. La pasión es importante, pero el amor mas, porque es para siempre.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el deslizo sus manos por mi espalda, apretándome contra el. Nos dejamos llevar, recostándonos juntos en el largo sillón. Podía sentirlo apoyado contra mi y la sensación era maravillosa. Deslizo su mano por mi pierna y la paso por encima de la suya. Enrede mi manos en su pelo, revolviéndolo. Nuestras bocas sincronizadas, hacían las delicias de besarse una maravilla, lo mismo que nuestras lenguas. Estaba entre sus brazos nuevamente, y sentía sus manos acariciarme. No podía sentirme más feliz!

El sonido de un móvil quebró nuestra burbuja, devolviéndonos a la realidad. Nos miramos sentándonos en el sillón nuevamente, agitados y con la respiración entrecortada, para reírnos. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente y me di cuenta que era el mío. Busque en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean, pero el movimiento me provoco dolor, quejándome audiblemente. No debía olvidarme de mi cirugía. El me apunto con el dedo como retándome y lo saco de mi bolsillo. Me mostró la pantalla: Era mi padre.

-Hola! – dijo severo.

-Ay, Papa, perdóname, pero perdí total noción del tiempo! – mientras yo hablaba, Edward empezó a enredar en su dedo un mechón de mi cabello. Yo aleje su mano como para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Bells, me estaba preocupando. Dijiste que me llamabas!

-Lo siento! Es que fui hasta el lago y ahí me encontré a Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. – y el entonces corrió el pelo de mi hombro y empezó a besarme el cuello. Era una tortura.

-Oh, bueno. Como están los muchachos? – y yo trataba de empujarlo para que no siguiera haciendo eso.

-Están bien! Rosalie esta hermosa... y enorme! – y estaba empezando a agitarme, porque no solo besaba mi cuello, sino que deslizaba su nariz por detrás de mi oreja, cosa que me encantaba.

-Cuanto me alegro! Vas a volver a la ciudad?

-No... – y me costaba mantener la concentración – pero ahora estoy en la casa Cullen y me voy a demorar. Pero después me voy a casa. Te puedo... llamar... mas... tarde? – y Edward insistía, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Estas bien?

-Si, estoy muy bien! – y se rió por lo bajo, mientras seguía besando mi cuello.

-Ok! Hablamos mañana. Que pases buena noche!

-Buenas noches, Papi! – y corte lo mas rápido que pude, para zambullirme en su boca nuevamente.

El se estaba divirtiendo conmigo. Me hizo transpirar! No quería que mi padre se diera cuenta. Cuando nuevamente las cosas se estaban poniendo "candentes" alguien golpea a la puerta como si la fuera a tirar abajo. Eso me sobresalto. Era Emmet

-Chicos, dice Esme que bajen a cenar en 5 minutos. Que ya esta listo... Ja! – y lo estaba disfrutando. Edward me soltó y miro hacia la puerta molesto.

-Esta bien. Dile que ahora bajamos – le contesto mientras me miraba con sarcasmo.- Obviamente aquí no tenemos privacidad – y no pude mas que reírme. Tome su cara entre mis manos, y le deje un leve beso en los labios, y lo mire picara.

-No crees que tendremos otra oportunidad?

-Oh, por supuesto que si, señorita! – y me reí a carcajadas.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos miramos. Acomode mi remera y el abrocho algunos de los botones de su camisa. Me pare frente al espejo para acomodar mi cabello y el lo hizo detrás mío. Me tomo por la cintura y me apoyo contra el.

-Míranos! Creí que nunca más volvería a tener esta imagen mas que en mi memoria.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bajemos, antes que venga Alice a buscarnos. Desde ya te adelanto, en la cena nos volverán locos a preguntas.

-Ya no me importa, mas que estamos juntos de nuevo – y gire para ponerme de frente a el.

-Te amo

-y yo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos...aca estamos, y bien se supo la verdad. Era hora, no creen ?<strong>

**Le damos la BIENVENIDA a nuestros nuevos seguidores, cada vez son mas, eso nos estimula a seguir creando...**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos por sus REVIEWS, esperamos no decepcionarnos y nos encanta leerlos...Sigan escribiendo, no duden en dejarnos su opinion.- **

**Como siempre les sugerimos que nos pueden encontrar en TWITTER, FACEBOOK, BLOG.- En todos estos sitios estamos con nuestro nombre.- **

**Gracias nuevamente a todos-**

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo.- **

**Ah, nos olvidabamos, la recomendacion, disfruten de nuestra musica**


	17. Capitulo XVII  La Velada

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.17: LA VELADA<strong>

Bella POV

Bajamos a cenar y todo estuvo maravilloso. Nos reímos recordando viejas anécdotas y travesuras de cuando íbamos al colegio. Estaba tan relajada y tan contenta!

Esme propuso que disfrutáramos de una copa y café en el living. La noche se veía apacible a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa. El jardín había sido adornado con luces, colocadas debajo de los helechos y los grandes arbustos. Lucía maravilloso.

Cuando nos sentamos, Alice no pudo con su condición de preguntar sobre nosotros, si todo estaba solucionado y volvíamos a estar juntos. Como se que a Edward no le gustan mucho las aclaraciones tome la palabra. Le respondí que si, que estábamos juntos y apoye mi mano sobre la de el, sonriéndonos. Conté todo el tema del engaño y la discusión que tuve con mi madre, para que todos tuvieran la versión "oficial", por así decirlo.

En general, todos se quedaron preocupados, pero Alice estaba enojada. Dijo que era una barbaridad. Esme me ofreció hospedaje, en caso de que no quisiera volver a casa, ya que según ella, lo que sobraban eran habitaciones. A eso Emmet se rió muy fuerte, provocando que Rosalie le diera un codazo en las costillas y Alice lo retara, preguntándole que es lo que le resultaba tan gracioso. Se disculpo, sacándome una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba muy callado analizando lo que todos hablaban y jugaba con mi mano. La acariciaba, la media con la suya, hasta que finalmente entrelazo nuestros dedos y la beso. Lo vi preocupado.

-No, quédense tranquilos. Estoy bien. Es necesario que vuelva a mi casa.

-Pero Bella... – reclamo Alice

-Alice... – le advirtió Edward

-No, ella es también un miembro de nuestra familia. No quiero que este sola e incomoda! – Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Alice, esta bien! Es necesario que regrese. Mi madre debe entender la magnitud de lo que ha hecho. Por lo menos, necesito que reflexione que con pedir perdón no alcanza. Deberá esforzarse por lograrlo. Y por el perdón de mi padre, tendrá que trabajar y mucho. Esta extremadamente dolido.

-Amor, debes hacer lo que consideres correcto – Alice iba a protestar y el la miro con señal de advertencia – Si quieres volver a tu casa, esta bien. Como tú quieras.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir – dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emmet que se levanto para ayudarla a pararse – Pero mañana te vienes a descansar aquí conmigo, no? Por favor, me aburro sola!

-Gracias, Hermana! – dijo Alice

-Es que tu no soportas estar quieta! Emmet debe trabajar y Bella también debe hacer algo de reposo. No es así, Doctor? – le pregunto a Edward. Cosa que el asintió y toco la punta de mi nariz, como llamado de atención. Yo me reí.

-Si, no vendría mal un poco de calma. Ok, mañana vengo a pasar el día con ustedes. – y Rose aplaudió

-Y la noche también! – agrego Alice.

-No, eso lo veremos, porque mañana tengo planes para nosotros. Te parece, amor? – asentí y me incline sobre el para besarle los labios. Las chicas suspiraron y Esme se rió de ellas.

-Bueno, va a ser mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo! La cena estuvo deliciosa!

Nos pusimos de pie y nos despedimos, para que luego Edward me llevara afuera de la mano. El aire de la noche estaba húmedo y un poco frío, pero agradable. Me dio un escalofrío el cambio de ambiente. El me abrazo y me daba besos cortitos. Nos fuimos acercando abrazados a la camioneta. La abrió, la puso en marcha y la dejamos calentando el motor.

-No quieres que vaya contigo? No te vas a perder, verdad? – lo mire mal y el se rió.

-Prometo que si es así te llamo al móvil.

-Por favor, en cuanto llegues, llámame. Necesito saber que llegaste con bien.- Me senté en el asiento del conductor pero con mis pies colgando hacia fuera. Tire de el por su camisa para tenerlo frente a mi y besarlo. El acaricio mis muslos y profundizo el beso. Nos quedamos frente a frente, abrazados.

-Tienes planes para mi, mañana?

-Pensé que te gustaría cenar conmigo, que te parece?

-Genial! Iremos a algún lugar en especial? Solo es para saber como debo vestirme.

-Ah, es sorpresa! Así que dejo la vestimenta a tu entero criterio – y me beso la punta de la nariz.

-Esta bien. Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches!

Y nos besamos nuevamente, muy dulcemente. El cerro la puerta y cuando iba a maniobrar marcha atrás, se colgó de la puerta para volverme a besar, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia.

Tome el camino, y la salida de la casa de noche, con el bosque tan cerrado, me asustaba un poco. No estaba acostumbrada. En general cuando había venido, era el quien me había traído y regresado a casa.

Llegue a casa y las luces estaban encendidas. Estacione la camioneta y me quede con las llaves. Por la mañana debía ponerle combustible y revisar el aceite, por las dudas.

Cruce la puerta y Rene estaba sentada en el sofá, con la casa totalmente en silencio. Trato de preguntar si estaba bien, que donde había estado y ya no la escuchaba. Colgué el abrigo nuevamente en el perchero, mientras ella me seguía a todas partes. Fui a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y subí la escalera, ignorando por completo sus palabras, o sus gritos, al final. Entre y cerré la puerta, dejando el vaso en la mesa de luz. Busque mi celular y llame.

-Hola, Amor! – contesto – Llegaste bien? Y la recepción en casa?

-Todo bien! No te preocupes. Te amo

-Y yo! Como voy a hacer para dormir hoy? –y me reí porque era un exagerado

-Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana! - Me puse el pijama, saque del bolso mi medicación, la tome y me dormí prácticamente enseguida.

Amanecí muy relajada. El mundo se había convertido en un mejor lugar, solo con saber que el hombre que mas amo en la vida, me corresponde y esta cerca.

Había mucho silencio en la casa, pero si todo seguía como siempre, ella se había ido a trabajar hace rato. Mire el reloj y eran las 9 de la mañana. Había dormido mucho pero imagino que tenia que ver con la medicación.

Tome un jean y una remera de algodón de mangas largas para vestirme y fui a darme una ducha. Me desvestí y revise la cicatriz de la cirugía. Se veía muy bien para haber sido operada hace ya un mes. Carlisle había sido muy prolijo. Que increíble! Un mes y mi vida había cambiado por completo. No tenia idea que nos deparaba el futuro pero solo podía imaginar cosas buenas.

Baje a desayunar y encontré un mensaje de texto de mi padre, que me decía que se iba a la casa de Harry Clearwater. Me alegraba. El siempre había sido un muy buen amigo y necesitaba hablar. También encontré uno de Edward, que me daba los buenos días y que cuando quisiera lo llamara.

Cuando termine de desayunar, lave las cosas y subí nuevamente a mi cuarto para ordenar y dejar listo lo que me iba a poner esta noche. Siempre tenía algo de ropa en casa. Encontré un top negro con escote redondo y sin mandas de lurex con algo de brillo y unos capri al cuerpo, también negros. Tenía unos stilettos clásicos negros y altos, y un bolerito bordado corto negro, que había comprado hace tiempo. Estaría cómoda y arreglada.

Por la dudas, puse todo en un bolso y lo lleve a la camioneta. Iba a la Casa Cullen, era cerca del mediodía y no sabia si iba a tener ganas de volver a cambiarme a casa.

Cargue combustible, encare la autopista y luego el sendero a la casa. El día estaba muy agradable y parecía mentira, pero hoy había salido el sol. Eso le daba al bosque un color diferente.

Estacione y ahí tenia ya mi ángel esperándome en la puerta. Me parecía todavía mentira! Me acerque a el y nos abrazamos.

-Hola, Amor! – le dije y se sonrió.

-Hola! Ya no quiero besarte en la frente – y me reí. Y me beso en los labios muy tiernamente.

Entramos y estaba toda la familia esperándome. Aparentemente, habían decidido que almorzaríamos en la parte de atrás de la casa para aprovechar el día soleado. Emmet tenía puesto un delantal y estaba parado frente a la parrilla haciendo hamburguesas, ayudado por Jasper. Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en una mesita, bajo un árbol, tenían muchas revistas frente a ellas y hablaban concentradas. Rosalie estaba sentada en una poltrona rodeada de almohadones, pero no tenia buena cara hoy.

-Rose... te sientes bien?

-Ay, Bella, hoy me siento mas hinchada que nunca. Y estos jugadores de futbol no dejan de patear. Deben estar discutiendo entre ellos. – Me acerque a acariciar su panza y pude sentir los movimientos de los mellizos. Edward me observaba.

-Sabes el sexo de los bebes? – y seguía acariciándola. Parecían calmarse y ella suspiro profundo.

-Si, son Emma y Thomas – y nos sonreímos. Los bebes se movían menos – Que suerte que les gustas! Se están quedando más tranquilos.

-Cuando se suponen que llegan estos pequeñines?

-En dos semanas más o menos. Espero poder aguantar, porque ya no puedo ver la punta de mis pies.- Y nos reímos. Los bebes pegaron un saltito.

El almuerzo y la tarde transcurrieron maravillosas. Mi vida se había transformado en un cuento de hadas y mi familia política era extraordinaria. Bueno, al menos esperaba que fueran en el futuro. Edward me invito a que diéramos un paseo y caminar en el bosque.

-Bella, recuerdas las cosas que charlábamos cuando éramos novios?

-Ahora no lo somos? – el se detuvo y se paro frente a mi. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos

-Bella Swan: Quieres volver a ser mi novia? – y me reí.

-Si, quiero – y nos besamos. Me tomo de la cintura y seguimos caminando.

-Me refiero a la época en que éramos más jóvenes... A los planes que teníamos de formar un hogar. Todavía te gustaría tener niños? – y me sorprendí. No esperaba la pregunta. Me puso un poco nerviosa.

-Si, eso no ha cambiado, me gustaría mucho. Y a ti?

-Si, eso tampoco ha cambiado. Hace poco atendí en la guardia a una pareja que había tenido un simple accidente, pero ella estaba embarazada y estaba asustada. Me recordaron a nosotros. Y hoy te vi hablando con Rose y bueno...

-Edward Cullen que ideas se están formando en esa cabeza tuya? – y el se rió con ganas.

-Nada, amor... Solo quería saber si los golpes de estos años no nos habían cambiado tanto. – y asentí.

Seguimos caminando por el sendero junto al río, repasando los miles de planes que alguna vez habíamos hecho, y todo era maravilloso. Volvimos a la casa tranquilos. Mire el reloj y eran las 5. Debía cambiarme si íbamos a salir.

-Todavía vamos a salir a cenar?

-Si, claro... siempre que tengas ganas.

-Por supuesto! Es que tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme. No se si tenemos reservaciones.

-Mmm... en cierta forma, si. Nos esperan a eso de las 8.

-Quienes?

-Te dije que era sorpresa! – y me reí.

-Bella, no es tiempo que empieces a arreglarte? – esa era Alice. Ella no podía con su genio.

-Y como es que tu...

-Yo siempre soy la que facilito las cosas para ustedes! Por que vamos a cambiar la tradición? – y nos reímos los tres. – Más vale que vayan a cambiarse.

-Bueno, me iré a casa.

-Por supuesto que no! – Dijo ella – Yo ya tengo todo arreglado. No me vas a privar de volver a arreglarte con en los viejos tiempos, no?

-Vamos... ya no tenemos 17!

-No importa! Es divertido! – respondió dando saltitos. Era incorregible.

Nos despedimos con un beso al pie de la escalera y subimos al cuarto de Alice. Ahí me esperaba un vestido negro de jersey de seda sin mangas. De frente era muy simple, pero atrás, una leve tirita cruzaba sosteniendo los breteles por sobre los omoplatos, y dejaba toda el resto de la espalda al aire en un profundo escote. A la altura de la cintura, al final de la espalda, tenia el detalle de una leve y graciosa cola corta. Era muy sexy. Me bañe y ella se dedico a peinarme y maquillarme, mientras Rosalie tomaba jugo y disfrutaba de todo esto. Hizo leve ondas en mi pelo, sin crear volumen, solo movimiento. Y me puso unos aros largo y livianos, llenos de cuentas negras que hacían reflejos en la luz. El maquillaje suave, pero con delineador sobre los ojos, acentuando la mirada y gloss rosa casi traslucido. No quise ponerme sus zapatos nuevos e hice traer los míos del bolso del auto. Los stilettos negros le gustaron y los acepto de buen grado. Me miraba al espejo y no parecía yo. Estaba muy glamorosa. Las chicas me dieron una chaqueta de cuero, como si fuera un saco de esmoquin, con solapas de gamuza que era lo suficientemente largo para no dejar ver nada de mi vestido. Seria una sorpresa.

Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las 7, alguien golpeo la puerta. Era Emmet. Lo dejamos pasar, pero con la condición que no le dijera nada a Edward. El tomo mi mano y me hizo girar.

-Wow! Te ves increíble! – y Rosalie lo miro mal – Cielo, es cierto! Sabes que ella es como mi hermanita! No puedes ponerte celosa por eso... o si? – y ella no dijo nada, pero hizo un puchero. El se sentó a su lado y la abrazo para besarla – Si sabes que tú lo eres todo para mi, tonta! – y ella enjuago una lagrima. El agacho la cabeza y le hablo a su panza – Hijos, salgan pronto de ahí, porque las hormonas de su madre están locas y yo también! – y nos reímos.

-Edward te pidió que vinieras? – pregunto Alice

-Si, dice que deben salir a las 7 por las dudas, para llegar con tiempo. – yo estaba intrigada

-Ahora bajo, un minuto que tomo mis cosas.

Alice esparció perfume a mi alrededor, me puse la chaqueta y baje la escalera. Mi príncipe azul estaba al pie, en un hermoso traje gris oscuro y camisa del mismo tono. En la palidez de su piel, se veía maravilloso. Tenia audiencia en la baranda de la escalera y en la planta baja. El me regalo una de esas sonrisas que debilitan mis rodillas y no pudo mas que decir: "Estas hermosa". Nos dimos un leve beso y nos despedimos de todos para salir.

El viaje en auto fue tranquilo. Bromeamos y charlamos de tonterías hasta que me di cuenta que íbamos camino a Port Ángeles.

-No vas a decirme a donde vamos? Vamos a Port Ángeles?

-No... Pero es la misma ruta.

-Edward!- y se rió.

-Ya falta nada!

Y en la próxima curva se descubrió ante nosotros nuevamente el Lago Crescent. Era una noche hermosa, donde las estrellas brillaban por miles como pequeñas joyas en el cielo azul marino. La luna en cuarto creciente brillaba como nunca reflejándose en el lago, dejando una estela que se perdía en la negrura de la silueta de las montañas al fondo.

No se que cara abre puesto, que el se rió. Y finalmente tomamos la entrada del Lodge, cuyo jardín de ingreso tenia miles de bolsas de papel madera con una leve luz dentro, formando un camino hacia la entrada. Era hermoso.

Nos bajamos y entramos directamente al restaurante, donde todo el salón estaba dispuesto solo para nosotros. No podía salir de mi asombro! habían acomodado las mesas de manera la nuestra quedara junto a los grandes ventanales, donde la vista del cielo nocturno era maravillosa. Sobre un lado del local había un cuarteto de jazz: piano, guitarra, contrabajo y clarinete, y una chica, vestida de negro con una magnolia en el pelo, cantaba "You don't know me" tan dulcemente, que me emociono. Lo mire y el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Todo esto es para mi? – pregunte tímidamente

-Si... pensé que nos merecíamos una velada romántica. Te gusta?

-Es maravilloso! No se que mas decir! – y apoye la mano en su mejilla, para atraerlo hacia mi y besarlo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, y el metre nos dio las buenas noches. Desabroche mi abrigo y le di la espalda a Edward para que me lo sacara. Habría dado cualquier cosa para ver su cara y me ve ocurrió mirar el reflejo en la ventana. Retiro mi abrigo y miro mi espalda. Vi como levanto una ceja e hizo media sonrisa, lo cual significaba aprobación. Entrego el abrigo al mozo y antes de que me sentara, beso mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas al deslizar su dedo por mi columna desde la cintura hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Nos sirvieron champagne y disfrutamos de una cena maravillosa. Antes del postre, me invito a bailar, y la cantante empezó a cantar "I'll be seeing you" lento y meloso. Me recordó a la película "The Notebook" cuando ellos bailan esa canción en la calle. No podía ser mas romántico! El me beso levemente y me hizo vibrar.

-Te gustaría que nos quedáramos a dormir aquí hoy? –pregunto en un susurro, y fue muy dulce al hacerlo. Le había pedido que fuéramos despacio, pero eso entre nosotros ya era imposible. Asentí en silencio y recibí otro beso, confirmando la respuesta.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, listos para partir a vivir un momento mas intimo, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cómico fue que el mío hacia lo mismo en mi pequeño bolsito, sobre la mesa.

Nos miramos sorprendidos y buscamos a ver que pasaba. Rosalie estaba con contracciones e iban todos camino al Hospital.

Nos reímos, agradecimos a todos por la bella velada y volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos a Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, siempre alguien o algo interrumpe lo mejor, pero bueno, esta vez es algo hermoso, no?<strong>

**Gracias a todos, nuevamente, por sus REVIEWS, esperamos mas, nos dan energia para continuar.-**

**Les dejamos nuestros links con hermosa musica para disfrutar y las fotos tambien.**

**Sigan leyendonos, lo mejor esta por venir.**

**Abrazos para nuestros seguidores. Que tengan un hermoso domingo.-**


	18. Capitulo XVIII   Emma y Thomas

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.18: EMMA Y THOMAS<strong>

Emmet POV

Con Rose nos paramos al pie de la escalera, y vimos salir a Edward y a Bella muy felices. Cuanto tiempo hacia que no veía así a mi mejor amigo! Realmente me alegraba por ellos. Ambos merecían volver a tener la felicidad que nunca debieron perder.

-Se veían lindos, no? – dijo ella

-Si, hace tiempo que no veo a Edward tan feliz

-Bella no ha cambiado! Eso es importante.

-Es como si el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Ahora retoman la relación, al parecer, con el mismo amor de siempre – Rose se acerco a mi y rodeo, como pudo, mi cintura.

-Es todo muy romántico, no te parece? – y me reí. Deslice mis manos por su espalda y acaricie su trasero -No hagas eso! – murmuro por lo bajo, apoyando su cara en mi pecho.

-Por que no? – susurre.

-Porque me gusta! – y nos reímos.

Nos besamos con la misma pasión con la que lo hemos hecho todos estos años. El solo pensar que esta hermosa mujer, que solo era mía, iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre, provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos. Me iba a convertir en padre!

Después de todos los sacrificios, de la universidad, del trabajo arduo por lograr experiencia como arquitecto para darnos un futuro mejor, ahora íbamos a coronarlo teniendo a nuestros hijos. Estaba aterrado y extremadamente feliz, al mismo tiempo.

-Mm... Te amo!

-Y yo a ti, nena! Pero va a ser mejor que me bañe para irme a dormir. Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, esperare que salgas para que me ayudes a terminar de acostarme. Hoy tus hijos me han vuelto loca! No paran de moverse. Ven – ella tomo mis manos y las apoyo a ambos lados de su panzota. Los chicos parecían pelearse como cuando jugaba futbol en la escuela.

-Uh... te duele, cielo?

-A veces. Son terribles! Me pregunto si serán así cuando estén afuera – y me reí.

-Si salen a mi, no lo dudes! – y nos reímos. -Me voy a tomar una ducha.- la bese y entre en el baño.

Prácticamente me había desvestido por completo, cuando sentí un golpe y un fuerte quejido. Al salir a los tropezones del baño, la encontré con una mano apoyada en la cama y de rodillas en el piso, blanca como un papel.

-Rose?

-Emmet, me duele! Sentí como un calambre que me atravesó. – y estuve a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, cuando ella me grito – Emmet, vístete! – Entre al baño, tome la bata colgada tras la puerta y al trasponer la puerta, grite como un loco. Estaba asustado

-Esme! Alice! – a lo que abrieron enseguida sus puertas. – Es Rose! – y corrieron a la habitación.

-Rose, hija! Puedes pararte? – y mientras, ella tocaba su vientre

-Si me ayudan, puede ser. El calambre paso – dijo resoplando.

-Tu panza esta muy dura. Haz sentido contracciones antes de este momento?

-Hace como una hora, pero no era tan fuerte

-Esme, que hacemos? - pregunte

-Mejor ir al hospital, no perdemos nada con que la revisen. Faltan muy pocas semanas y no creo que llegue a término. Yo no pude! – y Rose frunció las cejas, asustada

-Crees que llego el momento? – y me sentí un inútil.

-Vístanse todos! Alice ve y trae la camioneta al frente de la casa. Me vestiré, tomaremos el bolso que ya esta listo, y nos iremos a la guardia.

Tome a Rose en brazos y baje con ella la escalera. Los colores le habían vuelto a la cara, aunque su frente estaba algo sudorosa. Respiraba profundo sentada en uno de los sillones en la planta baja. Espere a que volviera Alice, mientras la miraba aterrado. Ella me acaricio la mejilla y me beso, para luego fruncir la cara de dolor.

En cuanto Alice entro, corrí escaleras arriba para volverme a vestir y bajar los escalones de a dos con el bolso en la mano, llevándola afuera.

Esme fue la ultima en subir a la camioneta y, mientras tanto, todos mandábamos mensajes de texto a Carlisle, a Edward, a Bella y al medico.

Edward POV

Hable con el Metre, contándole que teníamos una emergencia familiar y debíamos irnos. El lo lamento pero quedamos en que hablaríamos al día siguiente. Agradecí el servicio, al igual que Bella, que saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos al auto, abrí su puerta y ella se quedo como pensativa observando a su alrededor. La mire extrañado y me regalo una gran sonrisa

-Pasa algo?

-Saco una foto mental de este momento – me reí y la bese en los labios. Era muy tierna.

-Vamos?

-Si! Vamos! Vas a ser tío! – y se subió finalmente. Rodee el auto y me senté, encendiéndolo

-No, no voy a ser tío... "Vamos" a ser tíos! – Ella se rió y tomo mi cara para darme otro beso.

Tomamos la autopista a una buena velocidad sin exagerar, pero a mitad de camino, encontramos a un camión que había tenido un desperfecto y estaba atravesado a mitad de la ruta. Debíamos esperar para seguir. Había un patrullero y ya había llegado la grúa. Seria cuestión de unos minutos.

Bella se asomo y se dio cuenta que era Charlie el que estaba junto al conductor del camión, charlando. Así que nos bajamos del auto para hablar con el.

-Hola Papa!

-Bella! – y la abrazo. Alzo su cabeza para mirarme, un poco extrañado. Diré que su mirada no fue del todo agradable. Creo que estaba un poco celoso. –Edward, como estas? – me tendió la mano y la estreche.

-Muy bien, gracias. Tendremos para mucho aquí?

-No, tal vez unos quince minutos mas... Tienen prisa? – y levanto una ceja. Bella tiro de la manga de su camisa y yo me reí.

-Bueno, si, un poco... Es que Rosalie empezó con contracciones y parece que los bebes van a nacer. Vamos camino al hospital.

-Vaya, felicitaciones! – y extendió una sonrisa amable. Tomo la mano de su hija y la observo. – Te ves muy linda. Como te sientes?

-Fantástica! Me siento muy bien.

-Y ella... esta...

-Si, aunque no le he hablado desde ayer y prácticamente no he estado en casa. Pero estaba bien.

-Ok... – dijo incomodo. Y ahí estaba la grúa terminando de maniobrar.- Ya van a terminar, así que enseguida podrán seguir camino. – Estrecho mi mano y beso en la frente a Bella – Ah, Edward, dale mis felicitaciones a tus padres y los nuevos padres de mi parte.

-Lo haré! – y volvimos enseguida al auto.

Pudimos retomar camino y por una extraña razón quise llamar a mi madre. Lo puse en manos libres para que habláramos los dos con ella.

-Hola, Esme!

-Bella! Vienen para aquí? – en su voz había algo de tensión

-Estamos en camino... Mama, pasa algo?

-Bueno, Rose empezó con contracciones muy seguidas en el camino al hospital. Al llegar rompió fuentes y encontraron que tenia la presión muy alta – automáticamente me preocupe y revise lo que le había contado a Bella hoy: hinchada, niños con mucho movimiento.

-Van a practicarle una cesárea?

-Así parece, porque están los tres bajo mucho stress... mejor dicho los cuatro. No he podido mantener a Emmet tranquilo. Por favor, lleguen en cuanto puedan!

-A lo sumo 15 minutos mas!

-Esme, pudieron avisarle a Carlisle? –pregunto Bella

-Si, también esta en camino.

-Te vemos en breve

-Adiós. – y corte.

-Edward... crees que es para preocuparse?

-Bueno, es normal que los partos múltiples se adelanten. Pero no me agrada lo de la presión. Nunca es bueno. Pero no hay que adelantarse. Eso se soluciona en cuanto nazcan los bebes.

Bella asintió, me acaricio la mejilla y nos quedamos callados el resto del viaje. Aumente un poco la velocidad, y no hubo mas problemas en el camino.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del hospital , vi a alguien correr al interior que me resulto familiar: mi padre. Estábamos todos aquí, y eso me dejaba mas tranquilo.

El panorama en la sala de espera no era el mejor. Jasper le pasaba la mano sobre el hombro a Alice que estaba recostada en el. Papa hablaba con mi madre que tenia una cara terrible de angustia, y nosotros, que llegábamos a las corridas.

-Hijos! – dijo mi madre, suspirando aliviada.

-Novedades?

-Están en el quirófano. Emmet pidió de entrar y le facilitaron todo. – Me sorprendí. No creí que el fuera a estar ahí en esa situación. Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte.

-Todo saldrá bien! – Dijo mi padre.

Esperamos algo así como una hora, hasta que apareció un Emmet feliz y con la bata empapada.

-Soy Papa! – y todos corrimos a abrazarlo. Su expresión era increíble.

-Como están? – dijo Esme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Están muy bien! A los bebes los revisaron y están bien. Por el momento no necesitan nada. Rose es mi guerrera. Se porto de maravillas y por suerte solo fue anestesia local. Así que todo es genial!

Todos nos abrazamos y victoreamos que teníamos a dos miembros más en la familia: eran Thomas y Emma McCarty Cullen.

Nos quedamos ahí esperando que a Rose la llevaran a la habitación. Carlisle nos vino a buscar dejando que todos entráramos, con la condición que no hiciéramos mucho ruido.

Fuimos pasando de a uno en la habitación evitando que no nos vieran las enfermeras, porque nos iban a echar.

Ahí estaba Rose, con cara de extenuada pero feliz. Ella sostenía a Thomas en brazos, mientras que Emmet tenía a Emma.

Esme estaba feliz, pero con lágrimas que no podía evitar, al igual que Alice. Todos nos acercamos a dar un beso a la mama y a ver a los bebes. Eran realmente hermosos!

De repente encontré que entre tanta alegría, alguien no estaba a mi lado, sino unos pasos más atrás. Bella estaba emocionada, pero tímida. Estire la mano hacia ella y le pedí que se acercara.

-Que pasa mi amor?

-Es un momento muy íntimo, familiar. No se si debo... – y puse un dedo en su boquita.

-Tonta, Bella! – le susurre – Tú eres de esta familia! Siempre fue así! – bese su frente y la abrace.

-Tía Bella! No quieres sostenerme? – Dijo Emmet, que retiraba de los brazos de Rosalie a Thomas y lo dejaba sobre los suyos. Emma estaba ya en brazos de mi madre, rodeada por Alice y Jasper.

Bella lo miro con tanto amor! Levanto la mirada buscando mis ojos, y ese fue el momento en que determine que esto ya no podía ir despacio.

Debía volver a casa y buscar en la caja donde había guardado nuestras cosas, la cajita de terciopelo gris con la joya que había guardado hace 8 años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si, Emmet es un dulce, así lo imaginamos, y creemos que sera así...uds. que piensan? <strong>

**Gracias a todos nuestros seguidores...Esperamos tener mas día a día...y si quieren, pueden y tienen un tiempito, dejennos sus reviews, como siempre son importantes.- **

**Sabemos que sonara reiterativo, pero de corazón, esta historia esta hecha con MUCHO AMOR y DEDICACIÓN, por eso queremos agradecerles, a CADA UNO de nuestros seguidores.- **

**Les dejamos música y fotos, para volar la imaginación...no se las pierdan**


	19. Capitulo XIX  Volver a Estar Juntos

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.19: VOLVER A ESTAR JUNTOS<strong>

Edward POV

Estábamos todos metidos en la habitación de Rose, felices y los bebes tranquilos. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entro la nurse, que se sorprendió al vernos a todos allí. Puso mala cara y miro a mi padre.

-Doctor, debiera darle vergüenza! Yo a Ud. no tengo que decirle que no puede hacer esto! Como es que están todos aquí? Vamos, todo el mundo a casa! Es momento que la mama y el papa estén tranquilos con los pequeñines. – Todos nos la quedamos mirando, risueños ante su reto. Ella cambio de expresión y su cara se frunció, severa – En que idioma debo decirlo?

Bella dejo a Thomas en brazos de Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nos fuimos despidiendo de ellos de a uno, y salimos los 6 lentamente en silencio, pero felices.

Se había hecho tarde. Era cerca de medianoche. Nos fuimos acercando a los autos: Jasper se llevo a Alice en la camioneta, a la que se la veía muy cansada. Papa y mama caminaban juntos: era muy tierno ver a los abuelos abrazados, haciéndose mimos. Y quedábamos nosotros, unos metros por detrás de ellos. No tenia idea de como continuar con la velada, solo sabia que no quería dejarla en su casa. Nos despedimos de ellos y seguimos camino al auto. Le abrí la puerta a Bella, cuando escuche a mi madre.

-Hijo! – Vi que me hacia señas, llamándome. Fui al trote hacia ella.

-Si, dime.

-Ten – y me entrego un manojo de llaves. La mire y le sonreí de oreja a oreja

-Esta lista? – y ella asintió

-Terminamos con Emmet y Alice hoy cerca del mediodía. Sabía que deseabas que fuera una sorpresa y por eso olvide por completo dártelas. Además, Bella estaba en casa. Pero aquí están así que... Felicidades! – Me incline para abrazarla y besar su mejilla.

-Gracias! Después me pasan la cuenta. – y pellizco levemente mi mejilla.

-Tú sabes perfectamente cual va a ser mi pago... Y pronto! Quiero más! – y nos reímos.

Volví caminando al auto y Bella me miraba algo desconcertada, sonriéndome. Subí por mi lado y deje las llaves en el tablero. Ahora sí, debía preparar todo como ella se lo merecía.

-Todo bien? Que quería decirte Esme? – la mire riéndome, y me incline para besarla.

-Nada.

-No me vas a contar? – y puso una de esas caritas que yo no podía resistir – En serio?

-No me hagas esto... quiero darte otra sorpresa!

-Mas? – y levanto sus ojitos como pensando algo – bueno, esta bien. Ahora?

-Ahora? No. Mejor mañana y seguimos con la cita interrumpida.

-Bueno, dicen que la tercera es la vencida – y ambos nos reímos con muchas ganas.

-Quieres realmente que te deje en tu casa? No quieres volver a la mía?

-En realidad, debería. Ahí quedo mi ropa, mi camioneta...

-Y yo! – y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Sobre todo, tu! Pero no, es mejor volver a casa. Creo que debo descansar un poco. Que le parece Doctor? – y menee la cabeza, porque era muy picara.

Tomamos la autopista paseando, hasta que llegamos, estacionando en la entrada. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y ni siquiera la galería estaba encendida. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido, extrañada. Nos bajamos y la acompañe hasta la puerta.

Tomo la llave del alero y abrió. Encendió la luz del exterior y entramos sigilosamente. Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontramos una nota.

"_Mi queridísima Bella:_

_No soporto no tenerte en casa, como tampoco no saber donde estas... o como estas. Aunque doy por sentado que te están cuidando bien, quería aprovechar estos días para pasar mas tiempo contigo. Se que es mi culpa. Solo espero que pronto puedas comprenderme. Algún día serás madre, entenderás y lo terminaras de aceptar._

_No podía estar sola en casa, así que me fui a la casa de los Black. De allí iré directo a la florería y vendré a casa por la tarde, como siempre. Si me necesitas o deseas hablar conmigo, llámame._

_Te quiero, Bella!_

_Mama"_

Tomo la nota y la tiro sobre la mesa con fastidio. Le dolía terriblemente la situación, podía darme cuenta. Realmente Bella estaba tan furiosa con ella! Apoyo sus manos en la mesada de la cocina, y miro a través de la ventana, hacia el bosque. Una tormenta se estaba formando. A lo lejos, los relámpagos rasgaban las nubes, silenciosos.

Me acerque a ella y pase mis manos por su cintura. Ella giro sobre sus pies, pasos sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me abrazo con fuerza.

Odiaba verla sufrir. Nos quedamos así unos minutos y luego ella me soltó. Obviamente deseaba cambiar de tema y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Deseas tomar algo?

-Si, claro... Café? – y ella me sonrió, volviéndose hacia la mesada para empezar a prepararlo. Aunque no pude evitar nuevamente acercarme a ella, y pasar mis manos por su cintura.

Bella POV

El parecía estar desconcertado. Era obvio que no sabia como actuar ante la situación con mi madre. Lo sentí abrazarme por detrás, y me recosté en el, como descansando. Deseaba olvidarme de todo. Apoye mis manos en las suyas y las acaricie. El es todo lo que yo necesito... Todo lo que yo quiero.

Quería sacarme el abrigo, y el muy caballeroso, me ayudo. Aun con el abrigo en la mano, deslizo sus dedos por el borde inferior del escote, a la altura de mi cintura.

Sentí como apoyo su frente en mi cabeza y acariciaba mi espalda, deslizando sus dedos por ella, provocándome descargas eléctricas que replicaban en mis zonas erógenas, haciéndome vibrar. Escuche como el saco cayo sobre una silla, mientras el empezó a dejar besos sobre mi espalda, y sobre mi cuello. Me estaba volviendo loca!

Levante mi mano, para enredarla en su cabello y acariciarlo mientras el jugaba con mi oreja. Nunca me podría resistir a sus mimos. El llevo sus manos hacia delante, dejando una sobre mi cintura y otra sobre mi pecho, acariciándome con suavidad y presionándome contra el. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y todo empezaba a salirse de cauce.

Gire sobre mis pies y nos quedamos mirando un segundo, para luego besarnos con pasión. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre mí, mientras me aferraba más a su cuello para que esto no terminara nunca. El se agacho un poco, y me levanto para sentarme sobre la mesada de la cocina. Escuche el tintineo de cosas dentro del lavaplatos, pero no me importaba.

Enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empecé a sacarle el saco. El se apuro y se deshizo de el en un segundo. Lo único que podía escucharse era la tormenta y el murmullo de nuestras bocas festejando su encuentro. Poder saborearlo de esa manera era maravilloso!

Deslice mis manos y empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, sacándola de dentro de los pantalones. Quería acariciarlo. Mientras, el deslizaba suavemente sus manos debajo de mi vestido, jugando con el borde de mi ropa interior. Deje resbalar mis manos lentamente sobre su pecho, provocándole escalofríos, mientras suspiraba.

Nos miramos un segundo para luego volvernos a besar. Me tomo de las piernas y me subió a su cintura para que fuéramos caminando despacio, a través del living. Besaba mi cuello, mientras subía lentamente la escalera. Estaba extasiada.

Entramos a mi cuarto así, y resbale sobre su cuerpo para bajarme, quedando cerca de la cama. A través de la ventana, la única luz que se filtraba era la de los rayos, dándonos instantes de luz. Solo por segundos podía ver sus bellos y encendidos ojos, observándome.

Estire la mano y prendí las viejas luces de jardín que colgaban de la pared. Le daba una penumbra seductora a la habitación o acaso era la situación... que importaba ya!

Me deshice de mis zapatos y el hizo lo mismo, junto con su camisa. Deslice mi vestido por los brazos y lo hice caer al piso, arrastrando también mi bikini con el, mientras me miraba.

Apoye mis manos en su cinturón, lo abrí y el bajo sus pantalones junto con sus boxers. No podíamos pronunciar una palabra. Aquí estábamos nuevamente uno frente al otro, con la firme convicción de que esto era lo mas autentico que el uno podía ser con el otro.

Dio un paso hacia mí, empujando su ropa a un lado y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Nos besamos de una forma feroz, donde faltaban los movimientos suficientes para demostrar lo que sentíamos. Donde el tocarse parecía poco y mucho, al mismo tiempo.

Nos tiramos en la cama para amarnos como nunca. Su boca me recorrió, dejando huellas de fuego en mi piel. Nuestros gemidos parecían armonizar con el viento que azotaba los árboles afuera.

No podía creer que nuevamente fuera mío y fuera suya... Me embargaba una felicidad y una emoción que me desbordaba. Mi loco corazón gritaba cada latido al rítmico compás de nuestros movimientos. Solo los truenos podían asimilarse con el sonido de nuestras voces al momento del clímax.

-Te amo! –dije, agitada, mientras el descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te amo mas que a mi vida! – y me beso de forma desesperada, pero llena de amor.

Nos abrazamos y nos acurrucamos, para dormimos profundamente. Es como si no hubiera dormido realmente en muchos años. Fue la primera noche, en mucho tiempo, en la que descanse de verdad.

Amanecimos ovillados, como con miedo de perdernos durante el momento del sueño. Una fría humedad se filtraba por alguna parte y me dio frío. Tome sus manos y las cerré mas sobre mi como si fuera una manta, cuando me beso la mejilla

-Buenos días mi amor!

-Buenos días! - Y gire un poco para darle un breve beso en los labios – Dormiste bien?

-Como nunca! Estas bien? – y deslizaba su nariz por mi cuello

-Maravillosamente bien! Y tú!

-No podría estar mas feliz! Dudo que haya alguien más feliz que yo en ese momento! – y se rió bajito

-Y que hay de mi?

-Ah, pero yo lo dije primero! – y nos reímos como dos niños. Gire sobre mi espalda para quedar de frente a el. Nos besamos muy dulcemente – Debo irme para preparar tu sorpresa.

- Mm... No digas eso! Ya te extraño!

-Entonces me quedo! – y nos besamos, volviendo a empezar.

Era media mañana cuando decidimos levantarnos. El día estaba gris, pero ya no llovía. Tome una muda de ropa y decidí darme una ducha. El corrió detrás de mí, metiéndose en el baño conmigo. Era como estar de luna de miel. Una maravillosa y hermosa manera de amanecer y pasar la mañana.

Bajamos, hice café y comimos algo, porque teníamos hambre. No podría olvidar esta mañana, nunca. Lave todo y salimos de la casa contentos, camino a la Mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Siiiiiiii, es lo que estabamos esperando, no ? Por fin, hemos dejado librado a sus imaginaciones estos encuentros mas que romanticos...<strong>

**Les dejamos un link con un tema musical muy especial, elegido especialmente para este capitulo, muy, pero MUY ESPECIAL, escuchen bien...Disfrutenlo.**

**Como siempre SUPERARCHI AGRADECIDAS a nuestros seguidores, por sus reviews, y obviamente esperamos MUCHOS MAS...**

**Esperamos que disfruten mucho esta historia, como les dijimos antes...esta hecha con MUCHO AMOR.**

**Besos y nos vemos en los proximos capis**


	20. Capitulo XX Compromiso

**CAP.20: COMPROMISO**

Bella POV

El bosque desbordaba verdor, aunque parece que la tormenta de anoche había sido fuerte porque había muchas ramas rotas y caídas por todas partes. No se como no pude notarlo!

El estaba radiante. Acaricié su mejilla y beso la palma de mi mano. Se lo veía realmente muy feliz, tanto como yo. Sentí que había vuelto a revivir, plena y llena de energías.

Aun me costaba creer que este maravilloso hombre, que estaba junto a mi, había regresado a mi vida y nos amábamos nuevamente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Tal vez el destino, que nos volvió a juntar, había planeado esto desde el principio. Sin ahondar sobre ello, lo único importante era que nos pertenecíamos naturalmente. No podría nunca aceptar una vida donde el no fuera parte de ella. De eso estaba segura.

Llegamos a la mansión y encontramos que el auto de Carlisle estaba en la puerta, como pronto a partir. Al entrar a la estancia, fuimos a la cocina y lo encontramos allí con Esme, tomando café.

-Buenos días! –dijo Edward muy alegre. Esme nos miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días! Como han estado? – dijo con tono sugestivo y Carlisle se sonrió.

-Buenos días, Esme! Todo muy bien – conteste sonriendo. Edward beso mi cabeza y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Van a algún lado?

-Vamos al hospital a ver a los chicos. Llevamos algo de ropa para ambos por las dudas. Imagino que Emmet deseara cambiarse.- me acerque y me senté junto a Edward.

-Podríamos ir, no?

-Si – contesto Edward – pero por la tarde. Esta bien? – y asentí, mirándolo. El se sonrió y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Bueno, va a ser mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Carlisle. Se despidieron de nosotros y casi al momento, entraba Alice, despidiéndose de ellos también.

-Buenos días, tórtolos! – dijo picara. Nosotros nos reímos. Ella miro a Edward y le guiño un ojo. El asintió y no entendí de qué se trataba. Ellos siempre habían tenido esa capacidad de hablar sin palabras, como si pudieran leerse la mente o algo así.

-Bella, te dejo con Alice y voy a cambiarme. Ya vuelvo – y se inclino para besarme. No podía más que suspirar. Alice nos miro, con gran dulzura.

-Bella, todo bien?

-Maravilloso!

-Han hecho planes de algún tipo? – me desconcertó su pregunta

-Planes? Con respecto a que?

-No se... planes

-No, aun no hemos hecho ningún "plan", como tu dices – y me reí. – Que quieres decir?

-Bueno, no se: un viaje, un proyecto compartido... planes! – y realmente me reí con ganas.

-No, aun no hemos proyectado nada. Es muy pronto, no te parece?

-En realidad, no. Es como que entre ustedes, el tiempo se detuvo y volvió a marchar cuando se encontraron nuevamente. A pesar de todo, tiene como una continuidad. O te parece que necesitan ahondar para conocerse de nuevo? – era interesante su planteo.

Edward y yo nos conocíamos muy bien. Funcionamos siempre como un reloj suizo. Es verdad, parecía que eso no se había perdido. Sí teníamos planes hechos años atrás, que involucraban un futuro juntos. Incluso el otro día, habíamos hablado algo sobre ello, sobre formar una familia, y si había cambiado mis ideas sobre eso y otras cosas. Y ahí estaba... intacto.

-Si, no lo había pensado. Es que creo que estábamos enfocados en ver como nos sentíamos juntos ahora. Si todo era como antes.

-Y?

-Y siento que es igual o mejor! Yo nunca deje de amarlo y el me dice lo mismo... Si, creo que tienes razón. – y me regalo una gran sonrisa.

En eso entra Jasper, que me da los buenos días y se acerca a Alice para darle un tierno beso. Raros verlos tan amorosos en publico. Usualmente siempre son muy reservados. Detrás, vuelve Edward enfundado en unos jeans gris oscuro, una remera azul y una camisa gris suelta por encima. Es hermoso y es mío!

-Bueno señorita, nos vamos?

-Adonde?

-Sorpresa! – respondió pícaro. Me reí y me despedí de Alice y Jasper.

Salimos nuevamente al auto, y me pidió que me pusiera las manos sobre los ojos. Yo lo mire, molesta. El me rogó, primero con un por favor, y luego con un beso intenso. Quien podría negarse?

El auto mantuvo el movimiento como unos diez minutos. Yo preguntaba si faltaba mucho, y el se reía y me decía que no. Quería fastidiarlo como hacen los niños con sus madres cuando están aburridos, y preguntan todo el tiempo si falta mucho. El solo reía.

El auto se detuvo. Fui a sacar las manos de mis ojos y el tomo mi cara para volver a besarme, dejando breves pero álgidos besos en mi, que distrajeron mi atención por completo. Cuando me soltó y abrí los ojos, no salía de mi asombro.

Estábamos frente a la cabaña de Esme. Era hermosa! Grandes matorrales de rosas de innumerables colores la rodeaban y una madreselva se trepaba por una de las blancas paredes. Un hermoso camino de piedra gris, semejante a la que la rodeaba, cortaba el césped hasta la puerta con arco, que era la entrada. Era nuestro lugar... El lugar donde nos amamos por primera vez.

No espere a que me abriera la puerta y me baje del auto. En un segundo lo tenía junto a mí. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me acurruque en su pecho, sin sacar los ojos de la casa. El me abrazo y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

Nos encaminamos a la entrada, ingresando a su interior. Ahí si me lleve una sorpresa. Parecía que estaba volviendo, en parte, a la noche en que estuvimos aquí por primera vez.

La chimenea estaba encendida liberando un agradable y tenue calor en la estancia. A cada lado, los candelabros de hierro altos estaban encendidos, al igual que innumerables velas. Lo que esta vez, había mobiliario.

Frente a la chimenea había un gran sillón capitoneado en color borgoña, que en cierta forma dividía el ambiente. Sobre su espalda, una mesa de arrime larga sobre la que había un jarrón de cristal con rosas y unos portarretratos. Sobre la izquierda, la cocina. Los muebles de madera rustica armonizaban con las paredes de madera y piedra formando una U, dejando sobre un lado un desayunador con butacas.

La alfombra, que estaba entre el sillón y la chimenea, era la misma que fue nuestra testigo, aquella noche. Estaba emocionada. El rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo sobre su flanco.

-Te gusta?

-Es hermosa!

-Es mía ahora! Se la compre a Esme hace un año. Estaba en muy mal estado. Así que Emmet restauro la casa, ampliando un poco los cuartos hacia el fondo, mientras Esme y Alice se dedicaron al diseño del interior. Alice tiene muy buena memoria!

-Si, ya veo. Eso es lo que significaba la seña entre ustedes en la cocina? –y se rió.

-Si... Es que deseaba que la terminaran pronto. Aunque hoy me parece extraño, porque apuraba el final de la obra para poder venir a descansar aquí. Te extrañaba! Y sin haberlo podido prever, estas aquí conmigo. Parece que era necesario que se finalizara solo cuando pudiera regresar aquí contigo. Que increíble, verdad? - Y nos abrazamos.

El tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el sillón donde nos sentamos. Paso su mano por mi hombro y dejo que me apoyara en su pecho. Podría pasar la eternidad de esta forma y seria poco, para estar junto a el.

Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando el crepitar de la madera en la chimenea. El viento creaba un murmullo leve y agradable, como una canción de cuna. El beso mi frente y se aparto de mi.

Camino hacia la breve biblioteca bajo la ventana. En el segundo estante había un equipo de música. Lo encendió y empezó a sonar música clásica en piano. La estancia se lleno se sonidos sutiles y a mi me pareció que todo era perfecto. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera nosotros, este lugar y este momento. El volvió al sillón, sentándose junto mi, tomando mis manos. Parecía algo nervioso.

-Bella

-Si... – y el trago, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta.

-Hace años, cuando fui por primera vez a Cambridge para arreglar nuestra estadía en la Universidad, había alquilado un pequeño departamento. Tenia todo planeado. Esperando darte esa sorpresa, compre todo lo necesario para amoblarlo en un negocio que vendía cosas antiguas. Y entre esas muchas cosas, también compre esto...

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cajita de terciopelo gris. Cuando lo abrió me quede con la boca abierta. Dentro había un hermosísimo anillo. La banda era sencilla y lisa, pero en el centro tenia una flor con múltiples pétalos y cada uno de ellos, era un diamante. Era delicado y elegante. El me miro a los ojos.

-El hombre dijo que era del periodo Eduardiano y yo me reí. Parecía una coincidencia! Lo compre para ti. Pensaba, en aquella época, que empezaríamos una vida juntos que era para siempre. Y yo quería que esto fuera el símbolo de esa vida. Una flor que nunca se marchita.

Ahora la que tragaba era yo, porque no quería ponerme a llorar como una tonta. No esperaba esto. Como tampoco esperaba que el se arrodillara ante mi. Las lagrimas eran incontenibles.

-Isabella Swan: prometo amarte cada día como el ultimo, y deseo que nos prometamos hacer crecer este amor cada amanecer, para que nos acompañe por el resto de nuestras vidas. Me concederías el gran privilegio y el enorme honor de ser mi esposa? Mi mitad... hasta que dejemos esta vida?

Y yo me tape la cara porque no podía dejar de llorar. Las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta y no podía pensar. Respire muy profundo para poder responderle. Retire las manos e intente secar parte de mis lagrimas para poder ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, también húmedos.

Me arrodille al igual que el, tome su cara y lo bese con todo el amor que podía sentir. Que otra cosa podía hacer? Respire profundo y salio de mis labios en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que si, mi amor... Para siempre!

El tomo el anillo y lo paso por mi dedo, para abrazarnos con toda emoción. Por favor! Lo amo tanto que no puedo contenerlo en mi cuerpo.

Nos miramos conmocionados y nos reímos. Nos dimos miles de besos hasta enredarnos nuevamente, en la alfombra que fue nuestra testigo, bajo este mismo techo, tantos años atrás.


	21. Capitulo XXI  Esparciendo la noticia

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y serán nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero la trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**_

**CAP.21: ESPARCIENDO LA NOTICIA**

Bella POV

Nos quedamos tirados en la alfombra, yo apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward, y el rodeándome con sus brazos, mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda. La música terminaba y volvía a comenzar, y los troncos de la chimenea crepitaban. Todo creaba una atmosfera de absoluta perfección y odiaba ser quien tuviera que quebrarla. Pero miles de cosas llegan a mi cabeza en este momento.

-Edward?

-Si, amor...

-Tienes idea de cuando vamos a casarnos? – El acomodo su cara para mirarme. Su sonrisa era increíble, plena de total satisfacción y de triunfo.

-Cuando tu quieras! Por que?

-Bueno, es que tu estas de vacaciones y yo tengo licencia por enfermedad hasta que el doctor me de el alta. Podríamos aprovechar este tiempo y hacer algo sencillo.

-Estas segura?

-No te parece bien?

-Bueno, yo solo quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que seas mía de todas las formas posibles que haya – y se rió – No me importa si nos casamos en el Ayuntamiento, pero pensé que te gustaría que fuera como se hace usualmente.

-Sabes que soy una chica diferente! Seria una ceremonia simple, compraría un vestido sencillo y tendríamos de testigos a Emmet y a Alice. Solo nosotros.

-Lo se, pero creí que desearías que tu familia sea parte de ese día.

-No quiero que mi madre este presente, no se lo merece. Ni siquiera voy a avisarle! Aprovechemos tus vacaciones y mi licencia y luego nos vamos de viaje... Si? – el se rió y me estrecho aun mas en sus brazos.

-Bella, lo de tu mama...

-Por favor? – Pase mi pierna por encima de la suya, enredándola y puse mi mejor cara de suplica. No quería que discutiéramos sobre eso. Además estaba probando, como antes, si mis ruegos seguían dando resultado para que hiciera lo que quería. El se rió, rindiéndose.

-Eres terrible! Lo que tú quieras! – Cambio su expresión y me dijo en un susurro - Te dije hoy que te amo?

-Mmm... No, creo que no – y me reí. El apoyo su mano en mi mejilla, y sus ojos brillaron mientras me miraban.

-Te amo!

-Y yo a ti! – y volvimos a besarnos con dulzura al principio y con pasión, después.

Edward POV

Después de vestirnos, termine de mostrarle a Bella la casa. Ella quedo encantada con los cuartos y teníamos hasta lugar para armar una especie de escritorio para que ella trabajara, si era necesario. Mi intención era tenerla como nuestro rincón para descansar y alejarse del mundo cuando nos agobiara. Ahora podía hablar en plural y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Intente motivarla para que nos quedáramos todo el día juntos en la casa, pero dijo que no. Aunque sus ojitos parecieron dudar al principio. Acordamos que nos instalaríamos juntos a partir de mañana. Ya no queríamos estar más separados.

Queríamos contarle a todo el mundo, así que volvimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos, no había nadie. Le mande un mensaje a Alice para ver donde estaban y respondió que en el hospital. Así que fuimos para allá.

Al llegar, vimos que la puerta de la habitación tenía pegado un cartel con dos pares de escarpines de goma-eva: Uno celeste y uno rosa. La puerta estaba entreabierta y escuchábamos a todos como charlaban animadamente.

-Hola! –dije, relajado. Todos nos saludaron y se quedaron mirándonos. Nosotros nos pusimos serios, haciendo un poco de teatro.

-Pasa algo? – pregunto Bella, mirándolos. Silencio. Los hombres sonrieron y las chicas parecían desilusionadas. Fue Esme la que tomo la palabra.

-No, cariño! Fueron?

-Ay, Esme! Que hermosa quedo la casa! – Y se relajaron un poco.- Han hecho maravillas. Gracias a los tres! – dijo Bella. La tome de la cintura y le hice señas a mi madre, asintiendo, para que se relajara o iba a petrificarse. – Y bueno, además... Estamos comprometidos! – y giro hacia mi, dejándome que la besara.

Todos vinieron a saludarnos con alegría. Mi madre, para variar, lagrimeaba. Lo bueno fue que los bebes no lloraron ante los gritos. Parecían entender que estábamos contentos. Mi padre me dio un gran abrazo, lo mismo que a ella.

Esme no podía ser menos y nos abrazo a ambos a la vez. Note como Bella se emociono cuando ella le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo: "Bienvenida definitivamente a la familia".

Alice nos dio un gran abrazo, y señalando con su dedo a Bella, le advirtió que debían hablar para empezar con los preparativos. Ella puso una cara incomoda, y yo iba a anticiparle nuestros planes, pero no me pareció que era el lugar adecuado. Ya tendríamos tiempo mas tarde.

Nos quedamos charlando unos momentos y decidimos volver. Debíamos preparar sus cosas y las mías para mudarnos en la mañana. Ya estaba ansioso y no quería esperar más. Subimos al coche y dimos una vuelta tranquila antes de ir a su casa.

-Bella, debemos decirle a tus padres. – y ella lo pensó un instante antes de responder.

-Si, lo se – y note una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.- Debemos ir a ver a mi padre. Por que no vamos ahora?

Tome la siguiente esquina y me dirigí a la estación de policía. En el estacionamiento estaba su auto, así que imagine que estaba allí. Bella parecía más animada. Cruzamos el estacionamiento de la mano, aunque la solté al entrar.

-Bella! Gusto en verte. Dr. Cullen, tanto tiempo! – Flynn nos saludo con una sonrisa. Me extendió su mano con total simpatía.

-Hola! Mi padre esta?

-Si, esta hablando por teléfono pero ya debe estar por cortar. Aguarden que voy a avisarle. – Salio de atrás del mostrador y golpeo en su puerta. Volvió enseguida. – En un segundo los viene a buscar.

El se volvió a sentar y cuando nosotros íbamos a hacer lo mismo, Charlie abrió la puerta. No se lo veía muy contento. Esperaba que no se suscitara ningún problema

-Chicos! – y entramos en su oficina. Bella le dio un beso y yo estreche su mano firmemente. – Bien, que hacen por aquí? Todo esta bien? – Se sentó cómodo contra el respaldo del sillón, recargándose sobre el apoyabrazos izquierdo.

-Bueno Papa – dijo Bella con una sonrisa – queríamos contarte algo. Tuvimos una charla esta mañana y... –decía ella, mientras me miraba y parecía dudar

-Me permites? - pregunte. Ella asintió. – Charlie, recuerda la oportunidad en que hablamos en el hospital, en la que le dije que no dejaría que Bella saliera de mi vida?

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Yo amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, así que esta mañana le propuse matrimonio – y tome la mano de Bella, sonriéndole.- y ella acepto. Nos gustaría su bendición. - Se hizo un gran silencio. El nos miro: primero a mí, después a Bella.

-No es un muy pronto para hablar de boda?

-Papa, por favor! No te parece que hemos esperado suficiente?

-Y estas segura?

-Por supuesto que si! No tengo que contarte cuanto amo a Edward. Lo has visto tu mismo. – El nos volvió a mirar y se puso de pie. Nosotros lo imitamos. Rodeo el escritorio y se paro frente a ella.

-Bueno, hija... Felicidades! – y respire tranquilo. El la abrazo amorosamente, besando el tope de su cabeza y la soltó. Luego se paro ante mi y me sorprendió, porque me abrió los brazos, para darme el típico abrazo masculino, donde nos golpeamos los hombros con ruido y todo. Bella se aguantaba la risa a su espalda. – Le has dicho a tu madre ya?

-No. También quería contarte que voy a retirar mis cosas de la casa. Hasta que Edward termine sus vacaciones, estaremos juntos. Le entregaron hoy una cabaña que compro cerca de la casa Cullen y nos vamos a quedar ahí a descansar. – El me miro escéptico pero no dijo nada.

-Eres una persona adulta. Actúa como lo creas mejor. Y tenemos fecha?

-No – conteste – todavía no.

-Bueno, si puedo ayudar en algo...

-No se. –Bella me miro indecisa – Cuando decidamos que vamos a hacer, te lo diremos. Cuento contigo, verdad? – El le sonrió de verdad y le abrió los brazos. Ella lo abrazo con cariño.

-Por supuesto que si, mi niña! Siempre cuenta conmigo!

Salimos de ahí, contentos. La acompañe al auto y puse la excusa que había olvidado mis lentes de sol para volver a entrar. Le rogué que me esperara allí. Ella puso cara de desconcierto, pero acepto. Le pedí a Flynn que me anunciara y Charlie me dejo pasar nuevamente a su oficina.

-Edward...

-Verá Ud., señor: no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero se que Ud. y Rene no están compartiendo la casa. Estoy en lo correcto? – el carraspeo y puso los brazos en jarra.

-Creo que estamos entrando en un campo muy privado, Edward. Se que serás mi yerno pero creo que...

-No, entiéndame, por favor. Mi prioridad siempre es y será Bella. Nosotros vamos a casarnos y me gustaría que sea un momento de total felicidad. Que Bella también tenga a su familia unida. Se que ella esta terriblemente enojada con su madre. Pude darme cuenta la otra noche, cuando la acompañe a su casa. Ella le dejo una nota porque no estaba y Bella se molesto bastante. Pero también se que es lo suficientemente terca para no dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. – el asintió.

-Mira Edward, entiendo tu preocupación. Así que dame tiempo, muchacho. Prometo que resolveré la situación para entonces.– lo mire con firmeza y medite un segundo. Debía presionarlo, sería la única manera.

-Yo se que Ud. ama a su esposa. Y puede que haya cometido un gran error, pero a pesar de ello Bella y yo estamos juntos. Yo no le guardo rencor. Tal vez, era necesario que las cosas se sucedieran de esta manera. Fue una prueba cruel para ambos, pero la superamos... Y hoy nos queremos más que nunca! Le pido lo medite. Se que ama a su hija, como también se que perdonar nunca es fácil. Pero una pareja se trata de eso, no? De trabajar en ello todos los días. Si ustedes se reconcilian, podríamos ver de arreglar que madre e hija se encuentren para hablar. No se que le parece... – el relajo la postura y se sentó tras el escritorio. Por un momento, me pareció nostálgico.

-Me comprometo contigo a que de una forma u otra, las cosas tendrán una definición mucho antes de la boda. Te seré honesto: he tratado de no pensar mucho en ello, pero parece que es tiempo. Te haré saber pronto si hay algún cambio, por lo menos sobre mi situación.

-Le agradezco muchísimo! Yo quiero que ella sea feliz de todas las formas posibles. No quiero que nada empañe ese día. – el asintió con una leve sonrisa y me extendió su mano. La estreche gustoso.

Salí de ahí, con las gafas puestas, para que Bella no notara nada.

Bella POV

Salimos del estacionamiento, tranquilos. Edward me sonrió y deje mi mano sobre la suya. Fuimos a "The Hungry Bear Café" a comer algo. Estábamos muertos de hambre! Compartimos unas enormes hamburguesas entre medio de risas y charlas. Pasar tiempo juntos era maravilloso.

Pero en algún momento tenia que ser, así que partimos camino a casa. La verdad, no quería ver a mi madre y me importaba muy poco si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con la boda. Estacionamos y vi que estaba su camioneta. Me quede mirando hacia la puerta. No quería entrar.

-Amor, debemos bajarnos. – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Perdóname, pero prefiero que no vengas conmigo – el se sorprendió.

-No vamos a decirle? Creo que sería lo correcto.

-Ella no se merece tu respeto! – dije mordiéndome. El tomo mis manos y trato de que lo mirara para que le prestara atención.

-Bella, se que estas dolida, pero debes perdonarla. Debes sacarlo de ti. Me mata verte sufrir por esto! Quiero que estés feliz... Piensa que a pesar de todo, estamos aquí, juntos y nos amamos igual que siempre! Además como toda madre, ella querrá ser parte de los preparativos.

-No! No la quiero cerca mío mientras arreglo las cosas para nuestra boda... Bajo ningún concepto!

-Pero, Bella...

-Lo siento! No puedo... – y cerré los ojos como para evitar pensar más en ello. El se inclino sobre mi y beso mi frente. Ya se me habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas pero no quería llorar.

-Entonces, te dejo aquí... Te paso a buscar mañana? – y me desespere.

-Mañana? No puede ser en un rato? Cuando baje el sol. Podemos cenar con tus padres y hablar con Alice

-Nada me gustaría mas, pero no te parece...

-Por favor? – el meneó la cabeza y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del asiento

-A que hora te paso a buscar?

-A las 7, si? Mi vida, por favor.. – se inclino sobre mi y me beso muy suavemente.

-Esta bien. En dos horas estaré aquí. – le sonreí, agradecida.

Me baje del auto y espere a que se fuera, saludándolo como una nenita. Suspire aliviada. Al momento y de espalda a la casa, me saque mi anillo de compromiso y lo puse en el bolsillo mas pequeño de mis jeans, donde pudiera sentir que estaba. No quería perderlo, pero sobre todo, no quería que ella lo viera.

Cuando me di vuelta, estaba parada con la puerta abierta de par en par. Entre y ella no dijo nada. Ahí me quede de pie, mirándola y ella también, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Quería avisarte que en un rato me voy con Edward. Pasaremos las semanas que le quedan para terminar sus vacaciones, y mis días de recuperación, juntos. –Sus ojos se pusieron muy brillantes. No decía una palabra. -No tienes nada que decir? – pregunte molesta.

-Es que estoy sorprendida - murmuro

-Desde esta noche tendrás la casa para tu sola. Juntare mis cosas porque el vendrá a buscarme.

-Creí que tendríamos tiempo para hablar. Yo...

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Creo que esta todo dicho. O hay algo mas que de lo que deba enterarme en lo que me hayas mentido, embaucado o traicionado?

-Claro que no! Pero Bella...

-Tengo cosas que hacer. – y subí con prisa la escalera para armar mis maletas.

_**Hola Chicas! Lo prometido es deuda... Bella esta realmente enojada y con razón. Veremos como se va resolviendo este enredo. Les dejamos a continuación algo más.**_

_**Gracias por estar ahí!**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	22. Capitulo XXII Convenciendo a Bella

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y serán nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero la trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**_

**CAP.22: CONVENCIENDO A BELLA **

Bella POV

Reordene el bolso que traje después del alta, e hice una maleta grande con todo lo que había en mi ropero. Encontré una caja con cosas nuestras de cuando éramos novios, y sin revisar mucho, también se iría conmigo.

Guarde en la valija la foto de mi abuela y de mi padre que estaba sobre mi mesa de luz, mis remedios y mis cosas de tocador del baño. Eran 18:30 y estaba lista. Le mande un mensaje de texto a Edward y me respondió que enseguida llegaba.

Abrí la puerta y saque las cosas livianas del cuarto, pero la valija tendría que subir a buscarla el porque pesaba demasiado. No quería abusar de que me sentía tan bien y que ya no tenia dolores por la cirugía, haciendo algo que no debía. Le preste atención al ambiente y había demasiado silencio.

Baje la escalera y la casa estaba a oscuras en la planta baja. Encendí la luz y no había nadie. Otra vez se había ido? Cobarde! Era una cobarde y esto me ponía todavía mas furiosa! Aunque esta vez no había dejado ninguna nota. Salí a la galería y su auto faltaba. Era verdad, no estaba. Por un lado, mejor! Me ahorraba las escenas dramáticas.

Edward llego y salí a recibirlo. Le conté de nuestra conversación y que nuevamente me había dejado sola. El subió a buscar la valija y la cargo junto con el bolso y la caja en el auto. Subí por ultima vez a ver si no me olvidaba nada. Creía que no.

Partimos a la cabaña primero para dejar mis cosas. Encendimos todas las luces y lo deje entretenido encendiendo la chimenea, mientras colgaba algunos sacos en el enorme vestidor que tenia nuestro cuarto. Nuestro cuarto! Me parecía mentira.

El entro por detrás para hacerme cosquillas. Luchamos un rato, persiguiéndome alrededor de la cama, y cuando me alcanzo, me tiro sobre ella. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío era una sensación deliciosa. Empezó a besarme y cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas, tuve que hacer la pregunta de rigor:

-Amor... le dijiste a Esme que iríamos a cenar? – y se puso una mano en la cara, recordando y lamentándolo. Me sonreí con ganas – Bueno, se nos va a hacer tarde! – y me reí a carcajadas cuando se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el otro lado de la cama.

Saque de la valija unas botas de caña alta negras y cambie mi remera por una polera de angorina también negra. Me hacían ver alta. Un poco de perfume y de gloss, y estaba un poco mas arreglada para cenar con mi suegra. El me miraba mientras me arreglaba con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Llegamos a la mansión y la casa estaba toda iluminada al igual que el jardín. Me recibieron con toda alegría y Esme me elogio.

Cenamos de lo más tranquilos, charlando de los mellizos que pronto llegarían a la casa, y de los planes de Alice y Jasper con la empresa. Todavía no tocaban el tema de la boda. Cuando pasamos a sentarnos en el living, podía prever que empezaría la conversación sobre el tema.

-Bueno - dijo Alice mientras sorbía un trago de café – díganme los tórtolos si han fijado fecha... – y lo mire a Edward, quien inclino la cabeza como diciendo que me dejaba las explicaciones a mi.

-En realidad, iremos mañana al ayuntamiento para ver si nos la dan cuanto antes – y cerré los ojos.

-Que van a hacer que? – pregunto ella

-No lo dicen en serio! – dijo Esme. Jasper se levanto sigilosamente para sentarse en otro sillón más cómodo a terminar su café y Carlisle hizo lo mismo. Esto iba para largo

-Calma... calma... Por favor! Mi prometida tiene sus razones – dijo Edward, divertido. Ellas me miraron como enojadas.

-Piensen: yo aun estoy con mi recuperación hasta que el doctor – y lo señale a Carlisle quien asintió – junto con el me den el alta. Edward esta de vacaciones por 3 semanas mas. Para que esperar? Aprovecharíamos que estamos libres y luego nos iríamos unos días de viaje juntos.

-Estas loca! Has estado 8 años suspirando por el y ahora van a hacer esto tan apurado? Por que? – y de repente abrió los ojos muy grandes – Ya estas embarazada? – Edward se atraganto de la risa, pero a mi no me hizo tanta gracia.

-Alice! Como puedes decir semejante tontería! Es que no quiero que perdamos más tiempo! La ceremonia sería entre nosotros. Emmet y tú serían nuestros testigos. Es más que suficiente. Además no quiero a mi madre en esto. Y punto!

-Bella, de verdad... Por que el apuro? Pueden iniciar su vida juntos igual. Ya lo han hecho! Porque no hacerlo como se debe? – Esme, mas serena, me llenaba de preguntas. Alice estaba indignada. Suspiro profundo para volver a atacar.

-No Bella, ahora mas tranquila, te pregunto: Que hay de Charlie? – y eso fue un golpe bajo, porque se me encogió el corazón - No crees que a el le gustaría entregarte al hombre que será tu esposo?

-No se... nunca lo hemos hablado – y ya me estaban haciendo dudar.

-Imagínalo: el luciendo un hermoso traje, igual que tu, caminando por una larga alfombra blanca hasta donde se encuentra Edward... mmm... – y su cabeza trabajaba. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el lugar. Jasper se reía por lo bajo.

-Eso hace cuando se le ocurre una idea y no para hasta que la redondea. Podemos estar así un laaargo rato! – nos aviso Jasper, riéndose.

-No, en serio. Imagínate al aire libre: en primavera... El bosque lleno de verdor. Temperatura agradable. Después vemos la hora, si temprano o en el crepúsculo. - eso lo dijo como apurada y fue gracioso- Sillas blancas adornadas con flores coloridas. Velas. Un arco lleno de flores cuyo fondo sea un lago. El lago Crescent! – dijo entusiasmada. Parecía poseída. El resto se reía, aunque yo empezaba a seguir su sueño

-Recuerdan el Lodge antiguo tan lindo, en el que nos encontramos? Que te parece ahí? Los que vengan de la ciudad pueden alojarse allí. Nosotras seriamos las Wedding Planers. No tendrías que hacer nada mas que decir: esto si, esto no! No es cierto, mama? – dijo como haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto! Tenemos por delante unos meses, aunque no son tantos. Deberemos consultar la agenda del lugar para ver si ya tienen eventos u otras bodas y listo! Bella, que dices?

Y realmente habían logrado tentarme. Parecía poético! Especialmente por las flores. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y llegaban a la tienda de mama cientos de flores. Se ordenaban en la parte de atrás que funcionaba como un invernadero. A determinada hora, se abrían los aspersores y cuando se cerraban, dejaban en suspensión miles de partículas de agua en forma de bruma. Lograba que las flores se vieran cubiertas de gotitas, provocando destellos sobre los pétalos bajo la luz del lugar. Siempre me pareció mágico!

Gire la cabeza y lo mire a Edward. Me observaba con una gran dulzura. Inclino la cabeza y acaricio mi mejilla afectuosamente. Asentí una vez con mi cabeza y el también. Se acerco y me beso muy levemente en los labios. Nos reímos y nuestras miradas se quedaron enlazadas por unos segundos. Estaba todo dicho.

Las mire a ambas. Alice parecía que no respiraba esperando mi respuesta. Suspire y me encogí de hombros.

-Esta bien!

-Si? – pregunto Alice

-Si, lo haremos! – ella empezó a dar saltitos y luego vino a darme un beso. Lo mismo Esme, quien extendió la mano desde donde estaba sentada y tomo la mía.

-Todo saldrá hermoso, hija! Uno se casa con quien mas ama en el mundo una sola vez! Por que no hacerlo especial? – me conmovió su reflexión.

-Tendrían que haberme preguntado eso antes... Creo que me hubieran convencido mas rápido! – y todos se rieron.

Alice trajo su tablet y busco la agenda. Miraron el calendario y quedamos en que seria un sábado. Buscamos el mes de mejor tiempo en la zona y era Mayo. Así que entre una cosa y otra, decidimos que fuera el 13 de Mayo. Ese día se cumplían 8 meses desde la fecha del accidente, coincidiendo en número con los 8 años que estuvimos separados. Casualidades!

-A mi me encanta la idea! Tendremos tiempo de arreglar nuestras agendas, hacer participe a quien queramos y especialmente a la familia. Pero sobre todo, porque me hizo muy feliz ver como se te iluminaba la cara mientras Alice relataba lo que podría ser la boda. Te veías radiante, amor! – y me hizo sonreír de verdad.

-Bueno, esta abuela se va a dormir! Mañana debo ver que falta en el cuarto de mis nietos que ya vienen a casa.

-Haras compras? Puedo ir contigo? –dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Cuento con ello, mi cielo! – dijo riendo. - Hasta mañana a todos!

-Hasta mañana! – contestamos. Carlisle también se despidió.

-Nos vamos a casa? – me dijo Edward. Y mi corazón dio un salto.

-Es cierto! Nos vamos a casa! – y se rió feliz.

Alice y Jasper nos despidieron en la puerta, mientras nosotros tomábamos el corto camino a la cabaña. Al entrar la estancia estaba semi iluminada por la luz de la chimenea, y adorablemente calida.

Entramos en el cuarto, Edward fue al baño y yo me senté en la cama a sacarme las botas, aunque no había prendido la luz. No hacia falta.

A través de la ventana, podía observar un cielo estrellado y profundo, la sombra de los pinos que se mecían y una luna llena que iluminaba sutilmente la habitación, logrando que todo se viera plateado. Estaba distraída con el paisaje cuando me tomo de los brazos y me acostó en la cama, para volver a cubrirme con su cuerpo, como antes.

-Y dígame futura señora Cullen... Donde es que nos habíamos quedado?

_**Aquí nosotras de nuevo: Al final, Bella esta ilusionada! Que les parece? Que dira Rene cuando se entere de la boda? Aunque para eso todavía falta un tiempo. Esperamos que les haya gustado esta entrega.**_

_**Muchas gracias por las reviews a Yuri, janalez, TheDC1809, Clau Vale, dioda, Alduuh Areen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, miri, Mirgru, Maya Culen Masen, Kelia Cullen, ashlee bravo y especialmente a CindiLis por estar ahí desde el principio. Agradecemos a las nuevas y recientes lectoras y a todos los que nos leen anónimamente. Nos encontramos el fin de semana! Besos y nuevamente gracias!**_


	23. Capitulo XXIII  Preparativos

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y serán nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero la trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**_

**CAP.23:** **PREPARATIVOS**

Bella POV

Amanecimos acurrucados bastante tarde. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Es que la noche había sido álgida y nos dormimos de madrugada.

Todavía me impactaba despertar a su lado. Soñé este momento tantas veces! Me acerque y me apoye sobre su pecho, escondiendo mi cara bajo su barbilla. Me encantaba ese rincón. El suspiro y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Buenos días! – y bese su cuello, a lo que me apretó todavía mas contra el.

-Buenos días! A esto llamo yo un despertar feliz! – paso su mano acariciando mi cabeza y yo levante la cara para besarlo.

-Mmm...

-No es bueno que hagas eso - susurro

-Ah, si? Y por que no? – dije desconcertada

-Porque provoca en mi que haga esto...

Y me aprisiono bajo el para besarme. Primero muy tiernamente: su boca entreabierta, logrando el mismo efecto sobre la mía, para luego morder mi labio inferior. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda apretándome más contra el, quedando piel contra piel.

Volvíamos, en un momento, a desatar toda la pasión, pero lo que era mas importante, todo el amor que nos teníamos. Cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada beso era motivador. Sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, haciéndome vibrar... Solo el podía lograr eso en mi.

Los días y las noches eran solo diversión, relax y pasión. Hacíamos largas caminatas por el bosque y en más de una oportunidad caminábamos hasta la mansión.

Planeamos miles de cosas, pero por empezar, volveríamos a la ciudad una semana antes, porque nos mudaríamos juntos. Debía retomar mi trabajo y hacer un control medico, y El, volver al hospital. Seria duro al principio debido a sus horarios, pero nos acostumbraríamos.

En general almorzábamos en la mansión en familia. Disfrutábamos jugando con los mellizos, que eran unos solcitos, así los padres tenían un momento para ellos. Era extremadamente tierno ver a Edward jugar con los bebes. Seria un maravilloso padre.

Por las tardes, me la pasaba con mi cuñada y mi suegra haciendo arreglos para la ceremonia. La boda seria sencilla, sin damas de honor, solo nuestras familias y amigos más cercanos. Nos casaríamos el sábado 13 de Mayo en el "Crescent Lake Lodge". Nosotros siempre pasábamos por ahí cuando acampábamos en el lago y era un lugar hermoso. Teníamos poco tiempo, pero mi suegro uso sus influencias para conseguirnos ese día. Alice y Esme diagramaban, y se la pasaban en el teléfono todo el tiempo.

El Lodge era fantástico y Alice ya había diagramado como estaría dispuesta la glorieta del parque, las sillas y la alfombra que guiaría a los invitados al salón en su interior. Los que vinieran de la ciudad, se quedarían a dormir allí. Eso estaba todo resuelto.

Mi padre hablo con varios proveedores en la zona. Tenía un contacto en la imprenta local y las invitaciones estuvieron listas en 3 días. Eran sencillas pero me emocione mucho al verlas.

Estos días estaba más sensible de lo normal. Edward se reía y me consolaba llenándome de besos, que obviamente borraban toda lágrima.

También consiguió los datos de un florista en Port Ángeles. Esme fue la que hizo los arreglos y seria quien haría los centros de mesas para la recepción y mi ramo. No iba a llamar a mi madre! El catering ya había sido contratado también por Esme. Traerían todo de Port Ángeles incluido la mantelería, los mozos, la banda y el DJ, con el que nos reuniríamos esta semana, además del pastelero que haría nuestra torta. Nunca me imagine que sería tanto trabajo!

Emmet armo todos los planos para nosotras en un pizarrón magnético, para que moviéramos todo de lugar a nuestro antojo.

Alice se desilusionó un poco al no poder hacer mi vestido: no había tiempo. Ella decía que para hacerlo, debíamos viajar a Milán a comprar telas para luego diseñar y confeccionar. Esta chica estaba loca! Yo quería algo sencillo y ella se lo tomaba como si fuera una boda de la realeza.

Quedo conforme cuando elegimos un hermoso vestido de "Vera Wang" que, para mí, es absolutamente perfecto. Lo hicimos traer en avión y casi no tuvimos que hacerle arreglos. La tarde en que llego, Alice echo a Edward para que no lo viera, según la tradición. Me calzaba perfecto, solo Alice debía tomarlo un poco en la cintura. Rosalie sonreía encantada.

Al verme vestida, Esme se puso a llorar. Amaba a esta mujer! Siempre tan tierna conmigo! Se levanto de la habitación y salio apurada. Entre las tres nos miramos preocupadas, para luego estar sorprendidas. Ella volvió sonriente con una caja en la mano, relativamente pequeña, de color celeste.

-Bella, tú sabes que las novias deben cumplir tradicionalmente con 4 cosas...

-Si: algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul.

-Bien! Si te gusta y solo si te gusta, me gustaría que esto fuera lo viejo.

Abrió la caja, desplegando capas y capas de papel de seda, para dejarnos ver el más hermoso tul que yo haya visto en mi vida! Era bordado en tul ilusión y semitraslucido. La pequeña y sencilla guarda de flores que lo bordeaba era absolutamente delicada.

-Este es el tul que use el día de mi boda. – Y abrí los ojos muy grandes - Veras, cuando Rosalie se caso, su vestido y ceremonia fueron muy modernos. No combinaban con el. En su lugar uso mis guantes de encaje y la breve tiara que lleve. – Fui a replicar y ella levanto una mano como para que me detuviera – Alice usara mi vestido de novia el día que se case... –se giro hacia ella y le dijo con gracia- Que espero sea pronto! – y las tres nos reímos.

-...Se lo probo y le queda perfecto, pero en ella el velo la hace ver muy bajita, así que desistió de el. Me encantaría que lo uses! Así puedo compartir algo de mi boda con mi hijo también.

La abrace, conmovida. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Alice y Rosalie también estaban emocionadas y se abrazaron a nosotras. Al ver el estado en el que nos hallábamos, terminamos riéndonos.

Alice trajo un gancho para el pelo e improviso un peinado recogido, para luego sujetar el velo. Me pare frente al espejo, y el reflejo me devolvió a una mujer muy emocionada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! A mi espalda, tres Ángeles me miraban complacidas, con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca realmente pensé que me iba a sentir tan movilizada en un día como hoy! Quería salir corriendo para que Edward me viera, pero eso no seria hasta dentro de unos meses. Esto era una cosa menos para resolver, y el vestido se quedaría aquí, ya que volveríamos a la casa antes de la ceremonia.

Estaba cansada y solo tenia unos días más. Luego todo lo resolveríamos por móvil o correo electrónico porque volvíamos a Seattle. Pero estaba feliz! Las noches eran solo nuestras, alejados de todo llamado o problema. Aunque hay una noche que fue diferente.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea. El me sostenía abrazada sobre su pecho, mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, y yo hacia lo mismo con el vello de su pecho. La noche era tranquila, y solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera en el fuego y la música de fondo.

-Amor... –pregunto el

-Mmm...

-Que vas a hacer con tu madre? – y me sorprendió que sacara el tema

-Nada...

-Nada? No te parece que seria correcto que le contaras que nos casaremos? No es acertado que se entere por un tercero. -Me enderece en mi asiento y lo mire. No podría creer que el me planteara una cosa así.

-Me lo estas preguntando en serio?

-Por supuesto – y me senté derechita al otro lado del sillón.

-Edward creí que ya habías entendido! Yo no quiero decirle, no quiero que este presente en los preparativos ni nada. No quiero que participe de mi vida en este momento!

-Pero sabes que no esta bien!

-Y estuvo bien que ella nos manipulara y nos mintiera para separarnos? Y fue "acertado" que me dejara sufrir cuando podía arreglar las cosas? – El se sentó derecho y meneo la cabeza

-No...

-Y entonces?

-Amor, eso es parte del pasado ya. Míranos Bella! Estamos juntos, nos amamos, estamos haciendo planes para una vida juntos! De que sirve sostener todo esto?

-No quiero hablar mas del asunto! – y me pare frente a el de espaldas a la chimenea

-Bella, debes perdonar y olvidar! Lamentaras en el futuro que ella no haya estado contigo ese día!

-No! – y camine al otro lado del cuarto. El me siguió queriendo abrazarme y no lo deje

-Bella...

-No! Te he dicho que no!

-Si

-No!

-Como puedes ser tan terca!

Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Camine apurada hacia nuestra habitación y tome una almohada y una manta. Volví a paso firme hacia el living y se los tire en la cara. Regresé apurada al cuarto y cerré de un portazo. Esta noche dormiría en el sofá.

Me puse mi camisón y me metí en la cama todavía enojada. El viento mecía los árboles y yo no paraba de dar vueltas. La cama me parecía gigante y fría sin el.

No pude aguantar ni una hora, que lo fui a buscar para pedirle perdón. Era una tonta al enojarme con el por culpa de mi madre. No iba a permitir que ella fuera la causante de una discusión con Edward. El quería hacerme entender que si no la incluía, me arrepentiría mas adelante. Pero le pedí que por favor, no insistiera.

Bastaron dos "por favor" con mi mejor cara, para que el terminara cediendo y reconciliándonos de la única manera que sabíamos hacerlo: amándonos con devoción, envueltos en la misma manta que le arroje en mi enojo.

Dos días después, estábamos haciendo nuestras maletas para volver a Seattle. Iríamos primero a mi casa a recoger mas de mi ropa y luego, a su departamento.

No veía la hora de enfrentar el duro pero maravilloso reto de la convivencia!

_**Hola chicas! Aquí con una nueva entrega... Pero hay uno mas.**_

_**Besos**_


	24. Capitulo XXIV Llegando a casa

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y serán nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero la trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.24: LLEGANDO A CASA<strong>

Bella POV

Pasamos un domingo en familia. Hicimos un gran almuerzo donde todos se divirtieron. Tal vez fuera uno de los últimos días soleados de otoño en Forks. Armamos una hermosa mesa en el patio trasero e incluso vino mi padre.

Emmet hizo una barbacoa ayudado por Edward y Jasper, mientras que nosotras preparamos ensaladas y el postre. Mi padre estuvo muy relajado en la casa Cullen, cosa que llamo mi atención. El no es muy afecto a estas reuniones, y ellos como familia son muy diferentes a nosotros. Los Cullen en realidad son bromistas y muy alegres, a excepción de Rosalie, que cuando tiene algún capricho es la que quiebra el ambiente familiar.

Los mellizos eran dos niños felices. Siempre sonrientes. Les habíamos armado una especie de corralito, cuyo fondo era una alfombra de patchwork con muchos muñecos para que se distrajeran. Ya tenían un poco más de un mes y habían cambiado, en cierta forma.

Ver a mi padre jugar con ellos me hizo perder en una burbuja. Pude imaginar cuando Edward y yo tuviéramos los nuestros, y a el jugando con ellos. Todo esto de la boda, la familia que crecía, tener al amor de mi vida conmigo y estar sana nuevamente, me tenían muy sensibilizada.

Edward me descubrió absorta observando a Charlie con los bebes, y se acerco a sentarse conmigo. No fue necesario que dijéramos nada. Acaricio mi mejilla y aparto mi cabello hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello descubierto y lo beso. Me susurro "Te amo" en el oído y deje un breve beso en sus labios. Ambos sabíamos que queríamos formar una familia. Parecía que de pronto, el tema se presentaba espontáneamente, aunque no había nada que aclarar al respecto.

Almorzamos y a eso de las 3 de la tarde, todos volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Mi padre iba a trabajar, hoy le tocaba la guardia; Carlisle debía volver a Seattle y Esme se iba con el, al igual que nosotros. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet y los niños se quedarían unas semanas mas. Nos despedimos hasta pronto, y nos fuimos a la cabaña a preparar nuestras cosas, para partir a primera hora del lunes.

Pusimos música, empezamos a empacar y también a dejar la casa en orden para cuando volviéramos. Al llegar la noche, preparamos unos bocadillos y una copa de vino enfrente al hogar, antes de irnos a dormir.

Obviamente era imposible no terminar mimosos y enredados frente a la chimenea en nuestra última noche. Sentía que estas maravillosas semanas fueron nuestra verdadera luna de miel. Le pertenecía de una forma que era difícil poner en palabras, y estaba cien por ciento segura que a el le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Era feliz!

A la mañana siguiente, ultimamos algunas cosas, llamamos a la mansión para despedirnos y partimos a Seattle. En unas 4 horas estábamos cruzando la puerta de mi departamento en el vecindario de Westridge que era opuesto al lugar en el que viviríamos juntos, Ballard.

Conocía el vecindario y era hermoso. Lleno de edificios modernos, que tenían originales jardines y fuentes, bares y bibliotecas. Además, no solo le quedaba a Edward a unos 20 minutos del Hospital, sino que yo solo estaba a media hora de la revista.

Cuando entramos, había algo en descomposición. Y no solo era el ramo de flores muertas que había en la mesada de la cocina, sino las cosas en la heladera. Se ve que mi madre nunca se había quedado a dormir aquí. Limpiamos, arme mi valija mas grande con ropa y unas cajas con mis cosas del trabajo, documentos, mi computadora y partimos para el departamento.

Me quede sorprendida donde vivía Edward. Era hermoso! Se llama "The Open Park" y el tenia un duplex en la torre que daba al parque.

Cuando entramos, me encontré con el típico departamento masculino de colores claros y netos en la gama de los tonos tierra, aunque con gran calidez. Pero al llegar a la habitación me quede pasmada.

Cuando planeamos vivir juntos mientras estuviéramos en Harvard, habíamos diseñado, por así decirlo, como iba a ser nuestro cuarto.

Iba a estar pintado de blanco, excepto la pared de detrás de la cama que seria en un todo de azul relajante y claro. Un respaldo de cama antiguo de hierro, con mesas de noche a cada lado, antiguas también. Y haciendo juego, junto a la ventana, un tocador con espejo que sirviera para que tuviera mis cosas, típicas de toda mujer. Entonces haríamos que la cama tuviera un edredón divertido con tonos chocolate y celestes, igual que la pared, con muchos almohadones de diferentes texturas para jugar entre ellos o hacer una guerra de almohadas.

El dormitorio estaba decorado así... No lo podía creer! Yo nunca me anime a reproducirlo en mi departamento, porque sabía que no dormiría ni una sola noche sin llorar, extrañándolo. Pero el si lo hacia.

-Amor... esto...

-Si, lo se! – Y paso sus manos por mi cintura apoyándome en el- Estos eran los muebles que había comprado para el departamentito en Cambridge, y que se salvaron que los destrozara el día que me entere lo de la carta –lo mire con pena.

-...Cuando me iba a dormir, no había una sola noche en que no te recordara. Ahora podré dormir en esta habitación contigo, disfrutándola al máximo. – y me dejo un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento!

-No lo sientas! Ahora estamos aquí y míranos! Con tantos proyectos para un futuro juntos! – Teníamos un momento tan tierno que no me animaba a preguntar algo incomodo. Pero el se rió, adivinándome.

-No vas a preguntar?

-No debería en realidad...

-La respuesta es no. Cambie el colchón y renové todas las sabanas hace mas de un año porque era necesario. Pero ella jamás ha dormido aquí – y no pude más que sonreír con muchas ganas.

-Por que?

-Bueno, hemos venido a pasar el día, a almorzar pero nunca a dormir aquí. Siempre lo hacíamos en su casa y eso provocaba grandes discusiones. Ella odiaba este cuarto! Sabía que era un recordatorio constante. – por un lado me llene de alegría y satisfacción. Por otro, me dio mucha pena.

-Lo lamento por ella. Debió ser muy duro.

-Nunca pude darme por completo a esa relación. Era desgastante!

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo. Pero las discusiones eran terribles. El siempre terminaba rompiendo algo. Y con el tiempo esa clase de violencia empezó a molestarme y a asustarme también.

-Por favor, no hablemos mas de estas cosas! Son, gracias a Dios, parte del pasado. Vamos a instalarte: te daré un juego de llaves y dejare tus datos en la administración. El lugar tiene gimnasio y spa para disfrutar los días que desees. Mi cochera es doble así que eso esta resuelto. Ah! Y los viernes, estuviera yo o no, viene la Sra. Berta que me ayuda con la limpieza de la casa. La llamare para que venga a vernos y la conozcas. Es una mujer adorable y ha mantenido esto limpio y en orden.

-Nunca he tenido alguien que me ayude en la casa... no se

-Vamos! Imagínate llegar del trabajo un viernes, cansada y encontrar todo limpio, la cama hecha, la ropa planchada y ordenada en el vestidor. – y dejo un par de besos cortitos en mis labios, para luego susurrar en mi oído- Y tu esperándome con una copa de vino para empezar juntos el fin de semana.- La situación parecía ideal.

Finalmente, Berta resulto un amor. Era una mujer alta y corpulenta con el cabello rubio, pero canoso y unos calidos ojos azules. Cuando Edward me presento con ella, se emociono y me dio un abrazo. Parece que ambos compartían muchas cosas y ella me adopto enseguida. Era como tener a la típica tía que te ayuda y te complace.

Las semanas se sucedieron maravillosas, aunque me costo bastante adaptarme a su rutina. Durante el día no importaba tanto, porque siempre preferí ir a trabajar al editorial, en lugar de quedarme en casa. Pero las noches en que tenia guardia lo extrañaba muchísimo. Me costaba dormirme sola.

A veces, cuando volvía de la revista, lo encontraba aun en su ambo verde profundamente dormido tirado en la cama. Yo me iba a la cocina a preparar la cena y lo dejaba descansar. De esa manera, recuperado, podíamos disfrutar de nuestra cena y nuestros cuerpos sin que me sintiera culpable. Amarlo en todos los sentidos era algo único.

Una tarde, al volver a casa, lo encontré muy enfrascado ante la computadora leyendo.

-Hola, mi amor! – le acaricie la cabeza y le deje un beso en la coronilla. Automáticamente, me tomo de la ropa e hizo que me sentara sobre su regazo.

-Ese beso fue muy pobre! – me sonreí y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-A si? Es que te vi tan concentrado que no quería molestarte. Tenias en mente otra clase de beso de bienvenida? – pregunte, picara.

El se inclino sobre mí y me beso como nunca. Su boca perfecta y suculenta, su lengua acariciando la mía suavemente, provocaron que mis terminales nerviosas se pusieran alertas entregándome en el, en cuerpo y alma. Suspire y el se rió.

-Te extrañe hoy! – dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Me doy cuenta!

-Tengo algo que contarte, por eso estaba tan concentrado. El Hospital me envía a una conferencia sobre cirugía en la última semana de noviembre, entre el 23 y el 26, en Londres.- y me puse triste.

-Eso quiere decir que no estarás para pasar Acción de Gracias conmigo! Y además, faltan menos de dos semanas! – mi voz se elevo unas octavas y el me beso levemente.

-Justamente... Te gustaría venir conmigo? – y se me escapo sola la sonrisa. Nunca había estado en Londres – Pensé que asistiría a la conferencia, que solo son dos días, y después podríamos quedarnos paseando por Europa: ir a Paris, a Roma y disfrutarnos como nunca. Que te parece? – y empezó a dejar besos en mi cuello, cosa que sabia que causaban gran efecto en mi. Decir "No" era algo que mi cerebro no podía elaborar en este momento.

-Si... me... encantaría... ir contigo... Mmm... – y ya no podía decir mucho mas.

-En serio? – pregunto muy alegre, mirándome

-Vas a dejar de hacer lo que estabas haciendo?

Se rió a carcajadas, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación.

Charlie POV

Bella y Edward habían vuelto a la ciudad hacia ya unas cuantas semanas. La veía tan feliz que llenaba mi corazón! Aunque solo un poco, porque realmente extrañaba mucho a Rene. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tenerla a mi lado.

Edward me había dado que pensar con nuestra charla, pero no me decidía. En realidad aquella tarde, ella me había pedido que me quedara a hablar y fui yo el que se fue. Pero sus palabras me habían lastimado de verdad.

Me llamaba todos los días y yo no atendía el teléfono. Dejaba que el correo de voz se iniciara para después escuchar sus mensajes una y otra vez. En todos ellos, lo único que recordaba eran palabras como "perdón", "te amo", "no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti" y nada más. A veces, sus sollozos. Me estrujaban el corazón y me hacían sentir que me estaba comportando como un idiota.

Me levante temprano y después de tomar mi café, tome el auto y le avise a Flynn que iba a demorarme. El día estaba frío y ventoso, anticipando lo que seria el invierno. Al llegar al pueblo fui directo a la florería. Sabía que a esta hora todavía habría poca gente.

Estacione de la mano del local de modo que ella no pudiera ver el auto, y entre por la parte de atrás para hablar con uno de los muchachos. Les pedí que me dieran un ramo de margaritas, porque se que son sus preferidas. Paul se rió, y me dijo: "Es usted un romántico". Lo mire con mala cara y volví al frente del local.

Cuando cruce la puerta, el carillón me delato. Ella salio de la oficina y se quedo helada al verme. Note que sus ojos brillaron más de la cuenta.

-Hola!

-Hola! – contesto muy bajito. Se quedo unos segundos en silencio – Como no contestabas mis llamados llame de Harry la otra mañana. Sabía que estabas bien, pero me tenías preocupada.

Muy torpemente di un paso hacia ella y extendí mi mano con el ramo de flores. Ella sonrió de una manera celestial y me di cuenta que Edward tenia razón. Yo la amaba y debía terminar con todo esto.

-Gracias! Son hermosas! – y suspiro profundamente – Charlie, por favor... Perdóname! Lo siento tanto! Yo creí que hacia bien y jamás, pero jamás lamentare ni uno solo de los días en que he compartido mi vida contigo! De verdad! Te amo, cariño!

-Yo también lo siento! – y prácticamente nos arrojamos uno en los brazos del otro. Se sintió muy bien – Realmente me dolió todo lo que dijiste y lo que hiciste! Y yo también te amo! – y nos besamos tiernamente.

-Pasemos a la oficina mejor. - Nos sentamos uno junto al otro y la tome de las manos.

-Rene, puedo realmente confiar en que me dices la verdad? En que no es una carga estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto! Crees que si fuera así, después de estar separados tantos días, no hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para irme? Cariño, nunca abandonaría la vida que tenemos. Te he extrañado demasiado!

-Yo también! – y apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Volverás a casa?

-Si, volveré a casa.- Ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso. Me sentí aliviado.

-Rene, tenemos pendiente algo más que arreglar.

-Bella

-Si. Se fue con Edward a la ciudad hace unas semanas, pero me gustaría que hables con ella.

-Es lo que he querido todo este tiempo! Pero ella no responde mis llamados. He hablado con Esme por teléfono y me ha puesto al tanto. Ella fue la que me dijo que se van a casar, y... y yo termino llorando cada vez. Pobre mujer! Nunca sabe que decirme!

-Bueno, Edward me ha propuesto que coincidamos en ir a cenar al mismo restaurante una noche para que nos encontremos y así ustedes puedan hablar. En un lugar publico, se que Bella va a contenerse y a escuchar.

-Edward? – parecía muy sorprendida – Ese muchacho no me odia? Como pude tener tan mal criterio sobre el!

-Si, incluso hablo conmigo, dándome que pensar sobre nuestro matrimonio, y por eso estoy aquí. – ella pestañaba rápido, anonadada.

-Yo no tengo problemas, pero se va a poner furiosa con el, porque sabrá que le tendió una trampa.

-Eso déjalo por mi cuenta

Edward POV

Toda la familia había vuelto a Seattle y aprovechamos para juntarnos a almorzar en la casa paterna. Todos los hijos con sus parejas y los primeros nietos sentados a la mesa. Mi madre estaba tan feliz que estaba radiante. Uno de sus grandes sueños.

Después de comer, las mujeres se quedaron reunidas para hablar de cosas de la boda y los hombres nos sentamos en el parque trasero. Papa se retiro a la biblioteca a leer como era usual, y me quede con mis cuñados charlando sobre el viaje, para el que solo faltaban unos días. En eso, mi teléfono suena con tono de mensaje de texto. Junte mis manos como en plegaria, dando gracias al cielo y los muchachos se rieron.

-Buenas noticias? –pregunto Jasper

-Si, Charlie y Rene se reconciliaron. – ambos sonrieron

-Bueno, tu suegro volverá al ruedo esta noche! – dijo Emmet. Jasper se rió y yo lo mire con mala cara - Que?

-Ahora falta la otra etapa.

-Estas tramando que Rene y Bella se reconcilien también...- dijo Jasper

-Si. Imagínate que en el futuro ella mirara atrás y lamentara que su propia madre no la acompañara el día de su boda. Todo se empeorará más y no habrá vuelta atrás. Con Charlie hemos planeado algo sencillo.

-Ten cuidado, Edward! Bella se pondrá furiosa si se da cuenta que la emboscaste – Jasper tenia razón.

-Lo se... pero es la única forma! – y me quede pensando en como podría sortear esa situación

-Vas a dormir afuera, hermanito! Estarás de celibato, te lo aseguro! – Emmet era terrible. Jasper reía.

-Vale la pena. Solo la quiero ver feliz!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas! Bueno, Charlie se arreglo con Rene. Que pasara cuando Bella se entere? Creen que le van a contar? e les parece? Dara resultado el plan de Esme? Y el de Edward? Esperamos que les haya gustado estos capítulos.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo por las reviews a Yuri, janalez, TheDC1809, Clau Vale, dioda, Alduuh Areen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, miri, Mirgru, Maya Culen Masen, Kelia Cullen, ashlee bravo, CindiLi, y a las nuevas lectoras Laura Katherine y cullenvivian94. A todos los que nos siguen en Factbook, Twitter y se han sumado a nuestro blog. Lo mismo para las lectoras anonimas que nos siguen en silencio; muchas muchas gracias! **_

_**Nos encontramos pronto! Besos y nuevamente gracias!**_


	25. Capitulo XXV  El Viaje

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y serán nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero la trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.25: EL VIAJE<strong>

Bella POV

Alice y Esme hablaban sin parar y me mostraban todo lo que habían hecho. Realmente era mucho trabajo! Pero en tres días partiríamos para Londres. Wow! Estaba muy entusiasmada y eso producía en Edward una gran alegría. Y tenia sus consecuencias, ya que los dos estábamos de un muy buen humor, divertidos, amorosos... felices, bah!

Edward finalmente arreglo que estaríamos 6 días en Londres, de los cuales dos eran para su conferencia, 4 en Paris y 4 en Roma. Y para volver a casa, haríamos conexión con Barcelona, donde nos quedaríamos 3 días y luego a Madrid, por otros 3 días más. Era soñado y mas si íbamos a estar juntos.

Había hecho un acuerdo con mi editor, el Sr. Peters, para que me diera las vacaciones pendientes casi sin aviso. Me puso cara de pocos amigos cuando fui a hablar con el, pero lo consideraba una oportunidad única. Le prometí que haría la columna de sociales por el tiempo que restaba hasta que me casara a cambio consentir mi viaje. El se rió muy fuerte y dijo que aceptaba. Así que estaba todo solucionado.

Todavía debía elegir la ropa que llevaría. Estuve revisando el vestidor, y ahora que iba a ser la esposa del Dr. Cullen necesitaría tener algunos atuendos mas arreglados, formales pero femeninos.

En cuanto Alice respirara para volver a hablar, le pediría que me asesorara bien. Quería que Edward se sintiera orgulloso de mi y se jactara de su prometida. Seguro que llevaría mucho equipaje!

* * *

><p>Esme POV<p>

Esta mañana nos levantamos temprano. El día estaba espantosamente frío y ventoso. Tenía una lista interminable de cosas para hacer. Entre ellas conseguir un nuevo florista.

El Sr. Meyer se cayó de una escalera y se rompió una pierna en dos partes. Tiene programadas dos cirugías y cancelo todos sus pedidos. Así que una idea salto en mi cabeza. Pero era algo que debía arreglar personalmente, previa consulta con Alice.

-Buen día hija!

-Buen día mama! Como estas?

-Con muchas cosas! Pero necesito decirte algo.

-Soy toda oídos!

-Perdimos a nuestro florista. – y cerré los ojos esperando la explosión

-Que? - y a continuación fue una de gritos y amenaza de demandas que no podía creer. Siempre tan dramática!

– Aliiiiiiice! Basta! Creo que tengo la solución – ella respiraba agitada

-Cual?

-Voy a pedirle a Rene que haga todo. – Silencio. No sabia como interpretarlo.

-Mama, por favor, no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos! Bella se va a enojar!

-Conmigo? No lo creo!

-Mama...

-Incluso ella no vio las muestras todavía! Solo debemos presentárselas y ella no sabrá quien es el florista. Seguirá pensando que es el Sr. Meyer.

-Nos vas a meter en líos! – exclamo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Me cuesta aceptar la idea de que esa mujer se pierda los preparativos de la boda de su única hija, Alice! Tendrías que escucharla llorar cuando hablo con ella en el teléfono.

-Pues tendría que haberlo pensado antes! – y se tiro en la silla mas cercana sin convicción.

Bueno, tanto hablamos que si, que no, que termino dándome el gusto. Y hasta la convencí para que manejara hasta Forks.

Al llegar, estaba aun más frío y gris que Seattle. Alice no se quiso bajar de la camioneta. Solo lo haría si ella aceptaba. Así que tuve que enfrentar esto sola.

Abrí la puerta y el carillón hizo mas escándalo que el que se supone. Había dos empleados, cada uno con un cliente diferente a ambos lados del salón. A ella no la veía por ninguna parte. Uno de los hombres se libero y vino a buscarme.

-Buenos días señora Cullen! Que puedo hacer por Ud.?

-Buenos días, Paul! En realidad, necesitaba hablar con Rene. Ella esta?

-Si, esta en el invernadero. Quiere que la vaya a buscar?

-Preferiría que me guíe, así hablo con ella.

-Venga por aquí, por favor.

La parte posterior de la tienda era un gran tinglado lleno de verdes por todas partes: plantas colgadas, en estantes, en macetones, y las flores, alineadas como en un desfile militar. Ella estaba trabajando en los rosales. Se quedo de una pieza al verme, e inmediatamente se acerco quitándose los guantes. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día, Rene!

-Esme! Que gusto verte! Todo esta bien?

-Si y no. Por eso venia a verte. Necesito tu ayuda – pareció sorprenderse

-Ok. Pero puedo preguntarte si Bella esta bien?

-Oh, si! Esta muy bien! Debe estar llegando a Londres con Edward. Fueron a una conferencia y se quedaban a pasear unos días. – Rene sonrió honestamente.

-Me alegra! Siempre quise que viajara y conociera el mundo mas allá de este lugar.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro: Te enteraste lo que le paso al ?

-Si, pobre hombre! Espero se recupere bien.

-Bueno, el era quien iba a hacer nuestros arreglos para la mesa y el salón, la ceremonia y el ramo.

-Entiendo! Quieres que te recomiende a alguien... – y me reí.

-No! Deseo que tu lo hagas! – ella pestaño muy rápido mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Bella sabe que estas aquí?

-No. Pero... no te gustaría realmente hacerlo? – y ella sonrió, emocionada, de oreja a oreja

-Claro que si, pero ...

-Pero nada! Será nuestro pequeño secreto! No debes decirle a Charlie tampoco. Se que se reconciliaron. Me lo contó Edward – y ella se sorprendió una vez mas.

-Como es que mi esposo y tu hijo se han hecho tan buenos amigos?

-Tu sabes la respuesta! – ambas nos miramos a la vez y dijimos al unísono.

-Bella!

Nos reímos animadas. Sabíamos que nos estábamos metiendo en un lío tremendo pero no nos importaba. Conozco a Bella y a su noble corazón. Estoy segura que en el futuro se alegrara que ella preparara las flores.

Llame a Alice y en dos minutos estaba ahí con nosotras, con un carpetón en la mano. Nos metimos en la oficina para mostrarle a Rene nuestras ideas, los colores y la forma que Alice había diseñado para cada arreglo. Ella no hacia mas que sonreír y entusiasmarse con la idea. Consensuamos en que las flores serian todas en la gama del rojo. Cuando llegamos al ramo, se quebró muy emocionada. No podía creer que lo estaba armando para su hija. Fue conmovedor!

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

El viaje fue bastante placentero. Por suerte era un vuelo directo: detesto las escalas. Pero después de diez horas de viaje entrar en el hotel fue una bendición.

Nos alojaríamos en el "Marriot Hotel County Hall" y había pedido una suite, con buena vista y esta tenia vista al Támesis y al Palacio de Westminster. Era muy confortable y espaciosa, con área de living y para cenar. La vista era maravillosa. Adoraba la carita de Bella. Verla tan contenta hacia que el alma no me entrara en el cuerpo.

El botones dejo nuestro equipaje y se retiro después que le diera su propina. Escuchaba un ruido raro que provenía de la habitación, y me encontré que era Bella saltando sobre la cama como si tuviera 4 años. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y me reí. Serian imágenes mentales que guardaría toda la vida.

Quise sorprenderla abalanzándome sobre ella y muy hábil salto de la cama, gritando como una nenita, obligándome a correrla por todo el lugar. Era muy divertido!

Cuando la alcance y la tire en el sofá, agitados los dos, ella me sorprendió otra vez, porque me beso ferozmente. Vaya! Parecía que había hecho algo bien.

-Mmm... Debo llevarte de viaje mas seguido! – y ella se rió, atrapándome entre sus piernas y sus brazos. Me puse de pie con ella agarrada a mí y la lleve a la habitación, sentándome en la cama. Ella besaba mi cuello, incitándome a cada segundo más y más

-Gracias! – y me miro, contenta.

-Por que?

-Por pedirme que viniera contigo! – y me beso muy dulcemente en los labios – Hoy tienes algo que hacer?

-No, ya me acredite on line. Así que soy todo tuyo! – ella me miro picara.

-Quieres darte un baño?

-Ahora? – y ella empezó a besarme suavemente, pero cada beso era mas provocativo que el anterior. Acariciaba mi boca con la suya, dándome escalofríos. Jugaba conmigo.

-Ahora! – y seguía besándome y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Creí... que tenias otras intenciones... – susurre y ella se rió.

-Y quien dijo que te ibas a bañar solo?

Salto de mi regazo y empezó a desvestirse delante mío. Me apoye sobre mis manos para observarla en ropa interior. Era realmente hermosa y era mía! Camino hacia el baño moviéndose sinuosamente con toda intención y al llegar a la puerta, de espaldas a mi, desabrocho su corpiño y lo sostuvo en alto.

?

Y me saco de mis pensamientos para ir tras ella, mientras también me desvestía. El baño era enorme, en mármol travertino y acero inoxidable. El agua salía caliente y llenaba la habitación de vapor. Quemaba la piel, aunque mucho mas me quemaban sus caricias. Tomo su ropa interior y le agrego jabón para pasarla por todo mi cuerpo.

El juego se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil y me deje llevar, hasta que ya no pude más. Nos convertimos en una maraña desaforada de besos y caricias bajo el agua caliente. Sus manos corrían por mi cuerpo y me apretaban contra ella. Mi boca, mi lengua en la suya... parecían no bastar para expresarme y expresarle mi amor.

Nuestra piel resbalaba entre si, producto del jabón y el agua. La sensación era increíble! Apresada entre la pared, y mi cuerpo, mi mayor satisfacción era escucharla decir mi nombre en un susurro, al llegar al clímax. Como amaba a esta mujer!

Terminamos en la cama, húmedos todavía, para una segunda ronda, seguida de una breve siesta. Al levantarnos, salimos a caminar y a comer algo por ahí. Serian alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y estábamos hambrientos.

Todavía nos duraba la resaca de la pasión de hace unas horas, sin importar lo cansados que pudiéramos estar del viaje en avión. No sentamos en una especie de restaurante muy agradable, "The Bountiful Cow", y pedimos unas cervezas y unas hamburguesas.

Mientras esperábamos la orden, el mozo ya había traído nuestras cervezas. Brindamos y después de un sorbo, Bella empezó a acariciar mi mejilla muy dulcemente. Me miraba con una ternura especial, que me conmovía profundamente.

Aunque estábamos en publico, no pude evitar inclinar mi cabeza y besarla. Ella me retuvo y el beso se volvió apasionado. Parecía querer continuar con la provocación de esta tarde. Definitivamente, Londres había desinhibido a Bella.

Respondió a mis besos con leves quejidos y suspiros que me hacían mucha gracia. Maldije la hora en que no comimos en el hotel! Nos mimábamos entre besos y risas, cuando una voz nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-Edward? – y no podía creer mi suerte.

-Tanya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejamos una nueva entrega de nuestra historia. Sorprendidas? <strong>__**Que casualidad, no? Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Les dejamos algunas imagenes pero sobre todo musica para acompañar la lectura.**_

_**Como siempre, no nos cansamos de decirles Muchas gracias! Por las reviews, los comentarios, y los alertas. Representa mucho para nosotras.**_

_**Agradecemos como siempre a Yuri, janalez, TheDC1809, Clau Vale, dioda, Alduuh Areen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, miri, Mirgru, Maya Culen Masen, Kelia Cullen, ashlee bravo, CindiLis, Laura Katherine, cullenvivian94, y muy especialmente y con mucho cariño a nuestra queridísima . **__**Estamos refelices de tenerte como lectora.**_

_**A todos los que nos siguen en Facebook, Twitter y se han sumado a nuestro blog, y a todas los que nos siguen anónimamente. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Nos encontramos el fin de semana.. Que les parece?**_

_**Micky y Alice**_


	26. Capitulo XXVI  Tanya

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.26: TANYA<strong>

Bella POV

Entramos en el restaurante y me pareció encantador. Esa mezcla de bohemio, moderno, las luces bajas sobre las mesas... ambientaban muy bien el lugar. Paredes verdes, revestidas con grandes afiches enmarcados y una atmosfera relajada parecían el sello del lugar. Estaba muy concurrido.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, en una especie de box junto a la ventana y lo mire. Esta noche estaba mas sexy que otras, o por lo menos así me lo parecía. Tenia puesta una camisa en color crudo con miles de rayitas muy finitas azules, jeans azules y un saco de lana grueso en un gris acero con botones grandes. La gama de colores no hacia otra cosa que resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No se si era el viaje, o el simple hecho de saber que estábamos lejos de casa, que me hacia sentir lo suficientemente segura para jugar con el, e intentar seducirlo todo el tiempo.

El mozo nos trajo un par de cervezas y con ellas brindamos. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo veía tan feliz que me hacia sentir aun mas feliz. Sonreíamos tanto, que todo el que se cruzaba con nosotros también nos miraba con una sonrisa.

Levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla, enredando mi dedo detrás de su oreja para molestarlo. Me miro y se sonrió con ganas, apoyando su nariz en la mía, y dejando un breve beso en los labios. Retuve su cara con mi mano y volví a besarlo, haciendo ruiditos tontos que provocaban que se riera aun mas. Pero cuando mordí su labio levemente, se puso tenso. Era tan divertido! Éramos dos tontos enamorados y lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

Nos miramos un segundo, nos reímos, y apoyo su frente en la mía mientras me susurraba "te amo", cuando con el rabillo del ojo note que alguien se había parado enfrente a la mesa.

Una mujer alta, de figura inigualable, rubia y muy hermosa se detuvo a mirarnos. Llevaba un vestido gris de punto que simulaba rayas, y que mostraba una línea transversal en otro punto a lo largo, desde el cuello hasta el ruedo, y no tenía mangas. Su cabello rubio y con ondas la hacía ver impactante. La típica rubia perfecta que todas, en el fondo, deseamos que sea realmente tonta.

-Edward? – ambos levantamos la cabeza para mirarla

-Tanya!

Y me quería morir! Jure que a partir de esta noche jamás volvería a salir con Edward sin cuidar mi atuendo. No estaba tan mal, pero si me comparaba con ella... Jeans, polera negra y botas bajas no era un look muy halagador. Si Alice me viera, me mataría! El, muy caballero, se paro a saludarla y ella se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo.

-Que sorpresa y que alegría verte! Como estas? Cuando llegaste a Londres? – el pareció titubear y me miro de reojo.

-Estoy muy bien! Y llegamos esta mañana. Estoy aquí para asistir a una conferencia sobre cirugía y aproveche para que viniéramos a pasear. Tanya... Te presento a mi Bella! - Ella me miro fijo un momento con cara de nada, pensativa, para luego pestañar rápido.

-Encantada! Así que tú eres Bella? – y frunció un poco la nariz. Un gesto sutil pero que significaba mucho. El me eligió a mí, así que me apoyaría en eso para no derrumbarme.

-Gusto en conocerte! Eres tal como te imaginaba! – respondí con una sonrisa

-Gracias! En cambio yo te encuentro tal como en la foto que tiene Edward. Esa que esta dentro de la bendita caja de CD, con esa música espantosa? Te veías linda en tu vestidito de graduación!

Esta mujer es mala. No entendía como podía ser amiga de Alice, que es todo corazón, y mucho menos haber estado con Edward tanto tiempo. A Alice le apasionaba la moda pero no era hueca o frívola. Preferí no contestar, solo le sonreí, aunque me di cuenta que Edward empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

-Me gusta tu vestido – le dije, apoyando en mi mejilla la mano en que llevaba mi anillo de compromiso. Ella lo noto enseguida y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Gracias! Es de Viviene Westwood! – contesto vanagloriándose, aunque no tenia ni idea quien era. Y casi me muero cuando me dio la espalda: me dejaba ver que el vestido tenia un gran escote y que las rayas transversales es unían un una cinta angosta que marcaba aun mas su trasero redondito. Quería jugar sucio!

-Y que haces tu aquí? Como va tu trabajo? – pregunto Edward para cambiar de tema.

-Oh, todo ha resultado maravilloso! Mucho mas de lo que imagine! Y aquí vine a comer algo con unos amigos y ahora nos vamos a bailar... les gustaría venir con nosotros? – y lo mataba si decía que si.

-Lo siento, pero mañana y pasado estoy atado a la conferencia y me tengo que levantar temprano.

-Oh, que lastima! – dijo burlona, y paso un dedo sobre el pecho de Edward. Me estaba provocando! – Ah, felicitaciones por el compromiso! – dijo inclinando la cabeza en mi dirección, con una sonrisa histérica.

-Muchas gracias! Estamos muy contentos! – contesto el

-Ese es el anillo? Mmm... Parece... viejo – y quería tirarme encima de ella.

-Bueno, es una antigüedad! – comento el con una sonrisa.

-Ah, es usado! Querida, no deberías haber aceptado un anillo que era de otra! Es de mala suerte!

-Bueno, en realidad, para mi es un anillo muy especial! Edward lo compro hace muchos años cuando aun éramos novios, y lo conservo hasta ahora, porque era solo para mí... No te parece romántico? – y torció levemente la boca. No le gusto saber que el ya lo tenia y nunca se lo dijo. Me reí mentalmente.

-Edward, donde te estas quedando? – y el pareció reaccionar, dando un paso atrás en un movimiento leve.

-Estamos en el Marriot County Hall.

-Que raro que no fuiste al May Fair! Michelle te va a extrañar! – exclamo. El se rió, nervioso.

-Hable con Michelle en estos días, y "el" – acentuó - finalmente se caso con Amelie y volvieron a Francia. Tienen un bello y antiguo hotel en Montmartre. Nosotros nos hospedaremos allí, cuando viajemos a Paris. Así que me reuniré con ellos, nuevamente. – Maldita! quería hacerme creer que era una mujer.

-No se quedan en Londres por mucho, entonces...

-No, solo una semana. Luego iremos a Paris, Roma, Barcelona y Madrid antes de volver a casa. –ella asentía y solo lo miraba a el. Me sentí tan mal, tan humillada! Pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Ya iba a tener tiempo de llorar después.

-Entonces, vengan a cenar conmigo... el jueves? Que les parece? Vienen a mi departamento. Es en Nothing Hill. - Y Edward, sin saber mucho que hacer, al notar que entre nosotras las cosas eran tirantes, se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, tomando mi mano tiernamente.

-Que te parece, Amor?

-Por supuesto! Con todo gusto!

Respondí con una sonrisa. Ahora ya no le tenía pena. Era una desgraciada a la que le iba a hacer sentir que El era mío!

En eso apareció el mozo con nuestro pedido. Los platos traían enormes hamburguesas con queso, cebollas, algo de ensalada y papas fritas. Se me hizo agua la boca, porque estaba muerta de hambre. Edward me miro divertido al ver tal cantidad de comida.

-Por Dios, querida! Vas a comerte todo eso?

-Si... no entiendo tu asombro.

-Pues serás una novia pronto. Todas esas calorías se irán a tus caderas si no te cuidas! – y se rió con sarcasmo.

-Siempre he comido así y nunca me he preocupado por las calorías! Tengo un gran metabolismo y... Amor, tu que piensas de mis caderas? –le dije, mirándolo. El se rió por lo bajo y se acerco a mi cara.

-Creo que son absolutamente perfectas! – me beso en los labios y aproveche para entreabrir mi boca y hacer el beso leve pero ruidoso. Cuando levante la vista, estaba furiosa.

-Bueno, los veo el jueves entonces... A los 8? Te mando la dirección a tu móvil. Sigue siendo el mismo, no?

-Si, para un medico es difícil cambiar de numero.

-Bueno, que pasen una buena noche.

-Ten por seguro que así será! – le conteste sugerente y sonriendo, poniendo una papa frita en mi boca. Ella levanto una ceja, para luego echarme una mirada fulminante. Perra!

-Ta,ta! – se despidió, pegando media vuelta y levantando su respingada nariz.

La vimos salir y ponerse un abrigo gris topo. Realmente estaba muy elegante. Había otras personas junto a un auto que la llamaban y aproveche para darme vuelta y acariciar a Edward. El me sonrió y me beso como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ya no me sentía ni tan alegre ni tan segura.

Éramos mujeres extremadamente diferentes y sin duda, ella hubiera pasado como la perfecta Señora del Dr. Cullen. Lo miraba a el, tan hermoso, que sentí que no entendía como a ella se le había escapado la oportunidad de casarse con un hombre así.

Comimos, aunque ya no tenia tanto hambre y caminamos un poco antes de volver al hotel Me pegue una breve ducha a ver si los pensamientos negativos me abandonaban, pero era inútil.

Me puse uno de los tantos pijamas que me había regalado Alice: trate de buscar el menos escandaloso porque me había dado miles de piezas de lencería fina en distintos colores. El más acorde a mi estado de ánimo hoy era un culote de encaje que hacia juego con una camiseta sin mangas de raso y espalda de encaje en color azul cielo. Me quedaba muy bien así que levanto un poco mi autoestima.

Cuando llegue a la cama, Edward estaba sentado, apoyado contra el enorme respaldo de la cama, dormido. Lo toque para que se acomodara bien y descansara. Me sorprendió abriendo los ojos muy grandes, tomándome de la cintura y arrojándose sobre mi, muy risueño. Yo me reí, pero enseguida cambie la expresión, mientras lo miraba y le acariciaba la cara.

-Amor, que pasa? Has estado muy callada el resto de la noche. Donde quedo esa mujer que se bajo del avión hoy y me sorprendió durante todo el día? – El beso mi cuello y yo resople. No sabía si tenía ganas de hablar de esto.

-Creo que se quedo en el bar... – conteste. El me miro serio. Apoyo sus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y mientras me miraba, me acariciaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Por favor... no lo permitas

-Que?

-Pues lo que ella quería: molestarnos!

-Creí que ella era digna de tenerte. Creo que no me equivoco si digo que es ruin.

-Es abogada!

-Y? Que tiene que ver la profesión con ser buena persona? Te diste cuenta todas las cosas ofensivas y desagradables que dijo? – y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Realmente me había hecho sentir mal.

-Mi amor! Sabes que es una revancha estúpida e infantil! – y mis lagrimas no pudieron contenerse. El se incorporo y me obligo a que me apoyara en su pecho.

-Como es posible que te pongas así? No te das cuenta que jamás, pero jamás hubiera podido armar una vida con ella? Esa actitud fría y competitiva, en realidad, muestra una gran inseguridad de su parte. – y eso me dio que pensar.

-Pero...

-Amor, ella decía esas cosas y tu siempre mantuviste la sonrisa a pesar de todo. Fuiste una dama en todo momento! Debo reconocer que creí que en cualquier instante las cosas se iban a poner feas. No sabia que hacer sin armar una escena o un escándalo en público. Pero me hiciste sentir orgulloso! Le demostraste educación! – y me había hecho sentir mejor.

-En serio?

-Si! Además... Tienes dudas de a quien amo mas que a nada en este mundo? Por quien me enfrentaría contra Ángeles y demonios? Solo por ti! Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y mi razón de existir. Tú eres mi vida, Bella! – y logro una gran sonrisa de mi parte.

-Y tu eres la mía! Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento!

-No! Lamento yo que nos hayamos cruzado con ella. Y tendremos que ir a cenar el jueves! Lo peor de todo es que no quiero crear conflictos porque es amiga de Alice.

-Pero por Alice soy capaz de ir y comportarme. Además, comprare el atuendo mas sexy que encuentre, para demostrarle que me veo linda en otras cosas que mi "vestidito de graduación" – dije en tono de burla. El se rió con ganas.

-Decir linda es poco, porque eres hermosa! – el se inclino y nos besamos - ...Y no se que tendrás pensado, pero puedo asegurarte que si es como este pijama, deberé ponerte custodia para que nadie quiera robarte de mi lado! – y me hizo cosquillas, a lo que me acurruque, riéndome.

-Basta!

-Como basta? – y ahora me hacia cosquillas con ambas manos.

Cuando se canso de hacerme reír, deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y me dio escalofríos. Me la saco casi sin darme cuenta, para empezar a besarme de una forma que debiera ser ilegal en todo el planeta. Y me rendí de la única forma que se hacerlo... con el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todossss...<strong>

**Y si, tenia que ser Tania, la que rompiera la armonia...jajajaj...tranquilas, si ? que todo tiene solucion... A no preocuparse...**

**No se pierdan las fotos que publicamos en nuestro face, adjuntamos el link en nuestro perfil, ahi van a poder ver el vestido que uso Tania...**

**Agradecemos a todas nuestras seguidoras por los alertas a: ashleebravo, Yuri, horbak, etzelita, KeliaCullen, sabrina2010, maria mok, codigo twilight, CindyLis, xikiss cullen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, dioda, Mirgru, Sule Cullen, caro508, lusin denali, CarolineALopez, Mayra17, Danahh, noelhia, Ludwika Cullen, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, AlmaaCullen, , Clau Vale, Denisse97, Marie Cullen2017, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, TereCullen, ale1234, lunaisabella, TheDC1809, RominitsV, PaMrOdRiGuEz, flooorr, gbyaln, ALnewmoon, Laramm94, janalez, marcecrepusculo, Lili4ever, Maya Cullen Masen, Laura Katherine, cullenvivian94, Jenith, masen-saenz, LauriCullen, , Wilma Cullen, GiBethCullen, memoriescullen, y Heleni xP. A Maya Cullen Masen, un especial saludo por su pasion y sus mensajes por la historia. Lo valoramos mucho. Una enorme alegria saber que estan alli.  
>A todas ustedes las que recien se suman, a las que nos dejan reviews y las que nos siguen en silencio, un caluroso abrazo de corazon.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 27...**

**Besos ...Micky y Alice**


	27. Capitulo XXVII  Londres

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.27: LONDRES<strong>

Edward POV

Me desperté un segundo antes de que sonara la alarma de mi móvil. Eran la 7 y media. A las 9 debía presentarme para la acreditación ya que estaba programado que se iniciaba 9:30.

Habíamos dejado las ventanas cubiertas solo con las cortinas traslucidas y las primeras luces del día se filtraban por ella. Parecía que a pesar de la época, habría sol.

Me di vuelta y Bella dormía. Me quede unos minutos observándola dormir serenamente. Estaba de espaldas sobre la cama y apenas tapada, dejando su hermosa y delicada espalda al descubierto. Su cabello desordenado estaba apoyado sobre el lado opuesto, dejándome ver su carita hermosa y relajada. Parecía la pose para una fotografía.

Me levante sigilosamente, retire uno de los trajes que ayer había pedido que plancharan junto a mi camisa y los deje colgados en la puerta del otro cuarto. No quería despertarla. Me bañe, me afeite y salí del baño para vestirme. La mire y mantenía la misma posición en la cama, aunque suspiraba de vez en cuando y murmuraba algo inentendible. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Ya estaba casi listo. Me faltaba tomar mi sobretodo y despedirme de ella. El día ya estaba despuntando y unos haces de luz entraban por la ventana haciendo que la habitación se llenara de un leve tono dorado.

Ella yacía placidamente y no quería despertarla. Parecía soñar con algo que la alegraba porque en un momento suspiro y sonrió levemente. Dios, aun no podía creer que la tenía aquí conmigo! Cada mañana parecía un milagro por el cual agradecer al cielo!

Eran las 8 y 20. No debía demorarme más. Me incline sobre ella y deje un leve beso en su cabeza para salir de ahí.

Llegue junto al sofá, tome mi abrigo y verifique que llevara mis credenciales para no tener que volver, cuando una vocecita compungida me llamo a la realidad.

-Ya te vas? Y sin desayunar?

Cuando gire para verla, estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, sosteniendo sobre su pecho la sabana, aunque sin cubrirla por completo, dejándome ver parte de su flanco El tono dorado de la luz de la mañana, la rodeaba como si ella lo irradiara. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. Me quitaba la respiración!

Me acerque y tome su cara entre mis manos para besarla. Ella dejo caer la sabana y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos para responderme con toda pasión.

-Por que me haces esto? – y ella me miro triste

-Que cosa?

-Como puedes hacerme esto – y deslice mi mano por su espalda desnuda- cuando tengo que dejarte aquí e irme? Que mas quisiera yo que tirar esto que tengo puesto para volverte a hacer mía una vez mas? – y ella se rió bajito.

-No fue a propósito! Te voy a extrañar!

-Y yo, cielo! Pero debo ser fuerte y salir o se me va a hacer tarde.

-Lo se! No vas a desayunar?

-Ahora cuando llegue, me acredito y desayuno – y nos volvimos a besar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo candentes, cuando ella se separo de mí.

-Hasta luego! – y se rió, volviendo a tomar la sabana para cubrirse – Vete! – y me reí para volverle a dejar otro beso.

-Te mando un mensaje para ver si nos juntamos para almorzar, si? Grite desde la puerta

-Esta bien! Pero son 8 y media. Vete!

Y escuche su breve risa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella POV

Me tire en la cama y observe la habitación una vez más. Era un lugar maravilloso y me sentía de muy buen ánimo.

Me levante, me duche y me puse el pijama que casi no había usado y la bata. Pedí que me subieran el desayuno y mientras esperaba verifique mi guardarropas.

Saque un pantalón lo cashmere color gris y una blusa de seda sin mangas. El pantalón era con cintura alta y venia con un breve cinturón trenzado en un tono más oscuro. Tenía también unos zapatos chocolate con un taco cómodo de 3 cm. y la chaqueta haciendo juego. Era un poco formal, pero si me encontraba con el, tal estuviera con algún colega y quería verme realmente bien.

Luego observe si tenía algo mas para la bendita cena de mañana. Entre las cosas que había elegido con Alice no encontraba nada que me gustara, excepto por unos hermosos zapatos color Merlot altos que me había obligado a traer. No es mi clase de calzado pero eran muy modernos y sexys. Una cosa menos. Así que decidí que el atuendo debía ser negro.

El desayuno llego y estuvo delicioso. Tome mis cosas, mi abrigo y decidí salir a pasear. Le mande un mensaje de texto a Edward para que supiera que salía del hotel. En el frontdesk pregunte a donde era mejor ir para estas cosas y el muchacho me propuso que fuera a Liberty Departament Store sobre Carnaby Street.

Me enviaron en un taxi y allí llegue a este bellísimo edificio que encerraba muchísimas tiendas. Era tan particular, con sus cuatro niveles y sus barandas de madera tallada. Una obra de arte. Lamente no llevar conmigo mi cámara.

Encontré una tienda multimarca donde encontré un vestido de cuero cuya parte superior simulaba una musculosa con tirantes transparente y minifalda. El torso era como un corset y me quedaba pintado. La vendedora sonreía y se entusiasmo todavía más cuando le comente para que era. Me trajo también unos accesorios: unas 5 o 6 pulseras finitas en tono borgoña que harían juego con mis zapatos y unos aritos colgantes en el mismo tono pero que destellaban a la luz cuando me movía. Y yo, que jamás me importo la moda, sucumbí ante un maravilloso abrigo de cuero negro largo, un trench de 6 botones de la famosa marca "Burberry". Junto con el vestido me quedaba impresionante y me daban un look totalmente diferente.

Feliz con mis bolsas, seguí recorriendo el lugar y me maraville con la librería y el negocio de flores. Era una fiesta de color! En eso llegaba un mensaje de Edward que no podía almorzar conmigo porque estaba contemplado dentro de la conferencia el almuerzo. Que nos veríamos en el Rotunda Lounge a su vuelta y decidiríamos si comíamos ahí o salíamos. Así que almorcé y luego volví al hotel

Serian algo así como las 3 de la tarde. Al llegar, subí a dejar todas mis bolsas y esconderlas porque no quería que el las viera. Seria una sorpresa. En eso suena mi teléfono. Era Alice.

-Hola!

-Hola! – dijo del otro lado del teléfono con voz rara.

-Estas bien? Pasa algo?

-Bella, yo no se como hacer para pedirte disculpas!

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando! – y me reí.

-Hable con Edward hoy temprano. Me dijo lo que paso anoche. – y ahora entendí. Me acerque a la ventana a mirar el río.

-No te preocupes! Ya paso

-Como pude equivocarme tanto con ella? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que era capaz de tratarte así! Tengo una mezcla de furia y tristeza

-Vamos! Me vas a volver hacer sentir mal! Ya tuve bastante con lo de anoche. Siempre fue así? Como me alegro que Edward no se quedara con ella. Lo hubiera hecho miserable!

-Te juro que no entiendo como me equivoque tanto. Pero puedes decirle lo que quieras e incluso mandarla al diablo si es necesario! No te contengas por mí – y me reí.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, me gusto más cuando mis comentarios la pusieron furiosa. Creí que le explotaría una vena! – y me volví a reír, igual que ella.

A continuación hablamos con pelos y señales de lo que paso, como cenaríamos con ella y la ropa que había comprado. Me obligo a abrir la cámara del móvil para que le mostrara las imágenes y me dio un 10 de calificación por lo adquirido. Charlamos sobre Rosalie y los niños y sobre el resto de la familia. Me aseguro que los preparativos iban todos viento en popa y que me relajara.

A eso de las 5 baje al Rotunda Lounge, que así se llamaba uno de los bares dentro del hotel. Era muy interesante porque sus paredes estaban forradas en madera y los sillones con apoyabrazos eran de un color tomate que alegraba el lugar. Y las vistas eran maravillosas.

Me senté a esperar y se acerco el mozo, al que le advertí que esperaba a alguien. Me ofreció si quería beber un trago, a lo que me negué, y entonces me sugirió te o un capuchino, que si acepte agradecida.

Había bajado con mi móvil y un libro así que estaba muy relajada. En eso veo que alguien se para enfrente a mi mesa y levanto la vista. Un hombre alto, con impecable traje gris, camisa celeste y corbata rayada en diferente tonos de violeta se sonreía. Tenía un estilo muy británico, tal vez de unos treinta y tantos, ojos pequeños pero extremadamente azules y cabello oscuro y corto. Sonrió, confiado.

-Buenas tardes! – me dijo sugerente.

-Buenas tardes – respondí intrigada

-No quisiera ser inoportuno, pero me pregunto si podría acompañarla – y no podía creer lo descarado.

-No, no puede – respondí cortante y baje la vista a mi libro.

-Espera Ud. a alguien? – y me resultaba inaudito que insistiera.

-Si, a mi prometido. Así que, si me disculpa... – le dije.

-Por supuesto la disculpo! Pero debo decirle que es una mujer muy hermosa y en cuanto uno entra aquí, es Ud. quien llama la atención como si irradiara luz. – y me sonreí. Me pareció un tonto.

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero de verdad... estoy esperando a alguien.

-Entiendo! Aunque me gustaría saber su nombre... si no es molestia – y sonrió confiado. Era graciosa la situación

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan – contesto Edward. Y esperaba que no surgiera ninguna discusión que arruinara nuestra noche.

Cuando lo mire, estaba con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto y con las manos tras su espalda. Este hombre se dio vuelta y cuando se vieron mostraron gran sorpresa, para luego reírse y darse un abrazo de camaradería. Yo no podía creerlo.

-Pero que haces aquí?

-He venido al seminario. Pero como estas? – y lo palmeo en el hombro. Yo no entendía nada. – No voy a perdonarte que hayas querido conquistar a mi futura esposa! – y se rieron.

-Edward? – pregunte como para ver si me explicaban de que se trataba esto.

-Amor, perdón – y se inclino para besarme, mientras se paro a mi lado, apoyando la mano en mi hombro. – Quisiera presentarte a mi buen amigo el Dr. Theodore Templeton. El ha hecho especialidad en Cardiología, pero estudiamos juntos en Harvard. Theo, esta es Bella!

-Encantado, mi lady! –y se inclino a besar mi mano – Perdón, pero esta es Bella? La Bella que tu...?

-Si, así es.

Así que finalmente se sentó con nosotros. Disfrutamos de unas copas y una charla larga donde Edward le contó como nos reencontramos, todo lo que paso y como llegamos hasta aquí.

-Pero si parece una historia hollywoodense! Que increíble! Mira damita, te cuento que este hombre ha penado por ti por largo tiempo! – dijo Theo.

-Te aseguro que yo por el también! Pero bueno, creo que eso ya termino

-Y dime... Como esta Melania? – pregunto Edward

-Rompimos hace unos meses.

-Vaya, eso si que no me lo hubiera imaginado. Así que estas solo?

-Y buscando alguien lo suficiente bella pero que tenga de que ocuparse. No puedo tener a alguien que me presione todo el tiempo sobre que no estoy nunca. Por Dios Santo! Soy medico!

-Theo mañana tenemos una cena, pero tal vez luego vayamos tomar unos tragos, te llamo en ese caso y te nos unes? – y mire a Edward molesta. No quería sociales que involucraran a esa mujer.

-Por supuesto, amigo mío! Esperare tu llamado

Nos despedimos y regresamos a la habitación. Eran casi las 8 y tenia hambre. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me beso. Creí que me iba a desmayar, porque fue increíble.

-Hola, Amor!

-Hola! – conteste agitada

-Te extrañe! – susurro y volvió a besarme.

- Y yo! – y se inclino besando mi cuello - Como fue tu conferencia?

-Es interesante! Hay algunas pautas de protocolo nuevas, tecnología que esta en investigación, muchos libros para comprar y leer... pero ahora me importas tú. Te aburriste?

-No! El empleado del Frontdesk me envió a "Liberty", y recorrí los locales, hice compras, almorcé y luego vine aquí. Hable con tu hermana! – y lo mire como retándolo.

-Tu no se lo ibas a decir!

-Bueno... y después me encontraste en el bar

-Te dije que debía ponerte custodia! No puedo dejarte sola que enseguida te rodean los lobos! –y me reí

-Amor, puedo estar rodeada de miles, pero yo soy solo tuya!

-Es eso verdad? Ahora vamos a ver.

Y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la otra habitación, entre risas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas...aca estamos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo<strong>

**Que opinan de nuestra niña ? Y nuestro principe ? No es un sol ? QUEREMOS UN NOVIO COMO EDWARD CULLEN... Si, definitivamente, queremos un hombre asi, a nuestro lado.-**

**Nuevamente queremos agradecer a todas nuestras seguidoras, lectoras, por estar, por enviar sus review, esperamos no desfraudarlas.-**

**Tambien queremos agradecerles a nuestras autoras favoritas por sus historias, porque asi como nosotras publicamos, tambien leemos y mucho...Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por estar ahi y acompañarnos.-**

**Besos y abrazos y nos vemos en la proxima entrega.- **

**Pd.: Camili Manina demas esta decirte que sos una de nuestras autoras favoritas, SUPERrecomendable...**


	28. Capitulo XXVIII  La Cena

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.28: LA CENA<strong>

Bella POV

Hoy amanecimos juntos, y mientras el se bañaba pedí que nos subieran el desayuno. Prepare la mesa en el comedor, y cuando llego el camarero me ayudo a terminar de dejar todo impecable.

Busque propina y cuando Edward entro en la habitación, el se estaba retirando. Note una leve negación de su cabeza y una sonrisa torcida que adoraba, pero no entendí el gesto. Se acerco a mi, paso sus manos por mi cintura y me dio un leve beso.

-Ante todo, gracias por el hermoso desayuno.

-Ud. se lo merece! Que es tan gracioso?

-Que definitivamente debo ponerte custodia! Todos te codician! – y se sonrió

-Que?

-No viste como te miraba el muchacho?

-Por favor! – y me solté para sentarnos a la mesa.

-En serio! – y se inclino para volverme a besar.

Desayunamos en total armonía. Fue un momento adorable y cotidiano. El volvió por su saco, acomode su corbata y lo observe. Se veía grandioso en un traje azul acerado, camisa blanca y corbata gris con miles de puntitos blancos . Ahora era yo la que me sonreía picara.

-Estoy bien?

-Demasiado bien! Soy yo la que deberé ponerte custodia para que no se tiren a tus pies! – y se rió a carcajadas.

Nos besamos intensamente al despedirnos hasta la tarde. Hoy debía estar radiante así que el me programo un día de spa. Empezaba a las 11.

Pase por un baño de lodo, limpieza de cutis, y luego un almuerzo muy liviano y vegetariano, que estaba espectacular. A continuación un masaje relajante que fue maravilloso y terminar con depilación, manicure y pedicure.

Había llevado mi ropa y estaba programado también mi peinado. Me vestí previamente y el estilista se vio complacido con mi atuendo. Tanto, que me sugirió que dejara mi cabello suelto, pero que le haría ondas suaves. Otra de las chicas me maquillo y todos se despidieron de mi con una gran sonrisa.

Se habían hecho las 6 de la tarde. Subí a nuestra habitación y me encontré con que Edward ya había llegado y se estaba dando una ducha. Mire sobre la cama lo que se iba a poner y me encantaba. Pantalón, camisa gris muy oscuro y chaleco de traje negro con rayas, sin corbata y un saco de un gris muy oscuro, casi negro. Seria un poema con su tono de piel.

Me fui a sentar a la sala en silencio, quería sorprenderlo. Me senté en el sillón, cruzada de piernas a esperarlo. Lo escuche salir silbando y espere a que se vistiera sin hacer un solo ruido.

Cuando entro al estar, seguía silbando muy alegre y no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí. Así de grande era la habitación! Tomo del frigobar una cerveza fría, la destapo y al darse vuelta se encontró conmigo.

-Buenas tardes, ! – dije poniéndome de pie.

El silbido se quedo congelado en sus labios y no se movió. Me observaba absorto. Se llevo la mano a la boca y presiono su labio inferior mientras me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo. Empecé a desabotonar mi abrigo, dejando ver el vestido semi corset con la transparencia de los breteles y la falda corta. Debo reconocer que, con esos tacones, mis piernas parecían mas largas de lo normal.

Deslice el abrigo por mis brazos y lo tire pesadamente sobre el sillón. Se acerco lentamente a mi y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, con una mirada muy picara.

-Hola! – y camino a mi alrededor

-Hola! – conteste sin inmutarme.

-Dime quien eres? – pregunto travieso frente a mi. Su mirada era intensa.

-La mujer de tus sueños! – respondí y se rió. Paso sus manos lentamente por mi cintura.

-Eso tenlo por seguro!

Y me beso lento pero apasionadamente. Su perfume y sus besos me envolvían en una atmosfera embriagadora, mientras deslizaba sus manos para acariciar mis piernas.

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Que si me gusta? Te ves increíble! – y me volvió a besar

-Bueno, esa era la idea – y me sonreí mirándolo, mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tenemos tiempo... – dijo, mordisqueando mi cuello. Y me separe de el

-No, no lo tenemos porque ya es tarde y no me quiero despeinar y... porque debes terminar de vestirte y... Pórtate bien, si? – Dije envolviendo mi dedo en el cabello de su nuca.- Luego tendremos mucho mas tiempo –le susurre junto a su oido.

Y se rió descaradamente. Nos sentamos en el sillón a charlar unos momentos, como solíamos hacer antes. El sentado y yo con mis piernas por encima de las suyas, mientras me acariciaba y de paso, terminaba su cerveza.

Se había hecho la hora. Tomamos nuestros abrigos y bajamos para pedir un taxi, que nos llevo hasta Palace Court en Notting Hill. La cuadra estaba llena de edificios de ladrillo rojo y ventanas blancas. Realmente era muy lindo. Nos paramos en la puerta y tocamos el timbre. Estaba nerviosa.

Edward me sonrió, apoyo una mano sobre mi mejilla y se inclino para besarme muy dulcemente, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Su cara de odio fue espectacular! Creo que me gustaba mucho más su reacción, que subirme sobre ella y golpearla hasta que sangrara.

Me miro de arriba abajo y levanto una ceja. Traducción: misión cumplida! Ella también estaba estupenda. Tenía unos leggins y un top largo de lentejuelas que tenia un cuello volcado y mangas largas, pero que a su vez, dejaba ver sus hombros al descubierto. Era de un profundo color violáceo que según como le daba la luz parecía negro. Al instante, compuso su postura y nos sonrió artificialmente. Todavía no podía entender que hacíamos aquí. Animo Isabella!

-Pero como están? Pasen por favor! -Se inclino para saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Edward y conmigo no se animo. Simplemente nos sonreímos. – Por favor, denme sus abrigos... Ann! – llamo y apareció una mujer de falda y blusa de seda azul a llevárselos. Inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-El departamento es hermoso! – dijo Edward

-Es muy cómodo y luminoso. Vengan que se los muestro.

Debía reconocer que el departamento era impresionante. Grandes ambientes de paredes neutras con pisos de madera clara de doble circulación. Tenia 3 dormitorios: el principal con baño en suite, un segundo un poco mas pequeño y el tercero donde había armado la biblioteca y su escritorio. Adorable era la cocina, donde los muebles de madera clara combinaban con los pisos, mientras que los cerámicos verdes y azules, le daban un toque alegre. Allí encontramos a un cocinero, un ayudante y a Ann preparando las cosas para la cena. Ya estaba intimidada, pero trataba de buscar coraje en la mano de Edward que acariciaba mi hombro o mi mano en todo momento.

Nos sentamos a comer y trajeron la entrada. Todo era impecable, tanto el servicio como la cena.

-Pero cuéntame Isabella, como las te arreglas para estar aquí con tu hombre y preparar una boda? – dijo bebiendo un trago de vino

-Dime Bella, por favor! En realidad no me estoy ocupando. Tengo dos voluntarias que me ayudan. Aunque muchas cosas ya están resueltas: el día, el lugar, las invitaciones, el vestido...

-Mi madre y Alice son nuestras Wedding planners. – dijo Edward y no le gusto ni una pizca.

-Vaya! Imagino que será la boda del año en la costa Oeste! Dado el renombre de tu padre, tu carrera y lo influyente que es tu familia. Aunque no se de que te ocupas, querida... – y empezaba otra vez.

-En realidad, todo esto es idea de Alice! - comento Edward y ella se atraganto con su bebida.- Veras, nosotros queríamos algo sencillo. Nos íbamos a casar en el Ayuntamiento para aprovechar que Bella estaba con licencia por enfermedad y yo de vacaciones. Algo muy intimo. Pero Alice y mi madre recrearon para Bella toda una ceremonia imaginaria para entusiasmarla y prometieron que ellas ultimarían los detalles. Y así fue como la convencieron! Será cerca del final de la primavera, en un Lodge junto al lago. Muy romántico en verdad! – y ella no paraba de beber tragos pequeños.

-En serio? ...Alice?

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que nos conocemos hace años! Alice y Bella son muy amigas, como hermanas. Y mi madre la adora como a una hija mas! La familia entera esta muy entusiasmada con esto, después del nacimiento de los mellizos. Especialmente, porque nos ven muy felices! No es cierto, Amor?

Edward tomo mi mano y la beso. Me ruborice y asentí porque me había quedado sin palabras. Parece que mi Caballero Andante me protegía esta noche.

-No... No sabia que tenias una relación tan estrecha con la familia, Bella – y su comentario pareció suavizar sus modos. Algo cambio en su expresión.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido así, desde el día en que nos conocimos. Yo los adoro en verdad! Cuando nos reencontramos, el volver a vernos fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Tenemos una conexión muy especial! Además le debo mi salud a Carlisle, porque fue quien me opero cuando ocurrió el accidente. – y ella estaba sorprendida

-Pero que... coincidencia!

-Si, imagínate! Parece que hay alguien mas que nos quiere juntos, además de nosotros! –afirmo Edward con una sonrisa. – Creo que nada es casualidad... No te parece?

Ella asintió mirándolo fijo y volvió a beber otro trago de vino. Se quedo pensativa y en silencio, mientras terminábamos con el plato.

A continuación se sucedieron, además del segundo plato, conversaciones efímeras sobre nuestras profesiones: que era critica literaria y en donde trabajaba; la carrera de Edward y la conferencia en Londres; y finalmente sobre ella y su evolución en su compañía. Que realmente le gustaba vivir en Londres y que por el momento no volvería a Estados Unidos.

Para cuando sirvieron el postre, habíamos cambiado de ambiente y lo hicimos en el living, junto con una copa de champagne francés. Ella se había distendido y bajado la guardia. La veía relajada, y ese aspecto de hermanastra mala de Cenicienta, de pronto, se había esfumado.

En un momento, Edward pidió pasar al baño y nos quedamos solas. Fueron unos segundos largos e incómodos antes que alguna dijera algo.

-Bella, mira... Debo pedirte disculpas... – y me quede de una pieza. La ultima cosa que me hubiera imaginado.

-Tanya, yo...

-No, de verdad! He pasado una semana fatal de mucho stress en el trabajo. Aunque lo peor fue que el hombre que salía conmigo me dejara, justo un día antes que me encontrara con ustedes. Estaba molesta y despechada, y encontrarme con Edward fue toda una sorpresa. Pero no debí comportarme así contigo.

-No se que decirte...

-En realidad, yo soy la que debo decirte que el es un gran hombre y que eres muy afortunada por haberlo recuperado. Porque yo, que intente que fuera mío por dos años, e intente todo para lograrlo, no lo logre. Puedo asegurarte que jamás lo perdiste! – Imagino que para ella reconocer algo así debía de ser muy duro.

-Lamento que lo de ustedes no funcionara – y no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo hacia honestamente. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Te doy mi palabra de que hace años que no lo veo sonreírse así... de verdad! Sus ojos siempre parecían transmitir una eterna melancolía. Yo lo notaba y me desesperaba porque no sabia que hacer. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que tu eres la indicada para el. Lo veo feliz y me alegra. El siempre fue honesto conmigo y era yo quien siempre exigía mas de lo que el podía darme. Lo siento. Aceptas mi disculpa?

-Si, claro! – dije con una sonrisa. Ella extendió su mano y la estreche, logrando una tregua. Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó relajada con una pierna flexionada y apoyando el antebrazo en el respaldo del sofá.

-Dime, y de quien es tu vestido de novia... Lo hizo Alice?

-No! Según ella no podía, porque teníamos que ir a Milán a elegir telas para después diseñar! – y se rió.

-Siempre tan teatral!

-Así que elegimos uno de "Vera Wang".

Charlábamos de cosas de la boda cuando Edward volvió con una gran sonrisa. Estoy segura que se quedo escuchando. Se sentó junto a mi y paso su mano por mi brazo, acariciándome. En eso, el móvil de Edward suena con tono de mensaje. Se sonríe y le pregunta a Tanya

-Te molestaría que invite a un amigo a que se nos una a beber una copa? Lo encontramos ayer de casualidad.

-Es buen mozo y soltero? – dijo ella suspicaz. No podía creer su desfachatez

-A decir verdad, si. Y vive aquí.

-Envíale la dirección. Pediré que abran otra botella de champagne y traigan algo dulce para acompañar.

Y se levanto sugerente. Al pasar por el espejo se observo, para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Me reí mentalmente ante su cambio de actitud. Edward la conocía bien.

Theo llego como en 15 minutos y la conversación se volvió animada y graciosa. Llena de anécdotas de cuando ellos estaban en la Universidad. Era un hombre muy agradable y ellos parecieron congeniar.

Se había hecho un poco tarde, así que le pedí que nos llamara un taxi y nos retiramos, aunque Theo se quedo con ella.

Camino al hotel, me acurruque junto a el, que me rodeo entre sus brazos mientras atravesábamos la ciudad, que comenzaba a llenarse de niebla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chiquissss...otra vez aca...Y ? les gusto ? Esperamos que si... Dios, esa Tanya si que sabe ser odiosa cuando quiere, no?, pero bueno...nada es imposible <strong>

**para nuestra heroina y cuando hay amor de verdad, estos son solos pequeños detalles...**

**Gracias a todos por seguirnos, a los que nos dejan sus reviews tratamos de responderles lo antes posible, pero se nos complica un poco por nuestras actividades **

**cotideanas...de todas maneras GRACIAS, GRACIAS por estar ahi, les dejamos una lista de lindas canciones para disfrutar durante la lectura, y como siempre las fotos **

**que usamos como inspiracion.**

**Como dijo una vez un gran musico argentino, su nombre es Gustavo Ceratti, quien esta semana cumplio 52 años...GRACIAS TOTALES... Nos vemos en el 29...**


	29. Capitulo XXIX  Notas de Viaje

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.29: NOTAS DE VIAJE<strong>

Bella POV

**__**

**_From Bella_**

**_To Charlie_**

_Hola Papa! Como estas? Espero que muy bien. _

_Te cuento que nos vamos de Londres en una hora para irnos a Roma. Estos días han sido increíbles! Recorrimos la ciudad y nos prometimos que en algún momento volveríamos a pasear por más tiempo._

_Fuimos al British Museum, al de Madame Tussads, y también a la Torre de Londres. Fue un poco espeluznante entrar, con solo pensar que Ana Bolena y Kathryn Howard perdieron ahí su cabeza. También paseamos por el parque St. James, con su lago y sus árboles, y comimos ahí en un famoso lugar al aire libre. Una sola noche salimos a un Pub junto con Theo y Tanya, pero sobre todo porque preferíamos meternos en la cama temprano y disfrutar el día. _

_La última noche fuimos al famoso London Eye, junto al Támesis y enfrente al Big Ben. Es como una vuelta al mundo donde uno entra a una cabina cerrada que gira durante 30 minutos para ver la ciudad en forma panorámica. Desde el punto más alto, uno esta a 135 mts. sobre el nivel del mar, y de noche la ciudad se ve maravillosa. Fue un momento sin igual! _

_Te mandamos un abrazo los dos! Cuídate mucho!_

_Bella & Edward_

**____**

**_From Bella_**

**_To Charlie_**

_Hola Papa! Aquí reportándome de nuevo. Estamos dejando Roma para volar a Paris. Roma... Ah, que hermosa ciudad! Calles angostas y concurridas donde todo parece oler a romance. La gente es alegre y entusiasta. Visitamos la Fontana di Trevi, el Coliseo, el Vaticano y numerosos restaurantes. Todo es excitante y lleno de energía. Fueron días intensos de mucha caminata._

_Te cuento que todas estas semanas juntos han sido maravillosas. Estoy muy feliz! Mejor dicho, lo estamos._

_A ver si me contestas unas líneas! Eso de mandarme un mensaje de texto con " Hola. Estoy bien. TQM." No es suficiente! Vamos, quiero saber algo más de ti! _

_Te mandamos un abrazo_

_Bella &Edward_

**____**

**_From Bella_**

**_To Alice_**

_Hola Amiga!_

_Como estas? Como están todos? Nos extrañan? Lamento decirte que nosotros no. Hemos pasado unas semanas maravillosas que ya van llegando a su fin._

_Ya dejamos Paris. Paseamos por los hermosos puentes sobre el Sena que invitan a hacer largas caminatas. Hacia un poco de frío pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, no nos importaba. La torre Eiffel, le Champ Elysee, el Louvre... Estoy encantada! Todas fueron muestras, pues terminaron siendo pocos los días en cada ciudad, aunque lo disfrutamos como nunca._

_Nos hospedamos en el hotel de los amigos de Edward. Se llama"Hôtel de la Lune et du Soleil": el hotel de la luna y el sol. Michelle y Amelie son una pareja hermosa. El es muy alto, moreno y de intensos ojos negros. Ella es pequeña y pálida, con la boquita rosada y grandes ojos color avellana. Son muy dulces y muy divertidos._

_El edificio antiguo combinaba con el espíritu del vecindario y me preguntaba si alguien famoso podría haber vivido aquí antaño. Barrio de artistas y bohemios, coronado por la hermosa y blanca Basílica del Sacre Coeur. Nuestra estadía allí fue increíble! _

_El lugar era sencillo pero lleno de amor y espíritu hogareño. Nos dieron la mejor habitación en el último piso y tenia un balcón lleno de macetas con plantas. Podíamos ver los innumerables techos de los viejos y pintorescos edificios vecinos. Se respiraba alegría! Se nota que se aman mucho, y junto con nosotros, creábamos un ambiente súper romántico. Me costo despedirme de ellos para volar a Barcelona._

_Es una ciudad llena de vida y de arte a cada paso que das. Una tarde temprano fuimos a caminar por la playa a pesar del frío, y nos pusimos románticos. Nos habíamos apoyado contra el murallón para observar el vaivén de las olas. Entre mimos y besos, las cosas empezaron a salirse de control. Nos habíamos empezado a dejar llevar cuando escuchamos un silbato. Que vergüenza! Un oficial de policía nos hacia que no con su dedo y nos gritaba que saliéramos de ahí, muy enojado. Gracias a Dios Edward habla español y entendía lo que decía! Y debo decirte, en confianza, que salimos rumbo al hotel, muertos de risa, a terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la playa._

_Madrid es maravillosa pero con mas ritmo. Sus monumentos, sus plazas y su gente nos deslumbraron. Paseamos por la puerta del sol, llegamos a ver el Palacio Real e infinidad de sus Iglesias. Fuimos también al Museo del Prado. _

_Una noche partimos a un tablao flamenco llamado el "Corral de la Moreria" que también es restaurante. Comimos paella y vimos el show. La pareja que bailaba se miraba con pasión, mientras el repiqueteo de sus pies y las guitarras te transmitían esa intensidad. Una danza pasional el flamenco._

_Esta es nuestra última noche. La verdad, que estoy un poco triste. He disfrutado este viaje con Edward de todas las formas posibles y me va a costar horrores volver a nuestra rutina habitual_

_Como van los preparativos de la boda? Todo en orden? Espero que la familia este bien. Hemos extrañado a los pequeñines, pensando que les compraremos para Navidad._

_Bueno, tenemos que terminar nuestras valijas antes de salir a cenar. Honestamente te digo que han sido las semanas más felices de mi vida! _

_Nos veremos la semana que viene. Iremos a Forks para empezar las vacaciones de Navidad. Edward trabajara hasta el día 18 y luego no se reincorpora al trabajo hasta el 5 de enero. Yo trabajare desde casa. _

_Los queremos! Besos para Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, y Jasper pero muy especialmente para Emma y Thomas._

_Bella & Edward_

_PD: Haz visto a mi padre? Le he escrito pero nunca me contesta los mails. Solo me manda unas 4 palabras en un mensaje de texto. Por favor, podrías hablar con el? Tal vez no quiere hablar conmigo porque esta triste. Gracias! Beso grande, amiga!_

Era el fin de nuestro viaje y eso me tenia taciturna. Me desperté sin motivo, y no pude resistir levantarme para acercarme a la ventana a observar la ciudad.

Aunque mas que en las silenciosas e iluminadas calles, me quede atrapada con la vista de una generosa luna llena que brillaba como nunca. La luz azulada se filtraba en la habitación y recortaba la silueta de Edward sobre la cama. Volví a ella y me quede observándolo. Me hacia tan feliz mirarlo respirar pausadamente, con su hermosa boca apenas entreabierta... es difícil describirlo.

Fui sigilosamente al baño y debo haber tardado unos minutos. Cuando volví a la habitación, era el quien estaba junto a la ventana mirando la luna. Parecía un ángel bajo esa luz y al verme, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Amor, estas bien? – y me acurruque entre sus brazos, poniendo la nariz en mi lugar favorito, bajo su barbilla.

-Estoy desvelada. Es que mañana debemos volver a casa! – el acariciaba mi espalda.

-No lo deseas?

-Es que hemos pasado unas días tan grandiosos! – y se rió por lo bajo, besando mi frente.

-Lo se! Pero pueden seguirlo siendo en casa... o no? – y lo mire sonriente.

-No me malentiendas! Es que volvemos a las obligaciones, los arreglos para la boda... Y no vamos a estar todo el tiempo juntos. Lo voy a extrañar de verdad! – y se rió.

-Tendrás tiempo de aburrirte de mi por lo que resta de tu vida! O es que no quieres boda? – y lo mire desconcertada.

-Claro que si! Y tu?

-Por supuesto que si! No deseo otra cosa mas que te conviertas oficialmente en mía... Te amo! – me dijo mientras acariciaba mis brazos.

-Y yo a ti.

Y se inclino sobre mi para dejar leves besos sobre cada parpado, cada mejilla y mi nariz. Luego dejo besos sobre la comisura de mi boca, de un lado y del otro, para seguir de lleno sobre mis labios. Me acaricio lentamente con los suyos hasta que el beso se volvió intenso. Camino a la cama quedo un tendal de ropa: mi bata, mi camisón y su pantalón de pijama.

Hicimos el amor sin prisa pero sin pausa. El se tomo el trabajo de recorrerme de pies a cabeza llenándome de sensaciones maravillosas.

Cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso me llevaban al limite. Sus manos y las mías se deslizaban levemente por nuestros cuerpos. Existía la imperiosa necesidad de verificar que el otro era real y no se iba a esfumar en el aire.

Yo también me deleite con su belleza, que hacia estragos en mi corazón. Disfrute de la tersura de cada curva, la tensión de cada músculo y las cosquillas de su respiración sobre mi cuello.

Apelamos a cada sentido para disfrutar del otro de una manera única. Y llegar al clímax se sentía como escalar la montaña mas alta. Donde el momento en que se hace cumbre lo llena a uno de alegría y satisfacción.

Amanecimos con la resaca de una noche de pasión. Nos costaba levantarnos y despegarnos el uno del otro, pero no quedaba otro remedio. En 4 horas estaríamos rumbo a Seattle, a la realidad nuevamente y a afrontar las miles de cosas que aun quedaban por resolver.

Charlie POV

Bella me había mandado sus mensajes y notaba que estaba muy feliz. Rene se había equivocado con respecto a Edward y mucho. Al final, el le estaba dando a Bella el tipo de vida que ella quería para su hija.

Pero el mayor de mis problemas consistía ahora en resolver que iba a hacer con esta separación entre madre e hija.

Alice paso por la oficina hoy para contarme lo que ella le había escrito. Fue muy sincera conmigo: "Bella nos va a matar a todos, porque ahora si le estamos ocultando cosas. Todos somos cómplices". Y debía reconocer que tenia razón.

Conociéndola podría ponerse tan furiosa que hasta cancelaría la boda, solo para probar que tiene razón. Espero que no sea para tanto.

Finalmente decidí llamarla. También debía contarle que no nos íbamos a ver para Navidad. Ellos llegarían aquí nuevamente, y nosotros estaríamos en Hawaii.

No me animaba a decirle la verdad. Tenia miedo a su reacción cuando supiera que había perdonado a su madre. Pero inventaría que necesitaba descansar y que me iba a la Florida a pescar unos días con Flynn, cuya madre vivía ahí y descansaría.

Después del año nuevo, hablaría con Edward para ver si arreglábamos el famoso encuentro casual.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay, mi Dios, uds..que creen ? como reaccionara Bella ? mmm...ya lo sabremos..<strong>

**Insistimos, queremos un hombre com Edward en nuestras vidas. Queremos ir a Europa con él. Queremos todo...jajajajajaj **

**Contentas con este nuevo capitulo ?**

**Nada mas que agregar, salvo lo de siempre, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos y cada uno de nuestros lectores, que dia a dia se van sumando mas..**

**Gracias a los reviews y a los que anonimamente nos leen..Gracias por acompañarnos en este proyecto. Somos felices haciendolo. Amamos la Saga y todo su **

**mundo, ****amamos leer fics, hemos decubierto mucho, pero mucho talento en estas historias..Gracias por recomendarnos y seguirnos.**

**Besos a todos y que tengan un inicio de semana maravallisa.-**


	30. Capitulo XXX  Navidad

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p>CAP.30: NAVIDAD<p>

Edward POV

El viaje de vuelta se nos paso muy rápido. El vuelo duraba un poco más de 9 horas pero después de cenar nos dormimos profundamente.

Cuando desperté, empecé a ver algo del amanecer a través de la ventanilla del avión. Mire a Bella y estaba dormida serenamente. Este viaje fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho. Podría haber sido un desastre, pero resulto excepcional.

Además de pasear y descansar, nos habíamos afianzado como pareja. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo juntos era mayor al real, que habían pasado años en vez de meses. Y mi mayor alegría era entender que no podría haber otra mujer en mi vida que no fuera ella. Tal vez, los años separados solo ayudaron a profundizar más este amor en nosotros. Tenia raíces largas y profundas, arraigadas en cada célula de nuestro ser.

Ahora en la vuelta a casa, nos esperaban unas semanas tranquilas. Tenía una semana de trabajo y después a Forks. Bella se había puesto un poco triste al saber que su padre no estaría en Navidad con ella, pero ellos tienen una relación especial. Se respetan y se dan el espacio que necesitan cuan debe ser. Aunque yo sabía la verdad.

Rene y Charlie se iban en una segunda luna de miel para terminar de sanar las heridas. El le prometió que cuando volviera el 3 de enero iríamos a cenar, porque le tenía una sorpresa. Ella trato de presionarlo para que le adelantara algo pero el no cedió. Esperaba que eso resultara bien, porque sino deberé pagar las consecuencias.

Llegamos alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro. Bueno, era invierno y había nevado. La ciudad se veía muy particular bajo la nieve, y el clima navideño se respiraba en cada esquina.

A la mañana siguiente de llegar a casa compramos un árbol de navidad para armar en el departamento. No íbamos a estar aquí, pero Bella dijo que era importante mantener una tradición de armarlo. Que pensara que cuando fuéramos una familia seria un momento más que especial. No pude más que sonreír ante sus palabras. Me hacían feliz.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llegamos al 18 en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. La noche anterior Bella ya tenía listas nuestras valijas, y las bolsas con regalos para todo el mundo.

El camino a Forks fue tranquilo y blanco. Al llegar, el cielo se veía aun más cargado que de costumbre. Toda la familia ya estaba instalada en la Mansión Cullen. El recibimiento de todos fue genial.

-Hola a todos! – dijo Bella entrando por la puerta sin llamar. Me reí ante su espontaneidad! Era increíble como un gesto tan simple, revelaba que ella ya se sentía parte de nosotros de verdad.

-Bella! Edward! – Esme vino a saludarnos con los brazos abiertos – Pero que lindos se los ve! Parece que esas semanas les vinieron bien!

-Ay Esme! Ni te imaginas lo hermoso de nuestro viaje! Alice!

-Hola, tórtolos! No hace falta que me digan como están... Se nota! – y nos reímos. Detrás de ella aparecieron Jasper y Emmet para abrazarnos también.

-Y Rosalie? –pregunto Bella

-Esta con los bebes. Es que Tommy esta un poco resfriado y parece que su hermana se esta contagiando. –comento Emmet. Bella mostró preocupación. Se saco el abrigo y sus guantes apurada y me los dio para subir a verlos.

-Ahora vengo - dijo. Todos nos quedamos mirando como ella subía apurada por la escalera.

-Papa?

-Fue a comprar unas cosas a la farmacia para los nenes. No teníamos nada pediátrico para la fiebre en casa. – Yo asentí. Me tire en el sillón y los demás se sentaron a mi alrededor.

- Todo bien, hijo?

-Si! La verdad que las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

-Me alegra

-Sabes lo de Charlie? –pregunto Alice

-Si, pero ella no. Así que ahora no es momento! –le pedí a mi hermana para no arruinar días perfectos

-Todavía sigues con la misma idea, Edward? –pregunto Jasper. Yo asentí.

-Bueno... – y suspiro – Te deseo suerte! – y nos reímos.

-Gracias! La voy a necesitar

Bella POV

La Navidad en la casa Cullen fue una experiencia maravillosa! En la sala Esme había armado un árbol de Navidad muy verde con adornos plateados. Debajo, encontrabas muchos paquetes plateados con cintas de diferentes colores. La chimenea encendida. Se respiraba a hogar!

Los bebes estaban mejor para Nochebuena. La cena fue grandiosa, muy tradicional, con una mesa larga vestida con un hermoso mantel blanco e individuales rojos. Velas, flores secas y muchas risas volvieron la reunión memorable.

Edward se sentó al piano y todos lo rodeamos. Se pudo a tocar canciones navideñas que a los bebes parecieron divertirles mucho. Por un momento me quede perdida en la escena y me emocione.

Por un lado, porque ahora tenía una familia más grande, y eso mismo me dejaba cierta tristeza. Faltaban mis padres... Y dolió.

Nunca pensé que me iba a doler no estar con mi madre en este día. Pero me costaba perdonarla. El recordar por un segundo la discusión que tuvimos el día en que todo salio a la luz, estrujaba mi corazón.

Edward me miro un segundo y lo leyó en mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estiro una mano hacia la mía y me senté con el al piano. Me observo preocupado mientras volvía a la canción, que todos cantaban haciendo monerías a los nenes. Dejo un breve beso en mis labios y no dijimos nada. No hacia falta.

Apoye mi mano en su hombro, me enjuague las lágrimas y me sume a la canción. Debía sacar eso de mi cabeza. No quería estar triste un día como hoy y menos con la escena que tenia al frente. Al rato llamo mi padre para desearme Feliz Navidad y lo escuche muy animado. Eso me ayudo.

Edward no dijo nada sobre ese momento. No lo hablamos y lo agradecí. No quería discusiones. Las cosas debían seguir como hasta ahora.

Para el Año Nuevo, los Cullen organizaron una cena donde además de nosotros vinieron otros amigos. Peter Callahan, el amigo de Edward, trajo a su esposa, que se llamaba Bree Tannen. Era una chica dulce y bastante tímida, con el cabello largo y grandes ojos color caramelo. Se notaba que se querían mucho y que Peter parecía sobreprotegerla. Congeniamos enseguida y los hombres hablaron de salir a cenar los cuatro, cosa que acepte gustosa. También vinieron los padres de Emmet y los de Jasper, todos muy amables.

Esme había organizado la cena de modo de tener servicio que la ayudara. Éramos 14 a la mesa esa noche, contando a los bebes. Todo salio perfecto! A las 12 brindamos y este año si tenía a alguien a quien besar.

Luego todos salimos al patio trasero a ver los fuegos artificiales que había organizado el pueblo. A pesar de que hacia mucho frío, la noche ayudo porque no nevaba ni había mucho viento. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarme y me beso intensamente. Me dio un poco de vergüenza porque teníamos publico, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta, pues todos estaban atentos a otra cosa.

La reunión termino, y de a poco los invitados se fueron retirando. A Peter y a Bree le dejamos nuestra cabaña y hoy nos quedaríamos en la casa familiar. Nunca había dormido en el cuarto de Edward, a pesar de que pasamos horas y horas allí.

-Esta noche voy a lograr uno de mis fantasías mas preciadas. Y tiene más de 10 años! – dijo Edward mientras abríamos la cama.

-Fantasía?

-Que amanezcas conmigo en esta cama! – dijo con sonrisa picara.

-Así que mas de 10 años, eh? –y me puse a sacar cálculos – No me dan las cuentas... Tú querías meterme en tu cama desde... el día que me conociste? – y me sorprendí. El se rió

-No, desde el día que te conocí no. Piensa... deberás acordarte desde cuando. Te lo dije en el hospital cuando aun no despertabas – y se metió en la cama solo con sus boxers. Me senté junto a el a pensar.

-El día que hablamos en la cocina! – y me sonroje – Cuando me dijiste que era hermosa... – y el paso su mano por mi mejilla, mirándome con gran dulzura.

-Ese día me enamore de ti... – y me deslice sobre el, acariciando su cara y su pelo.

-Hoy es el primer día del año nuevo. Será un año muy especial para nosotros. – y enrede uno de mis dedos en su cabello para girarlo en el – Aun me amas como entonces?

-No – su respuesta fue rápida y segura. Me dolió

-Que? – susurre

-Ahora te amo mucho mas!

Y después de eso, me zambullí en su boca. Lo bese con pasión y adoración. El deslizo sus manos por mis flancos con fuerza y tiro de mi camisón, sacándolo de un tirón por encima de mi cabeza. Me volvió a abrazar, girándome para quedar sobre mí y así amarnos apasionadamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas, aca estamos, otra vez con un nuevo capitulo...Si, queremos pasar la navidad con los Cullens, no ? quien no quisiera... Y sobre todo, estar en la habitacion <strong>_

_**de Ed con ël..mmmm las cosas que se nos ocurren, pero se los dejamos a su imaginacion.**_

_**Esperamos que les guste, nos veremos este fin de semana con una nueva entrega.**_

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS no nos cansamos de AGRADECER, a nuestras lectoras de siempre, y BIENVENIDAS a las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**Esperamos no decepcionarlas, necesitamos una motivacion, podria ser unos reviews ? jajajaj, como ya lo dijimos en su oportunidad, no condicionan la publicacion...**_

_**Las queremos mucho y como decimos en Argentina "AGUANTE TWILIGHT"...**_


	31. Capitulo XXXI  Emboscada

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.31: EMBOSCADA<strong>

Edward POV

Estaba despierto al momento en que el cielo empezó a cambiar por la salida del sol. Mi preocupación por lo que se venia me tenía inquieto.

Bella estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho y de pronto suspiro. Creí que se había despertado pero parecía que soñaba. Frunció el ceño, cerro su puño sobre mi y murmuraba. No podía descifrar lo que decía, pero la única palabra que entendí fue muy clara : "mami".

Note en la noche de navidad como la tristeza paso por sus ojos. Y estoy seguro que fue por sus padres. Fue un momento familiar que estuvo incompleto. Rogaba a Dios que la cena de hoy fuera exitosa.

Ayer habíamos pasado un día tranquilo. Peter y Bree habían venido a buscarnos a media mañana, fuimos a almorzar y luego volvimos aquí a tomar el te con la familia. Ellos saludaron a todos y volvieron a Seattle. Nosotros pasamos otra noche mas aquí. Hoy ordenaríamos la cabaña para dejarla en orden y dormir una vez mas en la casa. Mañana volvíamos a la ciudad.

Bella despertó largo rato después con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera soñado nada inquietante. Preferí no preguntarle.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a la cabaña para ordenar, pero los chicos habían dejado todo en su lugar. Solo trajimos las sabanas y toallas para lavar e hicimos nuevamente la cama. Disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía esa mañana.

Luego de almorzar en la Casa Cullen, Charlie llamo para decirnos que nos esperaba a las 8. Bella bromeo con el dándole opciones de lo que le quería contar y el no quiso ceder. Me encantaba escucharla reír.

Subí a nuestro cuarto, puse algo de música y me tire en la cama. No había dormido bien y estaba cansado. Sin darme cuenta, me dormí profundamente.

Me desperté porque tuve un escalofrío, que no era otra cosa que el beso de Bella. La atraje hacia mi y la abrace. Necesitaba de su calor.

-Amor.. te sientes bien? – pregunto ella acariciando mi mejilla

-Si, es solo que no dormí bien y me sentí cansado. –ella se inclino sobre mi y me beso dulcemente.

-Son casi las 6. Voy a bañarme. Descansa un rato mas... o quieres tomar algo? Puedo preparar... – y la bese nuevamente. Quería tenerla un segundo mas entre mis brazos.

-No estoy bien. Te espero aquí.

Ella entro en el baño y escuche la ducha correr. Dormite un poco mas. Al rato, envuelta en su bata, peinada y maquillada me vino a despertar. Tome una ducha también y volví al cuarto para vestirme. Un traje simple marrón muy oscuro, camisa caqui y corbata marrón. Bella estaba hermosa con un vestido negro simple que se amoldaba a su figura, y que tenía un detalle como de piedras sobre su hombro izquierdo. La recibí con una gran sonrisa.

-Estas hermosa! – y ella tomo mis manos.

-Gracias! Tu también te ves lindo! – y nos reímos. Apoyo su mano en mi frente – Te sientes bien? No tienes fiebre o algo? – y me reí.

-No! Estoy bien. Por que se te ocurrió eso?

-Bueno, no sueles acostarte por la tarde y te dormiste profundo. Vine varias veces a verte y nunca escuchaste que entre aquí. – y la abrace, besando su frente.

-Gracias!

-Por que?

-Por cuidarme! Me moviliza que te preocupes por mi – y se rió

-Tonto! Por supuesto que si! En las buenas y en las malas, no? – asentí y la bese. – Bueno, vámonos que se nos hará tarde!

Salimos de la casa despidiéndonos de todos y subimos al auto. Había una noche despejada pero fría. El cielo brillaba lleno de estrellas y sin luna. Puse música y nos animamos camino al restaurante junto al lago.

Parecía que sería una noche tranquila. No había muchos autos en el estacionamiento. O tal vez, todavía fuera temprano. Ayude a bajar a Bella y fuimos de la mano hasta la puerta. Entramos y nos anunciamos con la hostess en la recepción.

-Buenas Noches. Nos están esperando. Reservación a nombre de Swan – dije. La chica me dio una gran sonrisa y Bella me miro risueña. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

-Si señor, por aquí. –dijo ella y salio en dirección al salón, moviendo intencionalmente sus caderas. Bella me volvió a mirar y levanto una ceja. Yo me reí.

Llegamos a la abertura donde se habría el salón y ella nos señalo la mesa junto a la ventana. Ahí estaba Charlie y Rene. Bella se congelo sobre sus pies y no dijo nada. La muchacha me miro y yo le sonreí, agradeciéndole. Ella se extraño, pero giro sobre sí para volver a su puesto.

Charlie se puso de pie junto a la mesa, esperando que nos acercáramos, pero Bella no avanzaba. Tome su mano y ella la retiro violentamente. Me miro, furiosa.

-Tu sabias de esto? – susurro por lo bajo

-Bella... – y no me dejo terminar

-Si o no? – dijo bajito mordiéndose. No pude contestarle una palabra. Hubiera sido peor – Te espero en el auto. Vámonos a casa.

Pego media vuelta y salio sobre sus pasos, camino al estacionamiento. Me sentí frustrado y desilusionado. Alce la cabeza y vi como Charlie dejaba su servilleta sobre la mesa. Me acerque a hablar con ellos.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola, Edward! Lo siento, muchacho! – dijo Charlie estrechando mi mano. Mire a Rene y ella estaba pálida y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Parecía que no se animaba a mirarme.

-Lo siento! Realmente pensé que podría resultar.

-Hablamos mañana! -Dijo Charlie. Volvimos a estrechar nuestras manos y me incline sobre Rene y le tendí la mano. Ella levanto su cara llena de lagrimas silenciosas y me correspondió.

-Lo siento, Edward! De verdad! ...Por todo!

-Yo también! Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Y me apure a salir de allí. Bella debía estar aun mas furiosa. Al llegar al estacionamiento note que no estaba en el auto. Por supuesto, yo tenia las llaves! Estaba parada frente al mirador que da al lago. El viento la golpeaba ondulando su cabello y su largo saco. Giro mirándome, y se encamino al auto igual que yo.

La ayude a subir y no dijo una palabra. Yo tampoco. Espere a que el tiempo de viaje la ayudara a reflexionar y ver si se calmaba. Fueron los 15 minutos mas largos de mi vida

Llegamos a la casa y entre al garaje directamente porque se había levantado un viento horrible. Accederíamos a la casa en forma interna. Ella no espero que le abriera la puerta del auto y se bajo, golpeándola con fuerza.

-Bella... espera! –le grite y la sujete de la mano. Ella la retiro con mal gesto y se giro a enfrentarme. Si sus ojos hubieran sido puñales, estaría herido gravemente.

-Que quieres que espere, eh? – y se acerco a mi rápido – Que alguno mas me mienta o me trate de tonta? – y apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo con fuerza. No lo esperaba.

-No es como tu crees...

-Que no es como yo creo? Niégame que me emboscaste con mi padre... Atrévete!

-No voy a negarlo porque no era una emboscada. Yo pensé...

-TU... – y ella gesticulaba y le costaba terminar de explotar, aunque su voz cada vez se elevaba mas – Tu y esa maldita costumbre de querer resolver la cosas solo! Por que diablos no hablaste conmigo?

-Amor, lo he hecho muchas veces. Yo...

-Siempre ocultándome cosas! Mintiéndome y ocultándome las cosas no se resuelven... No es lo que espero de ti! – y baje la cabeza – Primero no me dijiste cuando mi madre te pidió que me dejaras. Tampoco me dijiste que tu padre me había recomendado en Harvard... y luego, NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE SI YO HABIA MANDADO ESA MALDITA CARTA, EDWARD! POR QUE ME TRATAS COMO SI FUERA TONTA? – y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-Mi vida... lo hice para protegerte. Y en otros momentos, yo también estuve superado por las circunstancias, desilusionado y sin saber que hacer. Yo pensé que ahora ayudaría a...

-LO UNICO QUE HAS HECHO ES EMPERORAR LAS COSAS!

-Por favor, Bella!

-Cuando se reconciliaron mis padres? –y su tono de voz bajo dramáticamente, pero sus palabras salieron como un latigazo. Tenía la cabeza baja, pero elevo sus ojos observando mi reacción, demandante. Ya no debía ocultar mas nada.

-Antes que nos fuéramos a Europa – y me miro, dando un paso hacia mí que me hizo retroceder.

-Entonces en Navidad...

-Se fueron de viaje. Como una segunda luna de miel para mejorar su relación. Necesitaban estar juntos alejados de todo esto – y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Su carita se transformo y se lleno de tristeza.

-No te das cuenta lo que logras con esto? – y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza - Yo no deseo tu protección! Deseo tu amor, tu respeto... tu confianza.

-Y lo tienes!

-En serio? Como puedo tenerlo si no me tratas como a una igual? Como a tu compañera en la vida? No te parece que podríamos haber hablado de todo esto? Se supone que serás mi esposo... No es de esperar que tu hables conmigo de estas cosas? – y una palabra genero una alarma en mi cabeza

-Se supone? Como que "se supone"?

-No entendiste todavía... Tu crees que para mi es tan fácil no poder perdonar a mi madre? Dime... Y sobre todo, ponte un momento en mis zapatos. Cómo te sentirías si Esme te hubiera separado de mi? Si te hubiera mentido y engañado para alejarte de lo que mas amas? Si te hubiera visto deprimido y medicado porque no soportabas el hueco que solía ocupar tu corazón? RESPONDEME! – y su sollozo me quebró. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos para llorar y ahora yo también tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella... – di un paso hacia ella para abrazarla y dio dos hacia atrás.

-Déjame sola!

-Bella... no

-DEJAME SOLA! – grito, y salio corriendo hacia el parque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todas. SIN PALABRAS... no?<strong>_

_**Que opinan ? Que pasara ? Juntos ? Separados ? **_

_**No tenemos nada mas que agregar... Nos vemos en unos dias..**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESTAR AHI**_


	32. Capitulo XXXII   Soluciones

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.32: SOLUCIONES<strong>

Bella POV

Corrí todo lo que pude, pero la congoja no me dejaba avanzar. Al salir, rodee la casa para evitar que el me siguiera. No sabía a donde iba pero corrí. El viento me empujaba como una hoja en el viento.

Me apoye en mis rodillas y trate de respirar. Busque en los bolsillos de mi tapado un pañuelo para sonarme la nariz y lo encontré con éxito. Había una oscuridad turbadora en el bosque frente a mí, pero debía pensar y recordar donde empezaba el camino para ir a la cabaña.

Me seque un poco los ojos. Necesitaba ver para encontrar las breves señales luminosas que Edward había mandado poner en el sendero. En caso que en alguna noche llegáramos tarde. Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme para orientarme mejor. Debía caminar hacia el norte. Abre avanzado unos 100 metros cuando lo encontré.

Ajuste mi tapado y levante las solapas para meter las manos en los bolsillos y empezar a caminar. No era lejos. Pero el recuerdo de la discusión y de la llegada al restaurante lograron que volviera a llorar. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara transformándose en helados caminos.

Si tan solo me hubiera dicho que ellos se habían reconciliado! Tal vez hubiera considerado sentarme a hablar con ella. Como podían ser tan estúpidos! Todavía no me conocían nada? No saben que detesto que me oculten cosas?

Había empezado a lloviznar. Parecía que el clima se ponía de acuerdo con mi tristeza. Trate de apurar el paso. Ya faltaba menos. Podía ver la luz de la puerta de entrada encendida. Le habíamos dejado un sensor para que de noche estuviera siempre prendida. Revise el alero sobre la puerta del frente y saque la llave de repuesto.

Entrar allí no me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Me hizo recordar a Edward todo el tiempo y la angustia no se me pasaba. Al contrario, empeoraba.

Encendí el fuego en la chimenea y me saque el abrigo. Entre directamente al baño, me desvestí y me di una ducha bien caliente. Salí en bata al cuarto a ponerme el pijama. Y cuando entre, empecé a llorar otra vez.

No podía creer lo que había pasado hoy. Dios! Mi cabeza era un desastre y me dolía el cuerpo. Una vez mas me encontraba lejos de el por su culpa. Aunque esta vez, el ayudo bastante.

No podía acostarme en esa cama sola, no lo soportaría ni cinco minutos. Así que me fui al sofá frente a la chimenea. Y fue peor, porque todo me recordaba a el y a los hermosos momentos que vivimos aquí. Y nuevamente me puse a llorar.

Como podía ser tan imbécil! Por que querer resolverlo solo? Y ahora como se iba a arreglar esto?

Edward POV

Salí corriendo tras ella y desapareció en la noche. Donde había ido en medio de esa tremenda oscuridad y con este frío? El bosque no es un lugar seguro por las noches sin el equipo adecuado.

Corrí hacia la casa y al entrar me saque los zapatos para no despertar a nadie. Subí la escalera de a dos escalones y no estaba en nuestro cuarto. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro pensando donde habría podido ir.

Tire el saco y la corbata sobre la cama y tome mi campera impermeable porque había empezado a lloviznar. Metí en una mochila su abrigo y salí escaleras abajo a toda prisa.

Cuando llegue al garaje, mis padres llegaban y vieron mi cara de desesperación. Les conté lo que había sucedido. Mi padre se apuro a tomar el jeep para salir a buscarla cuando mi madre nos hablo.

-Quédense quietos ahí los dos! – y la mire desencajado.

-Mama... puede perderse, o lastimarse. Hace un frío horrible!

-No va a pasarle nada! No la subestimes, por favor! – e igual me subí al auto – Edward Cullen bájate de ese auto en este instante! –me grito. Carlisle la miro sorprendido. – Cielo, ve a la casa. Se lo que digo... Ya subo. – el se acerco y la beso en la mejilla para subir por las escaleras.

-Mama, por favor! Me estoy volviendo loco! No voy a perdonarme si algo le pasa!

-Ven aquí. Mira esto –y me mostró su móvil – "_Esme estoy en la cabaña. Por favor no le digas a Edward. Perdón. Bella_" - y me agache porque me sentí mareado pero aliviado. Ella estaba bien.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

-Edward... Por favor, dale tiempo! Déjala pensar y darse cuenta que ella esta enojada con su mama, no contigo. Bueno, contigo también... un poco. Pero estoy segura que todo se va a arreglar.

-Estaba furiosa conmigo! Me dijo: "Se supone que serás mi esposo..." Planteo la duda, Mama! Y si cancela la boda? – ella se rió

-Eso no va a pasar! Pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma. Te apresuraste! No la presiones más, por favor! Te das cuenta que estamos a cuatro meses de que se reencontraron? Y que ella ha estado en una montaña rusa emocional desde que todo esto salio a la luz? Déjala respirar, Edward.

-No se...

-Ven conmigo.

Subimos a la cocina. Encendió las luces, sirvió dos vasos con Bourbon y los trajo a la mesa. Estaba frío, así que el primer trago calentó mi garganta. Respire profundo para superar el ardor de la bebida y apoye la frente en mis manos, lamentándome. Ella acaricio mi cabeza, arreglando mi pelo.

-Hijo, ten paciencia. Siempre es difícil superar una cosa así entre las personas que mas se aman. Se supone que en quien uno más confía en la vida es en los padres: porque ellos te crearon y te trajeron a este mundo. Puedes imaginar su decepción al saber lo que hizo su madre? Ponte un minuto en su lugar.

-Ella me pidió lo mismo hoy. Me pregunto como me sentiría si hubieras sido tú...

-Ves? Te das cuenta? Debes comprenderla, Edward! Cuando ustedes cortaron, nosotros estábamos totalmente desconcertados. Tu hermetismo ayudo todavía más a que ninguno se animara a hacerte ningún comentario. Pero todos sabíamos que Bella estaba muy mal. –y me alerto su comentario.

-Que tan mal?

-Ella no te dijo que había estado con depresión y medicada?

-Si, cada vez que hablamos de su madre.

-En aquella época, cuando volvimos aquí a descansar con tu padre, nos encontramos con Charlie cargando combustible. El hombre estaba desesperado! Bella perdió su semestre en la Universidad y casi pierde la beca. Charlie nos contó que ella no quería salir, no quería comer, prácticamente no hablaba y no dormía. Se la pasaba sentada enfrente a la ventana, encerrada en su cuarto y siempre tenia con ella la foto del baile de graduación. – la escuchaba y me sentía morir.

-Como?

-Si. Estaban muy asustados. Creían que tendrían que internarla. Pero tu padre le dio el teléfono de un psiquiatra de la zona, muy reconocido. Bella empezó con un tratamiento con medicación y con eso salio adelante. Pero le llevo mucho tiempo.

-Tendría que haber hablado con ella... Hoy me lo grito en la cara, que por que no le había preguntado por la carta – y eso me genero todavía mas angustia.

-Pero tu tampoco estabas mejor! Fuiste mas fuerte. Te encerraste en los estudios y en tu burbuja, y no dejabas que nadie entrara. Emmet, que te veía a diario, me decía que estaba preocupado pero que te vigilaba. –Me tomo la cara con ambas manos para que la mirara a los ojos. Estaban muy tristes

-...Eres consciente de que por todo un año no pisaste la casa? No viniste para mi cumpleaños ni para Navidad. Fue un año terrible! No fue mejor el siguiente, porque aparecías lo mínimo y necesario, pero por lo menos sabia que estabas bien.

-Lo siento! – y tome su mano, porque se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Se los seco y me sonrió.

-Bueno, pero ahora eso es parte del pasado! Vete a la cama, descansa y pon tu despertador temprano. Y entonces, más relajado y con la cabeza fresca, vas a verla. Confía en mí!

-Mama, no quiero que Bella en el futuro lamente que su madre no estuvo el día de su boda! Tanto Charlie, como yo, como la misma Rene deseamos que esto se arregle! Debemos dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el hoy!

-Una cosa a la vez: mañana vas y solucionas este lío que has causado. Y por favor, va a ser tu esposa: no más enredos de este tipo! De lo demás, yo me voy a ocupar de ver como arreglamos esto. Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto! Y si... Ahora entiendo que fue algo inmaduro. En serio tengo que esperar hasta que amanezca? – y se sonrió

-Si! Ve a la cama! Te adoro, Edward!

-Y yo a ti! Gracias! – Ella beso mi frente y se fue a su habitación.

Apure el trago que quedaba y subí a mi cuarto. Puse una alarma a las 5 en el móvil y me tire en la cama. Me la pase dando vueltas. Ahora me resultaba enorme si ella.

Una y otra vez mi mente revivía la escena, y me sentí decepcionado de mi mismo. Debía aceptar mi error. Ella tenia razón, la había considerado débil y eso era una vileza. Ella era una mujer valiente y con una entereza notable.

Mire el reloj y eran mas de las cuatro. Decidí entrar a ducharme para relajarme un poco. Pero el agua no se llevaría mis preocupaciones. Me cambie para estar cómodo y abrigado.

Me pare frente a la ventana y la noche parecía haberse cerrado más. La oscuridad era total y los árboles se sacudían furiosos bajo el viento y la lluvia. Mire el reloj nuevamente: 5 y 20. No podía esperar más.

Baje sigilosamente. Saque unos muffins de la alacena y baje al garaje para sacar el auto, tratando de no hacer escándalo. Tome el sendero despacio y tranquilo porque no se con que me encontraría. Antes de llegar apague las luces para no advertirle de mi presencia. Esperaba encontrarla mas tranquila.

A través de la ventana, se veía la parpadeante luz que despedía la chimenea. Abrí la puerta y había mucho silencio.

Camine tratando de no hacer ruido hacia el cuarto. Cuando llegue a la puerta de acceso al pasillo, la vi. Estaba en el sofá, hecha un ovillito, destapada y con un montón de pañuelitos descartables a su alrededor. Me senté en la alfombra junto de ella a observarla. Tenia los ojos hinchados.

Tome la manta que había sobre el sillón frente a mí y la arrope. No quería despertarla. Me quede ahí, con el brazo apoyado en el asiento del sofá, vigilando su sueño y aguardando.

Ella se movió y provoco que muchos de los pañuelos de papel cayeran al piso. Y sin hacer o decir nada, lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándome. Apoye el mentón sobre mi brazo y nuestras miradas quedaron entrelazadas. Esos hermosos ojos, a los que tanto amo, nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí un desgraciado.

-Eres tu? No eres un sueño?

-No, Amor... Aquí estoy - Y se incorporo arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, para llorar sobre mi hombro. Deslice su cuerpo del sofá y lo presione contra mi, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

-Bella, lo siento! He sido un estúpido. No debí ocultarte cosas y desilusionarte así!

-Ay, Amor... también he sido un poco inflexible. Reconozco que soy terca y que a veces no es fácil hablar conmigo. Se que tuviste buenas intenciones, pero date cuenta que lo único que se generan son discusiones entre nosotros, que no deben ser.

-Si, pero tenias razón! Soy sobreprotector contigo y es algo que no puedo manejar. Y te lastimo aunque no lo quiera! – y ella parecía estar mas calmada. Por lo menos no lloraba mas. Sus profundos ojos chocolate me miraban, dolidos. Pase mis pulgares por sus mejillas, secándolas.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer estas cosas! Por mas que me duela o me hagan sentir mal... Debes decirme la verdad!

-Lo prometo! Me perdonas?

-Si, te perdono. En realidad, no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo. Pero sobre todo, me cuesta comprender y aceptar que tu la has perdonado. No puedo sacar esto de mi. Me duele demasiado!

-Para mi ya no tiene sentido no hacerlo! Porque tu estas aquí... conmigo. Porque has vuelto a mi vida y esta vez es para siempre. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mi. No importa el pasado, solo el ahora... Tu eres lo único que existe para mi! Y te amo como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados ni un solo día. Solo tu, siempre tu... en mi vida, en mi alma... Serás tu, siempre!

Y nos abrazamos muy fuerte. El alivio llego a mi corazón como quien apaga una brasa. Ella alzo la mirada y la dejo enlazada con la mía. El toque de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, me generaba escalofríos. Baje mi cabeza buscando su boca, y todo se volvió como en cámara lenta. El beso era tierno, leve, suave, que insistía sobre la boca del otro, saboreándola cada vez.

Sorbí y mordisque su boca cual fruta madura, pero con suavidad y ternura, ganándome un sonoro ronroneo. Ella cambio de posición, de frente a mi, dejando aprisionadas mis piernas entre las suyas.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me volvió a besar, deslizando su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, como una invitación. La punta de nuestras lenguas se encontraron para tocarse y explorarse, y automáticamente mis manos se metieron por debajo de su pijama para tocar su piel.

Nuestras capas de ropa se fueron perdiendo entre caricias y gemidos, dando paso a los besos, a medida que llegábamos a destino. Nuestros cuerpos encendidos se encontraron piel contra piel... y quemaba.

La posición nos mantenía en continuo contacto, logrando un lazo extraordinario. Para cuando el ritmo se volvió abrumador y el aire escaseaba, llegar al apogeo fue la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Nuestro amor es único e irrepetible. Y tan natural, como el sol que sale cada mañana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas, lectoras queridas, estamos entrando, ahora si, en la recta final...<strong>_

_**Ay, Dios, entre nosotras, en tren de confesiones, nos alivio mucho armar este capitulo. Si. El capitulo anterior fue de mucho dolor. Pero bueno, tuvo su recompensa.**_

_**Estos chicos, nos tienen como locas, de aqui para alla, y entre esas idas y vueltas se van reencontrando y rearmando...**_

_**Les gusto ?**_

_**GRACIAS, nunca nos vamos a cansarnos de agradecer por su apoyo incondicional, a TODAS Y CADA UNA de NUESTRAS LECTORAS...**_

_**Como siempre, les dejamos muy buena musica, clasica, actual, contemporanea, toda para disfrutar y obviamente las fotos.**_

_**Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo... Ah... un chimento, estamos trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, una nueva historia, por ahora les dejamos solo el nombre**_

_** "ETERNA NOCHE" mmmmmmm...**_

_**Ah...no se olviden que nos pueden encontrar en FACEBOOK, somos CULLENS GIRLS ARGENTINA y en TWITTER thecullensgirls**_


	33. Capitulo XXXIII  El Sueño Cumplido

**_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría.-_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.33 : DIAS PREVIOS<strong>

Bella POV

Después de aquel día no hemos vuelto a tener discusiones con Edward sobre el tema. Es mas, debí asumir, y diré que todavía a mi pesar, que mi padre se reconciliara con ella.

Aun me costaba aceptar que ella prefirió que atravesara todo ese dolor a que volviera con Edward. En ese momento, una palabra suya hubiera hecho una enorme diferencia en nuestras vidas. Recordar, siquiera un solo instante de los momentos vividos en esa angustia, inquieta mi corazón.

Ahora era mi padre el que insistía en que hablara con ella. No perdía oportunidad de sacarlo en cada conversación. Opte por llamarlo a la oficina o a su móvil. No estaba lista para esa charla todavía.

Nosotros volvimos a nuestra vida y nuestra rutina por unos meses mas. Y así paso el invierno. Cuando llego la primavera ya prácticamente estaba todo lo de la boda resuelto.

A comienzos el mes de Abril, concluimos con los arreglos necesarios para juntar la mayor cantidad de días posibles en el trabajo. Así no solo disfrutaríamos de la boda, sino también de una larga luna de miel. Pero Edward no me quería decir el destino. Decía que era una sorpresa.

Teníamos armado un programa por Alice con fechas y horarios para todo. Dejaríamos nuestro departamento alrededor del 20 de Abril para instalarnos en la Casa Cullen. Alice y Esme nos pidieron que estuviéramos a mano para concluir con todos los arreglos con tiempo.

Todos los hombres de la casa debían hacer la ultima prueba para sus trajes. Las mujeres de la familia ya tenían solucionados sus atuendos. Había que confirmar las reservaciones de estadía para los invitados, ver las muestras para las flores para la recepción, la ceremonia y mi ramo, etc. Ya estaba cansada antes de empezar.

En estos días estaba mas cansada de lo normal. Edward se reía porque decía que le costaba despertarme por las mañanas. Es que el nerviosismo de los preparativos y el trabajo me tenían agotada. Pero el me había pedido que hiciéramos un chequeo de rutina, ya que se habían cumplido los 6 meses del accidente. Por las dudas y para quedarnos tranquilos.

Finalmente, armamos nuestras valijas y nos dirigimos a Forks. El camino esta vez había cambiado y en vez de blanco estaba muy verde. Nos instalamos en la cabaña porque, a pesar de todo, deseábamos seguir teniendo nuestra privacidad.

Al llegar a la casa, nos encontramos con todos nuevamente. Rosalie había llevado a los mellizos que habían crecido mucho. Ahora hacían ruidos graciosos y se ensuciaban intentando comer solos. Eran muy divertidos! Y nosotros éramos sus padrinos. Estábamos orgullosos de eso!

Alice había llegado el día anterior de Milán junto con Jasper y me trajo un regalo. Nos encerramos en su cuarto a abrir las cajas porque se supone que es una sorpresa.

Ante mi se desplegaba un ajuar para la noche de bodas y algo mas. Eran prendas de la famosa marca "La Perla" y era uno mas hermoso que otro, en raso y encajes. Uno blanco largo con su bata haciendo juego, y cinco baby dolls en color natural, oro, celeste pastel y negro. Estos últimos eran bastante sugestivos.

Nos reímos mucho porque no estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa para dormir. Aunque Alice decía que no era para dormir, y que no quería pensar mucho en ello pues era su hermano quien los iba a disfrutar.

Mi padre llamo una tarde, pidiendo hablar conmigo para invitarnos a cenar. Edward me paso el teléfono y no tuve mas opción que atender. Le pedí perdón pero le dije que no. Acepte juntarnos a almorzar pero solo los tres. Finalmente acepto. No quería amargarme estos días.

Una mañana que salimos a caminar con Edward, al llegar la casa, encontramos a Alice vociferando en el teléfono y a Esme tratando de calmarla. La escena realmente era muy graciosa.

-Buen día ! Pasa algo? – le pregunte a Esme. Alice caminaba, teléfono en mano, a los gritos.

-Si, la empresa del catering tuvo un problema con uno de sus proveedores y no podrán traer la vajilla que habíamos elegido. – yo me reí.

-Y todo este lío por la vajilla? –y después me puse a pensar que obviamente no podíamos servir a los invitados en platos descartables – No podemos elegir otra?

-Si, seria mas fácil, pero deberíamos ir hasta Port Ángeles a verla. Te molestaría Bella?

-No, por supuesto que no! Amor, vienes con nosotras?

-No, mejor vayan ustedes. Lo que elijas va a estar perfecto! – y me beso en los labios.

-Bueno, y cuando vamos?

-Ahora es muy pronto? – dijo Esme con cara de disculpa.

-No, para nada! Alice vendrá con nosotras? – y Esme le dirigió una mirada a Edward que no entendí y creo que el tampoco, aunque nos regalo a ambas una hermosa sonrisa.

-No... Iremos solo nosotras.

Fuimos por la camioneta de Esme y pasamos por la cabaña a buscar mi bolso. Ella me pidió que manejara. Así que en un tranquilo día gris, tomamos la autopista camino a Port Ángeles.

-Como te sientes Bella con todos los preparativos?

-La verdad que un poco ansiosa. Te mostró Alice lo que me trajo para el ajuar?

-Hermosos, verdad?

-Si. Espero que a Edward le gusten! – y ella se rió.

-Te veo un poco cansada también.

-Bueno, a decir verdad si. Corrí mucho para llegar con los plazos antes de venir para Forks: con el trabajo, dejando el departamento listo, nuestras maletas... Haciendo listas de cosas que no me podía olvidar para el viaje: cámara, tarjetas de crédito, dinero, pero por sobre todo nuestros pasaportes. Han sido semanas movidas. Pero en unos días mas ya me recuperare.

-Como están con Edward?

-La verdad que no podríamos estar mejor! El esta comprensivo y amoroso conmigo. Cuando ve que me voy a desbordar me llena de mimos y todo se pasa. – y le sonreí con ganas.

-Y que hay de tu familia? – y eso me hizo cambiar la cara. No podía decirle a Esme que me dejara en paz, pero realmente odiaba tocar el tema

-Papa esta bien. Fuimos a almorzar con el la semana pasada. Esta un poco sensible por esto de la boda. No entiendo por que... – y le sonreí

-Bueno, tu eres su niña, Bella. Su única hija. Es lógico! Imagínate cuando tu tengas hijos y estén por casarse... Será muy emocionante, te lo puedo asegurar! – y la idea me pareció hermosa, tanto que me emocione. – Estas llorando?

-Oh, lo siento! Estoy muy sensible estos días! Pensar es nosotros ver a nuestros hijos casarse... No se, me moviliza.

-Imagínate lo que siente Charlie, entonces! Y lo que sentirá tu madre, también!

Y ahí si, tuve que estacionar en la banquina para llorar con tranquilidad apoyada sobre el volante. Esme me recogió en sus brazos y deje salir afuera toda esta mezcla de sentimientos que me invadían. Ella acariciaba mi pelo y me mecía como si fuera una niña.

-Bella, no llores! Vamos! Se que sufres mucho por toda esta situación! Por que sigues aferrada a esta idea? Se que ella cometió un error, y uno grave, pero somos humanos, Bella. Amamos tanto a nuestros hijos que a veces eso nos lleva a tomar malas decisiones. Ustedes no vienen con un manual de instrucciones bajo el brazo. Y uno resuelve y espera que todo salga bien. Aunque a veces eso no pasa.

Y no podía parar de llorar. Su voz era relajante y serena. Como amaba a esta mujer! Mi cabeza y mi corazón me decían que ella jamás hubiera actuado así, y eso que tenia 3 hijos. Y no quería excusar a Rene por tener una sola hija, pero imagino que es diferente la experiencia, especialmente porque mi madre a mi edad, tenia una hija adolescente.

Me empecé a calmar. Ella me dio unos pañuelos descartables y acaricio mis mejillas, dejando un beso en mi frente. Se bajo del auto y cambiamos lugares. No podía seguir conduciendo en ese estado. Y tampoco hablamos mas sobre el tema.

Fuimos hasta la empresa de Catering y elegimos un hermoso juego de porcelana con un leve ramillete rojo de pequeñas flores sobre un lado. También pasamos a otra área donde estaban las muestras de los centros de mesa.

El hombre me explico que lo que veía eran flores blancas porque era el modelo, pero que ellas habían elegido otro color. Y no me quisieron decir cual! Me reí porque trataban de sorprenderme todo el tiempo.

Todo era hermoso y perfecto. Los centros de mesa eran floreros de vidrio cuadrados y bajos, llenos de rosas y crisantemos en el mismo tono. También habría flores para adornar las cortinas en la carpa, el borde junto a las sillas para la ceremonia, y mi ramo. Era sencillo, redondo y tendría atado en el cabo una suave cinta de raso azul. Por lo de la tradición.

Los días se precipitaron casi sin darnos cuenta. Alice volvió a probarme el vestido y se rió de mi, ya no hacia falta ajustarlo en la cintura. Me quedaba absolutamente perfecto. Es que después del viaje a Europa y la buena vida había vuelto a mi peso normal.

No podiamos estar mas felices! Dos noches antes del gran día tuvimos nuestra cena de ensayo con toda la familia, Peter y su esposa, El con su esposa, todos los del personal del hospital que ayudaban a Edward a visitarme, la secretaria de Edward y su marido, mi editor y su esposa, mis compañeros de trabajo, otros doctores del hospital... Prácticamente todos los invitados. Esa noche mi padre no vino porque estaba de guardia, pero extrañe su presencia.

Lo que paso a continuación es que mis futuros cuñados y cuñadas no me dejaron volver a la cabaña con mi prometido. Nos hicieron dormir separados dos noches... Dos noches!

En la primera noche, Edward se escabullo por el garaje y llego a mi cuarto. Pero cuando estaba por meterse en la cama, Emmet abrió la puerta de par en par y se lo llevo a cuestas lejos de mi. Todo fueron bromas inocentes pero que me dejaron sin descansar bien por dos días.

Habíamos llegado al sábado 13 de mayo. Me levante y no podía creerlo: había sol! Era como una bendición. Alice tenia una agenda detallada para mi y no podía ver a Edward hasta el momento de la ceremonia. Eso me ponía ansiosa

Desayunamos y nos fuimos al Lodge para prepárame allí. Tenia una cálida y amplia habitación. Iniciaron mi tratamiento con sesión de depilación, exfoliación, masajes, pedicure y manicure. Cuando se hicieron las 12, tomamos un almuerzo liviano y 20 minutos de siesta para relajarme. Y me dormí profundamente. Me dejaron libre a las 3 de la tarde. Me puse un equipo deportivo y salí al parque a ver como iba todo. Se suponía que no debía hacerlo porque era una sorpresa... pero aquí estaba.

Había una gran alfombra roja que iba desde la galería del Lodge hasta el comienzo del grupo de sillas blancas, que miraban al lago. Ahí la alfombra cambiaba y se volvía blanca. Al final de ella, una glorieta hecha de ramas de sauce eléctrico y postigones, sostenidos por hermosas cintas de organza blanca. Seguramente faltaban las flores.

Había varias personas trabajando. Pero de espaldas, una mujer me resultaba familiar. Me acerque unos pasos y cuando llegue a ella, me sorprendí.

-Mama... que haces tu aquí?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Chicas...como estan ?<strong>_

_**Bueno, si, ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva...**_

_**No pueden negar que Esme es un amor...es una madre adorable que solo piensa en el bienestar de sus hijos, y esto inlcuye a Bella...**_

_**Ya nos queda poco...asi que a disfrutar...**_

_**Se arreglaran Bella y Rene ? **_

_**GRACIAS INFINITAS a todas nuestras lectoras, gracias por leernos y seguirnos. Las invitamos a que dejes sus reviews nos hace llenan el alma leerlos y contestarlas..**_


	34. Capitulo XXX IV  Rene

****_Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Sra. Stephenie Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoría_****

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.34: RENE <strong>

Bella POV

Ella giro sobre sus pies y se me quedo mirando. Parecía sorprendida y no entendía por que. Era el día de mi boda, obviamente iba a estar aquí.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunte exigente.

-Bella! Me da mucho gusto verte! Ha habido un problema con quien debía proveer las flores. Entonces Esme recurrió a mi para que la ayudara. No tenia muchas otras opciones. Pero por favor, no te enojes con Edward! El no tiene idea de esto.

-Esta bien.

Le conteste sin estar muy convencida. Pero en cuanto viera a Edward iba a saber si el estaba al tanto. No sabía mentirme.

Levante la vista y observe las sillas: se veían hermosas. Lo que mas me gustaba era el camino central. A cada lado y a lo largo de la alfombra que llevaba al altar, había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas. Ayudaba a mantenerlas ahí que hoy había muy poco viento. El perfume era delicioso.

Rene estaba junto a una carretilla repleta de flores rojas: rosas, crisantemos, algunas silvestres, yerberas, anémonas, y mis favoritas, tulipanes. Tome una y la observe. Una flor tan sencilla pero justamente en su sencillez radicaba el punto esencial de su belleza.

-Te has esmerado! Y estas usando varias de mis favoritas.- Comente sin emoción.

-Bueno, es tu boda. Me pareció que te gustaría verlas aquí. Te gusta el color?

-Si, es muy hermoso.

-Bella... yo

-Madre, por favor, hoy no tengo las energías para discutir y...

-Bella, siento mucho todo lo que paso. Se que fue un error y uno muy grande. Menosprecie a Edward. Ahora entiendo la clase de hombre que es y realmente me hace dichosa que sea tu esposo. Se merecen el uno al otro y sé que serán felices – sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-No hace falta que me digas quien es Edward. Se la clase de persona que es y por eso lo amo. No se si quiero tener esta conversación hoy. Yo...

-No lo hago para adularte. Estoy siendo sincera. – y me estaba impacientando

-Te estoy diciendo...

-Se que no puedo volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer lo ocurrido. Pero yo te amo con toda mi alma! Estaba parada aquí, observando todo esto y lamente tanto no ser parte! Pero son las consecuencias que debo pagar por mis malas decisiones. Hice lo que consideré que era lo mejor para ti y resulto ser todo lo contrario. Y lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón! Tal vez, algún día, cuando tengas hijos podrás entender, al menos un poco.

Ella bajo la mirada y yo la imite. Hoy era un día muy especial y estaba feliz por muchas cosas. No podía soportar esto mas. Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, porque internamente no podía aceptar lo sucedido y por otro lado, me alegraba de verla aquí.

Cuando levante la mirada, me encontré con la de ella y no era mas que mi fiel reflejo. Ambas emocionadas y descolocadas por el encuentro. Miramos hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo y nunca dejamos que salieran de nuestros parpados. Era como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en no demostrar más de lo que podíamos o queríamos.

-Se que no lo merezco, pero me gustaría quedarme a la boda. No como una sombra tras bambalinas, sino como quien soy: tu mama. A tu padre le gustaría mucho. Crees que es posible?

Mire hacia la hermosa glorieta junto al lago y en mi cabeza resonaron las palabras de Edward: "lamentaras en el futuro que ella no haya compartido contigo el día de tu boda". Por eso el era mi mitad, mi complemento, quien podía acompañarme en la vida... porque siempre sabia lo que necesitaba. Y el hecho de que la había perdonado me impactaba. Su grandeza hacia que me sintiera muy orgullosa de convertirme en su esposa. Y por sobre todo, emocionalmente, no podía seguir sobrellevando mucho mas esta tensión.

-Si, puedes quedarte.- conteste sin mirarla.

-Oh, Bella perdóname! Nunca fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño! Si pudieras ver a través de mi y sentir cuan arrepentida estoy, no dudarías... – y ya no quería escucharla mas, no lo resistía.

-No se si pueda... Pero por favor, no me presiones. Creo que es importante que dejemos el tiempo fluir.

-Gracias! - y se adelanto a abrazarme y automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás. Lamente hacerla sentir mal pero fue algo instintivo.

-Alice me debe estar buscando, debo volver a prepararme. Tienes lo adecuado para cambiarte? Porque si no puedo hablar con Esme y...

-No, tengo mi ropa preparada. Iba a venir a ver la ceremonia aunque sea de lejos y no quería desentonar. Y además, tu padre me acompaño personalmente a comprar mi vestido. Te imaginas? El acompañándome a comprar un vestido? – y a pesar de las lagrimas nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos vemos después. – y volví lentamente hacia el edificio.

Cuando entre en la habitación, Alice estaba allí, colgando cosas por todas partes: mi vestido, el velo, medias, zapatos, ligas y ropa interior, por un lado. Por otro lado, había listo un tocador con todo lo que necesitaba para peinarme y maquillarme. También teníamos como accesorio unos pequeños aretes y una pulsera de diamantes y zafiros azules, que eran un préstamo de Esme. Habían pertenecido a la madre de Carlisle y eran increíbles! Solo quedaba prepararme.

-Donde te habías metido? – me reto y se agacho para observarme mejor - Has estado llorando?

-No... Me emocione un poco pero no es nada

-Como que no es nada?

-Por favor, puedes en este día mimarme un poco en lugar de retarme? Realmente lo necesito.

Y entonces, dando un saltito, se acerco a mi para darme un gran abrazo. La apreté con fuerza contra mi porque lo necesitaba, especialmente de la que ahora se convertiría oficialmente en mi hermana. Mas necesitaba un abrazo de Edward pero ella no lo iba a permitir.

Me cambie y me senté en bata y ropa interior en un sillón extremadamente cómodo. Me relaje un poco y hasta dormite, mientras ella me maquillaba.

Rosalie paso por allí y ayudo con mi peinado. No iba a ser complicado pero quería que mi chignon estuviera absolutamente perfecto. Solo con una mecha suelta a cada lado para hacerlo menos formal.

Cuando terminaron con eso y estaba a punto de vestirme, Esme entro en la habitación y se acerco rápidamente a mi.

-Bella! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija! No esperaba menos. – y nos abrazamos fuerte. La apreté contra mi todo lo que pude unos instantes, pero no quería llorar. Ella tomo mi cara y dejo un beso en mi mejilla – Bueno, como vamos aquí?

-Estamos por empezar a vestirla – dijo Alice desconcertada. Pobre! No entendía nada.

-Bueno, manos a la obra! Te cuento Bella, que tengo un novio muy pero muy nervioso en el piso de arriba. Emmet tuvo que amenazarlo con que iba a atarlo a un sillón si no se quedaba quieto. – y las cuatro nos reímos.

Terminaron de vestirme y realmente no podía creer que era yo. El vestido era sencillo: el corsage era straples y la gasa se plegaba dándole textura. La cintura tenia una gran faja que daba dos vueltas terminando en un moño lánguido doble y grande, en cuyo centro se colocaría un bouquet de flores similares al ramo. La falta evase y suelta de cientos de capas de gasa le daba un volumen leve. Con el me sentía una princesa. Ellas me miraron complacidas.

-Bella, debemos ir a cambiarnos. Podrás quedarte sola unos momentos?

-Si, vayan tranquilas. Las espero aquí.

No terminaban de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien mas irrumpió en la habitación. Rene entro como apurada con unas cajas en la mano y las dejo enseguida sobre la mesa, junto a la entrada. Me dio la sensación que se le venían cayendo.

Llevaba un vestido de coctel rojo, sin mangas y cuello semi volcado clasico, pero que le quedaba muy bien. Ella siempre elegía colores muy vivos para vestirse.

Saco de una de las cajas el bouquet y al girar hacia mi dio un suspiro ahogado y se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Automáticamente el bouquet cayo sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y apoyo ambas manos sobre su corazón. No dijo una sola palabra, pero me pareció que temblaba.

Realmente era una mezcla de emociones las que pasaban por mi cuerpo. Por sobre todo, no quería llorar! Ella se agacho lentamente, levanto el bouquet y lo reviso. Lo llevo a su nariz para olerlo y ahogar el sollozo que se le escapaba de la boca.

Camino unos pasos hacia mi y me miro. Su emoción era incuestionable al igual que la mía. Preparo el gancho del bouquet y lo prendió entre las cintas del moño de mi cintura. Las rosas pequeñas y rojas envueltas en seda eran el detalle ideal. Dio unos pasos atrás y volvió a contemplarme.

-Estas tan hermosa!

-Gracias! Estoy muy nerviosa también! – y tomo un pañuelo descartable del tocador para sonarse la nariz.

-Oh, no lo estés! Todo esta mas que perfecto! – y extendió sus manos hacia mi. Las tome y ella las apretó fuerte, mientras cerraba los parpados en forma muy sentida.

-No se si algún día voy a poder perdonarte por completo! Hay cosas que aun no puedo comprender. Aunque mas que comprender, no las puedo aceptar. Pero el tiempo nos dirá si puedo volver a confiar ciegamente en ti, como alguna vez lo hice. Es lo que puedo decirte por ahora. – y nos regalamos una media sonrisa, mutuamente.- Me alegra que estés aquí!

Ella asintió y soltó mis manos. Sabia que no podría abrazarla como si nada hubiera pasado. Con ayuda, tal vez, el tiempo curaría las heridas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya tienen preparada la ropa ? <strong>_

_**Estamos invitados a una boda... Si, llego la hora..**_

_**Aqui estamos, a un corto tramo de terminar... Como todo lo bueno, termina rapido...**_

_**Es asi, nuestra querida Bella tomo una decision y para nosotras es la correcta... Dejar que su madre participe, es lo que corresponde, aunque no confie en ella.-**_

_**Y el novio ? Ay, Dios, ese hombre TAN HERMOSO... No se habra arrepentido ? no ? jajajaja...No, no tranquilas, no es verdad.. **_

_**Nuevamente queremos agradecer a todos y cada unao de nuestros lectores. A los que nos dejan su review. A todos los que nos envian sus sugerencias, MUCHAS GRACIAS, las hemos tomado en cuenta.. A los lectoros silenciosos, desde ya, MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN, por estar ahi, acompañandanos. Cada una de sus palabras llenan nuestra alma de felicidad.- **_

_**Este proyecto que empezo como una simple charla entre amigas, fanaticas de Twilight, fue tomando forma y aca esta el fruto de nuestro trabajo.**_

_**Como siempre compartimos nuestra musica... **_

_**Les dejamos un fuerte abrazo, un beso enorme a cada uno de uds. Que seria de nosotras sin nuestros lectores, no?**_


	35. Capitulo XXXV  El Sueño Cumplido

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoria.- **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP.35: EL SUEÑO CUMPLIDO<strong>

Bella POV

Rene me entrego el ramo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ahora si me había quedado sola.

Me observe, parada frente al espejo. Por unos minutos, todo lo que vivimos con Edward pasó por mi cabeza como en una película: cada momento de amor, de tristeza, de alegría y de pasión. Y esperaba que fueran muchos más.

Me miraba y me repetía: Hoy te casas con Edward! Hoy te casas con Edward! Y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y pedí que entrara. Esme, Alice y mi padre llegaban a buscarme. Ya era hora! Mi padre estaba muy emocionado. Me estrecho entre sus brazos e hizo todo un esfuerzo por no derramar ni una lágrima.

Transponer la puerta de la habitación fue emocionante. El personal del Lodge salía a mi encuentro con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba. Me agarre fuerte del brazo de mi Charlie porque no quería caerme. Mis piernas temblaban y me sentía inundada de emociones.

Lo que deseaba mas que nada era ver la cara de mi Ángel, que en todo el día no había podido tener junto a mi.

En cuanto llegamos al exterior, escuche unas dulces notas de piano que secundaban mis pasos, junto con las cuerdas de los violines. La gente se puso de pie, mientras yo miraba sin ver. Las caras eran indistinguibles para mi. Solo lo buscaba a el entre todos ellos.

Al fin, cuando encare la alfombra blanca, el dio un paso hacia el centro. Lo encontré hermoso en su smoking negro, con camisa, corbata y chalecos blancos, con un delicado bouquet rojo en la solapa. Su sonrisa fue mi aliciente para llegar al altar con prisa. Y el mundo había vuelto a su lugar con solo mirarlo.

Mientras el Padre Bertry hablaba, nosotros nos mirábamos. Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaban como nunca y yo ponía empeño en no llorar. No quería perderme mas que en sus ojos.

Llego el momento de los votos y tenia la boca seca. Como era posible que se nos había ocurrido decir esto nosotros? No podíamos simplemente decir "si quiero"? No hacia falta otra cosa. Esperaba no olvidarme de nada. Edward suspiro profundo y tomo mis manos.

-Mi querida Bella: la primera mirada que intercambiamos, y que no fue amable, fue tras un accidente en el pasillo del Instituto. Pero basto reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos chocolate para quedar prendado de ti. Te convertiste en la razón de mi existir, en mi mitad, en mi vida toda... El destino nos reunió dándonos una nueva oportunidad y prometí que pelearía contra Ángeles y demonios por volverte a tener a mi lado. Y he cumplido. Y aquí estoy, parado frente a toda estas personas y ante ti, para prometer amarte todos y cada uno de los días que me queden por vivir, para respetarte y cuidarte, en las buenas y en las malas, mientras dure nuestra vida y mas allá. – y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo.

-Mi adorado Edward: Nunca pensé que podría sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti. Y agradezco a mi torpeza. De otra manera, dudo que nos hubiéramos mirado lo suficiente a los ojos como para enamorarnos así. La vida a veces nos aturde con tribulaciones, desafíos y sinsabores, pero finalmente llegan las recompensas. Tu eres mi gran regalo! Si para llegar aquí, debí pasar todas esas pruebas, bienvenidas fueran. Lo haría una y otra vez. Por eso y por muchas cosas mas, prometo amarte todos y cada uno de los días que me queden por vivir, para respetarte y cuidarte, en las buenas y en las malas, mientras dure nuestra vida y mas allá. – y me costo un poco pasar el anillo por su dedo porque me temblaban las manos. Casi se me cae y todos se rieron.

-Por el poder que me da la Iglesia, los declaro Esposo y Esposa. Ya puedes besarla, muchacho! – dijo el padre con una gran sonrisa.

Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acerco a besarme. Su boca semiabierta sobre la mía, tan dulce, tan tierna... Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos llegaron a mi cintura, para elevarme del piso mientras nos besábamos. Nos saco de nuestra burbuja la ovación de nuestro público.

Nos reímos y a continuación, el cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar "Can't help falling in love". Caminábamos por la alfombra cuando los invitados empezaron a tirar pétalos de flores sobre nosotros, como una bendición. No podía ser mas feliz!

Edward POV

La ceremonia había terminado. Sentía el corazón tan grande que creí que se me saldría del pecho. Bella estaba tan feliz! Simplemente mirarla así, me daba el mayor de los regocijos.

Todo el sufrimiento, toda los desencuentros y la congoja se habían convertido definitivamente en pasado. A mi lado caminaba mi esposa... Mi esposa!

Ella era mi mitad, mi compañera para el resto de mi vida. La mujer que había elegido mi alma desde el mismo instante en que llego a mi vida. No concebía mi existencia sin ella. Y tampoco podía estar mas feliz.

Al llegar a la galería exterior, nos dimos un gran beso. Y a continuación, empezaron a desfilar la familia y los invitados para saludarnos.

No pude dejar de emocionarme con el abrazo de mi madre y de mi padre. Les agradecí el apoyo de toda una vida hasta este mismo momento.

Me sorprendí cuando Charlie y Rene vinieron a saludarnos. Charlie estaba muy emocionado y Rene también. El le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija y note como se restregaba los ojos al pasar a mi. "Se que la cuidaras bien. Confío en ti", me dijo. Y era mucho decir hacia mi, de su parte.

Rene le dio un beso y un breve pero tímido abrazo a Bella, que ella no respondió. Pero dejo que su madre participara de la boda y de la recepción, cosa que me parecieron importantes. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Amor", le dije en el oído. Ella me sonrió y me dejo un beso breve en los labios.

Mis hermanos y mis cuñados, todos felices y sonrientes, el resto de los invitados, todos pasaron al salón. El fotógrafo nos retuvo unos instantes y nos saco unas fotos juntos. Bella todavía estaba emocionada y se aferraba a mi como si me fuera a escapar.

-Amor, estas bien?

-Si, es que todavía no se me pasa el temblequeo. Por que?

-Te aferras a mi de una manera... sujetándome como si me fuera a escapar! – Y me reí – Te aseguro que no iré a ninguna parte.

-Es que todavía creo que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar!

La abrace para besarla con ternura. Me enternecía profundamente su inseguridad. Pero cuando terminara la fiesta, esa sensación solo seria un recuerdo. Mientras nos besábamos, sentí el chasquido de la cámara automática. Seguramente tendríamos unas fotos muy tiernas de recuerdo.

Alice nos vino a buscar para entrar a la recepción. Antes de pasar al salón, ayudo a Bella a deshacerse del velo. En su lugar, ajusto una peineta a cada lado de su peinado, con un abanico de tul y unas flores rojas. Mi esposa no podía verse mas hermosa! "Mi esposa". No me cansaba de repetirlo en mi cabeza.

Al entrar, una voz en off dijo: "Demos un fuerte aplauso de bienvenida al Sr. y la Sra. Cullen". Bella me sonrió de una manera increíble y la lleve al centro de la pista para nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Mire al DJ y le hice una seña. En los parlantes empezó a sonar una guitarra y por detrás del publico, llego junto a la pista una mujer que cantaba "Lovesong" en la versión de la cantante "Adele". Nuestra canción. Un arreglo simple en guitarra acústica y la voz como protagonista... Era simple conmovedor.

La carita de sorpresa de Bella era espectacular! La acerque a mi, y como no podía ser de otra forma, ella dejo su nariz bajo mi barbilla. Por un momento, sentí que no había nadie mas que nosotros en este lugar.

Nos miramos un segundo y nos besamos con todo el amor del mundo. Mientras nos movíamos lentamente, baje mi cabeza y bese su hombro.

-Edward?

-Si, Amor

-No puedo esperar mas... Debo decirte algo importante! – y su carita de aflicción me sorprendió. Que podía ser tan grave?

-Sucede algo?

-Recuerdas que el insistió en hacerme una rutina, verdad? – y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Se me paralizo el corazón.

-Si...

-Bueno, hay algo importante de lo que no me di cuenta.

-Que cosa? – y me estaba desesperando

-Tengo un atraso – y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, acompañada de una sonrisa.

Levante la mirada buscando a Patrick entre la gente y lo encontré parado junto a la pista de baile. Con una gran sonrisa, levanto su copa saludándome, en un gesto de celebración. Y mi corazón exploto de alegría.

4


	36. Epilogo

_**Todos nuestros personajes fueron creados por la Meyer. Estos personajes son y seran nuestra fuente de inspiración para estas creaciones, pero cada trama es originalmente de nuestra autoria.-**_

**EPILOGO**

**CASI 8 MESES DESPUES**

Bella POV

Era una noche fría. No habíamos ido a la cabaña porque se había hecho tarde jugando a las cartas con Alice y Jasper. Habían llegado ayer para pasar el día de Acción de Gracias en casa. Con Esme habíamos cocinado durante la mañana y solo quedaba hornear el pavo. Estaba cansada y tenia los pies hinchados.

Mi dulce angelito había estado muy movedizo hoy y parece que todavía le duraba. Eran como las 2 de la mañana, cuando el bebe me dio una patada que me hizo ver las estrellas.

Me desperté agitada y con un grito ahogado. Prendí la luz y Edward dormía. Había llegado esa mañana directamente de la guardia y estaba muerto de cansado. Había trabajado mucho este año y estaba preparando su especialidad en cirugía cardiovascular. Bromeaba diciendo que si el había podido arreglar su corazón roto, debía estudiar para ayudar a reparar el de otras personas. Que ocurrencia!

Una nueva punzada me cruzo y dolió... Y mucho. Parecía como si me estuviera dividiendo en dos.

-Edward! – lo llame, acariciando su pelo

-Mmm...

-Amor, despierta! Creo que tengo contracciones .

Al segundo salto de la cama. Prendió la luz y fue al baño. Se lavo la cara, se mojo el pelo, se peino y ya estaba. Era una costumbre de la guardia como solía decir. Abrió el armario, tomo el bolso que estaba listo y lo dejo sobre la cama. Me miro como extrañado.

-Vamos! –me dijo

-Creo que seria importante que te pusieras algo de ropa. No queremos infartar a las enfermeras del hospital. – y me reí.

Se miro y observo que solo llevaba sus boxers. Tomo unos jeans, un suéter de cuello alto, y se puso medias y botas cortas. Ya estaba listo. Pero todavía faltaba yo! Necesitaba que me ayudara para salir de la cama.

-Ayúdame que tengo que ir al baño.

-Ahora?

-Si! Ahora!

Llegue a la puerta del baño escoltada por el y en cuanto fui a bajar mi ropa interior, sentí que me había hecho encima. Pero me pareció que era mucha agua.

-Oh, Dios! –dijo Edward. Y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Parece que había roto la bolsa. No era raro? Creí que eso demoraba un poco mas. De pronto una contracción me doblo en dos. Empezaban a ser mas seguidas.

Edward volvió al cuarto con un maletín y con Esme. Ambos con caras de preocupados. El tomo una bata del armario, retiro mi camisón y me la puso, atándola bien por encima de mi panza. Me trajo de vuelta a la cama. Alice estaba parada en el umbral del cuarto junto con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie.

-Chicos, si no les molesta... – y ellos se retiraron. Rosalie me sonrió y Alice me tiro un beso.

-Edward... que pasa?

-Bueno, pasa que el pequeño esta muy ansioso y estas acortando los tiempos de trabajo de parto, Amor.

-Va a nacer ahora?

-Así parece! – y me angustie. Tenia miedo de que le pasara algo. Mi esposo es medico, si, pero eso no implica que no pase nada. Las lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos en forma automática. El puso un estetoscopio sobre mi panza

-Edward... el bebe?

-Pues yo lo escucho bien. Parece que tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua. Hay que llamar a una ambulancia - Esme estaba callada pero asentía.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo al cuarto de Alice. Le dio instrucciones que llamara a la ambulancia avisando que una mujer estaba dando a luz para que vinieran preparados. Mientras yo creí que me partía en dos. Las contracciones se empezaron a hacer mas seguidas.

Esme se sentó detrás mío para que me apoyara en ella. Estaba asustada y miraba a Edward. El no parecía alterado pero el sudor de su frente me revelaba su nerviosismo. Que Dios nos ayude!

-Amor, el bebe esta coronando. Respira! – y empecé a hacerlo cuando otro dolor me quitaba la respiración. – Puja, Bella... Ahora

E hice el esfuerzo que me pidió. Mi mayor fortaleza era mirarlo. El estaba conmigo y era lo mas importante. Cada dos segundos, sus ojos verdes se clavaban en mi y ese océano traía cierta tranquilidad a mi alma. El dolor paso y suspire

-Vamos Bella, una vez mas cuando yo diga... – y sentí nuevamente la contracción que tensionaba todos mis músculos – Ahora, cielo!

El esfuerzo lo sentí mayor pero dos segundos después, escuchaba llorar a todo pulmón a nuestro Anthony. Un pequeñito ser tembloroso y embadurnado estaba en manos de Edward que sonreía a mas no poder. Esme me soltó, tomo una toalla limpia y envolvió al bebe. Edward tomo instrumental y corto el cordón umbilical. Nuestro angelito había llegado al fin!

Edward tomo al bebe con delicadeza y lo dejo en mis brazos. Se sentó detrás mío, sirviéndome de apoyo y me abrazo. Éramos una familia! Nos miramos y nos besamos, cuando note que tenia la cara mojada. Edward sonreía y a la vez se le caía una lagrima. Amaba a este hombre mas que a mi vida misma! Y ahora tenia a otro hombre que amaba por igual!

Dos minutos después, los médicos cruzaban la puerta de mi cuarto. Nos cargaron en la camilla y nos abrigaron bien, para ir camino al hospital en caravana.

Todos los Cullen y los Swan se encontraron en el hospital. Nosotros estábamos muy bien. Anthony era un bebe muy sano. Y fue maravilloso que su papa lo haya traído al mundo.

Edward entro en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se acerco y me beso con una ternura única.

-Gracias! – y me hizo gracia

-Por que?

-Por haberte convertido en mi esposa, por darme un hijo... No tienes idea de lo que te amo! Somos una familia ahora! – y apoyo su frente en la mía

-No crees que yo debo agradecerte lo mismo. Y tu tampoco tienes idea de cuanto te amo yo! - Y nos reímos.

Anthony volvió a mis brazos y en breves segundos, la habitación estaba llena de gente. El bebe viajo de mis brazos a los de sus abuelos primero, y luego a los de sus tías. Rene y Esme se abrazaban emocionadas, mientras Charlie y Carlisle felicitaban a Edward por haber atendido el parto de su propio hijo. Una ocasión única de verdad.

Yo, acostada en mi cama los observaba y pensaba como mi vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Parecía mentira!

Edward se sentó junto a mi y me abrazo, apoyándome sobre su pecho. Todos charlaban animados y se reían mientras el bebe parecía no inmutarse. Hasta los mellizos en su carrito parecían contentos con su primo. En eso se abre la puerta y la nurse nos mira a todos y pone los brazos en jarra.

-Pero que es lo que hacen todos ustedes juntos metidos aquí? – y la respuesta al comentario fue la risa de todos.

THE END


	37. Agradecimientos

Queridísimas Amigas

Hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. Este fue nuestro primer fic y ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. Nos animamos y nos dejamos llevar por ella , trayéndonos hasta aquí.

Se acuerdan como empieza "Remember me"? Con una maravillosa frase de Mahatma Gandhi, en la increíble voz de Rob Pattinson: _"__Whatever you do will be insignificant, but it is very important that you do it" (Hagas lo que hagas será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas")_ ... Nosotros le hicimos caso y este fue el resultado!

Nunca imaginamos que podríamos haber reunido a tantas de ustedes para leer esta sencilla historia de amor inspirada en los maravillosos personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

Además nos ha permitido tener un mayor contacto con muchas de ustedes y hasta diremos que hacer amigos, sin importar en que parte del mundo están. Eso nos parece genial!

A nuestra mayor inspiración, a Camili Manina, quien nos ha sorprendido con sus historias haciéndonos llorar y reír en cada una de ellas. Las invitamos a que lean su ultima historia " Basta de Secretos (id:7076271) que es absolutamente maravillosa. Gracias por la buena onda, por el intercambio hasta el apoyo en momentos de consultar a un colega... Gracias! Sos una grande!

También a los intercambios que hemos hecho con TheDC1809, Yuri, Maya Cullen Masen, Anitha Pattz Cullen Packer, Maria Torrealba, Clau Vale, CindiLis, Ashlee Bravo – a quien siempre nos quedamos con las ganas de contestarle- , Alduhh, Laura Katherine, dioda, Izzi mdb, janalez y la lista sigue. Gracias por todos las reviews, tanto en FF como en Facebook, Twitter y los que encontramos en nuestro queridísimo Diario Twilight (www diariotwilight com): Gracias Diana!

Y a todas nuestras lectoras por sus reviews, sus alertas... GRACIAS!: ale 1234, AlmaaCullen, Alnewmoon,Angel Uchina-11, Angiiiventell fromeCullen, BellaCullen152, caro508, CarolineALopez, codigo twilight, Cullen Vigo, cullenvivian94, Danahh, Denisse97, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, estelita, FerHdePattinson, flooor, gbyaln, GiBethCullen, Heleni xP, horbak, Jenith, JessMPattinson, Jolie Cullen, kalicullen, KeliaCullen, krenturner, Laramm94, LauraECS, Laurak Lilith Blackmore, LauriCullen, LethyC, Lili4ever, Ludwika Cullen, Lufee, lunaisabella, lusin Denali, madaswan, Maiisa, marcecrepusculo, maria mok, Marie Cullen2017, masen-saenz, Mayra17, memoriescullen, miranderita, MnM9, noelhia, Odette98, oliviaaThomas, PaMrOdRiGuEz, Regina G Pattz, Rkuer2, RominitsV, sabrina2010, Starlight'sEclipse, Sule Cullen, TereCullen, vampireprincess20, Wilma Cullen, xikiss Cullen, Maria del Rosario Sanchez, Cintia Palomo Moreno, Evelin Pazmiño, Natalia Jimenez, Viviana Ortiz Rivera, Licy Suazo Aguilera, Silva Guanes, Yanet Abissino, Constanza Lagos, Eby Lorena Cataldo, y muchas mas

Desde el fondo de nuestro corazon... GRACIAS!

En breve estará llegando una nueva historia de las Cullen's Girls: se llama Eterna Noche. Esperamos tenerlas también como lectoras y a las que nunca se animaron, a que nos dejen un review aunque sea muy cortito.

Abrazos y besos desde Baires...

Micky y Alice


End file.
